Hedonism at it's Finest
by CitrusExtrodinaire
Summary: So dying sucked. You know what didn't suck? Being reincarnated into the bountiful lands of DxD with the backing of some Goddesses that wanted to give me total hax powers. Heck, all I had to do was kick over canon's sandcastle and make a mess of things. If I just so happened to gain a harem in the process? Well, wish-fulfillment is a wonderful thing, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: Reincarnation, Sweet!

So let me tell you about the best damn thing to ever happen to me.

I died.

Weird, right? Done in before I even graduated High School by a _brain aneurysm_ , of all things. Didn't even have any of the usual per-existing conditions for it, just got hit with one when I was asleep, woke up incredibly disoriented with a killer headache and boom, dead.

I can't decide whether to be happy or sad that it wasn't a car that did me in...then again, considering my usual behavior, dying in a way completely at odds with most reincarnation stories seems perfectly in character…

I digress, by the time I finally shuffled my mortal coil I found myself alone, walking in green fields with the sun on my face...and no Russell Crowe to be my spirit guide, more's the pity.

Instead I'd shrugged and continued walking, figuring that if this was the afterlife...well it was a _little_ boring, but not awful or anything like that.

Or maybe It'd just been Purgatory I ended up in…

" _Nope, not Purgatory. More like the Universal waiting room."_

I had whirled around, startled half to another death...and blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted me.

Three extremely beautiful women, all of them with curly brown hair and spotless white dresses...and smirks that suggested they had a Royal Flush after everyone else went all in.

"Uhh...hello?"

I think I can be forgiven for not being the most verbose of people after dying, something the three women agreed with as they all giggled like I was a regular comedian.

" _Hello, young man, and welcome to the beginning of your new life!"_

That got a few confused blinks from me.

"...Reincarnation?"

" _Hey you got it in one! That's better than most people..."_

"Well to be totally fair I'm still not _entirely_ convinced this isn't some sort of psycho hallucination brought on by expired food and a late night."

They'd done that giggle chorus again as the lead woman who'd been doing all of the talking cheerfully announced, _"Well don't you worry, we're as real as real can get! Now, on to business! I think you'll be happy to learn that since you died in a completely random manner, your soul was up for grabs and we're the ones who nabbed it!"_

"...Yay?"

" _Oh relax, would you? Just be glad you didn't end up in Ares or some other wackjob's grasp, THEY like to send people over to Warhammer 40K. Ick!"_

I vaguely remember being in a state of complete and utter bewilderment, but the idiot side of my brain that was somehow understanding what the woman was telling me replied, "Wait, so it's not technically reincarnation, but putting people into other worlds? Please tell me your not putting me into something horrifying..."

More giggles had ensured.

" _No worries! I-_ _Laima-_ _and my sisters_ _Kārta and_ _Dēkla_ _have decided to send you to the paradise world of Highschool DxD!"_

...At the time I'd just been relived it hadn't been Attack on Titan or some other fucked up universe where horrible death was a constant bedfellow. While it had been awhile since I'd read or watched DxD, it's a _light novel_ world.

As long as you're not an idiot, surviving comfortably wouldn't be too hard.

...And then the bombshell had been dropped.

" _Hmm...ok, a bit of technical details before we get down to business. These 'alterante stories' like DxD, Warhammer, Harry Potter etc etc...they're static. Their events don't change unless_ _something_ forces _them to change...like a Reincarnated person from another world."_

They'd had that card-shark smile once again.

" _Here's the deal. We send you to DxD with a plethora of gifts and abilities...and in return you shake things up a bit, upset the status quo and give us something new to watch! Sound good?"_

...Suffice to say that even if things _had_ been a dream, I wasn't in any particular hurry to wake up.

The world of DxD, the land of rampant sex and power, where someone with a mild social maladjustment issue could thrive?

Sign me the fuck up!

"Ok, so what are these gifts and abilities we're talking about here?"

" _Well for starters we're going to provide the basic necessities so that you're not wasting both of our times. A hidden mansion in the Underworld, Teleportation Circles and housekeepers all set to go within the premises...oh, and a training room. Gotta have a training room!"_

...Shit, if this had been a dream I _really_ didn't want to wake up!

" _Lastly, three gifts from each of us...oh, and you have to decide what race you want to be! And feel free to get a little creative! While we can't make you a Dragon-Werewolf-Vampire-Devil-Angel-Yokai killing machine, we_ can _bend the rules a bit. So ask away!"_

I'd spent a few minutes deliberating before smirking as I came to a decision, the Goddesses patiently chatting amongst themselves while they waited.

"Ok, if I wanted to be part Dragon, part Human, would I be able to freely change between forms?"

" _Sure,_ _with a little practice. As for our gifts?"_

A playful smile had come to my face.

"I want a list of every named character in the series that details the highlights of their life, as well as dates, times and locations of those same events. Can you do that?"

The three Goddesses had grinned, evidently catching onto my plan.

" _Clever. Most probably would have just asked for the source material."_

"Meh, you want me to change events anyway, right? Having knowledge of the people involved in these events will be more helpful than the alternative."

" _Your second gift?"_

"A set of Evil Pieces that are tied only to me, and don't have to be registered at the Devil's, uhh...you know, that place they have to register at."

This time the smirks were positively devious.

" _So demanding~! We LIKE it! And your final gift before we send you on your way?"_

This time my grin was in full on nerd mode.

"The Sacred gear Annihilation Maker."

" _A novel choice! Ok, if that's settled we'll_ _get the process started_ _. You'll be quite a few years early so you have time to get used to your powers-as well as convince yourself that this is no dream-and for a few other tasks."_

I'd offered a lopsided smile and replied, "Well, if this _does_ turn out to be reality...then you have my sincerest thanks for it, Miss Goddesses. I foresee fun times ahead!"

The final giggle that marked our first and last meeting together had an unusually perverted tinge to it.

" _Oh, before we forget! We made a few..._ changes _to things that we think you'll enjoy. Have fun~!"_

I didn't get a chance to ask what that meant before I was falling 'backwards' and well on my way to the best time of my life.

* * *

You know, I had initially been about to plan out a grand retelling of my first four years in the world of DxD...but with the benefit of hindsight, it wasn't all that spectacular or particularly interesting to read about.

Training to learn how to switch between my Dragon form and Human form, learning the ins and outs of my Sacred Gear's powers, exploring the Underworld and fighting the variety of beasts that inhabited it...it was just one long list of things that were of unparalleled importance to myself at the time, of fairly boring agency to anyone merely _reading_ about it.

…

Ok, the Sacred Gear learning curve was actually pretty damn fun, but my debut usage of it deserves a proper reveal because sweet _fuck_ it had been awesome!

Leonardo, you poor fool...you didn't take advantage of your Gear's 'cool' potential in the _slightest_.

Other than that there had been a few physical changes to get used too with this new body.

…

Such as the freaking _tail_ and forked _tongue_.

I've lived with these things for four years and while the tongue took some getting used too-being almost four times as long as my old Human one and weirdly folding in on itself when inside my mouth-I'd gotten the hang of it.

The tail not so much.

It's like having a third arm or leg that only properly functions when you're feeling an emotion, or concentrating _really_ hard on moving it. While I'm definitely a damn sight better than I was starting off it's certainly a work in progress.

…

You know, maybe I should start with where I think my life took a significant upturn for the better...namely, when I first started meeting my, well...wives? Mates? Girlfriends?

Whatever.

The point is, I was in friggin' _Highschool DxD_.

I had no idea if the practice of harems and openly sharing the genitalia was just a light novel embellishment or actual practices in the universe, but I was sure as _Hell_ going to find out.

I mean, some of the hottest people in all of anime (at least when I still watched anime, I kinda lost interest a few years before my death), of all different races and body types and personalities and powers?

What thrill-seeking guy or gal _wouldn't_ at least give it a shot?

Regardless, I'd gone over the list the Goddesses had given me with a keen eye, made plans, weighed pros and cons...and when I finally turned 14 (Growing up again had been a bizarre experience, let me tell yah) I was ready to begin my plan to uphold my side of the bargain and start screwing with the timeline.

One beautiful girl at a time.

…

Did I mention how much of a male power-fantasy my reincarnation was?

* * *

(Present Day)

Five hours of fast flying tends to leave your lips a little chafed but I ignore the sensation, instead scanning the landscape below with a keen eye.

I resist the urge to start doing barrel rolls.

Four years and having a pair of retractable wings hasn't dulled the joy of flying in the _slightest_. If Humanity ever figures out the secrets of flight I think we'll be a much happier species overall because God _DAMN_ it's fun!

...But shouldn't my target be around here? I mean it's way past time for them to be-

-a line of thickly grown trees rustles, followed by a flash of what I recognize as Demonic Power.

Gotcha!

Retracting my wings briefly and entering free-fall the air whistles past me at higher and higher pitches until I finally get a good look at the desperate chase happening below me.

A pack of Hellhounds-large, canine predators exclusive to the Underworld-chasing Vali Lucifer, the beleaguered Devil obviously on his last legs as he wildly fires blasts of raw power over his shoulder.

Granted, in canon he makes it just fine to the Grigori border and is rescued by a Fallen patrol...but I think I'm going to make a better first showing here.

No more than 200 meters above ground I intently focus, forcing my body to shift, to _elongate_ , muscle and bone expanding and hardening to better reflect my change into full-blown Dragon form.

I'd been ecstatic to find that my Dragon body looks quite a bit like King Dheginsea's from Fire Emblem does, an eight meter tall bipedal form with long tail, black scales, tan underbelly and a pretty all-around noble appearance.

The hounds never even see me coming, especially since I don't bother roaring or flaring my wings until the last second and by then it's _way_ too late.

With a crash that rattles my fangs I pancake one of the hounds, my taloned feet smooshing it with a sensation that reminds me a bit like jumping on a pile of Cheerios and eggshells.

Sounds like it too…

The pack of eleven critters skids to a halt, confused yelps dominating the area-

-and I don't give them a chance to get their act together, my tail practically snapping one in half with a whistling strike as I take a deep breath...and breathe real goddamn emerald _fire_.

Breathing flames feels a bit like regurgitating spicy salsa but the results are _so_ worth it, five Hellhounds giving panicked yelps before being roasted alive and setting a decent chunk of the treeline on fire. One of the enterprising critters tries to leap at my throat-

-but bladed fingertips ram into it's body, spearing the canine like some parody of shish kebab as I fling it's dying corpse into a nearby tree, snapping it's spine with a resounding _CRACK!_

The rest of the pack scatters after that, a pleased growl rumbling from my throat.

Heh, I'd never been all that averse to violence...being able to actually cut loose for a good cause is like a dream come true.

The Hellhound threat taken care of I turn back towards the collapsed Vali and take stock of his appearance.

Long, silver hair matted and snarled with dirt and tree branches that comes down to his butt and almost alarmingly pale skin, shockingly blue eyes staring up into my own emerald ones, a noble and angular face that appears to be about 12 or 13 years old.

Grey silk stockings that were probably at one point in excellent condition, now ripped and torn and stained with blood from several small lacerations on his feet, no doubt from running very fast on very rough terrain, Devil physiology or not.

A dress that comes to his knees of similar color, in a similar state of disrepair.

…

Oh, I'm sorry, did I say boy?

I meant _girl_.

Turns out the Goddesses of childbirth, marriage and women had picked a few select persons and swapped their gender, much to my interest.

Such as young _Vallian_ Lucifer here.

Shifting out of my Dragon form with a soft scattering of light and embers I slowly approach the clearly frightened girl, my good cheer and euphoria vanishing rather quickly as she tries to pull herself _away_ from me.

...It's one thing to enjoy violence, another thing entirely to watch something fear for it's life in such a helpless way.

...And it's no small punch in the gut that I swiftly realize that this is a _real person_ , not the anime character that can survive a nuke to the face because plot armor.

Well, maybe they can, but right now that's not the problem.

Pitching my voice low I quickly kneel in front of her and softly say, "Don't worry, Miss, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?"

A moment of tense silence passes, the girl's eyes wide and shifty before she near-inaudibly whispers, "Vallian...Vallian Lucifer..."

Taking that as a good sign I focus on being as calm and easygoing as I can, relying on my natural ability as a Dragon to passively emit emotions, hoping the cocktail of relaxation and concern keeps her talking.

"Vallian, hmm? That's a good name. A strong one, too. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing so far away from any signs of civilization, Vallian?"

For a moment I think she's going to clam up again...but thankfully she resumes her story with, "I...I ran away from home...I don't _have_ a home..."

That last line is said in such a dismayed and broken tone that I find myself instinctively wincing.

...Looks like my plan of collecting a harem of damsels in distress is kaput. Not with the way every instinct and moral I have is screaming for me to make sure she's happy first, in my harem second.

Well I lasted all of about two minutes with that course of action…

"If you don't have a home, Vallian, would you like to stay at mine? It's safe and you can stay there for as long as you want. Free of charge, too."

…

Ok, that last bit was meant to be a joke but if the dead way she continues to stare at me is any indicator I think humor is lost on her at the moment.

Well, if she's not gonna say yes or no…

I gently reach down and scoop her into my arms bridal style, marveling at how light she is, like lifting a feather.

Thankfully she doesn't struggle, just continuing to stare with a wary resignation, prompting me to sigh.

Looks like I have a beautiful princess to make feel at home.

Taking to the skies with gentle flaps of my wings I try for a reassuring smile and say, "Well then, Miss Lucifer...you can call me Julian Esperanto. It's an honor to meet you."

* * *

 **As the title implies, this will be an utterly shameless, goofy and OP story that isn't really going to bother with narrative steaks. Instead it will deal with narrative fruits.  
**

 **Expect the rule of cool and nerd culture to be the only guiding forces here.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. The Devil Princess

Ch 2: The Devil Princess

Julian

I'll freely admit, the three Goddesses did an _astounding_ job when they built my base of operations.

A Mediterranean style two-story mansion that spans a good 26,000 square feet, tack on an extra 30,000 for the grounds themselves, which are a variety of tiled pathways and well-cultivated gardens...as well as glowing lines of rune-formations, Magic barriers that keep this place hidden and protected from an incredibly diverse range of prying eyes.

Handy, since this bachelor pad of mine (although maybe not bachelor for much longer…) is located smack dab in the middle of the Unknown Regions of the Underworld.

Something that hadn't been mentioned in the source material (at least, I think it hadn't) was that the Devils, Fallen and other denizens of the Underworld only have settlements and outposts that cover, like, a _quarter_ of the Underworld. The rest, the Unknown Regions, play host to all manner of nasty beasts and monsters, such as the Hellhounds that had been chasing the girl in my arms earlier.

Speaking of said girl she's been worryingly quiet this whole time, barely reacting to any of my movements and staring aimlessly at the surrounding terrain.

...I guess I should have expected this, in hindsight. One of the few DxD light novels I'd read to completion had been Slash Dog's, and in that one I distinctly remember Vali being a total ham, styling himself as a White Dragon masked hero or something like that.

Living with Fallen Angels for a year or so will probably do that to a person, but in the meantime I imagine he was pretty reserved...

"Well, Miss Lucifer, here we are. My own slice of the Underworld."

Not that I'd expected one, but her total lack of a reaction is still a little bit of a downer.

Shrugging, I smoothly land in front of the main door and use my foot to push it open, reinforced wood giving a noticeable creak as it swings wide.

"I'm back!"

A flurry of clicks and clatters greets my ears and I have to resist the urge to laugh as, despite her defeated condition, Vallian still can't help but have her eyes widen at the sight of my 'housekeepers'.

It's something straight out of Beauty and the Beast, all animated and dancing appliances.

Brooms, dust pans, vacuums, feather dusters, bed sheets, towels, a laundry machine and a sewing machine, just to name a few.

The Goddesses hadn't been kidding when they said they would provide the basic necessities…

Without further ado I give friendly nods to the gathered 'help'-no idea if they have emotions or not, but no sense in _not_ being friendly-and take Vallian upstairs to the bathroom.

...Well it's less of a bathroom than it is a small house.

Tastefully decorated with smooth, polished tile floors and walls the entire thing has a motif that never ceases to amuse me.

Seamlessly integrated with the tiles are depictions of men and women of varying races and species (Devils, Elves, Angels, Yokai, Humans, Vampires, Werewolves, etc), and _all_ of them are taking each other to pound town, in quite explicit detail too, I might add. I consider it a sort of perverted victory that Vallian gains a near imperceptible blush at the sight, anything is better than the monotonous stare she's been sporting this entire time.

The ceiling is a sort of soothing mocha color, a shade lighter than the tiles while the opposite wall to the entrance is just plain _missing_ , giving an astonishingly beautiful view over the gardens and landscape of the Underworld.

A ward line keeps air, temperature and a host of other effects from entering or leaving the room at the operators leisure, allowing for the outside breeze to waft in or be held at bay.

An infinity pool that can be heated or chilled lines the edge of this astonishing view while the remaining walls are host to a variety of sinks, mirrors, shower heads and a small wading pool.

The Goddesses spared no expense when creating this thing, and to that I offer my most humble prayers of gratitude.

Without further ado I use my tail to drag over a stool, setting Vallian down on it and gently removing her torn and dirty clothes, tossing them into a nearby basket and pushing it outside the door.

The sewing doodad will probably be excited to have something to do…

I turn my attention back to the nude form of Vallian-

-and promptly feel my blood _boil_.

Across her pale back are three _very_ familiar injuries.

Whip scars...or scars from a very fine, very _angrily_ swung belt. Two of them are somewhat healed over, more raised knots of scar tissue than they are weeping injuries...but one is still freshly scabbed, even _bleeding_ slightly at the end point near her rear.

She hadn't complained _once_ the entire flight back, despite the fact that it must have been paining her greatly…

I take a deep breath and force down my own memories. My Dad had been...not a particularly _good_ person, struggling in life at both work and his side of the family. For a few months he'd taken that anger and frustration out on me, or more specifically...my back. With a length of bicycle tire tubing.

Thankfully my Mom-the bread winner of the family-noticed the signs and got me the Hell away from there.

The scars remained though...probably one of the reasons I became so 'socially maladjusted' later in life.

Without thinking I stride towards Vallian, forgetting that this probably the _worst_ thing I could do-

-and she violently flinches, arms instinctively hugging her body and averting her head, like she's expecting a blow any second now.

I force myself to calm down, gently kneeling next to her and softly setting a hand on her shoulder, keeping my fingers away from the scars and quietly asking, "Vallian, who did this to you?"

I don't really expect a response-I know from experience that admitting such an intensely private thing is _not_ easy-but to my surprise she relaxes a fraction, whispering, "My Father...he said I was an...an _abomination_ , not a Lucifer at all..."

It takes a conscious effort of will not to growl. Hell, is it any wonder Vali from the source material was such a battle maniac? When you're left completely and utterly at the mercy of someone more powerful than you...it becomes all too easy to rely solely on putting up a strong front, pretending to be powerful and hoping that one day that mask becomes the man.

So rather than dwell on that I shrug, easily replying, "Well _I_ don't see an abomination in front of me, just an incredibly attractive girl with beautiful hair."

Caution and wariness are instantly replaced with confusion and wide eyes.

I give myself a pat on the back for distracting her with probably the most unsubtle compliment in the history of forever.

Doing my best to project an aura of calmness and compassion-easy emotions to feel right now, since I genuinely want to help her-I smile and ask, "Vallian, would it be alright with you if I healed your back? It'll likely be a bit uncomfortable, but you'll feel better afterwards."

Another round of surprised stares before she hesitantly nods, prompting me to stand and shuck my own clothes, grabbing a sponge, soap and towels to preserve our modesty.

That last bit causes me to inwardly chuckle.

I'd originally planned for this first meeting of ours to be a chance to introduce her to the fact that I'm a very physically affectionate person...and instead I'm acting like some sort of person with something approaching morals.

So much for the alpha, completely dominating persona I'd been hoping to act as, right?

I turn on the shower, warm water gently drizzling down as I hand her the towel, advising, "Here, you can use this to cover yourself, if you want."

She gratefully nods and tightly hugs the soft fabric to her chest and groin, prompting me to gently rinse her down with the detachable head.

"This might hurt a bit, I'm going to have to remove some of the scabbing on the newest scar..."

Another imperceptible nod, giving me tacit permission to grab a sponge and gently go over the injury, hardened and cracked blood flaking off and coloring the water a dark brown and red.

She doesn't so much as flinch, which I guess isn't all that surprising considering she didn't make a peep on the flight back on it…

"Try to stay still for this part, Vallian."

My warning given I bite down on my tongue, flooding my mouth with saliva...and proceed to slowly and thoroughly lick the wound.

And yes, I'll admit that licking Vallian is kinda hot...but something I'd discovered early on is that my spit, as a Dragon, acts quite a bit like a topical anti-septic and steroid. Less than a minute after my ministrations the scar is noticeably smaller, now a light pink as opposed to angry red and black.

...There's also a side-effect I _didn't_ expect.

Just as I'm finishing up I notice Vallian's shoulders trembling, odd noises coming from her throat.

Concerned that maybe I hurt her I quickly ask, "Sorry, did I do something wrong or..."

She _blushes_ , of all things, hastily whispering, "No! No...it just, um...tickled..."

…

Oh. Oh that is just too _cute_.

* * *

We'd spent another twenty or so minutes in the shower, me carefully rinsing and cleaning her luxuriously soft hair and regretfully stepping outside as she'd moved to clean her more private bits.

I can convince her to let me clean those at a later date, preferably after she's more comfortable living here.

Instead I cast an appraising eye over the repaired and re-stitched clothing that the pair of sentient sewing needles left outside the bathroom, prompting me to give the things an approving thumbs-up, which I _think_ they return.

It's hard to tell, honestly. I've never had the opportunity to speak with a thinking pair of sweater-makers, believe it or not…

Setting my newest house guest's clothing aside for the moment I instead retrieve her a grey, lacey nightgown that's just large enough to fit loosely across her shoulders and a pair of silver panties.

...I may have, uh... _planned ahead_ in terms of what sort of clothing I want to provide for the newest guests to my home in the coming years. Having a set of super efficient and super compliant autonomous sewing machines and needles allows the imagination to get, well... _imaginative_.

And no bra. _No_ one in this house will be wearing a bra unless it's for sexy purposes.

Man, I am going to be living the hedonist's _dream_ in just a few short years, maybe months!

Knocking on the door I ask, "Vallian, are you decent? I've got clothes for you..."

There's a weak reply that sounds like an affirmative and I walk inside, finding her sitting in front of one of the mirrors...clearly nodding off and beyond the realm of exhaustion.

It _has_ been a busy day for her. While I'd planned to get her something to eat after this...it might be better for her to get some rest instead.

"Here, put this on and then I'll show you to a bed."

A bleary nod is her only reply and despite my desire to look at her body I turn around, only appraising her once the rustling of cloth ceases.

...To my 14 year old sensibilities she's _beautiful_. Even when dirty and bloody she'd been exotic, but with her skin and hair now completely fresh, clad only in a thin, loose nightgown that comes to her upper thighs?

She could pass for a Goddess, _easily_.

DxD always liked to tout how Devils and Supernaturals were incredibly beautiful, maybe impossibly so...but this is the first time that fact has really reached out and punched me in the face.

Hell, she already has the figure of a woman, with a noticeable bust that'll probably grow up into quite the handful.

…

My introspection and newfound target of religious worship is interrupted as said worship's eyes droop, almost falling over if my tail hadn't darted beneath her and broken her fall.

'C'mon, Princess...let's get you tucked in for the night."

Once more carrying her bridal style-GODS her legs are soft-I bring her into my bedroom, a sparsely decorated place with only a king-sized bed, desk and collection of armchairs in front of the window to spruce it up.

"Alright, in you go..."

I slide her beneath my bed sheets, switching into my own nightwear-really just a pair of loose shorts-and snuggling up to her back, the Goddess made flesh already lightly breathing and deep in the realm of dreams.

I let one hand rest on her navel-the dress already hiking up and letting me get a good feel of her flesh-and the other plays with a strand of her finely-spun hair, it's silver coloration almost _reflective_.

Gods above...in just a few months, maybe _weeks_ , this beautiful creature is going to be _mine_.

I don't even spare a thought to the possibility of failure or rejection, I have a few tricks up my sleeve courtesy of the three Laimas that'll ensure every woman in this household feels nothing but contentment and affection for every other thinking person under this roof.

Mind control, or perhaps brainwashing?

Maybe.

I like to think of it as benevolent happiness impartation.

...But, like I said...socially maladjusted person speaking here.

* * *

Of course, I probably should have seen this coming.

Said 'this' being Vallian waking up in the middle of the night thrashing and crying, hyperventilating and panicking thanks to a nightmare who's contents I can only guess at...even if I have a pretty good idea what they entailed.

"Vallian, calm down! It's me, Julian!"

In between my voice and holding her tight the poor girl eventually stops her struggles, relaxing slightly and trying to stifle her sobs.

Gently rolling her over so that she's facing me I meet her gaze-

-and that very Human instinct to protect and comfort something so obviously in pain hits me with the subtlety of a raging Hippo.

Vallian's eyes are bloodshot and glistening, her lips trembling and body _shaking_ as she tries to get ahold of herself.

Ahh dammit...how am I supposed to be an NTR, SI harem god if I keep getting all emotional like this?

Or maybe that's the secret, I don't fucking know…

Putting those meandering thoughts aside I gently pull her head into the crook of my neck, hand stroking her head as my last free appendage lightly rubs her back.

"Easy does it, Vallian. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep, I'll still be here tomorrow morning."

A jerky nod is the girls reply and I once again calm myself, letting my Draconic aura leak outwards and transmit the feelings of peace and quiet to her.

Within minutes she's asleep...this time without the torment of nightmares to haunt her.

* * *

"Good morning, Princess."

Wide, horrified eyes stare at me and I can't help but chuckle.

Bright blue orbs crusted over with tears, bloodshot from stress and hair a tangled mess Vallian looks more like she's suffering from a hangover than she does a rough night of emotional upheaval.

"W-w-what are you, I don't even, w-w-why?"

I snicker at her stammered words and she abruptly pushes away from me and my grasp, scooting backwards with an embarrassed blush-

-and gets tangled in the bedsheets, falling off the edge with a cute yelp of alarm and hitting the ground with a subdued _thud_.

...Oh that is just too adorable!

Crawling to the edge of the mattress and letting my tail wave freely through the air in honest mirth I watch the girl desperately try to untangle herself from the grasping sheets...unintentionally giving me a free look at her tits and panty-clad ass and loins.

This is gonna be a _good_ day.

Eventually she frees herself, face scarlet and opens her mouth to no doubt berate me-

'Ggggrrrooowwwllll!'

-and her stomach lets loose a lion's roar, the poor girl hiding her face in her hands and making a plaintive mewl of embarrassment.

Shaking my head in mirth I walk out of the room, telling her over my shoulder, "Your repaired dress is in the closet, come down to breakfast when you're ready. It's on the first floor, can't miss it."

A subdued nod from behind her palms is the girls only response.

 _So_ fucking cute.

* * *

One thing this house doesn't have, that had honestly surprised me? A chef.

Not that I'm complaining, considering how much else the various doodads in this mansion do, but it always struck me as strange. Or maybe it's because the Goddesses knew I kinda like to cook and had just decided to leave that option open.

Who knows?

Either way I'd kept things simple. Oatmeal, scrambled eggs, a bowl of assorted fruit and juices with my chef's apron that reads _'Kitchen Bitch'_ on proud display.

Got that one on sale at a thrift store~!

Nearly inaudible footsteps on stockinged feet alert me to Vallian's presence, the girl warily eyeing me with suspicion that was absent the previous day, clad in her repaired dress and seeming for all the world like a fairy-tail Princess.

...The suspicion is understandable.

I mean, some stranger came out of _nowhere_ to her rescue, took her to his hidden home where apparently no one else but sentient appliances live and then was unceasingly kind to her while also being pretty physical?

I'd be damn wary too.

"Take a seat and help yourself to whatever. We'll talk afterwards."

She wordlessly accepts my proposal, somehow never averting her gaze from my own as she enthusiastically polishes off 90% of the breakfast spread.

Yikes, I think I'll have to make a trip to the Human world pretty soon with an appetite like that…

I wordlessly take care of the dishes, Vallian now shifting uncomfortably in her seat as I return and peaceably gaze at her.

"So I imagine you have quite a few questions."

She nods, carefully asking, "How...or rather, _why_ were you there to rescue me? I was in the middle of _nowhere_ , I should have been alone..."

Ok, time to put my plan into action. While I have no intention of revealing that I'm a reincarnated soul with knowledge of the future-at least not until later, when I'm sure she won't be freaked out by that info-I _do_ have a partially true statement primed and ready.

"I come from a clan of Dragons that specialize in fortune-telling, of seeing the future and the overall course of events that shape it. When I was born they divined a prophecy, of a monstrous creature that was once sealed away by the Gods being revived and wreaking untold havoc across the realms. They saw that I would be instrumental in keeping the beast from being awakened and started laying the foundation for my future task, one of those foundations being my companions."

Her gaze looks confused.

"Companions?"

And here we go with the big embellishment.

"A Devil of the strongest lineage, with one of the most famous Dragons alive within their very soul."

She minutely flinches at that even as I continue.

"Two Dhampires, both with Sacred Gears of unparalleled might and utility, hunted by their own kind for the crime of being born. A survivor of an unspeakable project, cruelly discarded but tempered into unbreakable steel by that very same tragedy. A naive child, enthusiastic and driven to the point of impossibility, housing the opposing Dragon to the Devil's within their spirit. A Norse warrior and Magician, heartbroken and misunderstood despite their talent and power."

I offer a winning smile.

"Those were the companions I would eventually have to seek, alongside vague allusions to where and when I could find them, otherwise I would fail. I was actually waiting awhile for you to appear."

She's silent for a moment, eventually asking, "So, where is the rest of your clan?"

It's a simple matter to broadcast my grief and have her believe me...all I have to do is remember the time when my Mother died and the emotion takes care of the rest.

"They're dead, unfortunately...ironic, isn't it? Fortune tellers all, but they couldn't see their own approaching doom."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Got em'.

"It's fine, it happened a number of years ago."

We lapse into silence that's only broken as Vallian asks, "So...I'm one of these companions that will save the world, then?"

"That you are."

She looks more than a little crestfallen.

"Oh...so _that's_ why you were so nice to me...it makes sense, I guess..."

"Incorrect."

Her beautiful eyes widen in surprise.

"I was nice to you for reasons beside that of a prophecy. For one, and probably the most shallow, you are _extraordinarily_ beautiful, like a Goddess made real."

Her face turns an alarming shade of red and I inwardly congratulate myself.

"Also...we share some stark similarities. Believe it or not, I was also at the mercy of my Father, once...if it weren't for my Mother, I don't think I would be here today."

My words definitely strike a chord with her, if the way her eyes widen is any indicator.

" _That's_ why I want you to help me save the world, Vallian...because I think we can be great friends, maybe even something more."

"M-m-m-more?!"

"If you're willing, granted."

She places her hands on her cheeks, eyes bulging as she no doubt undergoes some sort of insane fantasy in the span of a few seconds.

"On a slightly different note..."

Reaching into my apron's pocket I pull out something that vaguely resembles a Queen piece, but with significantly more spikes on it.

The modified Evil Piece that, in a fit of naming inspiration, I'd started to call Outlier Pieces.

...I was never good at naming things.

Although Vallian's expression as she stares at the thing is _priceless_.

"Is...is that an _Evil Piece?!"_

"Not quite. For one thing I'm not a Devil, I'm a Human-Dragon hybrid. And this is one of the gifts my clan made to help me in my quest. They act quite similar to Evil Pieces, giving you a boost in strength according to the piece...but they won't turn you into a Devil. Rather, they'll turn you into a part Dragon, like me."

I smirk at her dumbfounded look.

"And I want _you,_ Vallian, to be my Queen."

If her mouth stays open any longer she's going to attract flies into it.

"Me? Your strongest piece?"

"Indeed, I think you'll fit the role quite nicely. Do you accept?"

She thinks about it for a good five minutes, eventually reaching out to touch the artifact-

-and pulls back once more, expression downcast as she mumbles, "I...I don't think I'm _worthy_ of it...Father always said-"

"Forget your Father. In fact, we aren't going to immediately start fighting to save the world, that's not for a few years still. In the meantime, don't you want to prove to your Father that he was wrong about you? To save the one person back home that truly cared about you?"

Thankfully she doesn't question why I know about her mother-I would have had to say she was mumbling about it in her nightmare or something-in favor of gaining a far away gaze.

One last silence ensues-

-and a fire that's practically visible lights up her eyes, sending a thrilled shiver down my spine.

"Yes...I _do_ want to do that. I will be your Queen, Julian, and be the King's most powerful sword and shield."

 _Excellent_.

With no fanfare or chants I pick up the Outlier Piece, channel my power into it and causing it glow an emerald color...before I _ram_ it into Vallian's chest, the girl gasping at the sudden sensation.

It passes quickly enough, the silver-haired beauty curiously staring at her hands as she mutters, "It doesn't _feel_ any dif-"

Whatever she was going to say is cut off as a _moan_ leaves her throat, hands and legs suddenly spasming as she arches her back.

...That's not what I expected?

My blood promptly rushes downstairs as Vallian suddenly starts _panting_ , moaning and rubbing her legs together like she's in heat, body twisting violently as if she's trying to force off some kind of torturous weight.

…

If this is the reaction being given one of my pieces causes, I kinda want to try one out for myself!

I'm brought out of those thoughts-and my fantasies-as the girl gives a positively pornographic scream, both hands flying to her vagina as her legs give way, collapsing to her knees and tongue sensually licking her lips-

-and with a violent tearing noise two wings force themselves from her back, right alongside her Devil ones.

Pale blue in coloration, appearing quite a bit like Albion's feathered appendages when he still had his original body.

...Huh, speaking of the Dragon I wonder when he'll start to talk to us…

Doing my best to ignore the noticeably damp section of Vallian's dress I kneel down in front of her, unable to stop a pleased grin from splitting my face as my Queen gazes back at me...with nothing but adoration in her eyes.

Those pieces have a bit of a trick to them.

As a Dragon, it's natural that we compete and challenge one another for authority and leadership positions.

And, by taking a piece that was subordinate to mine, anyone who's 'reincarnated' by me will automatically feel that instinctive compulsion to submit and defer to my orders or wants.

...And since I want Vallian and everyone that will follow her to be my and each other's lovers...that's what they'll feel compelled to do.

It may take awhile...but it _will_ happen, especially if they already genuinely enjoy my company.

...For example, Vallian's changing caused her a pretty intense orgasm. Factor in the feelings I can already sense developing for her and vice-versa, is it any wonder she can only stare at me and patiently await my orders?

…

Ahh, this is the _best_.

Me, kneeling before my Queen, said Queen on her knees and panting with desire...I owe those three Goddesses the universe's biggest high-five ever conceived.

I lean forward, brushing my fingers across her cheek and tilt her face upwards, beautiful and flush features on full display.

"Welcome to the team...my Queen."

* * *

 **Dang, this story got a surprising amount of follows and favs, considering it's only like my second attempt at writing and my first real story.**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed and dropped a follow and fav!**


	3. Imagination is the Best

Ch 3: Imagination is the Best

Julian

"This place _sucks_."

The honest editorial causes me to snort in amusement.

"In all fairness to the Vampire's, this isn't their usual type of abode."

Vallian clearly isn't impressed yet.

"Hmph! And just what _is_ their usual type of abode?"

"Mostly Gothic castles and creepy dungeons, architecture straight out of the Dark Ages and such. Real charming stuff."

My Queen rolls her eyes and goes back to scanning the terrain, giving me the opportunity to stare without much worry of being called a pervert.

While there's an unfortunate amount of skin covered by heavy clothing-a necessity considering it's incredibly windy and cold this part of the Tepes faction's territory-I still enjoy the sight anyway.

In the span of three weeks she's done almost a complete 180 in terms of personality, from nervous and unsure to bold and composed...downright _violent_ when it comes to mentions of her Father and Grandfather.

I can't help but ruefully smile at that.

I'd never stopped being afraid of my Dad. He was a scrawny, short man and that fact no doubt played a part in his beatings of me. By the time I was 16 I already out-massed and out-classed him in every physical way.

And I'd been terrified anyway, his actions having left their mark. Hell, when Mom died I was so terrified that he'd come by to take me away that I'd refused to leave the house, only a few friends that liked me despite my admittedly confrontational attitudes convincing me to get to living life.

...Seeing Vallian push aside that trauma and turn it into something productive and fiery, despite the fact that at this point she's _mine_ in every sense of the word, is actually humbling.

...I'd make a _really_ shitty evil overlord.

Putting those thoughts aside I instead wrap my arms around her waist, nuzzling against the back of her neck and causing her to give a cute squeak of surprise.

"J-Julian?! W-w-wait until we're back home, you shameless pervert!"

After the initial euphoria of her turning had worn off Vallian had started treating physical affection with what I like to call a, 'Tsundere Lite' attitude.

She'll get highly embarrassed and complain and call me a perv...but she quickly starts being honest with herself if you keep at it.

Case in point, I wrap my elongated tongue around her dainty neck, slowly constricting and relaxing around her skin as she gets progressively redder in the face, heavy breaths and whimpers causing me to grin.

"And you call _me_ shameless?"

"O-okay, okay! I-I'm sorry, I just _mmm~!"_

I chuckle deep in my chest and squeeze her tighter, my Queen finally submitting and collapsing into my embrace.

"M-maybe a _little_ bit later. W-when we're at home! We're on a mission right now!"

I relent, content with her suggestion and knowing that 'a little bit' will turn into some serious make-outs and third base experimentation. She's still a little nervous about actual penetration but quite honestly I'm fine with her desire to hold off. She's so damn good with her mouth, despite being young and inexperienced, that I really have no reason to complain.

…

I'd always thought the Light Novels were full of crap when they said Devils mature faster than Humans (it had never actually _meant_ anything) but there's a lot of truth to that statement.

Barely a teenager and she's already sexually active and physical (once you get past her 'tsun' attitude) like a much older woman.

Well, different world, different values.

Or maybe I should say lack of values, heh.

Her prior embarrassment forgotten Vallian suddenly straightens, staring off into the distance and taking a few sensitive sniffs of the wind.

"Is that them, Julian?"

I repeat her action, catching the slightest whiffs of blood, perfume and metal.

"Seems likely. Alright let's get to it, we've got some world saviors to save, counter-intuitively enough."

Vallian snorts at my comment.

* * *

A few minutes of fast flying lead us to the edge of a cliff overlooking a winding pass, said pass wide enough to accommodate two semi-trucks if need be.

But instead of two semis there's only two figures, dressed like noble princesses in robes and low-cut corsets, running through the entryway.

They're clearly near the end of their rope, however. The taller one is stumbling-dress shoes aren't the best at cross country escapades-while the smaller is desperately trying to pull her forward.

And even that ceases as, with a soft scattering of cloaks, twenty armored figures appear from the shadows lining the canyon.

Jesus, the Tepes faction must _really_ not want these two to escape, twenty Vampires is about four times as many as I expected.

...Not that I'd really had anything to base that figure on, it was just kind of a vague guess.

"That's...a lot."

I resist the urge to chuckle and hug Vallian, her lust for a real battle being tempered by the knowledge that twenty of these guys might be a bit much, even for her.

"Not to worry, my Queen. Because today is the day I finally get to show off my Sacred Gear to you in all of it's glory~."

I can see the exasperation at my theatrics and burning curiosity war within her, since I'd been purposely keeping the details of Gear vague just for this very moment.

"Keep an eye on my back, Vallian. I'll need to concentrate to do this and fighting Vampires that can move through shadows is a tricky thing. And I might need you to hunt down any that attempt to run."

She just nods and licks her lips, obviously aching to get things underway.

I believe I can oblige that desire.

Reaching inwards I let out a slow, measured breath and hold it, letting the image within my mind take form and come into greater focus-

-and the shadows beneath me writhe, detaching themselves into eight separate blobs that seem to boil and twist upwards into recognizable shapes...and when the process is over, eight gleaming Droidekas stand before me, stainless steel plating and gleaming red receptors patiently awaiting my command.

All I have to do is smirk and point to the twenty below before they droids snap into their ball forms, speeding off the edge of the cliff in sprays of displaced dirt and snow.

Their arc brings them directly over the heads of the two Dhampires we're here to rescue, snapping into their combat forms before impact as their bladed feet stab into the ground.

Several _whooshes_ herald the activation of their shimmering force-fields, a low whining noise signaling the priming of their blasters-

-and all Hell breaks loose as they open fire on the stunned Vampires.

…

I fucking _love_ Annihilation Maker.

* * *

I'd realized something important upon first testing out my Sacred Gear.

And it's that Sacred Gears are _bullshit._

You thought Divine Dividing, or maybe the Boosted Gear were fucking ridiculous?

Well, they sort of are, but it's the 'utility' ones like Sephiroth Graal and Annihilation Maker that are the _real_ head turners.

When I was trying to create different forms I'd quickly realized it wasn't _quite_ as simple as merely imagining whatever it was I wanted and that was the end of things, I had to _know_ , at least to a certain level, how the things I was creating would work.

If I wanted to create a dog, for example, I would have to know a few key things about it.

One, it has skin, bones, organs, muscles and a nervous system that controls said skin, bones, organs and muscle. These things are made up oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus. The nervous system works by electrical signals being transmitted across said system. Electricity works by electrons leaving energy trails when they move from location to location.

…

And that was pretty much it.

I didn't have to know _how_ these disparate elements fit together...I just had to know that they _do_ work and are responsible for the created being's function.

And things got _real_ crazy once I started creating stuff that technically doesn't exist.

Like the Droidekas.

According to Star Wars lore they're made of Bronzium and use Tibanna Gas to power their blasters. And don't even get me _started_ on how their shields work because frankly I don't have a goddamned clue.

Thankfully, I hadn't had to.

Stainless steel had been accepted by the gear as a workable armor substitute, knowledge of industrial lasers had done it for the blasters and the force-field had adopted Magic shields that I learned from Spellbooks as it's source.

Throw in a basic understanding of exoskeleton technology and electrical wiring and BAM!

Destroyer Droid at the ready.

…

I want you to think about that for a moment.

In just a year of reading online articles and textbooks, my Sacred Gear allowed me to create things that _do not exist_ and function perfectly.

SUCH bullshit.

Don't believe me?

Well, let's just say Droidekas are some of the more... _benign_ things I've created in the past.

Because size _does_ matter~!

* * *

I have to resist a fanboyish squeal of glee as the Droidekas hose down the armored Vampires with scarlet bolts of light, even the sound effect of the lasers carrying over.

Technically those lasers should be invisible until they strike something solid, but apparently my Gear is perfectly happy to bend the rules a little bit in my favor.

Two seconds after the droids opened fire three of the Vampires are down, blasted to ashes and steaming flesh while the rest are madly dodging...to minimal effect.

These Droids aren't the ones from the movies that miss 95% of the time, they're highly accurate machines with reflexes that operate on...well, however fast electricity travels.

Eventually the Vampires get their act together, another of their members getting shot to rags beyond his impressive ability to regenerate before they summon up a massive storm of bats that start tanking the laser blasts, protecting the remaining Vampires from the onslaught and affording them a moment to come up with a plan.

Too slow, amigos.

Annihilation Maker does it's work and two far more massive constructs than the Droidekas shimmer to life behind me, hunched suits of metal that look like a madman's cross between a lobster and a hunchback.

"Go get em', boys!"

With a hiss of servos and hydraulics the suits _leap_ into the air-

-and hit the ground below with a thunderous crash, the impact shaking me even from all the way up here.

A demented giggle escapes me as there's several metallic _clacks_ of the suits raising their weapon-studded arms, taking a moment to pick their targets...and start shooting with a level of firepower that makes the Droidekas look like they were tip-toeing around.

Magnetic accelerator cannons fire solid projectiles that tear through the cloud of bats and armor of the Vampires like they're not even there, arc cannons fire bolts of electricity that cause whatever they hit to explode in a shower of debris or gore-depends, really-and once a large chunk of the bat swarm has been blown away volleys of missiles fly from shoulder-mounted pods, impacting with devastating force.

The Exosuits from District 9 are just _too_ fucking cool!

Eight Vampires stagger away from the barrage, evidently deciding that running is a better idea-

-and before they make it more than two steps ten shadowy figures descend on them, all slavering jaws and ripping talons as they tear into the Vampires with murderous intent, shiny black carapaces and sloped heads creating an iconic profile.

Mother fucking _Xenomorphs_.

And just like that the 'battle' is over, the echoes of weapons fire, panicked shouts and alien screeches slowly dissipating.

…

I just used Droidekas from Star Wars, Exosuits from District 9 and Xenomorphs from Alien to kill twenty Vampires in under a minute.

HOLY FUCK I LOVE THIS WORLD AND I LOVE MY SACRED GEAR.

Of course, Vallian just _has_ to go and be a party-pooper about the whole thing.

"...You didn't even leave me anything to do!"

I'm still _way_ too high on 'awesome adrenaline' to give a crap that she's more or less pouting, instead distractedly replying, "No biggie, I'll make it up to you later...now come on, we better go meet our newest friends before I jizz my pants."

I ignore her choked sputter and smile beatifically as I glide to the ground below.

Today has been a _good_ day.

* * *

A mental command had sent the Xenomorphs to scout and survey the area for any stragglers or newcomers while the Exosuits and Droidekas had taken up defensive positions around the two Dhampires we're here to rescue.

Striding past my creations, Vallian trailing a bit behind me, I'd gotten my first good look at the two Dhampires-

-and almost been struck dumb by their beauty, a very different kind of it compared to my Devil companion.

While she's like a warrior Goddess-fire, beauty and energy combined into one-the two Dhampires are immaculately sculpted statues, or perhaps artisan-crafted dolls.

Thin, fragile faces and bodies with alarmingly pale skin, like they've never seen the sun before. At all.

Valerie Tepes and Gasper Vladi.

Valerie is clad in some kind of crimson gown that flares to just above her ankles, the bodice wrapped tightly around her figure and highlighting her modest but shapely breasts, red eyes warily watching me despite their exhaustion, her thin and glove-covered hands holding Gasper close while her long blonde hair is a tangled mess.

As for Gasper _herself_ -yes, _she_ is another genderbent version-she's about as durable looking as China plates sitting underneath a mallet.

Almost alarmingly slim with pale-blonde hair falling to the middle of her back and pink eyes dilated with fear, the black dress and choker tightly hugging her body and neck in a way that excites me beyond the usual suspects.

...Really, my eventual harem is comprised only of the most amazingly beautiful women in the universe~!

Putting those thoughts aside I offer a friendly smile and kneel down so that I'm not towering over them, calmly introducing myself with, "Hello there, ladies. My name is Julian Esperanto and the lovely woman behind me is Vallian Lucifer. Are either of you hurt?"

They both flinch at the mention of Lucifer but thankfully Valerie seems to find her courage, swallowing and gratefully inclining her head with an utterance of, "Y-yes, we are fine. I, ahh, thank you for your help, Lord Esperanto?"

Huh. I _like_ the sound of 'Lord Esperanto'. Maybe I'll have them call me that when we're more comfortable with each other…

I'm about to continue the conversation when all of the sudden one of the Xenomorphs sprints next to my side, hissing and growling all the while.

Granted, I don't speak deadly murder-alien but the connection between it and my Sacred Gear gets the meaning across just fine.

I hike my thumb over my shoulder and the various mechanized forces run and roll in that direction, the Xenomorph following suit.

"Sorry to cut this introduction short, my dearest Dhampire ladies, but am I correct in assuming that you ran away from home, or whatever it is that sent those other Vampires after you?"

Two frightened nods.

Offering a reassuring smile I offer, "Well me and Vallian would be happy to offer you a safe place to stay for the moment, would either of you be interested?"

...Kind of a false choice, considering the sudden burst of far off explosions and laser fire, but it never hurts to ask.

As expected, Valerie swiftly nods and hesitantly replies, "I-if that's not too much trouble, Lord Esperanto, Lady Lucifer...we would be most grateful for-eep!"

Not wasting any more time I swiftly pickup Valerie in a bridal carry, my tail grabbing Gasper and holding her tight against my back.

"Feel free to hold on tight, Miss Vampires, we're going to be moving fast."

I prepare to leap into the sky-

-and time slows as a masked Vampire wielding a wicked-looking sword leaps out of a nearby shadow, catching me completely off guard and unable to retaliate.

Shit, I can't do anything since the two girls are hanging off of me, I'm not putting them in the line of fire and-

-I really needn't have worried.

With a furious shout Vallian crashes into the Vampire full force, sending the two of them tumbling.

She recovers first, blue light flooding her form as her pair of Devil and Dragon wings respectively flare outwards, a fevered cry of " _Divine Dividing!"_ echoing across the landscape-

-and her Sacred Gear, for the first time, manifests.

…

And it's _quite_ a bit different than I remember it being.

Whereas in the original timeline Divine Dividing was a pair of white, metallic wings studded with glowing blue panes of energy, this iteration is a sinuous, metal tail of the same color, a singular spike of blue energy protruding from the tip like some wicked scythe weapon.

...Makes sense, I guess. She _already_ has Dragon wings…

Snapping back to the present her newfound tail cracks forward with scary levels of swiftness, stabbing the Vampire straight in the chest-

 **{Divide!}**

 _ **-**_ and Albion's trademark shout is music to my ears, energy stolen from the Vampire traveling up the length of the tail to Vallian's outstretched hands...and the smirk on her face is just as sexually arousing as it is deadly, a blast of white and crimson power evaporating the Vampire's upper torso and shattering a good twenty feet of the cliff-face beyond us.

…

Once the dust clears I get a good look at my Queen, her flushed and sweating face, her heaving chest, shuffling wings and swaying tail...GODS I want to take her right here and now.

Instead I smile, softly saying, "That's the first time you've been able to use your Sacred Gear. Thanks, Vallian. It means a lot."

She twists and turns in embarrassment, voice bashful as she replies, "C-come on now, we don't have time for that kind of sentimentality, we have to go!"

"You're right. Just be prepared for me to thank you _very_ thoroughly once we get back."

"Pervert..."

There's no real heat in her voice and I chuckle, shifting my grip on the two Dhampires before advising, "Hold on tight, we're about to move fast here!"

Annihilation Maker's link to it's created creatures tallies a dwindling number of my forces, definitely lending credence to my words.

With a flexing of my muscles and snap of my wings me and Vallian take to the air, two simultaneous 'eep's of terror coming from the girls hitching a ride and prompting me to chuckle as we make tracks toward the distant teleportation circle we'd set up.

Time to go home after a successful mission!

* * *

 **Dang, I keep getting surprised at how many follows and favs this story gets everytime I check in...it's pretty darn awesome.  
**

 **The upload schedule will likely slow down a bit at this point, I mostly uploaded these chapters right after the other since they're a sort of intro to the story.**

 **And as for reviewer questions all of his harem will be girls (in fact I think there's more genderbent members than there are natural girls. Huh, weird) and while this won't be some operatic covering of Song of Ice and Fire, DxD style...the world is too varied and expansive to NOT explore the various cultures a little bit.**

 **Thanks all for the favs, reviews and follows!**


	4. Bloodsuckers, Yum!

Ch 4: Bloodsuckers, Yum

So maybe I should go ahead and explain what my overall goal and plan actually _are_.

...And because I can't get over exciting this part is, how I'm going to ensnare some of the most breathtaking and powerful women this universe has ever seen.

 _Booyah_.

So let's start at the beginning, shall we?

Stopping Rizevim and co. from reviving Trihexa and making sure they can't find a work around for Valerie's absence.

This is where the booklet I got from the Goddesses will come in handy. People like Katarea Leviathan, Rizevim Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, Hades and others have the highlights of their life on display for me to read and plot around. And the booklet _updates_ itself, so I don't have to continuously guess about their whereabouts now that my actions have upset the course of events.

 _So_ broken~!

But onto the part I'm far more interested in...I mean, once I fuck over Grandpa Lucifer's plans things will ideally quiet down a bit.

KNOCK ON WOOD.

But the relationships I form with my future companions will ideally last for however long we live.

My criteria had been simple. She-or he, but the Goddesses seem to have predicted my moves in that particular line of thought and made the necessary 'alterations'-would have to be incredibly powerful in one manner or another, relevant to my overall goals...and be a nice person.

Because if we're all going to be friends here I don't need any pushy or aggressive types that'll screw things up.

I don't think I need to beat around the bush and can just outright tell everyone who was in the 'selection' process.

Valliana Lucifer, Valerie Tepes, Gasper Vladi, Yumi Kiba, Isanna Hyoudou and Rossweisse Magnhild (Who apparently was so unimportant in canon they couldn't even be bothered to give her a last name. WTF).

Valliana is an obvious choice. Wielder of Divine Dividing, an incredibly powerful Devil in her own right and driven to be the best? And she won't be missed by her father or grandfather, since they're the ones who dumped her in the first place.

Valerie Tepes. Sephiroth Graal. Super broken, am I right? And Lord only knows I've got ideas on to how more effectively use her Gear. There's the obvious benefit of removing our weaknesses to Dragon-type weaponry and Magic...but that's, like, the most basic of basics! Who's to say she can't alter other things, like the way light reacts to our skin? We could become friggin' _invisible_.

Gasper Vladi. Forbidden Balor View. I mean the time-stopping ability is great and all...but I remember there being something about his-or rather, _her_ -soul still housing some facet of Balor, allowing her to freely manifest as some crazy shadow monster that eats high-level Vampires the way a starving fatty would down hot dogs.

Yumi Kiba, formerly Yuuto Kiba. Blade Blacksmith or Demon Forge or Unlimited Blade Works or whatever the hell that Gear was called. It can make weapons that have all sorts of properties that should basically be impossible, allowing for all-purpose counters to whatever we may encounter.

Isanna Hyoudou, formerly Issei Hyoudou. Wielder of the Boosted Gear and do I _really_ need to explain this choice? In the original Issei was a walking Shounen power-curve monstrosity, basically becoming one of the most OP AF characters in something like a year (at least _I'm_ honest about there being no stakes in this adventure of mine, shit!). Even if-for whatever reason-this version only has a _smidgen_ of that same power curve I can easily work with that, since there's still a good 5-4 years before 'canon' starts and that gives us time to prepare.

...And I mean c'mon! Someone as perverted as Issei in female form? I can get behind that (hue hue, punny).

Last but not least, the smoking hot woman that never even rated a last name in the novels and show, Rossweisse Magnhild. Sure, she may not have a Sacred Gear or anything like that...but she was knowledgeable enough about Magic to create seals that could stop motherfucking _Trihexa_ , that's nothing to sneeze at!

…

But the part I'm _really_ excited about?

Taking all these disparate abilities and powers and combining them into a single, overpowered package.

Can Valerie use Sephiroth Graal on my creations from Annihilation Maker? Can Rossweisse and Gasper combine their sealing and time-stopping abilities to create eternal prisons? Can Yumi create truly insane weapons if Isanna boosts her Sacred Gear? Can Valianna and Isanna somehow _combine_ their Gear's respective Dividing and Boosting powers?

…

Can Valerie become proficient enough in her Gear's abilities to give me tentacles? Because while I can create tentacle monsters with Annihilation Maker, it's just not the same.

And if we plan to have orgies, I want to have more than one penis available or I'll just feel bad.

…

Right, getting back on track, there's a bit more nuance to who I wanted to add to my 'Peerage'...but for the moment let's put that explanation on hold in favor of seeing _how_ I added two Dhampires to said Peerage, hmm?

* * *

"Lord Esperanto, Lady Lucifer...you _live_ here?!"

I chuckle at Valerie's shocked tone, the Dhampire's eyes roving ceaselessly as she examines my mansion.

"We do indeed. Welcome to _Casa de Amor!"_

Vallian gives me a suffering look, her natural translation abilities letting her know full well how cheesy of a name I actually picked for my home.

Valerie and Gasper either didn't catch the translation or don't care, both of them leaving the two of us behind as they eagerly examine the garden.

"They're so...lively."

I chuckle and bump Vallian's shoulder with my own.

"A lot more so than you were when you first arrived~."

She rolls her eyes and digs an elbow into my ribs, both of us having developed an appreciation for good-natured smack-talk.

"Lord Esperanto, who made these flower arrangements? They're _beautiful_..."

I follow Valerie's gaze and find her completely awed by a collection of Begonias and Camellias, their riot of colors an eye-catching display.

"Mostly the servants of this house. Did you have any gardens like this back where you lived?"

To my surprise it's Gasper who answers, the slip of a girl evidently forgetting her shyness as she's enraptured by a bushel of Daffodils.

"There were lots of roses...but that was it, nothing like this..."

Upon completing her sentence she seems to decide she somehow spoke out of line, turning scarlet and stammering out, "U-um what I mean is, they're very pretty and um, I didn't mean any o-offense, so-"

I can't help but squeal in delight at how _cute_ she is, picking her up in a hug and rubbing my head against hers, ignoring her squeak of surprise.

Have I mentioned that I'm very physically affectionate? My friend's Labrador Retriever always used to run to me first because he knew he was gonna get _so_ many hugs and belly rubs…

"No need to be so shy, you weren't giving anything but compliments!"

Gasper is still stiff as a board but her flush seems to downgrade into a blush, so that's a plus. Not to mention Valerie giggles at her friend's plight while Valliana just puffs out a cheek and turns her head away.

Oh my, is someone jealous~?

I chuckle and set down Gasper before motioning the two Dhampires to follow me inside. The main doors part with a familiar groan-

-and Valerie squeals in delight upon seeing the gathered 'help' in all their housekeeping glory.

"Oh my goodness! It's just like Beauty and the Beast!"

I round on the Dhampire and enthusiastically say, "Holy crap, that's exactly what I thought! High-five!"

I hold up my hand and she gives it a curious look, own arm halfway raised like she can't decide what to do with it.

Ah, right. Raised in a unloving household that had a collective stick up their arses.

I reach out and slap her own palm into mine, cheerfully explaining, "Humans often use this as a way of celebrating something awesome they just did, or as a way of acknowledging they share similar interests and are exited about it."

Her crimson eyes seem to light up in delight as she chirps, "Oh, I like that! It's much more friendly than all the bowing and greetings we had to learn back home...hey, Gasper, high-five!"

A loud _smack_ echoes across the hall and Gasper silently suffers a smarting palm, Valerie evidently putting quite a bit of force into the five.

Even Vallian forgets to be upset upon witnessing that, chuckling a little bit right alongside me. Who knew Valerie was this naturally enthusiastic? The overuse of her Sacred Gear in canon must have _really_ done a number if this was her baseline state...

We move to the living room and sit down, a collection of sofa's and armchairs providing the sitter's choice of ass-comfort.

I grab Vallian by the arm and drag her next to me before she can run away, the girl huffing in indignation...before not-so-subtly snuggling into my side.

"Lord Esperanto, may I ask a question?"

I smile at Valerie, her and Gasper sitting close together, opposite of me and my Queen.

"Of course, ask away."

Some of her cheer evaporates, replaced with nervousness.

"Uhm...what would be the terms for me and Gasper to remain here, in your home? It is very lovely, and while we may not have many housekeeping skills we're more than willing to learn!"

Curious to see where this goes I mildly reply, "While I appreciate the offer, I already have no shortage of housekeepers, Miss Valerie."

She seems to lose some of her enthusiasm, hesitantly glancing to the side before blushing and quietly stammering, "W-well, I don't, erm...mind being more, well...i-intimate, if that's all right with you..."

I resist the urge to smack my face into my palm as Vallian gives me a dirty glare, Gasper choking out a strangled cough and shouting, "No, Valerie! You can't do that!"

...That escalated quickly?

Although I suppose it's not too unexpected, Valerie must be, what? 15 or 16? She no doubt understands perfectly well what being a courtesan or mistress entails.

It's shy little Gasper that surprises me! Who knew she was so well versed in the work of a Mistress?

Clearing my throat I reply, "While I'm quite flattered, you don't have to go that far. As a matter of fact, I already had an offer prepared."

A heavy blush adorns both Dhampires faces, Valerie daintily coughing before quietly responding, "O-oh...nevermind, then..."

Shaking my head I trade a glance with Vallian, my Queen giving me the go ahead to go ahead with our offer.

"Would you two believe me if I said you were part of a prophecy that involves saving the world?"

* * *

The living room is deathly silent, both Dhampires staring at me with wide eyes and blank expressions.

Finally Valerie carefully clears her throat, hesitantly asking, "So...we are to be your companions, and stop this approaching doom from occurring?"

"Yes. I can't do this alone and will need yours, Vallian's and a few other's help to achieve this. I have no intention of forcing you into this and if you merely want a safe place to stay...I have no compunctions about letting you reside here in my home. You won't need to worry about-"

"No!"

I immediately fall silent, staring in surprise at Gasper, the tiny girl staring at me with shocking levels of resolve.

"No, it's not right for us to just stay here for free, while you fight to keep us all safe!"

Even Valerie seems shocked at Gasper's sudden shout, the diminutive Vampire quickly ducking her head and muttering, "I'll...I'll fight alongside you, Lord Esperanto. I-I may be weak, and easily frightened...b-but I want to _earn_ my freedom, now just be handed it on a silver platter!"

A ringing silence follows her outburst-

-and I applaud, a wide grin on my face as I announce, "Well spoken, Miss Gasper. I'll be sure to answer that devotion with my own, from now on this home is as much yours as it is mine."

She blushes and nods, Valerie gathering her up in a hug from behind and wryly smiling, announcing, "Well if my precious little Gasper will be joining you...then I guess I can't just leave her alone, now can I? Count me in as well, Lord Esperanto."

...I am _very_ happy to hear this. I had honestly thought it would take a bit more effort to convince them...Well, no matter.

"Here, stand in front of me side-by-side and we'll begin."

They do as I ask as I retrieve the necessary amount of Outlier Pieces, a Bishop and eight Pawns.

Gasper gulps at the sight and shakily asks, "W-why so many? I-isn't a single Bishop worth three Pawns? Why do I have so many more than Valerie?"

I give her a reassuring pat on the head, explaining, "My Outlier Pieces work different than a Devil's Evil ones. They're far more powerful, for starters. And you have a difficult to control Sacred Gear, the added power these pieces will afford you can help in mastering it. Don't worry, this will only aid you, Miss Gasper."

Nervously nodding but regaining her courage the minuscule girl straightens her back, the pieces held firmly in my hands as I push them into their chests, stepping back into the sofa and sitting down once I finish, curious how they'll react.

...Vallian's was pretty, shall we say...intense?

And what do you know, they respond just as wildly.

Both girls suddenly double over, loudly gasping for air and occasionally moaning.

Vallian, without saying a word, slowly stands up and watches closely just in case things get out of control.

...I don't miss the way she blushes furiously at their reactions.

My attention is drawn as both girls abruptly stop writhing, holding stock still...and drool freely drips from their open mouths, gleaming fangs on display as their eyes lock onto mine.

…

Uhh-

Two incredibly beautiful seductresses leap onto my lap, thighs straddling my spread legs and _wow_ it is wet down there.

...They're about to suck my blood, aren't they?

A loud gasp leaves me as two pairs of fangs latch onto my neck and _wow_ , having your blood sucked is...quite the experience.

A warm, intimate feeling...almost like a deep kiss between someone you love…

And it seems to drive the girls _crazy_.

In between frantic gulps of my blood I can _feel_ their moans, throaty exhalations that do more to turn me on than any nudity could ever hope to.

...Maybe.

Although is this a good idea? I mean, Gasper sucking Issei's blood in canon made him a little crazy, ri-

-the two Dhmapires begin thrusting their hips back and forth across my thighs as their sucking reaches a fevered pitch, leaving wet streaks across my pants and oh _God_ I don't want this to end!

Alas, all good things do and with soft _pops_ they remove their fangs from my neck, throw their heads back and give fevered cries-

-as large, midnight black Dragon wings tear themselves free.

Reminiscent of the Fellbeasts from Lord of the Rings, the appendages are tattered are incomplete...but all the more imposing for it, giving them an ancient and esoteric appearance.

…

And then both girls collapse, only a quick dart of my arms catching them before they hit the ground.

...Holy shit they look so _sexy_ like this! Eyes half-closed and hazy, blood dripping freely from their mouths and hair in tangled messes.

And if the massive wet patches on my legs are any indication, they just got a taste of some pretty intense orgasms.

Who knew Gasper was a squirter?

"U-uh, Julian?"

I turn towards Vallian, the girl wide-eyed and flushed to an incredible degree...and I smirk as her gaze travels over my body.

Blood sheeting down my neck, skin slightly sweaty and covered in the Dhampires juices...as well as a _throbbing_ erection, having my blood sucked evidently not affecting my loins one bit.

With a predator's grin I approach Vallian, gathering up her slim frame in my arms and poking her navel with my pulsating meat.

I gently nibble on her ear, prompting her body to shiver in delight before whispering, "Remember when I said I was going to thank you _very_ thoroughly?"

* * *

 **These chapters just keep coming...I blame it on the crazy amount of follows this story somehow gets, since it's basically SI wank material...**

 **Well, everyone loves a good wank.**

 **And there will be fruits next chapter, just in case that wasn't heavily implied.**


	5. The Devil Princess' Taste

Ch 5: The Devil Princess' Taste

Julian

"B-but are we really going to d-do _it_ here?! T-the two Dhampires are-mmm~!-right over there!"

I bend my Queen over backward, nibbling at her throat and distractedly murmuring, "They're one of us now...they might even _enjoy_ waking up to the sight of me taking you~, the adorable little bloodsuckers..."

Ok, quick bit of info about me. When in the mood, I can get frisky. Like, _real_ frisky.

Vallian quivers in my arms, the cocktail of my dominating aura, Outlier Piece compelling her to submit, show Valerie and Gasper put on as well as my own caresses turning her to putty in my arms.

"W-well...I guess that's a good reason...ooh~!"

I rip off her shirt and skirt-my Queen having changed out of her Winter clothing once we got back-leaving her clad only in a lacy set of panties. No bra though, her growing breasts hanging free and already large enough that I can get a decent handful of them.

I see she took my perverted desire to heart.

 _Perfect_.

"Oh, did you dress up just for me? You're _such_ a good girl...here, let me show my appreciation~!"

I slip my finger past her underwear's waistline-

-and grin at the slippery heat that coats my skin, Vallian apparently being pretty warmed up without much effort needed on my part.

I give her slit a few experimental strokes regardless, enjoying the way her legs tighten around my hand as her own fingers grab my flanks, trying to alleviate the growing pressure through squeezing something _very_ tightly.

Oh she's going to be squeezing something very tightly soon, if you catch my meaning...

Retracting my fingers and causing her to give a frustrated moan of thwarted desire I slide her soaked panties down her legs-

-and roughly push her into the edge of the sofa, bending her forward at the hips and exposing her dripping lips to the world. Her head turns around and her expression is one of unmitigated lust, tongue licking her lips as she reaches behind her and spreads her cunt wide, pink lips lightly twitching and moaning, "Please, Julian~? I'm so _hot_..."

Don't need to tell me twice!

I whip out my dripping cock, mentally sending a prayer of thanks to the Goddesses for giving me such an awesome body.

Not a month over 14 and I stand at 5'6", 134 lbs of corded muscle...and a pleasantly sized 7" long, 3" wide dong of doom.

I never may have won the lottery in life, but I sure as shit won it in death~!

"Are you ready to become a woman, my Queen?"

"Yes, put your penis inside of me, mark me as yours~!"

I resist the urge to laugh at her uttering of the word 'penis' instead of something more risque...but I can forgive that.

Instead I stride forward, lining up my throbbing cock with her burning entrance as I set my hands on the edge of the sofa to provide both stability and leverage, looming over her 5' frame…

And ever so gently _push_ , gritting my teeth in aroused agony at how _tight_ her virgin walls are, Vallian panting and moaning like some feral beast in heat below me as I spread her open in her entirety.

I lose track of time, lost in the vice-like grip that is my Queen's snatch...until I feel my hips brush up against something soft, said softness being her hips as I've successfully worked my entire length inside of her.

A glance at my Queen's face stirs something bestial in my chest-the Dragon side of me, obviously-her expression flushed and rapturous, sensually mewling, "S-so _big_...how...how are you _inside of me?"_

Purring in contentment I slowly pull myself out of her body, sighing in enjoyment as her greedy little cunt tries to suck me back in...and push her walls aside with another thrust, still moving gently but with greater speed, working her pussy into the shape of my dick.

She gives throaty little moans at each hump, hands spastically grabbing at the material of the sofa she's bent over and quite frankly I can't take it any longer.

I lean forward, wrap my tongue around her throat, pull myself all the way out of her...and begin pounding her _mercilessly_.

My Queen gives off some of the most erotic noises I've ever fucking heard, adorable whimpers intermixed with pornographic moans as I ravage her sex, rumbling growls issuing from my chest as Gods _above_ she's so tight!

Every violent thrust feels like a velvet gauntlet squeezing my cock with wild abandon, every retreat pulling out of a vacuum...her body was _made_ to please a man, that Devil nature making itself known in the most sexy fucking way possible.

In no time at all I feel myself on the edge of orgasm, hissing to my Queen, "Vallian, I'm almost-"

"M-me too, n-not inside-"

Both of our bodies stiffen, unbearable pressure cramping my loins as I rip my dick out Vallian's body, violently stroking it as my seed blasts out with surprising force, coating her back in great, ropey strands as she violently moans, my free hand pinching and teasing her swollen clit to give her own climax a bit of spice.

The only noise afterwards is our breathing, great billows of air spilling from our lungs...and two quiet, more shallow sets of breath.

Both Vallian and I look to the side-

-and find Gasper and Valerie staring wide-eyed at us, the Dhampires red in the face and appearing _intensely_ awkward...but not exactly looking away, either.

"I see you're awake."

...Real smooth opener there, idiot.

Valerie jerkily nods, eyes locked onto Vallian's cum-covered back, my still erect tool...and it's no small wonder that her words are stuttery as she replies, "Y-y-yes! I mean, we are! Umm...a-are we interrupting s-something?"

Gasper simply looks like she's about to have a heart attack.

Vallian doesn't look all that great either, head averted and skin a shade of red that would put blood to shame.

Chuckling to myself I wrap a nearby blanket draping one of the sofas over my Queen's shoulders-it was going to have to be washed anyway-and genially reply, "Sort of, but don't worry about it. Instead, why don't we head over to the bathroom? I imagine we could all use a good shower..."

Valerie tears her gaze away long enough to examine herself, nose crinkling as she realizes she's caked in dirt, blood and a light sheen of dried sweat.

"A bath...sounds nice. Come on, Gasper."

The smaller Dhampire seems to snap herself out of her staring long enough to look embarrassed...but I don't miss the way she _very_ subtly licks her lips, thighs rubbing together ever so slightly.

Well _hello_ , who knew _Gasper_ was the one with an interest in such raunchy things? Guess there's a lot of truth in the saying that the quiet ones are the types you have to watch out for…

* * *

"Y-you _truly_ don't wish for anything other than our company and aid?"

I nod at Valerie's shocked question, amused at having to allay her worries for the...third time? I lost track.

"I verily truthfully undoubtedly positively don't. As much as Vallian and I enjoy each other's company-"

I pause to gently bite the back of her soapy neck, causing her to playfully smack the side of my leg.

"-I imagine it would be nice to have other's to talk to, if only so we don't end up sick of each other. And, sure, save the world and all that but the prophecy never specifically stated that all of my companions would have to fight, just that I would need to have them aid me."

"T-that still doesn't mean we can just do nothing!"

I glance toward Gasper as she hastily interrupts, still caught off-guard by her bursts of steel spine.

The four of us had retired to the bathroom and after I'd had the pleasure of watching the two Dhampires blush and stammer over the decorations I'd regretfully put aside my perversity and got them towels to protect their modesty with.

Vallian had apparently decided that being a prude was a lost cause at this point, going commando alongside me as I thoroughly scrub her back and hair. As much as I loved seeing her body stained with my seed, I like her best when she's shining like a polished gem.

...Wow, that's like the textbook definition of a trophy wife, right there.

I don't know many trophy wives that could level a city in less than a day with just their bare hands, though…

"Don't worry, Miss Gasper. Come tomorrow we'll start seeing if either of you can get a handle on your Sacred Gears, maybe figure out new and interesting ways to use them."

A playful smile adorns my face.

"And then, once night rolls around, we'll have a team bonding session and watch a _shit-ton_ of movies!"

Instead of enthusiasm I'm met with two blank looks from the Dhampires.

"...Movies?"

Vallian and I trade a confused glance, the Devil Princess carefully responding, "Yes, you know...films? Moving reels of pictures?"

Actually we're on the digital age right now, Vallian...but I guess I should just be glad she's not as confused as these two are.

Because they seem _clueless._

"That sounds wonderful! Gasper and I have never seen these 'movies' before, they sound like quite a bit of fun!"

…

Wow.

Not only were their parents abandoning assholes, they never even gave them the slightest knowledge of the outside world, it seems…

I think I might cut training short tomorrow, just so I can see what kind of rehabilitating I might need to put them through.

* * *

 **And that's it for the first lemon of this story (the first of many to cum, heh I'm so funny).  
**

 **Next chap is a fluffy one, as well as some Sacred Gear examining and training. Stay tuned!**


	6. Sacred Training Regimens

Ch 6: Sacred Training Regimens

Julian

"Ok, Miss Gasper, here's what we're going to do~!"

The diminutive girl nervously swallows and interrupts me with, "Y-you can just call me Gasper, L-Lord Esperanto!"

"Oh? Well in that case, Gasper... _you_ can just call me Julian."

Unable to resist the allure of a bit of teasing I bend down next to her pointed ear and whisper, "Although feel free to call me Lord Esperanto when we're role-playing..."

To my disappointment she just tilts her head and asks, "Role-playing?"

...Dammit, that expression is _way_ too cute for it's own good. Like a puppy trying to translate what it's master is saying to it.

"Never mind, I can explain later. For now, let me show you what we'll be doing for your Sacred Gear training. Do you know the specifics of what your Gear can do?"

She winces at my question and I belatedly realize she's _very_ much aware of what it is and what it can do.

She _did_ basically come out her mother's womb and promptly devour her.

Good going, idiot.

Thankfully she seems to shake herself out of the brief trip down memory lane and professionally-if a tad reservedly-explains, "Forbidden Balor View can let me stop time in an area around me, which I can then move around in. And there's...something else it can do, but...I-"

"If you're not comfortable talking about it, don't. I think we've got plenty enough on our plate working with the timestop. On that note, follow me, Gasper."

As we walk out to the garden I pause to give the Dhampire a closer look, still making the mental adjustment that this version of Gasper has some noticeable differences from the canon one.

Still shy, sure...but nowhere near the level other Gasper had, not to mention has a brave streak that comes out far more often.

…

That, and some of the more feminine features.

Granted, original Gasper was basically a girl aside from the whole lack of boobs and having a penis...but _this_ Gasper has a small-yet shapely-bust and longer hair, the combination of traits really making her stand out in a crowd.

...The fact that she's wearing another black dress-this one with a far shorter skirt and no back-just makes her an 11/10.

I'm just glad she had the sensibility to wear flats instead of heels or something along those lines, she'll be moving a fair amount this session.

"Alright, here we are."

The tiny Dhampires eyes light up as she notices we're back in the section of the garden that has the Daffodils, the plants a riot of soothing yellows and whites.

I'd remembered her enjoyment of these flowers when she and Valerie arrived yesterday and figured they would be a nice location to practice with her Gear.

"Wait here for a minute, I'll get what we need. Feel free to look around while I do."

A quick jaunt over to one of the storage sheds reveals my main method of getting Gasper to learn the ins-and-outs of her Sacred Gear.

…

A machine most Devils use for _parties_ , of all things.

Grinning like a loon I heft the few hundred pounds of machinery without breaking a sweat and head back towards my Dhampire Pawn, resisting the urge to smile as I find her with her eyes closed, one of the flowers cupped beneath her nose and an expression of utmost contentment on her porcelain features.

...She's far more beautiful than any of these flowers, if one were to ask me.

I lock a regretful sigh behind my teeth and instead continue forward.

There'll be plenty of time to woo the pretty young woman later, for now it's business hours.

"All right, Gasper, here we go!"

I set the thing down with a loud _thud_ , the Dhampire leaving the flower behind and staring at the device with equal parts curiosity and trepidation.

"U-umm...what does it do?"

I give the metal a loud _smack,_ the Dhampire jumping in surprise-coincidentally causing her skirt to flare slightly and afford me a brief glimpse of her midnight panties-as I explain, "This, my dearest Pawn, is what Devil Society affectionately call, _React Quick or Get Electric!_ It's a popular party game where a variety of objects pop up from these various holes, the goal being to successfully grab your given object before time runs out. If you can't, or pick the wrong one, you get shocked by a little jolt of electricity. Makes for a pretty brutal drinking game..."

Gasper swallows nervously at my explanation, prompting me to chuckle and reassure her with, "Relax, you won't be getting shocked. Rather, I have a different purpose for this in mind."

A flick of a switch has the thing come to life, the internal Magic battery going strong.

"I want you to stand around five or so steps away and pick one of the random shapes that you want. Once you see it, use your Gear to stop time long enough to walk over, grab it and then walk back to your starting position. Can you do that?"

The Dhampire swallows nervously but gives a firm nod regardless, announcing more to herself than me, "Y-yes! I can do this! Ok, here we go..."

With different objects popping up every second-and-a-half like a game of whack-a-mole Gasper concentrates, seemingly halting all movement in favor of focusing…

And then my brain hurts.

From what I remember in canon people with a certain level of power (or something along those lines, Issei was unaffected despite supposedly having shit Demonic Power whereas Rias was frozen) can remain safe from the Gears influence.

I must straddle the line because when Forbidden Valor View activates and Gasper goes to retrieve the object she picked...it's like watching a stop-motion video, or a poorly animated skit.

Her body seems to _twitch_ , skipping frames as she moves as I'm repeatedly exposed to her Gear's power, breaking free and then being affected all over again.

 _Christ_ it's disorienting!

Regardless of my headache or not Gasper seems ecstatic, holding up her prize-a plastic circle-while panting and eagerly shows me the results of her efforts.

"L-look, Julian! I did it, and on my first try!"

Unable to help myself I pick up the little Dhampire in my arms and squeeze, her svelte form crushed up against my own as I congratulate her with, "Excellent! I didn't expect you to do so well so quickly! I think we can just go ahead and up the difficulty now, as a matter of fact."

The slip of a girl noticeably stiffens in my arms.

"T-there's more?"

"Of course! That was the slowest interval you could key into the machine, there's 12 other speed settings that I want you to master~!"

Her already white skin pales.

"H-huh?! Twelve?!"

I can't resist rubbing my cheek against hers, practically purring at her adorableness as she blushes.

"Relax, you already did excellently, no pressure! Practice makes perfect."

I regretfully set her down before glancing at the rest of the gardens, curiously asking, "Hey, Gasper, where's Valerie?"

"U-um...s-she's still, er...asleep."

I raise an eyebrow and look at the Dhampire who has a near panic attack.

"I-I'm sorry, I tried to wake her up and I thought she did but I guess she went back to sleep so-"

My raised hand cuts her off as I reassuringly smile, amicably replying, "Easy does it, Gasper. I'll just go wake her up myself while you practice here. I'll check back in a few hours, feel free to head inside if you need anything, the appliances can show you around if you ask them."

"O-okay!"

She turns her attention back to the machine as I head inside, already pleased with the results of my unconventional training methods.

In canon I remember them throwing balls at Gasper in an attempt to get him to learn better control, not an entirely bad idea.

But I like my own better.

With this she'll also have to work on varying levels of reaction speed and activation of her Sacred Gear, not to mention having to become comfortable moving with it active.

We can focus on area-of-effect training later, it's all about the baby steps…

…

And speaking of 'training later' I think it's time I visit a rather sleepy Bishop of mine.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Miss Valerie! It's a bright day out and we've got stuff to do!"

I yank open the shuttered blinds and let the bright blue sky-sans sun-stream in through the window, prompting the bundled sack of sleepy Dhampire to whine and retreat further into the covers.

Like a worm in an apple, really.

"C'mon now, you got all of yesterday night and a fair portion of this morning to rest! Tell you what, we've got a nice breakfast spread downstairs, doesn't that sound awesome?"

More sleepy whimpers of displeasure.

I shake my head in amusement, walking over and ripping the covers off of her-

-and feel my eyes bulge alongside something else.

Clad only in a crimson, see-through gown and curled in on herself the image before me is... _exciting._

The red perfectly compliments gold-blonde hair, the curves of her body are...soft, for lack of a better term.

Her rear naturally draws my eye. Not overly big or small, not taut or flabby...just a sexy ass that looks like it would be _real_ fun to lightly fondle-

-whoa slow down there, Julian. You have weeks and months and _years_ ahead of you to indulge in sexy time, you can hold off for today.

Putting aside my instinctive lust I gently shake the Dhampire's shoulder, the young woman grumbling out, "Vampires are nocturnal..."

"Sorry, but you're a Dhampire, that excuse doesn't fly. I'll get an ice cube if I have to."

At that particular warning she adorably growls and slowly sits up, knuckling her eyes and blearily glancing towards me.

...And providing me a front-and-center view of her shapely tits, perky globes that straddle the line between B and C-cups, the crimson material of her gown giving them an extra dosing of 'erotic'.

Now she can't just go showing me that and expect me not to do anything!

…

But since 'nothing' is what I already told myself I'm going to do, I guess I'm something of a liar.

I regretfully drag myself out of my fantasies-

-and find Valerie now staring at me with something approaching comprehension, a blush gradually coloring her cheeks as she slowly pulls the blankets up around her perfect figure.

"Uhm...my apologies about showing you such an unseemly sight, Lord Esperanto..."

"Believe you me, there was nothing 'unseemly' about that image."

She flushes at my compliment, shifting from where she's kneeling on the bed and cutely replying, "O-oh! That's, umm...very kind you to say, Lord Esperanto."

"You don't have to be so formal, calling me Julian is perfectly fine. In return can I call you Valerie?"

She considerably brightens at my abandonment of formality, happily replying, "Of course, I'd like that very much, Julian!"

...Ok, I can't _entirely_ hold myself back any longer.

I lean forward, gently cupping her chin as I whisper, "Once we're more... _familiar_ with each other you can call me Lord Esperanto..."

The combination of my Draconic Aura, influence of Outlier Piece and just the general fact that she's a _little_ groggy from waking up leaves her squirming in delight, cupping her cheeks and giggling.

"Now now, Julian, you can't just go telling a young lady things like that, they might get the wrong idea about what you mean~!"

I honestly smile at her reply. As much fun as Vallian's Tsundere Lite and Gasper's evident shyness is...it's also nice to see how playful and flighty Valerie acts when I lay on the charm.

I can probably be a bit more frisky with her, then.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and picking her up in my arms I set the Dhampire on my lap, her gown only coming to her thighs and letting her bare legs softly wrap around my waist, the girl flushing quite a bit even as she shifts to get more comfortable.

... _Gods_ the insides of her thighs are warm…

"I know _precisely_ what I mean, Valerie. And just in case you didn't notice, I think you are _extraordinarily_ beautiful. Add in your natural charm and humor and I think I could come to be... _infatuated_ with you..."

She shivers before carefully asking, "That sounds...nice. But what of Lady Lucifer? Is she not-"

"Oh, she would love to bend you over and make love to you, Valerie. Just as much as I would, matter of fact..."

Her already red skin gains an extra shade of crimson or three.

"S-she would?! And, I mean...you would also?"

What with the Outlier Pieces slowly molding my companions personalities in subtle ways, of exposing them to the idea of loving myself as well as each other?

Well, with the unexpectedly fast work the Pieces seem to be doing, Vallian and the rest might be all over each other as soon as a month or two…

"Of course we would, Gasper as well. We're all going to be spending who knows how long with each other, why not enjoy every possible facet of such a relationship?"

Valerie nervously swallows, leaning into my embrace as she whispers, "That...that sounds nice, _very_ nice...but..."

"But?"

"I-it's just so _sudden_. Not a day ago me and Gasper were treated like slaves, baggage that nobody wanted...and now you're telling me that we could live as long as we want among people that will actually love us? It's...it's like a _dream_."

I can only nod in sympathy, understanding where she's coming from.

Lord only knows I'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop when I first came to the world of DxD, to wake up and find it was all a wild mental adventure brought on by a sugar coma…

I lean forward and softly kiss Valerie's cheek, telling her, "Then take as much time as you need to adjust to the fact that this is no dream. In the interim, it's high time we got to practicing with your Sacred Gear, young lady. I'm beginning to think you're just keeping me here for your own amusement..."

Responding in kind the Dhampire pouts, crossing her arms under her bust- _wow_ that is hot-and whines, "Aww, you found out!"

We chuckle as I regretfully set her aside, stating, "I'll be outside in the courtyard, we can begin practice there."

"Ok, I'll be there before you can blink!"

Shaking my head I exit the room...and make a quick stop at the bathroom in order to douse myself in cold water.

* * *

"So how familiar are you with your Sacred Gear?"

Now changed into a flattering-yet modest-outfit of tight jeans and purple blouse Valerie gives a slightly bitter smile, quietly replying, "Very familiar, unfortunately. My family-when they weren't pretending I didn't exist-seemed all too happy to find out if Sephiroth Graal could be used to benefit them in some manner...it was not the greatest of introductions to a power one is born with."

I nod, making a mental note to schedule a raid on the Tepes stronghold and murder a few select individuals before grabbing my instruction aids.

"We'll start off slow and steady then. What sort of changes can you affect using your Gear?"

Valerie gives the bowl of fish, potted plant and bag of rocks a curious glance.

"Not much, honestly. I can 'sense' objects, for lack of a better term...but actually changing things about them is currently beyond my reach. I never attempted to practice lest my 'family' try to force me to do something I didn't wish to."

"Completely understandable. Let's start off easy then, for now I want you just try changing the color of the fish and plants, if that works maybe give them something simple, like a tail or different shaped petal."

Valerie nods, looking far more confidant at my simple instructions before curiously squinting at the rocks.

"What are those for?"

I smile, proud of this particular train of thought.

"I'm curious just how far your ability to 'communicate and alter' life extends. All things in the world are made from similar building blocks, after all. Or does something need to have a certain level of thought process before it can be affected by your Gear? See if you can change something about the rocks, or even just 'talk' to them if you can."

Valerie seems far more contemplative now, obviously just as intrigued as I am by that possibility.

"Very well, Julian, I will start right away! We're still going to see these 'movies' tonight, correct?"

That last bit is asked with such a puppy-like expression that I'm glad that was indeed the plan, otherwise I would have caved immediately.

"We sure are. I'll check back in a few hours, see you then."

She idly waves before focusing on the fish, evidently lost in her own little world.

…

I can't _wait_ to see if she can actually affect things like stone or metal.

I mean, imagine the possibilities!

Yumi's swords being further enhanced is an obvious example...but _what if she can alter Vallian and Isanna's Sacred Gears?_

HOLY SHIT.

If she ends up being able to do that it could become the most broken thing this universe has ever seen, what with the various 'weaknesses' each Gear has being removed or outright negated?

Heh heh heh...I _love_ this new life.

…

Speaking of my Queen, I wonder how her training is coming along...best be paying her a visit next.

* * *

 **Such a warm and fuzzy chapter...like typing out the qualities of a kitten's belly fur~!  
**

 **...**

 **All manner of injury is acceptable as long as you get to pet a kitten's tummy, that softness is worth whatever potential mauling your hand goes through.**


	7. Team Building

Ch 7: Team Building

Julian

 **{Divide!}**

I'll give Vallian credit, she's nothing if not a woman-possessed when it comes to increasing her strength.

In the isolated training room beneath my home she's hard at work using her Gear as constantly as she can, in as many ways as she can.

On fish, plants...and rocks, almost a carbon-copy of the methods I was having Valerie use. It's mostly a method of seeing _what_ she can Divide, or _how_ she can Divide it. Can she make the rocks structurally weaker? Cause specific parts of the flower to wilt as it's energy is drained? Because if I remember correctly in canon it was always just the energy that was halved, never anything more specific than that…

Well, that and the complete bullshit that was physically shrinking the world around the Gear.

I have _NO_ fucking clue how _that_ would work…

"Hey, Vallian. You know some people would at least take a day off every now and then, especially to show the new kids around."

She doesn't turn around, distractedly replying, "I'm pretty sure Miss Valerie is older than both of us. And well, you know..."

She pauses to wipe sweat away from her brow, finally facing me and gaining a cute blush.

"It-it would be too _embarrassing_. _.._ I mean, they saw you and me when we were...were..."

"Having hot, passionate sex? It doesn't bother me, I was showing them around fine a few minutes ago."

She pouts before mumbling, "Yes, well, _you're_ a pervert..."

I smirk before taking a few strides in her direction, letting my eye freely run over her damp body.

I'm not sure why she thought a pitch-black dance leotard was the best of work-out clothing...but fuck if I'm complaining. The way it highlights her continuously growing breasts, taut and _damn_ fine ass?

Let's just say I appreciate it~!

"So how's the practice been going?"

"Slow. I managed to finally activate Divine Dividing...and I can't seem to get it to do anything more than just Divide something's energy. And I can't even get it to work on the rock at all! It's like there's some sort of block on my ability to sense it..."

I chuckle and pull her into a hug, amusedly saying, "Queen, you only activated your Gear _yesterday_. As quick of a learner as you are I think there's a limit to how awesome you can be."

That causes her to go silent and wordlessly lean into my embrace, muttering, "It's still annoying..."

A quick squeeze of her ass-made all the more enticing by the soft fabric hugging it-causes her to yelp and slap my hand away, a smirk adorning my face.

"Do I need to do something more 'drastic' to take your mind off of things, my lovely little Queen?"

Her skin turns a dark crimson as she sputters, "N-no! I mean, maybe later-no, I meant-gah! You're the _worst!"_

I leave the room, laughing at Vallian's distress.

Mission accomplished, she's back in action.

* * *

My own training seems to have hit something of a plateau.

I can summon up an incredible variety of mechanized, biological and cybernetic creatures...but there are limits to both the size and number of what I can manage.

I'd first hoped that maybe I could do something utterly insane, like think of creatures or machines that could build other machines (Pit Droids, SCVs, Xenomorph Queens…that sort of thing) and more or less create an unstoppable army. Unfortunately, the strain of actually _keeping_ more than a few hundred independent creations is enough to leave me bleeding from the ears and nose with a headache that could kill a rhino.

So _that's_ out.

The second hope that's been thus far dashed is the ability to create BIG hunking monsters.

The nerd inside of me had wanted to create Gundams, Jaegers, Kaiju...and thus far I haven't really been able to _do_ it.

It either has something to do with the mental image of the desired object not being clear or detailed enough or-more likely, in my opinion-the Gear (and by that I mean me) just isn't powerful enough right now to properly create these things.

Case in point, I have to heavily exhale and drop the idea of the Garde (a mech from Knights of Sidonia) from my brain, the half-formed shadowy shape drifting into nothingness as exhaustion keeps me from properly manifesting it.

Shit...I wonder if I have to do something like talk to my Gear in order to properly access it's powers, such as Balance Breaker.

Does Annihilation Maker even _have_ a soul inside of it? I thought that's how Sacred Gears worked in the first place but I'm pretty sure canon played it fast and loose with that rule…

I put those thoughts aside for the moment and instead head back to the mansion, done for the day. There's not much I can do with my Dragon form-I've pretty much mastered that-so I think it's time for that movie right about now…

* * *

Laima, Kārta and Dēkla must have had a real appreciation for modern cinema, because the movie room is-like the bathroom-clearly where the majority of their talents went.

An honest-to-god flatscreen the size of a freakin' _truck_ is the centerpiece, raised seating that can comfortably sit at least forty people on a variety of chairs, sofas and beanbags completing the movie-theater image while soft lighting and Dolby Atmos surround sound make this place a thing of beauty.

" _Whoa..."_

A sentiment both Dhampires completely agree with, if the starry-eyed expressions they're sporting are anything to go by.

"I-is this how movies are watched?"

I chuckle at Valerie's question and cheekily reply, "Only if you're very lucky, or pay admission. My clan was rather well off and decided that if all of us are going to be saving the world, we might as well do it in comfort."

Close enough to the truth.

We ascend to the middle row and I drag Vallian into my lap, the girl only giving a half-hearted squirm of protest before leaning into my shoulder. Valerie and Gasper take a seat next to us...and Gasper, in an adorably failed attempt to be subtle, tries to shift a little so that she's closer to me.

 _SO_ damn cute!

My tail snakes around both Dhampire's waists, dragging them closer as both yelp in surprise.

"A shame you only got wings from the turning, let me tell you, having a tail is pretty awesome-pfft hahaha! S-stop that!"

Valerie giggles as she lets her fingers dance across the underside of my appendage comfortably wrapped around her torso, maddening little tickles that holy _Hell_ are just _awful!_

"Julian, are you by any chance ticklish~?"

"N-no, I'm just-hehe-laughing because of the _air._ N-now can you please _stop?!"_

The Dhampire temptress gives one last tinkling laugh before ceasing her assault on my sensitive skin, Vallian giving me a smirk as she no doubt takes note of that sore spot.

Crap.

"Ok, now that _that_ is over and done with...can we start the movie?"

"Oh, I _guess~."_

A roll of my eyes and I hit power on the remote, the lights dimming and the screen switching on...as well as starting the opening credits of _Blade_.

Yeah, I'm a cruel person...but consider this payback for Valerie molesting my tail with her fingers.

* * *

Yeah...I think I shot myself in the foot there.

Instead of being unsettled or frightened by Wesley Snipes going on a Vampire killing spree…

"That was so _cool!_ Julian, can we watch that again?!"

"Can I have sunglasses like those?! Or how about that sword?! It was _incredible!"_

Vallian-from where she's resting her head against my shoulder-looks up at me with a look of unadulterated smugness, enjoying my practical joke backfiring in the most spectacular of manners.

Because the two Dhampires actually _liked_ the damn thing.

I decide to bite the silver bullet head on.

"There's...actually two more movies after this one."

Two stunningly beautiful woman practically tackle me-despite the fact that I'm sitting down-and Gasper has a sightly manic glint in her eyes.

"When can we watch them?!"

…

Well…

Their introduction to movies worked.

Almost a little _too_ well…

* * *

 **Oh the sweet sweet irony of having Vampires loving Vampire movies.**

 **...**

 **Well if Blade is their cup of tea, Twilight would probably be pretty boring in comparison. Likely dig Hellsing though...**

 **Next chap is the Yumi Rescue 'saga', stay tuned!**


	8. The Sword Smith

Ch 8: The Sword Smith

So let me tell you about how I went about recruiting Yumi-well, technically Isla and yes I know that's confusing, but it's her name, trust me-and came to the realization that total OP hax powers or not...things _can_ go wrong, sometimes in the most horrifying and surprising of ways, too.

Maybe I should start with why I had decided to rescue Isla, Gasper and Isanna but not Akeno, Koneko or Asia.

Because trust me, I would have _loved_ to have those three as romantic partners. Sexy, buxom Akeno and the catgirl loli Koneko, who later grows up to be a catgirl oppai-loli? And let's not forget naive but driven Asia, who would have been a hormone conquest of _incredible_ proportions.

You just _can't_ go wrong with that, now can you?

But after I'd recruited both Isla and Gasper, I'd noticed something strange happening in the booklet the Goddesses had given me...more specifically, the events that concerned those three as well as Rias.

Long story short, with both Gasper and Isla under my eventual banner, Rias had been able to pay more attention to both Koneko and Akeno...with quite startling results. Recognizing their King's marriage plight and being just that much closer to her, Akeno accepted her Fallen Angel blood and Koneko repeatedly practiced Senjutsu, despite her own misgivings about it.

Their drive had in turn inspired Rias, encouraging her to grow in strength and power far beyond what she had in canon.

Canon had liked to tote Rias and her Peerage as being family...but quite unintentionally, I seemed to have strengthened those bonds to an even greater height, the booklet mentioning several events in which those three had scraped through against all odds, bolstered only by their faith and love for each other.

Take, for example, the three of them challenging Riser to a Rating Game three years ahead of 'canon' for Rias' right to choose a husband...and fucking _winning_. Granted, Riser hadn't had his full Peerage at that time, but holy _crap_.

I hadn't had it in me to break that apart, no matter how much I wanted to stick my dick in them.

...That was a rather blunt way of putting it. Besides, if my overall plan comes to fruition I can always ask them out on dates at a later, uhh...date? Words are hard.

I'm getting off track, not to mention Asia doesn't really come into play later anyway…

Regardless, I moved to save pretty much everyone in my eventual Peerage because it would be a _relatively_ safe thing to do.

Not safe in the sense that there would be no risk...safe in the sense that I wouldn't be _discovered_.

I have _no_ idea who's watching or how good their eyes are. I've already absconded with the heir to the Lucifer line, two Dhampires with known powerful Gears...while the booklet hasn't given any indication that my presence has been noticed, I'm not under any illusions that I'm currently at the level of the stronger beings in this world.

I mean, what would Sirzechs Lucifer think of some mysterious Dragon dude that appears out of nowhere and runs off with the people he had marked for recruitment into his sister's Peerage? Nothing good, I imagine.

The only reason I'm even risking trying to save Isla before Rias can is, well...it's kinda sentimental, really.

I want to save all of the kids who were in the Holy Sword Project alongside Isla.

There, I said it, ok?

And it's not like I _can't_ support or hide them. Hell, the only difference if they remain at my mansion will be a few crowded rooms and more frequent trips to the Human markets.

And who knows, maybe Isla will be even more driven than before to become stronger, now that her friends are still alive.

…

But, as the old saying goes...few-if any-plans survive contact with the enemy.

* * *

Julian

 _9:58 P.M. - The halls of the Holy Sword Institute are flooded with gas, Yumi Kiba's companions are killed, she is the only one to properly escape._

 _10:11 P.M. - Rias Gremory, on a suggestion from her Brother, Sirzechs Lucifer, rescues Yumi and adds her to her Peerage._

...You may be able to see the problem here.

I have about a 13 minute window of opportunity in which to rescue Yumi, a window in which she _might_ not be under observation by any of Sirzech's operatives.

Still pretty risky, and that's even operating under the assumption that I'm willing to let the rest of those kids die.

Which, as previously stated, I'm not.

"Ok, Gasper. The stage is yours."

"R-r-right!"

I briefly wonder if I made the right choice in pushing Gasper into such a crucial role so early...but Valerie is all over that, giving the girl a comforting hug and whispering, "Don't worry, Gasper, you'll be fine!"

The smaller girl smacks the side of her cheeks and whispers to herself, "Right, you can do this, don't embarrass yourself in front of Julian...you're the boss, you're the alpha, the prime predator...oh who am I kidding..."

I'm trying _very_ hard not to break out laughing right now, her whispered attempts at self-confidence boosting just too fucking adorable.

"Ok, here goes..."

Her eyes briefly flash with odd, hexagonal patterns as a yellow-orange glare illuminates a copse of trees a hundred or so meters away-

-and traps the observing Devil in a sphere of stopped time.

"Awesome work, Gasper! Alright Vallian, let's move!"

Valerie creates two bats that cling to our clothes to act as her eyes and ears as we sprint towards the front entrance of the institute, a fairly nondescript building that looks like one of those places you rent out for a few small businesses.

We're ahead of the canon schedule by a good hour, hopefully in time to stop the gas from being released and get the kids out safe, as well as avoid detection from Sirzech's observers.

As well as kill everyone who had a part in this, Valper included. He's currently here and I don't give a shit about preserving canon's events so he can just go ahead and shuffle his mortal coil, save everyone the trouble.

Me and my Queen slide to a stop in front of the main doors, decently warded structures that could hold off a determined intruder for a fair chunk of time.

 **{Divide!}**

They weren't designed to hold off either Vallian or myself, _definitely_ not the two of us working in tandem.

With the wards weakened I reach out to my Sacred Gear-

-and manifest a Droid from _Elysium,_ laser cutter primed and ready in it's metallic hands. There's the brief outline of a targeting sight framing the door and with a metallic screech burn marks appear out of nowhere, the thing toppling forward with a subdued crash, neatly cut through within a second.

And four Xenomorphs with eight Zerglings as backup race inside, under orders to find where the kids are being held and try to usher them out of the building towards Valerie and Gasper.

Granted, Xenomorphs and Zerg cannon fodder aren't exactly the most _comforting_ of things to look at...but they're also the quickest and most stealthy of the creatures I can make with Annihilation Maker...and right now speed counts.

I do _not_ want the overseers of this project to panic and flood the building with gas prematurely.

"Watch my back, Vallian!"

"Right behind you!"

I take off running, my Queen easily keeping pace as we wind our way through the corridors of the Holy Sword Institute, following our noses as best we can. Within 30 seconds we skid to a stop outside of a fairly ornamental door, mixed scents inside of the thing suggesting there's at least seven people holed up in there.

I glance back towards Vallian-

-and there's a distant scream, alarm bells suddenly ringing throughout the institute as I bite back on a curse.

I'd been hoping that my scouts wouldn't be noticed...too late now.

I nod at Vallian, prep my Sacred Gear-

-and a snap of my tail blasts the door inwards, two shadows breaking free from my own and forming two more Droids-

-who just so happen to be packing Chemrails.

There's a brief windup of the guns charging as the seven occupants-one sitting at a desk with the others standing-turn to face us...and all Hell breaks loose.

While I'm always hesitant to throw around words like 'iconic' or 'epic' lest they lose their meaning...there's nothing _quite_ like the noise a Chemrail makes. It's classic sci-fi laser pew-pew intermixed with a healthy dosage of bass and lethality...and it just makes a _mess_ off the room.

Two what I'm assuming are Stray Exorcists lose the vast majority of their torsos and heads in the span of maybe a second, bodies ripped apart by the munitions my creations are hitting them with. Another two fall apart at the seams-

-and Magic shields suddenly spring to life, a collection of crow feathers suddenly filling the room as the last two standing targets are revealed to be Fallen Angels.

And not just any Fallen...a four-winged and six-winged one.

Shit, what are _they_ doing here?!

The four-winged Fallen-a male, I finally notice-is pushed back against the wall by the barrage of weapons fire but the six-winged, a woman, is standing strong, lightspears forming behind her shield and no doubt preparing to perforate us.

"Take out the guy with four wings!"

My heart almost leaps out of my chest as Vallian dashes past me, but...well, we all grow up at some point.

Instead I do my part as requested, creating two more Droids that pulverize the four-winged Fallen's shield with three different sources of firepower, turning him and the wall behind him into a shattered, bloody mess.

Vallian's fight is over shockingly quickly.

A quickly fired lightspear destroys the one Droid that was firing at her, allowing the Fallen to focus entirely on my Queen, launching two more spears at her-

-that she ducks underneath, Divine Dividing snapping to life and lancing towards the Fallen, the crow-winged woman scowling and taking a step backward to gain some distance...and stops dead, her back impacting on the wall behind her.

The Droid's relentless firing had forced her back farther than expected, apparently.

My Queen's Sacred Gear _rams_ itself into the other woman's chest cavity, Vallian leaping forward and placing her splayed palms against the other woman's stomach, Demonic energy gathering in a sickening crimson and pale light.

I've seen _this_ maneuver before.

 **{Divide!}**

The Fallen doesn't stand a chance, the point-blank release of Vallian's power blowing a hole straight through her torso and putting a definitive end to the unexpected fight.

I turn towards the last still living person in the room...and find Valper pushing a button on his desk as we were delayed too long, features displaying nothing but panic-

-and with an audible hiss I can hear gas being released throughout the building.

I'm not sure if the panicked screams I hear throughout the facility are real or just imaginary.

"You damned _fiends!_ You seek to steal my work?! I'd rather destroy-ARGH!"

A mental command has one of the Droids shoot his leg through the desk, blowing off everything below his kneecap.

I'm more than a _little_ _livid_ right now.

I slam his head against the desk perhaps a bit harder than necessary, knocking the old fuck out and only pausing long enough to sear his leg shut with a bit of basic fire magic.

As much as I want to kill him, his death belongs to someone else... _especially_ if we were too late to keep this massacre from happening…

"C'mon, we have to move!"

Me and Vallian make tracks out of the destroyed room, following the instructions my constructs give me...and breathing through our sleeves as pale, smoky gas fills the corridors.

Being part-Dragon goes a long way in making us resistant to this stuff but I'm still not in any hurry to go huffing nerve agents.

Dammit this was _supposed_ to go differently…

Three Xenomorphs skitter around a corner, breathing heavily even as they carry three seemingly unconscious figures on their backs.

Thinking fast Vallian and I use our wings to blow the corridor free of as much gas as we can, the dispersal system no longer pumping the stuff out and affording us a moment to take stock of this disaster.

Dispersing into motes of indistinct shadow the Xenomorphs let their cargo slump to the ground, affording me an opportunity to get a closer look at the three we've so far managed to rescue.

A boy and a girl I don't recognize...as well as Yumi.

Long, pale-blonde hair with sky-blue eyes as well as noble features create a stunning beauty...were it not for the sunken skin, bloodshot eyes that hazily glance between us and wet, hacking coughs wracking her frame.

The other two are completely out of it, no way to tell if they're dead or not...and I don't need to ask what happened to the rest.

God fucking _dammit_.

"Julian, we need to get out-"

"I know! Let me just use an Outlier Piece real quick, she's not looking all that great and-"

 _[Julian, Vallian! You need to run_ now! _A whole bunch of Fallen Angels lead by one with ten wings just showed up outside the institute!]_

Valerie's panicked voice is transmitted by one of her bats and causes my blood to freeze as everything falls into place.

Those two Fallen in Valper's office...they had been minions of Kokabiel, since I clearly remember the two of them working together in canon. Either the two dead Fallen had gotten out a message before they died or their deaths had _been_ the message.

And now they're here, catching us with our pants down and me pressed for time because I am _not_ letting Yumi die because of _my_ own fucking mistakes!

Using an Outlier Piece, while a quick process, is impossible when every second counts…

Vallian meets my own grim gaze and wordless understanding passes between us.

We fight our way out.

* * *

 **Seriously though, if you don't know what a Chemrail sounds like, just look it up. It'll only take 2-3 minutes and it'll be a 2-3 minutes well spent.**

 **...Because if there's one thing Neil Blomkamp is good at-besides making movies like _District 9_ and _Elysium_ -it's creating badass technology.**


	9. Awakening

Ch 9: Awakening

Julian

For the first time since coming to this world I'm legitimately scared.

Not nervous, _scared_.

Me and my companions-both present and future company-have the potential to become the most absurdly broken thing this universe has ever seen...but that's what the intervening years were for, time for us to grow our power and turn into that OP AF team that I always knew we could be.

But that's not _now_.

And right now we have Kokabiel and a team of other Fallen bearing down on us and there's not a _doubt_ in my mind that we're outmatched.

I'm not even scared for myself, really...but more for Yumi, Vallian, Gasper and Valerie. I was the one who took them out of their 'safe' canon roles, having them die on me because of my own hubris would be...well, suffice to say I'd prefer to go first.

Grimly scooping Yumi into my arms and entwining the two unconscious kids in my tail -as well as negligently wrapping the tip of said appendage around Valper's throat-I share a dark look with Vallian.

"Once I blow a hole in the wall…I need you to run defense for me. I'll bee too busy creating distractions with my Gear to focus on keeping myself safe, can you do that?"

She tries for a confidant smile and mostly succeeds.

"Pfft, of course I can, who do you think you're talking to?"

"Ahh, my mistake, of course."

I lean forward, catching her lips in my own with a passionate kiss before breaking off. Dunno if that's tempting fate, but...I'd rather die with the memory of my Queen's lips on my own than anything else.

"Valerie, where are the approaching Fallen, and how many are there exactly?"

 _[There are twelve Fallen about a hundred meters away from where you are now, they seem to be ok with watching and observing for the moment...there's seven four-winged ones, three six-wings and one eight-wing as well as the boss guy.]_

"Shit...ok, thanks for the info, Valerie, be ready to run as soon as we get back."

 _[Ok...be careful!]_

Careful, right…

Taking a deep breath-and thoroughly ignoring Valper's choked attempts at loosening my tail's grip around his neck-I call upon my Sacred Gear...absolutely _filling_ the corridors of the institute with every conceivable creation I can think of.

Destroyer Droids, Xenomorphs, Zerglings, _Elysium_ Droids, T-70 Terminators packing plasma guns...as well as Grey Knight Terminator Suits from _Warhammer 40k_ , hulking constructs of armor that are barely able to fit in the halls without scraping their helms on the ceiling, Storm Bolters capable of firing explosive 'bullets' locked and loaded.

Thanks, _Warpgazer_. If it wasn't for your videos I never would have been able to properly imagine these things.

I share a single nod with my Queen, the both of us nodding-

-and four Droids burn an equal number of holes in the institute's walls, giving us a way out.

All Hell breaks loose.

First to charge towards Kokabiel's posse are the Zerglings and Xenomorphs, all leaping forms of chitin, teeth and claws.

They don't last more than a few seconds before a veritable _storm_ of lightspears rains down from the sky, blasting apart the charging two-dozen or so creatures in arcs of scintillating light.

That's fine though. Their distraction afforded me and Vallian enough time to slip out the side of the building...and for the rest of my creations to form a firing line. A last usage of my Gear that has me wincing in pain manifests an additional six _District 9_ Exosuits, a concentration of firepower that could probably level a city.

There's one last second where my creations prime their weapons-

-and the noise of their simultaneous firing hits like a sledgehammer to my everything, a physical blow of sound that leaves me gasping and almost stumbling to the ground below.

Air-bursting ammunition, laser blasts, arc cannons, Chemrail rounds, shrieking missiles...and easily the loudest of all, the Storm Bolters spitting out miniature explosive rounds at a blistering pace.

I don't spare more than a moments glance behind me, far too concerned with running as hard and fast as I can...but what I _do_ see is a thing of beauty.

Kokabiel and his Fallen entourage had taken up position in the far-off treeline, no doubt using it to both hide and observe.

That very same treeline lasts all of one second before it's scythed down in an unrelenting storm of weapons fire, the Fallen only snapping up a phalanx of magic shields at the last possible second to protect themselves.

I focus on running after that, counting on Annihilation Maker's constructs to cover our escape-

-the horizon lights up like a nuke just went off.

Some incomprehensibly powerful force picks me, Vallian and the others I'm carrying up and shakes us like peanuts in a jar before throwing us back to the ground, my ears ringing and head spinning.

What the _fuck_ was that?!

My eyes widen as I notice the giant fucking _crater_ where my constructs had been firing away from. Where 200 mechanized robots and cyborgs had once been firing only a dozen or so are still blasting away, the rest completely _gone_.

Not that Kokabiel and the rest had gotten away without harm, only him and the eight-wing are still standing...and even then they're spotting obvious wounds.

The eight-wing is missing an arm while Kokabiel himself has blood dripping from a scalp wound, the sudden storm of weapons fire evidently catching them off guard overwhelming their shields.

Not that it seems to hamper his aim any, as a tidal wave of lightspears smashes into my last remaining constructs and wipes them from the face of the Earth.

I grit my teeth and regain my feet, Vallian and I no more than a few hundred meters away from where Valerie and Gasper are hidden-

-and I can _feel_ the Cadre's burning gaze land on us.

 _SHIT._

"GO, TAKE EM' AND RUN!"

I throw the bodies I was carrying at Vallian, shifting and growing into my Dragon form as I do so, hoping to do what, I don't have a fucking clue.

The first lightspear Kokabiel sends at me I take head-on, my scales and hide resistant enough that the blow doesn't do much more than stagger me. I pause only long enough to suck in a lungful of air so as to breathe fire-

-and a lightning fast lightspear the size of a building impacts on my chest, slamming me into the ground and stealing the breath from my lungs.

...Although I'm not entirely sure I still _have_ lungs, the edges of my chest ragged and smoking.

"JULIAN!"

I fight back the desire to fall unconscious, Vallian leaping to my side as there's a flash of orange directly above me, the descending lightspear held immobile as two familiar Dhampires run to my Queen's side.

...Oh for the love of…

Those well-meaning idiots…I said to friggin' _run_.

…

God fucking _dammit_ , I didn't go to all the trouble of this plotting, manipulating and training just so I could die uselessly, four girls who had the misfortune to end up in my sights reaping the same consequences!

 **|Funnily enough, I think we can agree on that. Whaddya say,** **Bachcha** **? Need a little help?|**

…

Is that-

-power floods into every pore, my Sacred Gear _expanding_ as it seems to effortlessly answer to my every whim, knowledge racing throughout my brain.

My own personal Balance Breaker of Annihilation Maker.

 _Bigger is Better_.

I regain my feet, laughing all the while, the noise similar to boulders grinding together.

Vallian, Gasper, Valerie and even Yumi-despite her rapidly failing body-stare up at me in open bewilderment, Kokabiel briefly faltering at my mirth despite the dire situation.

My shadow _grows_ , racing outward in crazed arcs before it begins to assume a form...a form that just keeps getting bigger and bigger and _bigger_.

Large, awkward looking legs that support a misshapen torso and dilapidated head, skin the texture of burnt wood and cement with a tail longer than the creature is tall...and this beast is _very_ tall, a good 390 feet.

No one so much as _breathes-_ not even the Fallen Angel-as the ponderous, half-melted creature bends low, violent looking eyes focusing on the Cadre...and it's dorsal fins beginning to ominously glow, it's fang-lined jaw splitting open like a Venus Flytrap's...

And with absolutely zero fanfare a high-pitched screaming noise assaults our ears, a blinding beam of light shooting from the creature's mouth and hitting Kokabiel dead-center.

While the Fallen has time to throw up a shield the sheer _force_ of the beam blasts him backwards out of sight in the blink of an eye and over the horizon.

And the beam _tracks_ him, the creature effortlessly holding itself motionless and focused as I scoop up the rest of my companions-and Valper-before flying towards where we stashed our getaway teleportation circle.

…

Shin Godzilla was _pretty_ fucking terrifying, as my Balance Breaker proves.

"Julian, are you alri-"

I growl softly in response to Gasper's frantically asked question, hoping she takes the hint and asks me that once we're out of here.

Dropping in for a heavy landing I shrink myself back to Human form, hissing in agony as my injuries perfectly transfer over.

Not to mention my Dragon form is _far_ more resistant to pain than I am…

A swift glance backwards shows my Godzilla still firing away at the now distant Kokabiel but there's only so much energy I have left to power that monster with.

Vallian activates the teleportation circle and with a flash of light we're gone, allowing me to drop the energy I was supplying to my Sacred Gear.

And then I promptly collapse on my face, darkness swimming across my vision as several pairs of hands distantly touch me, my brain fighting to allow me a few last second actions.

With a trembling hand I summon a Knight Outlier Piece...and push it into the nearby Yumi's chest, the only attempt I can make at somehow turning this mess into a sort-of-victory. There's nothing more I can do for the other two Holy Sword project survivors...and Valper will get his once I wake up.

The last thing I can think of before collapsing into unconsciousness is...rather strange.

The entire time we were pulling off this heist...I never once talked to my enemies. Not to Valper, not to the Fallen... _definitely_ not to Kokabiel.

Heh, I basically had an anti-shounen fight...

And then I pass out.

* * *

 **Talk-no-Jutsu was never an option.  
**

 **And while the movie itself was...alright (I guess) Shin Godzilla itself was pretty damn freaky. Although having one at your beck and call is right damn scary.**


	10. Realizations

Ch 10: Realizations

Julian

I've never had the dubious honor of waking up from a combination of exhaustion and injury before and can I just say it's not anything particularly _fun?_

You feel like you're surrounded on all sides by tightly woven cotton, moving feels a bit like someone wrapped barbed wire around your bones and muscles...never mind that movement feels like trying to lift a house with a single hand in the _first_ place.

It's an experience I could do without in the future.

A groan that sounds a bit like a dog gargling broken glass slips out of me as I force myself to sit upright-

-and a pair of arms squeeze me tight enough that it feels a bit like my ribs cracked all over again.

"Erk! E-easy on the death grip there, Princess, still not at my best..."

My Queen sniffles adorably and glares at me, still not removing her arms in the slightest as a surprisingly deep rumble of annoyance comes from her throat.

"The next time you tell us to run so _you_ can stay behind and get beaten to Hell...we're not even going to bother pretending to listen to you. _Got it?"_

Her tone brooks no argument-even an Outlier Piece can't force _that_ level of will to submit-and I nod in agreement.

"Got it. Never mind that I didn't even really get to do anything remotely heroic. More like you three saved...me..."

My mind catches up with the events we just experienced and I frantically ask, "Yumi and the two others, are they ok?!"

Vallian scowls, warning me with, "Quit moving around so much, none of us are healers and we had to rely on that weird first-aid box thing you have running around the house alongside the silverware."

She must notice my expression because she sighs and averts her eyes.

"The girl you rescued who wasn't unconscious is...ok. As for the other two, well...they didn't make it. Gasper has them in a state of suspended animation-literally-but I'm pretty sure they were dead even before she did so...it might be too late to bring them back using an Outlier Piece."

My fist clenches before I relax, blowing out a calming breath.

"Dammit...alright, what about Valper?"

The disgusted look on my Queen's face warms my heart.

"What _about_ that sick creep? I had to knock him out because he kept spewing this crap about how Isla and the other two were some kind of failed products and we shouldn't bother with saving them. Can I kill him already?"

I swing my legs over the side of the bed, wincing at the sharp sting in my chest before Vallian slings my arm over her shoulder, giving me a leg up, so to speak.

"Unfortunately, if I really fucked this whole plan up as badly as I think I did...that privilege might belong to someone else. Also who the heck is Isla? The dead girl?"

Vallian shoots me a confused look even as she helps me hobble out of the room.

"No, Isla is the one who you put your Outlier Piece into. I was actually going to ask who this Yumi person was."

...Huh? I mean, I know Isaiah was Kiba's original...name…

I resist the urge to slam my head against the wall.

Isla is a female variation of Isaiah...and Yuuto Kiba was the name Rias gave to him, not his _actual_ name. Of _course_ Vallian doesn't know who Yumi is!

This then begs the question of why the booklet had the name listed as Yumi Kiba...but so far practically nothing today has gone right, why would it start now?

* * *

"Julian, are you ok, does it hurt anywhere?"

I give Valerie a lopsided smile as she frets and worries, easing myself into the table's seat-chest still aches, ow-and reply, "Well it kinda hurts everywhere...but that's better than hurting really badly in one spot, now isn't it?"

Two scowls, one concerned and one annoyed, are my only reply as Vallian sits next to me.

"How's Gasper doing, Valerie?"

"She's asleep right now. Keeping time stopped around those two took a lot of energy and she was quite exhausted afterwards."

I slowly nod, murmuring, "She could probably do with a bit of blood later on...", before getting back to the matter at hand.

"And Isla?"

The Dhampire winces.

"She's...keeping watch over her companions bodies. She hasn't really moved in the eight hours you were asleep, not eating or drinking anything despite being offered..."

I keep a scowl locked behind my teeth and instead sigh in aggravation, frustrated that my plan went so far off the rails that I'm basically following canon events regardless, just in a roundabout fashion.

Ain't _that_ a kick in the balls?

Regaining my feet I dourly say, "Alright, let's go see Isla and see if we can drag some sort of happy ending out of this disaster..."

Valerie hadn't been kidding when she said Isla hadn't really moved that much over the last few hours, the girl as mobile as a statue in her chair, spine ramrod straight and face slack as she stares at the two lightly glowing bodies in front of her, neither looking all that different from a corpse.

... _Stellar_.

With the frantic threat of imminent combat no longer hanging over us I can actually take a moment to properly take stock of Isla's appearance.

Hair maybe a shade darker than Gasper's-yet still noticeably blonde-that trails to the base of her spine. Steel-blue eyes that barely so much as blink while slightly sallow skin hints that not even her turning from the Outlier Piece was enough to fix the damage the gas caused.

...Shit, she hasn't even changed out of that strange hospital gown/robe thing…

I slowly approach her, momentarily unsure of how to approach the poor girl who...well I didn't necessarily _ruin_ her life-seeing as how she was going to more or less die with or without my intervention-but the knowledge that I fucked up what could have potentially been a much happier ending leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

Taking a deep breath and putting my self-recrimination aside I crouch low next to the silent girl, gently putting a hand on her knee and quietly whisper, "Isla, correct? I...suppose I owe you an apology, after everything that's happened."

That seems to bring her out of her silent vigil, eye regaining a spark of life as she near inaudibly replies, "An...apology?"

Her voice is raspy yet accented with a slight middle eastern lilt, as if she hasn't drank anything in days.

I force down my nerves and continue onwards. I'm fairly certain this won't backfire...and honesty-even if it's a sightly twisted truth-is the best policy.

Besides, with Valper here I have a convenient scapegoat…

"Yes. You see, Vallian, Valerie, Gasper and myself here were attempting to rescue you and your companions from that institute...unfortunately, I made a mistake and assumed a few details incorrectly, which lead to the, well...gas being released and your fellows being killed before we could rescue you all. And for that...you have my sincerest apologies."

What happens next surprises me to no end. Instead of flying into a rage, or demanding answers as to what the Hell we were doing...she just looks _bewildered_ , perhaps even a little lost.

"You...you were trying to _rescue_ us? But _why?_ And why would that place have gas..."

...I'm speechless. I can't even blame that lack of anger or distrust on the Outlier Piece's influence, it's only been a few hours since it was implanted.

Even with the likely death of everyone she ever cared and knew about, with the culprit outright admitting to her face that he's responsible while keeping her in an unknown location...she's still thinking clearly and rationally, weighing her own personal experiences and observations against what she _thought_ was fact.

...No bullshit, I'm legitimately jealous of that level of critical thinking.

Gods only know I would have killed for that level of analytical skill in my past life.

Setting my own shock aside I reassuringly state, "Isla, you can do one of two things right now. Either you can ask the man who was responsible for the project you were a part of-Valper Galilei-why these measures were in place...or I can try and save your two friends here."

Her previously dull eyes blaze to life.

"Y-you can save them?!"

Inwardly wincing-I _knew_ this would provide a measure of potentially false hope-I quickly reply, " _Maybe_. I won't lie, Isla...the odds of me being able to actually bring your friends back is...well, mostly nonexistent. There's a short time frame in which I can bring back those who've died...and even the time-alterations might not have been enough. I'm sorry...but I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Like a doused fire only a few embers of life remain at my words...but it's better this way.

Taking a deep breath I bring out the one free Knight Piece I currently don't have a recipient for, placing it over the chest of the girl as it glows a deep emerald...and I don't feel even the slightest reaction from it.

She's gone.

The process is repeated on the boy...with the same results.

Isla's heartbroken eyes do more to pain me than getting my chest blown open with a lightspear even came _close_ to.

My right arm is suddenly wrapped in a soft pair of hands, Gasper evidently having woken up and joined us, thankfully sensing the mood and remaining silent as she wordlessly stares at me in concern.

A quick return squeeze reassures her as I turn my attention back to Isla, the poor girl shaking and obviously fighting back tears.

"C-can I have...can I have a moment with them? Just...just to say g-goodbye..."

I don't bother replying, instead motioning for everyone to leave the room, Gasper pausing only long enough to remove her time-dilation.

We'd spent a few silent minutes outside the room, lost in our own thoughts.

...I can't believe how badly I fucked up.

And it wasn't even in some sort of unforeseen, surprise twist that I couldn't have predicted.

It was a _stupid_ mistake. That booklet the Goddesses gave me contains an incredible wealth of constantly changing information...and I'd only looked through a few key persons of interest.

I _knew_ Kokabiel would later support Valper...but I hadn't expected it to be such an established relationship lasting for _years_ and subsequently hadn't checked on Kokabiel's bio, missing out on the fact that he had sent representatives to the Holy Sword Institute.

...For someone who wanted such a booklet because he couldn't remember shit from canon, I seem to take what few things I do remember as gospel.

Fucking idiot.

...Well, at least this wasn't a _total_ disaster. I achieved Balance Breaker and Isla is turning out to be a surprisingly level-headed person.

We'll call this a teachable moment and _learn_ from it...and once a few more years pass, and our powers grow…

Well, I think it's only fair I blow Kokabiel's ribcage inside out, just so we're even.

We're startled out of our thoughts as Isla slowly walks out of the room we were previously occupying, her gaze icy and controlled...a far cry from what it was earlier.

"Father Galilei. Where is he?"

I motion with my head, neutrally replying, "Follow me."

* * *

"So, Valper...how's the leg?"

Sweat pouring down his brow the old fuck has the balls to _scoff_ at me, imperiously replying, "You ignorant savages have no idea of the genius this world will be without if you kill me. What of the Holy Swords, what of _Excalibur?_ You barbarians would see that divine blade lost to the world?!"

I let the silence after his spontaneous rant last for a few seconds-

-before bringing my foot down on where his leg got shot off with a wet _squelch_ , the sloppily applied bandages rapidly moistening as the old fuck screams like a gutted pig.

Music to my ears, really.

"Just in case my words were garbled, what I _asked_ was how your leg feels."

His wracking, pitiful sobs answer my question plenty, Vallian smirking at my actions while Gasper and Valerie seem to have decided merely to distance themselves from this 'interrogation'.

...I'd had Isla wait outside within earshot.

Regretfully retracting my foot the bastard whimpers in relief, my tone amicable as I ask, "So I have a few questions about this 'Holy Sword Institute' of yours. It'd be a shame if my foot slipped again, I tend to get antsy and jumpy when I don't get answers right away..."

The simultaneously hateful and fearful look sent my is answer enough.

"First of all, what was an institute designed to-I'm assuming-create artificial Holy Sword wielders doing packing nerve gas in it's bowels? Doesn't that seem like a rather peculiar risk, given the no doubt extensive effort put into these volunteers?"

Valper scoffs.

"Volunteers? Perhaps some of those failures were, but it was so much easier to just take ones that looked promising, especially in the early days when the Church was far more amicable to our requests. And the gas was for efficient disposal of the failures, obviously. None of them had the slightest indication of success, I deemed it acceptable to dispose of them...especially once you savages attacked."

I sagely nod, neutrally asking, "Why gas? In fact, why kill them at all? The oldest couldn't be any older than thirteen, why not just let them go? If they were all failures it's not like the Church would have had much interest in them..."

The waste of perfectly good air and skin snorts at my words.

"I already said so, didn't I? The gas was merely more efficient, we could have burned or mulched the bodies afterward. More to the point, I noticed you carrying the bodies of some of that trash during your 'rescue'. You were wasting your time, there was nothing special or worthwhile about those rejects."

All of us fall silent after that, my eyes roving around the room.

Gasper and Valerie seem to have lost their earlier queasiness, staring in outright horror and disgust at the man. Vallian is...well she's licking her lips and slowly flexing her fingers, obviously wishing for nothing more than the _slightest_ reason to kill Valper on the spot.

Sorry, Princess...but this isn't our kill to make.

"Isla? You can come in now."

My first Knight slowly turns the corner, her expression...cold. _Reptilian_.

Valper noticeably pales. And not just from blood loss.

"T-thirteen? H-how are you-"

"Alive? No thanks to you, _Father_."

Damn. And I thought Vallian had a malevolent expression.

…

And seriously? Thirteen? The old shit didn't even have the decency to remember their _names_ , eh?

 _Nice_.

"Y-you must understand, Thirteen-"

"Isla. My _name_ is _Isla."_

"I-Isla...surely you understand, right? All those tests, all those experiments, it was for the greater good! To bring back the one _true_ Excalib-"

"The greater good? Is that why me-my _family_ -suffered every day? Feeling our bodies burn up from the inside as we tried to survive your 'greater good'? Witnessing each other suffer from nightmares we couldn't understand, as memories that weren't ours flooded our minds? _That_ 'greater good'?"

The young woman's breath hitches, her teeth bared and eyes volcanic as she glares at Valper, the man cowering beneath her glare.

"And according to you...it was all for nothing. My family is _dead_...they died in pain and terror for _nothing_."

A metallic rustle whispers throughout the room, the back of Isla's gown flowing to the side as odd looking wings rip themselves from her back.

The color of steel, with strange patagium the consistency of molten metal and making a noise like gently blowing wind chimes as they flex.

Their appearance coincides with a shower of sparks and light as a plain, completely unadorned Xiphos-looking sword appears in her hand, her Sacred Gear no doubt activating for the first time due to her fury.

"Consider yourself lucky, _Father_. At least you'll die for _something_."

The man gives a short cry of terror as Isla steps forward, sword cocked backwards as she no doubt prepares to behead him-

-and stops as I grab her wrist. For a split-second she displays nothing but thwarted anger...until I gently lower her hand so that the tip of the sword is pointed towards Valper's navel.

"Stab there. He'll die slower."

A stoic nod is her only reply as without further comment she rams the sword forward-

-and Valper gives a pained screech, Isla stepping back to observe the maniac's prolonged, painful death.

And good riddance.

* * *

Isla has been rather subdued after Valper had finally expired, my sentient appliances moving in afterwards to clean up the corpse and various fluids now decorating the floor.

...Well, we'd _all_ been rather subdued, quite honestly. It's been a _long_ day.

"I...you probably don't need me anymore, do you?"

I snap out my thoughts and turn to face Isla, the girl visibly worn to the bone.

"I mean, you heard that...that _man_. I'm a failure."

That last word is spoken with such a sense of bitterness that I can't help but wince, cursing myself one last time for my screw up in this daisy chain of fuckups.

"On the contrary, Miss Isla, I think you're very much the _opposite_ of a failure. Besides, you shouldn't put much stock in the words of that wasting sack of flesh who's name used to be Valper. And I'm more than a _little_ certain that was a Sacred Gear I saw back there."

She shifts uncomfortably at my words, hesitantly asking, "But...but what would I _do?_ I don't have any skills, or any redeeming qualities...all I have- _had_ -was my family and...and they're...they're..."

Her breath hitches, shortly followed by a pair of tears as her legs give out, the events of today finally catching up with her.

Quietly letting out a sigh I lean down next to her, quietly pulling my Knight into a-hopefully-comforting hug, the other three following suit and surrounding Isla in a net of support.

I'll spring the whole prophecy and 'save the world' spiel for tomorrow...for now, she deserves a rest.


	11. The Voice Inside my Head

Ch 11: The Voice Inside my Head

Julian

I heave a long, tired sigh as I sit on the edge of the couch located in the common room, closing my eyes for a moment.

As much as I'd desired to crawl into bed with my companions and sleep away the night...there's still something I want to do, never mind that it'll probably be more comfortable for Isla to spend some time with female companionship only.

"So, are you listening right now? I guess I owe you some thanks for helping me out during the eleventh hour..."

 **Don't mention it** **,** **Bachcha.** **I've been digging around in your memories for quite a few years now...and as far as my previous hosts go I think you're as near perfect as I've ever had.** **You just had to get evicted from your previous world.**

The voice is quite jovial and easygoing although an odd... _shift_ causes it's tone and cadence to change, as if different mouths are taking over the duties of talking in a random order.

"Perfect? How so?"

 **|You've got an appreciation for the finer things in life, Bachcha. Such as sex, battle, blood and perhaps most importantly...the desire to just take it easy, to kick back and just _enjoy_ living.|**

"...Funny. Most people would label me as a slightly depraved hedonist, what with all the violence and low-key brainwashing."

 **|Pfft, you don't see those girls complaining, do you?|**

"You do know what brainwashing is, right?"

 **|Ok, bad example. But seriously, only like a third of the reason you're gathering those women is to fuck them. 'Hedonism' is more than just sticking your dick in things, it's about pleasure in every sense of the word! And what's more pleasurable than being among good, loving company?|**

I feel my lips quirk upwards in a smile.

"You're right, I think I _am_ made for you. Don't suppose I could have your name? Or identity?"

 **|Names Kumbhakarna, Bachcha. Pleased to make your acquaintance.|**

Thoughtfully scratching the side of my cheek I muse, "Kumbhakarna, huh? And you keep calling me Bachcha...you're from India, aren't you? Hinduism, maybe?"

 **|Not a bad guess, Bachcha. I am indeed a prominent figure in old Hinduism, one of the first Rakshasas to walk the world!|**

"A Rakshasa? _That's_ a term I recognize. Huh, that actually makes a lot of sense. Shapeshifters, warriors, illusionists...definitely makes you a perfect fit for Annihilation Maker. Sorry about not knowing you're legend, though."

 **|No worries, you had more pressing things on your mind during your prior life than looking up old history. Like wooing that Claire girl...|**

I try-and miserably fail-to repress a blush.

"Can...can we _not_ talk about that? I got enough shit from my friends over that as is..."

 **|Well, you were nothing if not persistent. Shame about the aneurysm, another few weeks and I think she would have gone on a pity date with you.|**

"Yeah, well...that's all in the past, I've got a sweeter gig lined up now regardless. As a matter of fact-"

A sudden knock on the door halts our conversation, Kumbhakarna cheerfully suggesting,

 **|We'll chat later, Bachcha. Enjoy your night~!|**

Momentarily thrown by the bit of advice I nonetheless nod, turning to the door and announcing, "Come in."

Slowly swinging open on oiled hinges a pair of pink eyes cautiously scan the room, Gasper's customary shyness on full display with that timid mannerism.

"You don't need to treat me like I'm made of glass, Gasper. I'm fine. Is there something you needed?"

The girl flinches before hesitantly walking in, gently closing the door behind her and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"N-no, it's just, umm...I was worried about you?"

Her words catch me off guard, my eyes widening before a small smile makes its way onto my face.

That's just too damn sweet of her…

"I appreciate your concern, Gasper...but I'm honestly fine. I made a mistake today, yes...but I know what that mistake was and how to avoid it in the future. You don't need to worry in that regard."

She perks up, albeit in a slightly awkward way as she stammers, "O-oh! W-well that's good then..."

"..."

"..."

The moment stretches and I take a moment to appraise the Dhampire. She's clad in a new bit of nightwear that I haven't seen her in before, a black, sort of see-through gown that _mostly_ hides her body from view.

There's enough put on display that I instinctively find myself licking my lips.

"So how are Isla, Vallian and Valerie holding up?"

"T-they're fine, they're asleep right now, so..."

I raise an eyebrow and playfully ask, "And you wanted to be in bed with me?"

She either doesn't catch my joke or doesn't appreciate it, turning a dangerous shade of crimson and quickly looking at her dainty feet.

"I...yes, if that's not too much trouble..."

Grinning in anticipation-and looking to get my mind off of today's events-I pat my lap, charmingly suggesting, "Well, no need to keep being a stranger, Gasper. Come over here."

The slip of a young woman swallows thickly...but quickly walks over regardless, smoothing out her gown before sitting herself down.

Looking down at her I have to take a moment to really appreciate just how _fragile_ she looks. Barely 4' 8" and probably weighing all of...I dunno, as much as a paperclip?

It's a far cry from my own recently attained 5'9", my body evidently going through an accelerated growing period thanks to the Goddesses tampering.

I gently begin stroking her hair, enjoying the silky sensation while letting my other hand rest on her knees.

"I guess I should ask _you_ if you're feeling alright, Gasper...you've been acting rather... _subdued_ tonight. Did today bother you?"

The Dhampire is silent for a moment before leaning into my chest, her voice soft as she whispers, "I was scared. _Really_ scared. For Valerie, for Vallian, for Isla and her friends...especially for you, Julian. If I hadn't stopped that one spear you might have-"

I place a finger on her lips, genuinely attempting to reassure her.

"I might have died, sure...but you said it yourself, Gasper. _You_ were there to save me. You, and everyone else living in this home of ours. I guess I can't really tell you not to worry...but for tonight, at least, let's just enjoy this moment, shall we?"

And then I kiss her.

A surprised squeak leaves the tiny Dhampire...but shortly afterward a pleased whimper echoes into my mouth, her bright pink eyes closing as she shyly returns the kiss.

Her taste is... _addictive_. Slight traces of iron intermixed with an overwhelming fragrance of flowers, her small, soft lips pliable in a dangerously seductive way.

My tongue pushes past her halfhearted attempt at resistance, a deeper moan of satisfaction coming from the girl as my elongated muscle wraps around hers, squeezing and pulling in a moist and slippery show of dominance.

Eventually we break apart for air, our mouths wet and dripping...and I gently guide her head to my neck, instructing, "Drink."

Somewhat calming down from her impassioned haze Gasper hesitantly asks, "A-are you sure? Last time-"

"I'm _very_ sure. Just perhaps don't drink _quite_ as much and you should be fine. You deserve a reward after today regardless~."

That seems to do away with the last bit of inhibitions the Dhampire had, her tongue gently licking the joining of my shoulder and neck-

-before she sinks her fangs into my skin, _hard_.

Two pornographic moans leave both of us, the slight pinching sensation overwhelmed by warmth and intimacy, of _feeling_ my blood leaving my veins and flowing into my Bishop.

Time passes with no way to mark it, only the cessation of Gasper's sucking snapping me out of my haze.

 _Damn_ that feels good…

"J-Julian?"

I refocus on Gasper-

-and grin as she's desperately panting and moaning, blood dripping down her chin alongside drool in an erotic display.

...Although not _quite_ as erotic as her erect nipples, hard nubs poking through her nightgown atop small but perky tits, her thighs practically _radiating_ warmth.

"Are you ready to become a woman, my gorgeous Pawn?"

A shuddering moan leaves her and I lean forward, lecherous smirk coinciding with a pulse of my groin.

Oh this will be _fun_.


	12. The Time-Stopping Dhampire

Chapter 12: The Time-Stopping Dhampire

Julian

Ok, so during my four years of intensive training I _might_ have spent a lot of time reading up on various, uhh... _literature_.

In preparation for days like today, obviously.

And to my everlasting shame, I'd realized that in my first life I may have not been the most of... _attentive_ lovers. Granted, I'd only had sex like four times...but the memory of how I went about doing it left me in a state of perpetual facepalm.

Small wonder none of my relationships lasted for very long.

Thankfully, books by people like Alain Daniélou, Christopher Ryan, Ian Kerner and others had wizened up this young neophyte into someone who can actually make love worth a damn, as Vallian's consistent orgasms have without a doubt proven.

...Let's see how they work on a Dhampire, shall we? Because there _is_ a size difference between the two girls and if I just go plunging right into Gasper more likely than not I'm going to hurt her-having an ultra penis is _occasionally_ more of a hassle than it is a pleasure-so a fair amount of foreplay is required, as well as a bit of stretching beforehand.

"Gasper? Take off your gown."

Blazing a shade of red a Gremory would be jealous of my Pawn slowly leans back from where she's straddling my waist, standing up on her own two feet as I scoot farther back on the bad, instinctively licking my lips as her small, dainty hands shakily grab the hems of her dress, shyly sliding it up and over her head.

...Gods _above_...

Pale, almost translucent skin. Thin, perfectly crafted limbs. Smooth, shimmering hair frames a flushed face and rapidly shifting bright-pink eyes.

Two small, shapely breasts with startlingly red cherries capping them off while an erotic, hairless mound drips freely between her legs, my Pawn already excited to an incredible extent.

I can't hold back any longer.

"Lay on your back, Gasper."

The Dhampire slowly complies with my order, shaking in both anticipation and nervousness-

-that quickly morphs into a shocked squeak as I quite literally pounce on her, driving her to the bed below as a low growl issues from my throat.

I _really_ want to see this beauty _squirm_.

"Let's see how you taste, shall we~?"

"J-Julian I-eep~!"

Whatever protest or comment she was going to make is cut off in a yelp of arousal as my tongue drags itself across her nipples, the slight globes of flesh dragged along for the ride as the Dhampire instinctively tries to use her arms to push me away-

-and I pin said arms to her side with my own, trapping the lovely girl as she desperately pants.

Mmm...her taste is... _floral_. Like blood and roses, with a hint of fresh soil after rainfall.

Not letting up I let my tongue lovingly curl around her tiny breasts, squeezing and caressing the globes as my Pawn whimpers and moans in ever-mounting arousal.

I see her body tense, flat stomach heaving in a climax of some kind-

-and I quickly stop my efforts, the girl's eyes flying open and her voice a breathless pout as she asks, "W-why did you stop?"

"Because I need you wide awake for _this_."

Bending low I extend my tongue towards her moist lips...and take a nice, _long_ lick.

Ignoring Gasper's sudden yelp of pleasure I have to take a moment to properly appreciate just how _good_ she tastes.

Slight bitterness intermixed with a sweet aftertaste, like some exotic cocktail.

Oh that is just too _good_.

I go down on her with extra enthusiasm.

The Dhampire starts letting out full-bodied yells and whimpers as my tongue traces her contours, massaging her lips and even penetrating her hole with small thrusts of the muscle.

Oral sex is a girl's best friend, as I learned.

A few timeless minutes pass before I lean back, my Pawn's slight chest violently heaving as she struggles for breath...God's above she's so fucking _hot_ like that.

Losing control for a moment I lean in close to her pussy, lick her outer lips one last time...and _ram_ my tongue inside of her.

"AAH~!"

With her loudest yell yet Gasper frantically grabs my hair with her slim fingers, small frame writhing and dancing as my tongue stretches her virgin walls.

Hellfire, her insides are practically _burning_ , a steaming vat of pulsating flesh and dripping arousal as the young woman bucks her hips up against me.

"J-Julian, I-I can't, ooh~!"

Without warning her cunt _squeezes_ my mouth muscle, a brief spray of fluid hitting me in the face as her orgasm hits full force.

…

 _Delicious_.

I slowly retract my tongue, reveling in the way her chamber seems to grip and suck on it before I smack my lips in enjoyment, gazing down at my Pawn as she lays spread-eagled on the bed, her thighs drenched in fluid and eye half-closed in a haze of pleasure.

...I can't hold back any longer.

Quickly shucking my pants I let my cock spring free, now a generous 9" long and 3.5 wide...a tool guaranteed to fill the little Dhampire up _real_ good.

Grinning ferally I let my meat slap against her loins, startling the beautiful girl laid across my bed like some virgin sacrifice, her eyes widening as she sees my cock and nervously asks, "W-will that fit?"

"Oh it _definitely_ will...now just relax, Gasper, and let me take over."

She shakily nods, sharply sucking in a lungful of air as I line up my throbbing meat...and steadily _push_.

She briefly whimpers, shortly followed by a low moan and stilted growl from myself as I...I…

 _Shit_ she's tight!

I can _feel_ the way her pussy spreads before my steadily invading cock, the ridged and heated flesh fighting my advance every step of the way. But inexorably, unstoppably I push onwards, my Pawn moaning at higher and higher pitches as I carve my dick's shape into her canal.

"Ugh...almost...there, Gasper!"

She can't form a coherent sentence, still lost in the throes of her first cock as I shove the rest of my length in-

-and my head bumps up against what I'm assuming is her cervix, the adorable little Dhampire gasping as my shaft grinds against it.

"Oh~! J-Julian...h-how are you _inside_ me~? Too big...like I'm being forced in half~!"

My Pawns expression is...ahegao, I think the term is? Eyes half-lidded and mouth open, tongue slowly licking her lips as she tries to adjust to my size.

…

Fuck, I can't hold back any longer!

My tail darts forward, wrapping around the Dhampire's arms and pinning them to her side, ignoring her shocked exhalation as I gain my feet-ripping my dick out of her folds in the process and causing the girl to yelp in surprise-tail lifting her so that the blonde's sopping, twitching cunt is level with my hips.

One smooth thrust has me embedded in her hole, the young woman restrained in my grasp releasing a pornographic scream as I slam into her cervix yet again...and hold for a moment.

Because I want to burn this sight into my memory forever.

My dark brown shaft embedded in her pale, shaking body. The slight bulge in her groin as my oversized rod shapes her body. The way her eyes are rolled into the back of her head, nipples taut and hard as diamonds. How she's held upright by my reptilian tail and unable to resist.

 _Beautiful_.

Losing myself to instinct I ravage her like an animal, the only noise a rhythmic slapping as my hips smack up against her hers, of heavy breathing and occasional moans.

And just like that heat and pressure gathers in my loins, a dragon-like roar leaving my throat as I pull out of Gasper and cum all over her sexy little body, thick ropes of jizz impacting her skin with audible _smack_ noises as she quivers in my arms...tail, whatever.

A long, satisfied sigh leaves me as I pull the shaking girl into my arms, not bothered by the fact that she's covered in my spunk.

"You did _great_ , Gasper."

A distant, exhausted murmur is her only reply, causing me to chuckle as I carry her princess-style towards the bathroom.

A warm bath will go a long way towards both cleaning her off and easing the almost certain pain in her vagina she's going to feel tomorrow morning.

Sure, I could go a couple more rounds-ok, a _lot_ more rounds-but this was a fun diversion and relaxation regardless...I don't mind holding off if my adorable Pawn is ready to call it a session.

"Heehee...kissing...again...mmm~..."

…

Huh.

If that pleased little giggle is any indication, maybe she'll be raring to go sooner than I expected.

Who would have guessed Gasper _liked_ physical pleasure so much?


	13. Welcome to Your New Home

Chapter 13: Welcome to Your New Home

Julian

Waking up to find Gasper nestled in my grasp, her soft rear pressed against my abdomen, definitely ranks up there as one of the more awesome things I've had happen to me in this universe.

Heaving out a content breath and squeezing her lithe form tighter the tiny Dhampire suddenly shifts in my arms, a cute murmur signifying her return to consciousness.

Playfully biting the edge of her pointed ear and murmuring, "Good morning, my adorable little Pawn...", the young woman peacefully hums, sleepily replying, "Good morning, Julian..."

Ok, getting my ribcage blown open was _definitely_ worth it if this is the kinda result that occurs once said blowing has come and gone.

…

And an entirely different kind of blowing wouldn't be remiss in the future either~!

It's a shame my perverted fantasies are once more put on hold as Gasper sits upright and stretches-wow, move over morning wood, morning steel is in the house-and I follow suite, asking, "So how are you feeling? Any soreness or anything like that?"

She slowly shifts her legs and hips before a sunny grin appears on her delicate features, an expression that momentarily blinds me with beauty.

Gonna need sunglasses if _that's_ something she'll be doing all the time.

"Nope! I feel...kind of _good,_ actually…"

"Well you know what they say...a dick a day keeps the doctor away!"

She stares blankly at me.

"...Right, forgot you wouldn't know the original saying, sorry..."

In a bold-at least for her-gesture the Dhampire wraps her lithe arms around my waist, face scarlet as she mumbles, "W-well...we could, you know...always do t-this again?"

…

Have I mentioned lately how much I _love_ this world?

Gently licking her pointed ear I huskily murmur, "Any time you want, Gasper~...who knows? Given time, maybe Valerie would like to join us. Or perhaps Vallian, she _has_ mentioned a few times how cute your butt is..."

I _swear_ steam starts pouring out of the bloodsucker's ears, an embarrassed mewl escaping her as she buries her face into my chest.

SO fucking cute...and I wasn't kidding about Vallian commenting on Gasper's rear. It's just not _only_ her rear, though. I should probably start putting a bottle of lube in the bedroom, just in case she decides to ram a dildo up my ass one day…

Chuckling to myself I give Gasper's head an affectionate stroke, stating, "Come on, speaking of Valerie and Vallian let's see if they're awake yet."

* * *

Aww...that's heartwarming in all the good ways.

Curled up in one of the spare bedrooms Isla is completely sandwiched between Valerie and Vallian...and if the peaceful expression on her face is any indication, it's more than a little comforting.

Well, considering her head is nestled between my Queen's ever growing breasts, that peacefulness is no surprise. That boob pillow is _completely_ out of this world…

…

I dunno about Valerie digging her head into Isla's shoulder blade thought, _that_ seems of dubious comfort levels…

"Rise and shine, ladies!"

Ripping open the curtains and allowing blue-light to filter through three sleepy cries of displeasure sound out, Gasper already shaking Valerie's shoulder as the my Bishop tries-as usual-to burrow back into the covers and away from the light.

"Come on now, can't go setting a bad example for Isla! Up and at em', it's a new day and all that!"

"You're pure _evil_..."

I snicker as one of Valian's eyes glares at me, the other pressed deeply into a pillow and hidden from view.

"I'm not evil, just angelically challenged."

Ignoring the silver-haired girl's growl of displeasure I turn my gaze towards Isla, the Holy Sword survivor waking up far faster than the others and seeming bewildered at our interplay.

Sometime before they went to sleep the girls changed her out of that horrendous hospital-gown thing, instead dressing her up in a far more... _exotic_ fashion.

Stockings and bridal gloves that go up to her shoulders, alongside a lace leotard that's black as midnight...and honestly sets my imagination racing.

She doesn't have the busty yet trim body that Vallian does, the porcelain fragility that is Gasper, the ethereal beauty that belongs to Valerie...but she _is_ beautiful. Lithe like a rapier's blade she looks like she was _born_ to fight, her breasts likely not going to become any bigger than Valerie's but who the Hell cares about that? Everything about her is _gorgeous_.

…

And I'm pretty sure it was the older Dhampire who picked out that ensemble for her, Vallian tends to be more... _simple_ in her tastes.

"And how are you feeling, Miss Isla? Did you sleep well?"

She briefly shifts around, eyes meeting each of ours in turn before she glances back at me, her tone slightly bewildered as she replies, "Y-yes, I did...umm, if you don't mind me asking...why are you all doing such nice things for me? You've been nothing but kind and I...I can't figure out _why_...or why I feel like I _know_ you all, or am so comfortable here..."

Huh, she's more perceptive than I first thought...or there's some synergistic effect of the Outlier Pieces tying her will and affections to ours at a far more rapid pace than the prior ones.

I go for a smile and genially reply, "How about we get some breakfast and answer your questions there? This is the kind of conversation that doesn't bode well on an empty stomach..."

* * *

A spread of waffles and fruit fresh from the gardens later-as well as the same 'Dragon Clan Prophecy' song and dance-we finally settled in to hear Isla's reply.

...I try to ignore Valerie's gentle sucking on my wrist, her eyes half-closed in enjoyment. We'd discovered that if she and Gasper _slowly_ drink my blood they can avoid basically creaming their panties...although it's still a pretty moist experience, I dare say.

"So I'm one of these 'companions' that will help you save the world? That was foretold in prophecy?"

"Sounds fantastical, I know...but it's the truth. Something very old and very dangerous is going to be awakened if we don't do something...and I obviously have plans to keep that from happening. Are you in? I have no intention of forcing you to help us, Isla. You lost your friends because of a mistake I made, if you don't want anything to do with me or my quest...I completely understand and you're welcome to either stay here or go somewhere else."

I lean back in my chair, Valerie finally finishing up and daintily dabbing at her crimson lips with a napkin.

…

Must...resist...urge...to make...dirty joke...

For the longest time Isla doesn't move apart from lightly breathing, lost in thought...before eventually rousing herself and meeting my gaze without an ounce of hesitation.

"That bastard made it rather clear they weren't going to let us live one way or another...I don't blame you for that. No, all I ask is..."

She falters, voice dropping in volume until it's basically a whisper.

"May, may I bury my friends in the garden? I saw it on the way here and...and it's beautiful. More beautiful than anything else I've ever seen. I-I want them to rest in peace. Surrounded by so many vibrant, _living_ things? I can't imagine a better place to be. I'll help you if-"

"You don't need to offer your aid as compensation for something as tragic as burying your friends, Isla...take all the time you need."

She thickly swallows, bowing her head low and asking, "Can...can I have a few hours, then? I just want to say goodbye one last time..."

"Of course. I'll show you around the garden and where we keep the tools, you can pick a spot from there and I'll leave you to it."

Eyes watering with unshed tears Isla nods in acceptance.

* * *

A few hours later, two freshly dug graves were added to the small grove of fruit trees out back. Isla had mentioned that her friends would love the idea of their bodies being used to grow and nourish a garden full of plants and fruit trees.

...Something I don't disagree with in the slightest.

It also serves a double purpose, a constant reminder of my mistake and how to avoid it in the future.

…

Thus closed the chapter on the whirlwind that was Isla's joining of our romantic circle and would mark a few weeks of relative calm as we continued to train, awaiting the day we would recruit the final two members of my Peerage.

...And _boy_ was there a lot of sex to be had!


	14. The First Broken Trick

Ch 14: The First Broken Trick

Julian

 **|So I feel obligated to point out that this still might prove to be a little difficult to do. I mean, you basically had a rush of adrenaline and power upon first activating Balance Breaker intense enough to summon that monster,** **but after that? I wouldn't hold my breath, Bachcha.|**

I ignore Kumbhakarna's warnings, focusing and activating _Bigger is Better_. The Gear inside of me seems to _grow_ , more knowledge and strength flooding my mind and what seemed impossible to imagine before now seems merely difficult.

"Yeah, well, practice makes perfect. And I'm not quite planning on creating a city-destroying monster _just_ yet. Instead, it's time to fulfill every mech-enthusiast's wet dream."

Slowly exhaling and holding the desired image in my mind I channel power into Annihilation Maker, shadows writhing upwards like frantic snakes as they join together and create the indistinct shadows of my latest creations-

-and I just can't seem to _do_ it.

Heaving out a sigh of disappointment I let the image of Gundam Heavyarms fade away along with the vestiges of it's form, pondering just what the issue is...even if I have a pretty good idea.

I think the main problem is that my mental image of Heavyarms just doesn't _sound_ right.

Now that I think about it, all of my other bits and pieces of Annihilation Maker sound...well, pretty authentic. Their source material giving the creations a _weighty_ feeling to their movement.

…

A 1995 mech anime sounds about as far removed from 'reality' as you can possibly get, the machines and guns sounding like Fisher-Price knockoffs instead of massive weapons of war.

...Well, if that's the case…

Regaining my unrepentant grin I hold the next image, channeling my last bit of power into the form...and it _works_ , 19 meters of fearsome metal and servos springing into existence.

Hunched like some sort of beast, plated in white, crimson, blue and gold armor with bloody photoreceptors Barbatos Lupus Rex is just as badass in the 'flesh' as it was in the show.

 **|Well I'll be damned. You managed that easier than I thought you would. Guess you have a pretty vivid imagination, Bachcha.|**

"You think that's cool, watch _this_."

A mental command sent to my creation has me suddenly staggering backwards as a voltaic wolf's howl echoes across the landscape, the noise just as overwhelming as I'd figured it would be as the machine _pounces_ forward, swinging one clawed hand forward-

-and promptly shatters a nearby cliffface into chips of dust and rock.

I just can't stop _cackling._

 **|That wasn't _that_ impressive. I could have done that in my old body with the flick of a finger...|**

"Yeah, well, not all of us are Gods of old that used to throw down with Monkey Kings like it was nothing and had to be stopped by the Indian equivalent of a Death Star."

 **|Oh? You read up on my history? I'm flattered.|**

"Seemed only right, considering you're living inside my soul and all that. Out of idle curiosity just how accurate are legends about your, well...legends?"

 **|Mine are actually pretty on the nose, compared to most Deities. Although Rama evidently kept my body around and then ol' Yahweh shoved it into a Sacred Gear, so I guess that part isn't exactly in the history books.|**

I shrug and roll my shoulders, feeling the drain on my bodies magic supply from powering the Balance Breaker for such a long time.

...Well, only one last thing to do~!

Gleefully hopping into Barbatos' outstretched hand I point towards the direction of my home, a good ten kilometers or so away.

"Onwards, noble steed!"

The giant mech briefly crouches, servos hissing with exertion-

-and with an almighty _leap_ maneuvering thrusters and mechanical exoskeleton send us flying into the air, a demented giggle escaping past my lips as I'm nearly torn out of my seat due to the rushing air.

Sweet FUCK this is awesome!

* * *

Running on the dregs of my magic power was _so_ worth it to see my housemate's faces as me and my creation come crashing down no more than a few dozen meters away from them, Barbatos fading away into shadows as I cancel the Gear's effects, panting and smiling like a loon.

"So, what's up?"

Vallian, Gasper, Valerie and Isla remember to pick up their jaws as my Queen curiously asks, "Was that your Balance Breaker?"

"Sure was! Still some bugs and details to work out but overall I think I'm in love~!"

Vallian smirks and glibly retorts, "Well, we'll see if you keep that attitude after you see what _we've_ managed..."

In a flash I have the cheeky Lucifer wrapped in my arms, a salacious grin upon my lips as I purr, "Oh? Is that so, my lovely little Queen~?"

Just as I see her Tsundere Lite tendencies about to kick in-most likely with an elbow to my gut-Valerie clears her throat, a pout on her face as she complains, "Hey! We were about to show him what we were doing, Vallian! Don't go getting distracted, you big Tsundere!"

I choke on my tongue, laughing at the out-of-nowhere burn as said Tsundere turns bright red, whirling on Valerie and shouting, "Where did you learn that word?!"

With a very ominous laugh Valerie chortles, "I've been reading in my spare time...I know all _sorts_ of interesting things now~!"

Even as Vallian sputters for some kind of intelligible response I take pity on her and clap my hands, generally asking, "Ok, ok...as much fun as it is watching the Tsundere squirm...you said you had something impressive to show off?"

Gasper nods, quickly explaining, "Well, we were worried about you and Vallian's more powerful weakness to Dragon-type weaponry, at least opposed to ours, and wanted to work on fixing that. Can you show him, Isla?"

A professional nod from my newest Knight has a flash of light appear in front of her, a curved falchion-like blade landing in her open palms...and I immediately feel my eyebrow violently twitch as I look at the thing.

"So is anybody else's butthole puckering just by looking at that thing?"

Isla blinks at my unconventional description before shrugging to herself, explaining, "This is a Dragon-slayer sword I just learned to make. Normally it would easily cut any one of us, especially you and Vallian, right?"

"Yeah..."

Valerie suddenly giggles, winking at me as she does so.

"Well look what _I_ did~!"

Without preamble Isla approaches Vallian, swings her sword at the girl's torso-

-and without so much as blinking my Queen let's it bounce off her abdomen, smirking as Isla dispels the sword without further comment.

…

"Was that-"

"Heh heh...yup, that was me~!"

Valerie offers a peace sign of all things before proudly puffing out her chest-don't stare, Julian-and informs me, "I finally managed to change things using my Sacred Gear! Sure, it's simple stuff like removing _super_ obvious weaknesses...but I think I can start doing better now!"

…

Holy crap.

In just a few months-Hell, in just a few _weeks_ -Valerie's learnt to properly change _very_ fundamental things about our bodies.

…

Was the power curve in this world always so fucking broken?! I feel like the dumb kid in class now for taking upwards of four years to get a handle on my abilities…

Putting those thoughts aside I instead grin, announcing, "Well that's the best damn news I've heard today! Hey, do you think you could do me next?"

...Slightly awkward phrasing.

She doesn't seem to catch the innuendo though, merely beaming and announcing, "Of course! Just give me one moment here..."

Skipping forward the Dhampire sets her hands on my chest, closing her eyes and concentrating deeply as she suddenly starts to murmur to herself, almost like she's in some sort of trance.

...Huh, I don't _feel_ any diff-

-HOLY FUCK COLD.

Getting your soul modded is a very... _unusual_ experience _._ And by unusual I mean it feels fucking _freezing_ , for whatever bizarre reason. Judging by Vallian's confused stare at my shivered reaction she didn't suffer anything like _this_.

Jesus, it feels like someone slipped a few ice cubes into my heart and stomach!

My teeth start chattering as Valerie finally finishes her work and...gives me a confused look?

She keeps staring for a few awkward moments and just as I'm about to ask if something went wrong with the process she gains a star-bright grin, happily stating, "Ok, you're all set, Julian! Totally immune to Dragon weapons! Isla?"

Before I can say that I'm _not_ ready for this my Knight swings that curved blade at my arm-

-and with a dull ache like someone just smacked me with a two-by-four the sword rebounds, not so much as a slight bruise on my flesh.

"Well I'll be damned...that really worked."

Flashing my teeth I reach out and pet Valerie on the head, the Dhampire giggling to herself as I praise her with, "Well that is just out _standing_ work you did today, Valerie. All of you as well, this is a big step forward. We-"

GGGRRROOWWWLLLL!

I fall silent as we all stare at my Bishop, the Dhampire's face slowly turning red in embarrassment.

"Eh heh...heh? Using my Gear may have made me a little, um...hungry?"

We all burst out into varying degrees of laughter as Valerie pouts, one porcelain cheek puffing out in annoyance until I finally regain enough breath to ask, "W-well in that case...anyone feel like steak, potatoes and salad?"

Vallian immediately perks up and requests, "Ooh, can we have it well-done?!"

The two Dhampires-predictably-look horrified and round on my Queen, retorting, "No way, we have to have it rare!"

An argument rapidly breaks out and I sidle over to Isla, the girl looking at the heated debate with a bemused expression.

"How about you, Isla? Have any specific requests for the chef?"

She jumps, startled at my sudden question before hurriedly replying, "O-oh, that's fine, Julian...it's just, erm...I've never had steak, so I can't say one way or another what way I would like it..."

Chuckling, I wrap an arm around her shoulders and good-naturedly reply, "Well then tonight I'll have to make a special meal just for you! How does a bit of meat cooked to a middle ground between what those three want sound, for starters?"

Her eyes widen before she frantically waves her hands, stammering, "N-no, I couldn't! They each have their own wants, I couldn't possibly-"

She cuts herself off as I genuinely snicker at her hasty words.

"Isla, what those three dummies seem to be forgetting is that I have a _big_ ass kitchen and a _big_ ass freezer. Not to mention quite a bit of time on my hands. I can make three differently cooked steaks no problem."

She blinks once in dawning comprehension-

-and cutely blushes, replying, "O-oh, right...I forgot."

I plant a kiss on her forehead, causing her to jerk in surprise. Not allowing her a moment to process what just happened I steer her towards the mansion, asking, "So how good are you with a kitchen knife? I could use a little help with the salad and potatoes since I'll be working the meats."

Obviously grateful for both the opportunity to help and change the subject she offers a small smile, lightly joking as she says, "Well, I'm pretty good with swords...how different can a kitchen utensil be?"

"Well I guess we'll just have to see how you do, won't we?"

My challenging tone seems to excite her, a skip in her step that wasn't there before making itself apparent.

Heh, her rescue may have gone a little sideways and been something of a mostly failed attempt...but now things are looking up!

…

…

I better not have just fucking jinxed myself by saying that!

* * *

Ahh...a hearty meal after a hard days work really hits the spot. And if the slight feelings of pleasant dreams I'm receiving through my Outlier Pieces are any indication, everyone else feels the same way.

Cleaning up the last of the dishes alongside my sentient appliances I stretch my back and am more than ready to turn in for the night when-

"Umm, Julian? Can I talk to you about something...sort of private?"

-a wild Dhampire appears!

…

Now isn't the time for Pokemon references, brain.

Smiling at Valerie as she shyly peeks her head around the kitchen doorframe I amicably nod, asking, "Sure, I'll be in the living room in just a moment."

Blonde hair whips around the corner as she hastens to the aforementioned room, a slight frown turning my lips as I ponder what this talk could entail.

...Does it have something to do with my soul, and why it was so damn chilly when she was modifying it? Or did she discover something about the Outlier Pieces?

Only one way to find out…

Following in her footsteps I arrive at the couch and sofa-studded living room, a fire blazing in the hearth as I see Valerie nervously shifting from foot-to-foot, hands anxiously clasped before her.

...And I'm pretty sure my brain has to reboot itself upon seeing what she's wearing.

A pure-white babydoll dress that hangs off her shoulders, all lace and see-through material with vanilla stockings and garter belts to accentuate her creamy legs.

…

I _really_ hope this doesn't turn out to be some kind of dangerous, relationship-altering conversation because most of the blood just left my head for the other one.

Sorry, brain. But you're running on the reserve fuel tank for now.

"Erm...this may sound like a rather strange question, Julian...but are you, well...from this plane of existence?"

…

…

…

God fucking dammit.


	15. Valerie's Prescience

Ch 15: Valerie's Prescience

Julian

...I REALLY need to stop tempting fate up in this bitch.

Heaving a monumental sigh I sit on the edge of a nearby sofa, dully staring at my Bishop while asking, "It was something to do with my soul, wasn't it?"

She nods in a mildly unsure motion.

"Y-yes...it felt, how should I put this...unnatural? Like it wasn't something that would normally exist."

...Crap and then some additional crap.

Collapsing into the seat like a bag of rocks Valerie slowly joins me, tucking her legs beneath her and I have half-a-mind to order her to wear something less provocative.

Lord only knows I need every iota of concentration and wit I can muster right now.

Carefully wording my next question I ask, "And just what is it about my soul that felt unnatural?"

The Dhampire shifts uncomfortably before quickly replying, "I...I can hear voices sometime, when using my Gear...and some of them are very _distant_ , as if they speak across many universes and unimaginable gulfs of space. Your soul sounded and felt much like theirs...and yet it was also so _close_. I...I don't know how else to describe it."

My worry over the current predicament is abruptly kicked aside as her confession opens up a whole new branch of 'oh shit'.

"You can hear voices!? They haven't been forcing you to do anything, have they? To make decisions or choices that you wouldn't normally make?"

She blinks once in evident surprise before frantically shaking her hands back-and-forth.

"Oh, nothing like that! I mean, sure, some of the voices can be rather rude or insistent...but it's quite the simple matter to tune them out or ignore them."

Her face turns a light shade of crimson, fingers shyly poking together.

"And, well...the emotions and feelings I receive from all of you through those pieces help a great deal, acting like...like a _beacon_ , almost, when the voices become too insistent or cacophonous."

I heave out a shaky breath of relief, worried that the usage of Sephiroth Graal had already become too much for the Dhampire too handle. Guess those Outlier Pieces are really pulling their weight in ways I never expected…

"Ok, I'll take your word for it...but keep in mind that prior users of Sephiroth Graal have occasionally been driven mad due to those other souls and lives you can communicate with, don't be afraid to tell us if things get a little overwhelming, ok?"

A pure and uncomplicated smile crosses her doll-like face as she leans forward and places a quick smooch on my cheek, all good cheer as she replies, "I'll do that, you're so sweet to worry about me~!"

Easy does it, Julian...we're still in the middle of a conversation here.

Some of Valerie's good cheer evaporates as she returns to the main topic, also dousing my mood.

"So... _are_ you from this world?"

…

Fuck it, I think she's been under the power of my Outlier Pieces for long enough that it won't be an issue to tell the truth.

Not to mention that she's surprisingly cheerful and friendly, almost to a fault.

…

And I _suck_ at telling big lies. Little stuff? I'm your man. I could convince the teacher that my friend's dog that didn't exist actually ate his homework, explain why I was late to class, think of an excuse why we couldn't hang out last night and totally BS my way into a good grade on a test I didn't actually do all that great on.

But as soon as I have to lie about the health of a relative, or explain why someone is breaking up with another someone?

Forget it, I have all the deceptive talents of a toddler with their hand in the cookie jar.

There's _no_ way I can pull a fast one now that I've been exposed…

…

There's still a ball of ice forming in the pit of my gut that I have no control over.

"If...if this is such a sensitive subject, Julian, you don't have to tell me..."

Valerie's hesitantly asked question seals the deal for me.

"No, you deserve to know...ok, since you've clearly been reading all sorts of manga and other crap like that...are you familiar with the whole, 'transported to another world' shtick?"

"Oh, you mean 'Isekai'?"

"Umm...sure? Well, long story short...I'm pretty much from another world, like you guessed."

Valerie is quiet for just long enough to make me worry-

-and then a squeal of delight almost deafens me on the spot.

"Ohmigosh, so you're an alien?!"

"Wait, what the fuck? How did you interpret _that_ as me being an-"

"So how much of that prophecy was actually true?"

She shoots me a knowing grin, prompting me to wince.

"...The whole saving the world part is true...but the rest was a total lie. I was just worried that you would all think I was absolutely bonkers for suddenly opening with, 'hey, I'm some dude from another world, come help me save this one'."

The Dhampire sagely nods before giving me a curious glance.

"Who were you in your previous world, Julian?"

That particular question causes me to snort.

"Someone who was just as bland-but no less unique-than any other person. I had my own ups and downs, my own trials and tribulations...but at the end of the day, I was just like any other Human. Then one day I died and was told by some Goddesses of fate that they wanted me to make a few changes in how things were going to play out in this world. The rest is history. They gave me my powers and sent me on my way with this house."

Valerie seems transfixed by my tale...until she abruptly looks uncomfortable, hesitantly asking, "So...so where do we fit in? Will you leave us and head back to your own world once your task is done?"

"What? _Hell_ no! For starters, I'm enjoying actually having a real purpose here, of having a task that will actually _mean_ something. And more than that, I don't want to leave _you_. Any of you."

That sets her at ease, leaning her head onto my shoulder-flooding my nostrils with the scent of freshly washed hair and skin-as she relievedly replies, "That's...good. When I sensed your pieces binding us together I was worried it was merely so we would work together better, allow you to finish your task more quickly and then disappear."

I choke on air, frantically looking at the surprised Dhampire and hastily clarify, "Wait, you can _tell_ what my Outlier Pieces are doing?"

She tilts her head and replies in a bewildered tone, "Of course I can. I can see and observe the soul, remember? It would be rather surprising if I _couldn't_."

I can only stare, wide-eyed.

"Why do you sound so... _ok_ with what I did? You can try to explain it away however you want...but I more or less forcibly brainwashed all of you into feeling certain ways and-"

One svelte fingertip presses itself against my lips, Valerie staring up at me with nothing short of unadulterated kindness.

"You seem to be forgetting something, Julian...those pieces are a two-way street. I can _feel_ your emotions, we all can. We can hear and taste your wants, your desires...and your desires are for _all_ of us to be the most happy, carefree and joyous versions of ourselves that we can. Because that's what _you_ enjoy."

She offers a flirtatious wink.

"And yes, you can be a _little_ perverted now and then, if some of those midnight fantasies of yours are any indicator...but no one's perfect~!"

...I wish I had a more impressive response than to aimlessly blink.

Huffing out a long, mournful sigh Valerie's tone takes on a far more sad lilt, her crimson eyes dropping slightly.

"...I would take an artificial, genuine happiness over a natural, aimless existence any day. Because that's what Gasper and I had before you and Vallian rescued us. An unloving family that either saw us as resources to be used when convenient...or unworthy slaves not fit to so much as voice an opinion..."

Acting more on instinct than I am on conscious thought at this point I pull the young woman into an emotional hug, stroking her hair even as I let out a long, tense breath I'd been unconsciously holding in.

"I think I may just be the luckiest man in the world, to have someone as understanding as you be one of my partners."

She snuggles into my embrace, now sounding much happier as she lightly laughs.

"Oh my, such flattery~..."

"No flattery involved, only truth."

She lightly licks my neck, her pointed canines brushing my skin and just like that I'm abruptly reminded that there's an incredibly attractive woman dressed in an incredibly provocative outfit practically straddling my lap, nibbling at my jugular.

...The past few minutes _have_ been rather distracting.

"I...wouldn't mind trying some of those fantasies, if that's ok with you?"

...Easy does it brain, eeeeeeasy does it…

"Are you sure? Believe me, I'm not saying no...but you don't need to do this if you feel like it's some kind of obligation."

She gives one of those damnable giggles and cheekily replies, "No obligation involved...just that I saw how _very_ satisfied Vallian and Gasper look after a night in your bedroom..."

Oh.

Well then.

Smirking, I let my fingers that were previously stroking her hair crawl down her back, playing with the edges of her lingerie and lightly brushing her outrageously soft skin, causing the Dhampire to squirm in enjoyment.

"Well...you _are_ always a bit of a tease, winking and telling me you've seen my fantasies...why, it makes me want to eat you right up..."

 _That_ seems to be her 'on' switch, my Bishop's entire body shuddering in nervous excitement as she seductively retorts, "I'm a bloodsucker, remember? _I_ do the eating~!"

"Well, if you're a good girl...I might just let you have a taste."

And with that I lean in and kiss her full on the lips, my arms pulling her body tight against mine as the Dhampire moans with excitement. Mmm...her taste and feel is unique, just like all the other girls. Traces of blood and honey dominate my senses and I eagerly explore my Bishop's mouth, tracing my elongated tongue over her gums and teeth, wrapping her own muscle within my own like a snake and causing her to whimper and giggle in equal parts arousal and amusement.

And all the while my left hand is free to explore her wondrously curvy body. While she may not be as busty as Vallian or as svelte as Gasper...she has a pliable, shapely form that is just so damn hot I want to ravage every _inch_ of it.

We separate only long enough to take a deep, shuddering breath...and the excitement in her eyes has me _very_ excited for what's to come~!


	16. So Dhampires are Pretty Cute, Yah?

Ch 16: So Dhampires are Pretty Cute, Yeah?

Julian

Without missing a beat I flip Valerie onto her back, legs spread as I loom over her, my neck dangling in front of her jaw at a 45 degree angle. My fingers lightly dance over the straps holding her garters in place, snapping them free as my tail wraps around the edge of her panties, pulling them loose with a harsh motion and causing the Dhampire to gasp, shining strands of fluid coating her sex and inner thighs.

"Allow me, Valerie...let me make things _fun_ for you~."

Before she has time to reply a cute moan escapes her mouth, my fingers gently stroking the edges of her pussy, lightly teasing her labial folds as my other appendage lightly cups and fondles her breasts, nipples noticeably hard even through the fabric of her lingerie.

"Mmm~...Julian, stop teasing-oh-me~!"

She starts squirming restlessly, prompting me to cease my boob massage in favor of putting my weight on my arm, trapping her and keeping her from moving as my fingers continue their playful dance.

"Oooohhh~...that's playing dirty~!"

I genuinely chuckle at her playful complaint, not missing how her cunt is dripping fluid at a startling rate, now that I've moved on to actually massaging the interior flesh itself.

"Dirty, huh? Tell you what, Valerie...stay conscious through this next bit and I'll let you drink _all_ the blood you want from me...deal~?"

"Oh, I _like_ that~!"

Smirking at her proposal I angle my hand so that it's curved in an elongated 'C' shape, the edge of my thumb and pointer finger perfectly slipping into her slit and causing her to lightly gasp as my roughened skin brushes her clit.

Let's see how she enjoys some intense masturbation, shall we?

I begin to slowly move my hand up and down, occasionally wiggling it from side-to-side as I stimulate every inch of her pussy, the Dhampire physically biting down on her hand to keep from moaning like a whore as her legs spastically tighten around my hand.

A sadistic grin crosses my lips as I briefly halt my actions...and then just go to _town_.

A muffled scream leaves Valerie and her abdomen bucks straight up, prompting me to wrap her legs in my tail so that all she can do is helplessly jerk around as I move my hand so fast it practically _vibrates_ , giving every possible surface of her sensitive flesh a pleasurable massage... _especially_ that protruding bundle of nerves.

Juding by the way her crimson eyes bulge as she whimpers past her fingers she came in no time at all. I give her a few seconds to rest...and then resume my previous actions with every bit of zeal I had before, the Dhampire practically sobbing with pleasure as her body frantically twists and turns, finding no release in excess movement as I hold her steady.

Another orgasm, this time my Bishop collapsing where she rests, gasping for air as I passionately kiss her, murmuring, "Well well...you passed with flying colors, Valerie."

Only breathless wheezes, her pale skin flushed with heat and arousal.

"Here... _drink_."

Proffering my neck to the Bishop I'm almost unbalanced as she swings her legs up around my wist, locking her arms behind my head as she forcefully whispers, "Ok...but only once you're _inside me_."

...Oh I'd be happy to oblige. I swear, these Dhampires are such a horny lot…

Ripping off my pants lets my cock spring free, Valerie still clinging to my chest like a sexy, dripping monkey even as I line up with her sopping entrance.

"Ooh~, I _like_ the size of that..."

"You'll like it even more when it's shaping your cunt, my dear Bishop...now _bite_."

Heeding my commands the Dhampire slowly licks her lips, opening her mouth wide as her fangs gleam in the firelight-

-and she clamps down on my jugular- _hard-_ as I hilt myself into her burning walls in one go.

Two shouts-well, one shout and one muffled scream-echo throughout the room as pleasure hits the two of us like a truck, the sensation of our connected genitals and kinky bridge through the blood transfer about as subtle and calm as a category five hurricane.

So much for being a gentleman, my hips following a plan of their own as I ruthlessly pound into Valerie, heedless of my size or the discomfort my actions are no doubt causing her.

Well...not that she seems all THAT distressed, her crimson eyes clouded over and a frantic suckling of my neck her only actions aside from deep, throaty moans of euphoria.

In no time at all I'm ready to blow, the sensation of her sucking walls and soul-binding bloodsucking causing my cock to swell and groin to tighten as I prepare to burst-

-and a last second backwards thrust completely frees my dick from her body's confines, a forceful jet of cum painting her navel and breasts with streaks of white as the Dhampire removes her fangs and convulses in front of me, eyes rolling back n her head as a spray of clear fluid coats my abs.

...FUCK that was good...although I should probably research some kind of morning after spell, because the pull-out method isn't going to cut it with beauties as erotic as these…

I gently lay Valerie on the couch, gathering her in my arms as she convulses in the final throes of passion, blood and saliva decorating her lips and chin.

I wonder if you can get blue balls even if you're constantly pumping the well, because I feel that way for _sure_. I REALLY want to coat these girl's insides...

And for that matter it'd be great if they start getting a bit more used to multiple rounds, seeing as how I've been doing a lot of single splurts and that's it.

...Oh well, there's plenty of time in the future for that to happen.

"Mmm...I could...get used to this..."

I chuckle and lovingly nibble on the Dhampires pointed ear, a pleased hum coming from the girl as I do so.

"Would I be beating a dead horse if I said I agree?"

"Hehe...considering your poking my thigh pretty hard...no, you wouldn't."

I cast a rueful glance at my still throbbing meat.

"I...I can go again, if you want?"

...I somehow manage to bite back on a sigh.

"Not after that, you're not. It's not like I'm gonna die, Valerie, best that we take things slow until you're more used to me."

I don't miss the way she relaxedly sags...even as she whispers into my ear, "Ok...but I'll be the first to let you know when I'm able to handle that big ol' thing of yours more than once~."

I chuckle and playfully nip at her ear.

"I swear, you sheltered types are all so wild..."

"Now that's just untrue!"

I roll my eyes and pick her up bridal style, marching off towards the baths-Christ only knows we need one-and cheekily state, "Well get your rest in while you can...because tomorrow I have something _special_ in mind~."

She curiously glances up at me.

"Special how?"

I smirk and remain silent.

Oh they'll see…


	17. Damn Tunnel Snakes

Ch 17: Damn Tunnel Snakes…

Julian

"JULIAN IF WE SURVIVE THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

 **|Have I mentioned how much I admire your Queen? Quite the spirited girl, that one~!|**

I glare at said Queen from where she's desperately keeping pace alongside me with Isla, the two of them sprinting and leaping in great bounds as they wind their way through the foliage of the forest.

Seeing as I'm in my Dragon form and things like Human speech are difficult at best, I send a burst of emotional language through our Outlier Peace connection that translates more or less to, 'less berating, more running'!

"We're going to die. We're soooo going to die. Gasper, I know this may not be the best of times...but that pink dress you always liked, the one with the frills? When we were younger it was me who took it, not Marius."

A dismayed shout from the smaller Dhampire.

"T-that was _you?!_ But you said-"

Her words are swiftly transformed into a wordless shriek of terror as the ground behind us _shifts_ , a deafening roar that would make a jet seem like it was tiptoeing around providing a healthy dose of motivation to our current mindset of OH MY GOD JUST FUCKING RUN.

"You hear me, _KING?!_ I'm SO killing you!"

Valliana's threats would sound more, you know, _threatening_ if she didn't appear to be on the verge of tears.

 **|Eh, I like her anyway. You lucky dog, you.|**

I cast a glare behind me, almost chuckling at the white knuckle grip Valerie and Gasper have on my back spikes as I sprint on all fours.

A chuckle that quickly dies in my throat as the reason we're running bursts from the ground in all it's lethal glory.

* * *

So maybe I should start at the beginning.

While we've been getting a lot of practice at home, learning the ins and outs of our respective Sacred gears, there's only so much training you can do in a safe and controlled setting.

To that end I'd gone ahead and organized a little field trip to the Unknown Regions, with the goal of finding and aggravating some of the more dangerous critters that roam it's parts as a form of real combat practice.

And it worked pretty well!

But, well…

 _H_ _ay un pequeño problema._

The creature we ended up aggroing?

A fuck mothering, Cryptid sucking, seventy meter long NIGHTMARE that in my old world we called a _Grootslang._

...In my defense, I totally did _not_ expect to piss the thing off by merely walking over it's den.

* * *

So yeah, I wanted a challenge and, well...we've got it.

And the fact that I finally gained a few extra meters on my Dragon form-bringing me up to an impressive fourteen and weighing as much as a dump truck on steroids-doesn't really help all _that_ much. Hell, I'm not even really darting through the trees like Valliana and Isla are, I'm just barreling through the smaller ones and leaping around the sturdy guys.

...Mr. Grootslang is _still_ closing in.

You know if Valerie doesn't step on it we're probably going to end up eaten by the end of-

"Julian, I've got it!"

I don't waste time congratulating her, instead sending a mental countdown that, once it completes…

Has us turning around and facing the big scary monster head-on.

...SO glad I didn't eat anything before this, otherwise I'd be dropping a deuce on the forest floor.

"Forbidden Balor View!"

Gasper's desperate shout of her Sacred Gear's name coincides with a blinding orange flash of light-

-that stops the elephant-snake thing dead in it's tracks, the miniature Dhampire gasping from the effort of restraining something that massive.

But the few seconds it buys us is plenty.

"Divine Dividing!"

My Queen's shout echoes across the clearing as she streaks towards the creature's eyes, Isla a step behind her as she manifests a gigantic claymore.

And just as they close to within a dozen or so meters of the Grootslang the odd chill that I've rapidly come to recognize as Valerie modding some parts of our soul spreads throughout my body and theirs.

Valliana's tail and Isla's sword cut through the beast's eyes at the exact same moment Gasper's time dilation runs out, the Cryptid rearing back in sudden pain and releasing a roar that feels a bit like a punch to the everything it's so freaking _loud_.

Heh, Valerie examined the thing's Soul and then imparted us with a sort of 'Grootslang slaying' endowment, all within the span of a few minutes. Sure, eyes are something of a universal weakpoint...but none of us felt like running the risk of the damn thing having uber orbs and dodging our attempts to blind it.

Unfortunately the monster gets over it's shock and with rapid flicks of it's forked tongue that could crush a tank rounds on Vallian, darting towards her with a rush of displaced air-

-that falls just short as I place myself between the Cryptid and my Queen, absorbing the blow with a digging of my spiked heels, flaring of my wings and hiss of exertion.

FUCK this thing is strong!

But I manage to halt it's progress just long enough for my Queen to dart out of the way, paving the path for the next step of this horribly impromptu plan.

 _Bigger is Better_.

Upon my Balance Breaker's activation I send out a pulse of power that causes a mass of shadows to coalesce into a hunchbacked figure almost fifteen meters tall, all metal and Gothic styled weaponry.

An Imperial Knight from _Warhammer,_ suitably packing dual chainswords for all your Cryptid-carving needs!

With a sound like an oil tanker just fucked up it's fan belt the massive weapons snarl to life, the mech leaping onto the Grootslang's back and carving into it's hide like a fresh turkey.

The beast unleashes it's most pained scream yet, tossing me aside like a rag doll as it swiftly coils in on itself, crushing my creation into dust with a powerful flexing of it's coils.

Nothing it can do about the bleeding, ragged furrows in it's skin though.

The Cryptid swings it's head back towards me-probably since I smell the strongest-and promptly receives a beam of Demonic energy in the face for it's troubles, my Queen putting her utterly absurd levels of power to good use. Not to be outdone Isla leaps back into the fray, another massive sword cutting deeply into the monster's tusk and almost outright snapping it off at the base.

All while Valerie and Gasper are summoning storms of bats to harass the creature's bleeding eye-sockets or just plain having them fly up it's nostrils and ears.

All of that makes for one _Hell_ of a distraction.

Even as the Grootslang thrashes and twists in a desperate attempt to escape the incessant harassment I give a solitary, powerful flap of my wings and rise above the conflict, gathering air into my lungs and preparing for what is assuredly going to be a _pretty_ fucking gross maneuver.

Bottoms up…

I dive downwards, preparing myself to unleash a gout of fire...and embed my head and neck directly into the creatures muscle, courtesy of the lacerations my creation made earlier.

And then I burn it from the inside out.

Breathing fire as a Dragon is _weird_. Apart from the priorly mentioned sensation of barfing spicy salsa it's also odd from a breathing standpoint. I'm basically forcefully expelling air from my lungs, but I can keep doing so for almost half-a-minute. If I'd attempted this stunt in my old Human body I would be gasping for air in a manner of seconds.

Like I said, odd.

The next minute or so consists of me shutting my eyes, digging my claws into the creatures skin and not letting go until I've expelled every bit of flame I can manage from my stomach, ideally killing the thing outright.

…

Well the thrashing stopped, so I guess I did _something_ correct!

Pulling my head out of the Grootslang's innards is a mentionably disgusting feeling, ashen skin and flesh sticking to my hide and no doubt coloring me a dull gray shade.

Eeeewww…

Gratefully taking a deep breath as I clear the nasty a pretty wild scene greets my eyes. Namely, that of the creature resting on it's side with smoke pouring out of it's mouth, eyes, nostrils and ears.

Holy crap, I think I overdid it.

"I think you overdid it."

Vallian lands on my shoulder, her wings tucking into her back as she stares with wide eyes over our handiwork, the rest of my Peerage slowly walking up alongside us.

Yeah, I'll say!

"Oh, Julian?"

I turn towards my Queen-

-and release a trumpet of pain as she friggin' _pokes_ me in the eye.

My instinctive growl and glare at the girl who's barely as tall as my entire head goes unheeded, as she merely crosses her arms across her perfect breasts, scowling up at me.

"You said we would start easy! That was the _opposite_ of easy!"

Hopefully my garbled words that sound like a wookie giving a chainsaw a blowjob carry over, pokes with one of my oversized talons adding emphasis.

What the heck, isn't _she_ the battle junkie here?!

She's still not impressed, merely raising an eyebrow and pointing down below at where the rest of my Peerage is breathing heavily as they lean against my ankles...the Dhampires more so than Isla, granted.

...Oh.

…

Ok, so _maybe_ this was running before we learned to walk...but it still worked!

…

Man, I'm going to be giving _so_ much blood later today as compensation…

* * *

An easy flight back to our mansion had thankfully gone without a hitch, my Peerage-sans Vallian, the jerk-gratefully resting on my back the entire way.

"Urgh...did you do that for four _years?"_

I shift back into my Human form as we land in the gardens and awkwardly scratch the back of my head, meeting Valerie's questioning gaze while sheepishly replying, "Err...not really? I typically played it pretty safe back then..."

Four deadpan gazes meet my own.

"Stop looking at me like that, I said I was sorry!"

Gasper looks thoughtful for a brief moment before carefully asking, "Could...could we maybe have pizza and a movie night?"

...I try to resist the adorable hopefulness on her face and fail miserably.

"Sure, Gasper. What kind of pizza do we all feel like?"

"Pepperoni and olives!"

"Pineapple meat lovers!"

"Umm...vegetarian?"

"Anchovies and mayonnaise!"

We all give Valerie a strange look, her beautiful features taking on a hint of defensiveness.

"What, anchovies and mayonnaise taste great!"

"Yeah, so long as you pour battery acid on your tongue three minutes prior."

She huffs at my words...before a sly smile appears with malicious intent.

"Well, if you _really_ want to apologize...could I maybe have some of your blood? I want to try making a 'Bloody' Mary~!"

I possessively hug my wrists.

"It's not enough that you want to drink from the source, you also want to garnish your bevs with it?!"

My Bishop pulls my arm in between her cleavage, batting her crimson eyes and pouting excessively.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseee?"

Hah, nice try, seductress! I know your game and _won't_ be falling for it!

"I...I would like to try that as well, Julian?"

Shit, double teaming isn't fair! Especially in non-bedroom related activities!

As usual Gasper's pink, pleading eyes throttle my stubbornness into submission within a few seconds.

"...Fine, I'll get my sanitized razors then..."

Both Dhampires visibly perk up at the prospect of my blood enhanced Mai Tais, prompting me to facepalm.

Am I perhaps spoiling them too much?

"So what movie are we going to-"

" _30 Days of Night!"_

I dryly glance at Isla and Valliana, praying that they shoot down the prospect of yet _another_ Vampire movie-

-and instead despair as they seem perfectly fine with it.

…

Well, I offered.

* * *

I resist the urge to jump as I flick on the lights of my room, grumbling under my breath.

I _hate_ horror movies.

Ok, I get that that sounds weird, considering I just faced down a giant elephant-snake monster barely a few hours ago...but _fuck_ if that wasn't easier than sitting through an hour plus film of Vampires mutilating people.

Or maybe it's just because I live with a pair of the bloodsuckers that I'm freaked out…

This time I _do_ jump as a frantic knock on my door startles the Hell out of me, the paranoid part of my brain prepping my Sacred Gear to summon a veritable firestorm of munitions-

-and I instead blink in surprise as the door swings open, a few furious whispers being exchanged before Isla is unceremoniously shoved into the room with a yelp of protest, the slab of wood slamming closed behind her before a pattering of feet retreat down the hallway.

...Ooooook?

I lock eyes with Isla, the girl blushing furiously as she slowly turns to face me...and I fight down the urge to wolf whistle at the sight before my eyes.

Clad in a deep blue leotard that splits open down to her navel and highlights generous portions of her skin with see-through material the girl looks like any man's wet dream, the radiant flush on her pale skin only highlighting her beauty.

...So I like where this is going, buuuuut…

"U-um...you're faithful knight is here to s-serve you, Master?"

Isla bows forward, an erotic display of submission that should _technically_ be titillating...but quite honestly leaves me more confused than before.

I smell Valerie's paw prints all over this.


	18. The Swordmistress

Ch 18: The Swordmistress

Julian

"Umm...Isla?"

"Y-yes?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but just what exactly are you doing?"

My Knight looks like she'd prefer to be anywhere else right now, nervously scuffing one foot against the carpet.

"Y-you see, Valerie said that tonight was my turn and, err-"

"Goddamit, I _knew_ she was behind this!"

Isla jumps at my sudden exclamation, causing me to ruefully shake my head.

"Sorry, just got caught off guard a little bit there. You were mentioning something about Valerie saying it was your turn?"

A shaky nod, her already crimson face somehow defying the laws of color and gaining an even deeper flush.

"W-well, you see...Valerie said it's my duty as Knight to serve my master, right?"

I try to set aside the instinctive reply of, 'yes, it is', in favor of something not mostly scumbaggish.

"That's mostly just a title, Isla...it's not a literal job description."

Her steel-blue eyes blink in rapid succession...before an _incredible_ full-body blush turns her as red as a tomato.

"O-oh! W-well that changes things? I-I'm sorry! Valerie was showing me this book and it was about how this female knight's duty is to serve her lord's every whim and she said it would be good instructional material and that they all take turns with you at night so..."

I don't quite manage to avoid slamming my head into my open palm.

"Isla...she was playing a joke on you. Or, at least, I sincerely _hope_ it was a joke. That was just some fictional story she was basing her words off of...probably fictional smut at that."

Isla looks like she wants to die.

"I...I can't believe I fell for that..."

I feel the sides of my mouth quirk upward, even as I easily walk towards the beautiful young woman.

"Ehh, I've fallen for Valerie's shenanigans before. Just look no further than tonight, if you want proof...I _hate_ horror movies..."

To my surprise Isla shudders, some of her embarrassment and tenseness fading as she replies, "Ugh, _tell_ me about it...Vallian was complaining that I squeezed her too hard during the scary parts..."

"You must have had one Hell of a grip then, normally she's pretty alright with people hugging her rather violently..."

My Queen's Tsundere Lite traits quickly crumble and waste away once you give her a good glomp, the big teddy bear.

"Yes, well...I'll just be, uh...on my way-eep!"

I snake my tail around her waist, lightly pulling her off balance enough that she sits on the muscled appendage, a mobile chair with built-in seatbelt.

That's growing out of the top of my ass, but ignore that bit.

"Hold up a second. You know, we haven't really gotten a chance to just chat these past few weeks, at least not for more than a few minutes...how have you been fitting in around here? Any ideas on a hobby or something along those lines?"

She shifts uncomfortably before seemingly relaxing into my tail's embrace, evidently accepting the fact that I'm not about to let her fall as I bring the appendage around so that we can stare at each other face-to-face.

"I...I think so?"

Her beautiful face gains a bashful expression and ducks low.

"Umm...promise not to laugh?"

"I only promise to try."

She adorably pouts at my editorial before explaining, "Well, after I buried them...I couldn't help but think how much I liked the idea of something verdant and green being born from us once we pass on...I think I want to try, well...gardening?"

…

What, is that supposed to make me laugh?

I grin and give Isla a light squeeze of my tail, easily replying, "What the Hell, Isla? That's not dumb or embarrassing in the slightest! Shit, I'd even go so far as to say that your potential hobby is the most productive and normal out of all of ours..."

She blinks in open surprise.

"R-really? What are your hobbies?"

I snort.

"Vallian is a training nut, Gasper can read a novel over 500 pages long in a few hours and Valerie apparently likes to mess with us."

"Oh...well, what's yours?"

I dryly return her curious stare.

"What sort of things do I make with my Sacred Gear?"

She seems confused before suddenly getting it.

"Oh, right! Vallian said you're a nerd!"

My eye violently twitches and I make a mental note to smack my Queen on the ass next time I see her. In a non-sexual way. So it _stings._

"Sure. Why not?"

Now seeming far happier than she was properly my Knight giggles, setting her hands on my tail while kicking her legs back and forth with a carefree smile.

Considering the state of her dress, that action does funny things to my stomach. And other parts of my anatomy, but I feel like that's a given.

…

And apparently, Isla notices that as her eyes widen at my bulging crotch.

"U-um, Julian?"

"Yes?"

"I...I think I want to try what the other three have been doing..."

At this point, I have no self-restraint to spare, instead gently setting Isla on her feet while I sit myself back on the edge of my bed...and promptly kick my pants and shirt off, my Knight going red in the face as I do so...but licking her lips nonetheless.

"Then show me, Isla...come a little closer."

My Knight thickly swallows, a nervous tick that is slowly pushed aside as she takes a few steps forward, falls to her knees as her hands rise to her body, legs gradually splitting apart to afford me a clear view of her tight folds, highlighted by the contours of her leotard.

"I-I'm not very experienced, so I don't know how to, umm...make this feel good?"

"Heh, just you yourself is enough, Isla. Go on, I'll talk you through it."

"O-ok..."

One soft hand with a few noticeable callouses hesitantly reaches upwards, gripping my shaft and giving a few experimental squeezes and pulls.

"Yeah, that's good...try a back-and-forth motion."

She immediately complies, massaging my cock with nervous but firm movements as a pleased sigh escapes me.

"A-am I doing this right?"

"Yeah, you're doing great, Isla. Try adding the other hand, either have it work in tandem with the other or fondle my balls."

She swallows nervously at my casual mention of something so-to her mind, no doubt-raunchy but follows through, lightly bouncing and rolling my testes with tender ministrations.

"Damn...you're a natural at this, Isla..."

Another full-bodied blush at my praise.

"I-I thank you?"

I chuckle at her inability to find a good way to respond, leaning back on my hands as she rests on her knees, still pumping my shaft.

"U-um, one of the b-books said I'm supposed to put it in my m-mouth?"

"If you feel up to it, sure."

"...Y-yes, I think I am..."

I lightly take her hands off me, standing up to my full height and letting an anticipatory grin split my lips wide.

"Then allow me a little bit... _indulgence."_

Without preamble I slip the shoulders of her leotard off, her ample bust-enough for a good handful-lightly bouncing as they're freed and causing her to flush madly.

 _So_ damn gorgeous.

"Take off the rest, my Knight."

She does so, shaky hands peeling off her clothing as the groin section sticks slightly, a clear trail of fluid glistening in the light.

My tongue instinctively traces my lips as I hungrily stare at her mound, pale blond hair lightly decorating it as she squirms nervously.

"A-are you fine with just staring? I-eep!"

Animal instincts take over as I gather her in my arms, flipping her over and falling onto my back so that we're in a perfect 69.

"Let's try something new, my darling Knight...start sucking."

"A-as you command..."

Oh ho! So she's getting into the spirit of the role-play, eh?

As if on cue she ducks her head low, brushing her hair to one side and carefully planting her lips on the tip of my cock. Light, unsure kisses slather my glands as I hum in pleasure, the wet, feathery sensation something truly _great_. And things only get better when she lets loose a trembling breath, opening her mouth and finally engulfing my head with her delicious warmth.

Yyyyeaaahhhh…I _dig_ this. Time to reciprocate.

I take a long, heady sniff of her dripping lips...and work my tongue inside her burning cunt, Isla letting out a cute yelp of surprise as I penetrate her.

"J-Julian?! W-what are you...ooh~!"

Her hips buck upwards in an instinctive reaction to the stimuli-

-and my hands grab onto her taut ass, kneading the hot flesh and keeping her pussy right where I can eat it out. I can't help but smirk as I notice her head twist around, eyes hazy and mouth open with barely restrained pleasure.

I'm about to tell her to get back to work when she whips her head around, dips her slim neck-

-and swallows almost half my length in one go.

 _Damn_ that's impressive for her first blowjob! Grinning madly I delve deeper into her folds, exploring every contour of her insides and burning her taste into my memory.

A metallic sort of bitterness...but somehow enticing rather than unpleasant, a harsh flavor like alcohol.

I greedily slurp at her pussy, mouth muscle finding a bumpy portion of skin slightly to the left and above of where her clit is-

-and a deep moan of pleasure reverberates along the length of my cock as Isla tenses, her cunt clamping down on my tongue as an orgasm races through her body.

No spray of liquid though, either she's not a squirter or she isn't quite warmed up all the way yet.

"Did that feel good, Isla~?"

She doesn't answer with words, instead trying to take even more of my turgid meat into her throat with sharp movements, her hips no longer moving away from me and instead grinding back and forth, clearly telling me to keep going.

I _happily_ oblige.

Low grunts start to emanate from my own mouth as she gradually becomes more and more confidant, working almost seven inches into her gullet as I violently swirl my tongue around her walls, lightly bucking my hips in time as I try to work more of my length into her throat.

And the _sounds_ she's making!

Throaty moans intermixed with 'gluks' as she hits the back of her throat with my meat, all while wet slobbers and smacks issue from her pussy as I frantically work it.

Shit, I'm gonna-

A feral hiss leaves me as I buck my hips one last time, shoving almost nine inches into my Knight as she yet again convulses in the throes of orgasm, my cock violently pulsing as I shoot my seed down her warm, wet hole.

And she swallows every _bit_ of it.

...Isla, you may have been embarrassed by those 'Female Knight' eroticas...but _damn_ if you don't put them to shame!

She extricates herself from my meat with a wet _pop_ , heavy breaths causing her tits to lightly jiggle as she pants, "I...I see why those three said this would be... _intense_..."

...Oh you haven't seen or felt _anything_ yet, my lovely Knight.

I scoop her up in my arms, ignoring her startled exclamation...and flip her body into a reverse suspended congress, legs dangling a few inches off the ground as my tail wraps around her waist, hands flying to her breasts and kneading them like fresh dough.

"Relax, Isla...this will feel _good_."

And then I push myself inside.

Burning, unimaginable _heat._

Isla squeals even as I grunt animalistically, hips twitching lightly as my cock sheathes itself inside of her in one go.

"Y-you're splitting me so _wide~!"_

The pleasured moan from my Knight sets me over the edge, my hands pinching her nipples and causing her to squeak in surprise-

-before I pull out and push back in with a smooth motion, my angle allowing my cock to brush up against the bumpy part of her walls and ever so _slightly_ cause her stomach to bulge, the girl's tongue wildly licking her lips as she greedily pants, eyes half-closed in a haze of pleasure.

I'm not going to last long.

Instead I let one hand drift away from mauling her breast...and instead pinch her clit, Isla letting loose a pornographic scream as her already vice-like cunt grips with near crushing force, my teeth gritting as I'm almost...there…

One last powerful thrust that arches my Knight's body upwards and I climax, ripping my cock free of her folds and spraying her silky back with jizz, feral grunts locking my muscles in place as I tremble in the throes of passion.

Ugh, _shit_.

First thing tomorrow I'm looking up a morning-after spell, or maybe a way to turn me sterile for short amounts of time.

Because this is a rather unique brand of _agony_.

Letting my grip on Isla's body falter I let her gently flop onto the sheets below, stuttering breaths causing her body to tremble as I gently massage her ass and thighs with distracted motions.

"Was that to your liking, my lovely Knight?"

"G-god yes..."

I chuckle at her reply, gently hoisting her onto my back and marching towards the showers, knowing full well that a hot bath does wonders for the girl's first times.

Again, having a large penis can _sometimes_ be a bit more trouble than it's worth.

Hmm...maybe I should see if there's a shrinkage spell out there somewhere? Or maybe Vallian could use **Divide** on it!

…

On second thought, maybe we should play it safe with that second option. No telling what sort of damage that might do if wielded improperly. And while gigantic dicks may occasionally be a hassle...overall I quite like having one, thank you very much!

"Mmm...I'll...I'll wash myself, Julian...no need to worry..."

Isla's sleepy tone drags me from my aimless thoughts and prompts me to chuckle.

"Trust me, Isla. There's no trouble at all."

Even as I begin the thoroughly enjoyable-and somewhat peaceful-task of cleaning my jizz off of my Knight's body I turn back to pondering my next move.

We've got a pretty decent amount of training and teamwork down pat, we can probably start fucking around with some of the Khaos Brigade membership, especially since according to my handy-dandy notebook they still don't have a backup plan for Valerie's sudden disappearance.

A feral smirk peels my lips back from my teeth.

Enjoy raping nuns while you can, Diodora...because I've got a whole _bucketful_ of shit to pile on your head.

And said shit comes in the form of OP Peerage members and excessive firepower, courtesy of yours truly~!

Oh, and I guess Shalba had better start composing an epithet as well.

Heh, this is going to be _awesome_.


	19. Yipee Ki-yay, Motherfucker!

Ch 19: Yipee Ki-yay, Motherfucker!

Julian

Heh. Eh heh. Hue hue hue. _Hee hah hoo HA!_

"Julian. You're making that face again. _Stop_."

Instead of listening to my Queen's disturbed words I instead yank her to my side with my tail, shamelessly rubbing my head against hers in unrestrained glee as I gaze upon my handiwork.

...Sure, I feel more than a _little_ light in the head and even a drug-addled toddler could probably kick my ass in a fight...but magical and physical exhaustion was _so_ worth just so I could see this sight.

And what a sight of _beauty~!_

Artillery. Ranks upon ranks of motherfucking _artillery_.

Wraith tanks from _Halo_.

AT-TE's from _Star Wars._

Siege Tanks from _Starcraft_ (And not those pussy _SCII_ versions, I'm talking the OG _Brood War_ pieces here).

36 long-range guns of pure destruction, all aimed at where Diodora Astaroth is scheduled to meet Shalba Beelzebub, what the booklet had listed as their initial meeting before Diodora really got involved in the Old Satan Faction.

…

It had been a few exhausting nights, rifling through page upon page of the hax booklet, making _damn_ sure I wasn't leading my Peerage into another trap or unforeseen complication...but I think we're in the clear, this time at least.

…

…

Another unrestrained squeal of glee escapes me as I totally and shamelessly geek out over the firing line I've got set up, my Queen huffing from where she's crushed between my arms.

"You are _such_ a nerd, you know that?"

I playfully lick her ear, prompting a quick scowl and blush from my resident tsundere as I go back to admiring my craftsmanship.

"You're only saying that because you're _totally_ jealous. Come on, Vallian. Admit it."

My Queen's eyes roll hard enough that I'm surprised she doesn't detach her beautiful orbs from their sockets.

"Come on, girls...let's leave the geek squad here to jack off alone while _we_ do the heavy lifting."

"You wound me, woman! And the Geek Squad is _totally_ an awesome thing!"

Only a brief smirk from Vallian that instantly sets my libido aflame and quite honestly I would be doing something _very_ embarrassing to her right now...but the fact of the matter is that I can barely stand properly.

Pulling a hentai move would be pretty rough.

Instead I turn to my other compatriots, hoping that they'll come to my rescue...

...And find Valerie staring at me with something close to pity, Isla has a carefully neutral expression and Gasper-cute, wouldn't hurt a fly Gasper-is shifting awkwardly.

…

Yeah, I guess I _am_ taking this a little too creepily.

Instead I try to reclaim a modicum of professionalism and more seriously ask, "Are you all ready for this?"

An equally resolute round of nods.

"All right...let's get started."

* * *

The plan is simple in theory, hopefully even simpler in execution.

Diodora is meeting Shalba Beelzebub in an 'undisclosed' location-basically an abandoned Astaroth castle in the Unknown Regions that he uses as a hideout-where, according to the Goddesses info, he'll welcome Diodora officially into the Old Satan Faction's pocket.

Long story short?

I bombard them with artillery...and _don't_ stop until everything is a smoking crater so deep that it leads to Underworld China.

Doesn't matter if Diodora brings along his brainwashed Peerage, I'm pulling the trigger anyway.

Vallian, Isla and Gasper will be keeping a close eye on the vicinity of my kill zone and hunt down whatever might try to escape or attack me directly while Valerie will be sticking close to me, using her bats as surveillance and recon.

Ideally, none of the rest of my Peerage will even have to do anything.

…

The reality is that despite all my preparations and foresight, I'm waiting for the shoe to drop.

And whaddya know, it does!

* * *

"Umm, Julian? I think there's a, ahh... _slight_ problem?"

Ah Hell.

"Well? Spit it out!"

Valerie nervously gulps and directs a bat to wrap it's wings around my eyes, sink it's fangs into my neck-

-and my vision twists briefly before I see through the eyes of Valerie's familiar. It takes a moment to properly work through the disorienting shift in perspective but once I do…

"Umm...what the fuck?"

Ok, this was _not_ in the script!

Cursing to myself I pull the bat away from my eyes, manifest the booklet and rapidly flip through it-

-before promptly wanting to slam my head through a nearby tree.

Shit. When I had made my pitch to the Goddesses I said I wanted a list of all _named_ characters.

Diodora's Peerage was never named.

This...is proving to be something of an issue.

Because being dragged by a chain around her neck is a fuck-mothering _Angel_ with six wings.

SIX. WINGS.

When did Diodora get ahold of _that_ paragon of justice and hullabaloo? I thought he was only after nuns! And I'm pretty sure canon never made mention of him getting his creepy hands on one of the actual denizens of Heaven…

Oh who am I kidding, he probably killed her before canon even happened...or had his way with her, she Fell and _then_ he killed or abandoned her.

…

You know, if you're gonna make a fun, perverted, light-hearted comedy novel, you _probably_ shouldn't have one of the villains be a psychopathic rapist. It creates this weird dissonance between subject matter and tone…

Heaving a sigh I return to viewing things through Valerie's familiar, mouth twisting in distaste as I get a clearer view of what's going on.

Not only is the Angel being dragged by one of Diodora's corrupted nun's with that metal collar...she's _also_ barely clothed, clad in some sort of fetish outfit straight from the nearest 'hobby' store, all see-through fabric and only her breasts and groin 'covered' by the material.

...That, and the clear signs of abuse across her body. Burns, bruises...and angry red stripes across her back that are _very_ familiar to me.

Whip scars.

Something ugly and murderous settles in my gut.

Well...and here I thought Diodora preferred the more measured approach, earning trust and affection before revealing his true colors.

I guess even deranged fuckos like him need a break from routine.

Ignoring the sinking feeling in my gut I calmly state, "Nothing changes, I blow up the building and you all take care of any stragglers."

Nothing but silence reaches my ears.

"...Please tell me you're not all about to ask what I think you're all about to ask."

Gasper's hesitant tone transfers over mentally with, _"C-can't we do something? We can't just leave her in the hands of that...person?"_

" _That's no person, Gasper...he reminds more than a bit of Valper, may he rest in pieces."_

Isla's uncharacteristic vitriol gives me pause, even as I try to ignore Valerie's pleading stare.

"We're not going to risk it, Gasper. If we try to rescue her we're basically throwing the entire plan in disarray and it's not _me_ that'll be in danger, it'll be you three. I have to keep these field pieces going, remember?"

" _But we can't just_ kill _her!"_

"Why not? Killing her quickly would be more merciful than let her continue to hang around those scumbags."

I wince at how cold those words sounded, and at the disproving frown Valerie is giving me.

"Gasper...what I'm trying to say is that in-between a complete stranger's life and you four's? There's no contest."

I don't doubt for a second that no one is happy with that statement…

And then my Queen speaks up, a calculating lilt to her voice.

" _Ok,_ you _feel that way about our lives...but what about how_ we _feel?"_

...Oh no.

"Vallian? If you do what I _think_ you're about to do-"

" _Yeah? Just what are_ you _going to do about it?"_

I can't decide whether to be hideously aroused by her defiance or uncontrollably furious at the risk she's no doubt about to take.

"I will _absolutely_ withhold sex for a year."

It's not just my Queen who snorts at that, varying amounts of amusement flooding through the Outlier Pieces at my utterly empty threat.

" _Yeah, you do that, Julian..."_

I force myself to take a shaky breath, more earnestly asking, "Vallian, _please_."

" _..._ _Sorry, Julian. But I know what it's like_ _to be at the mercy of those stronger than you. And I know what it can mean to have someone save you from that."_

"...I want you to know that you deciding to follow in my footsteps is causing me _incredible_ levels of stress. And the worst part is that I can't even be mad after that little speech of yours. Do what you have to, you crazy bitch. I'll provide backup."

A mirthful chuckle.

" _I'll make it up to you later."_

"You damn well better!"

Her mental voice recedes and I resist the urge to punch something in favor of returning to viewing the proceedings that'll go on with or without my intervention.

I'm treated to a view of Diodora getting right in the Angel's face, his voice too quiet for Valerie's bat to get a good reading on...but the Angel's tone and reply is perfectly understandable.

Disgust, defiance and exhaustion all stated in whispered, calming dulcets.

" _You may certainly feel so inclined, Diodora...but you would be much more likely to seduce and lay with a rabid Dragon, than find me willing to entertain your sinful fantasies."_

Damn, I'll give her props for that sweet burn!

Although the brutal slap across the face the Angel receives from Diodora is less than sweet.

Damn, Astaroth. You're truly an upstanding, paragon of male representation who's intestines I would _love_ to wear around my neck like a scarf.

" _We'll see how long that resistance of yours lasts, Kalmiya. Take her away, you know what to do."_

Diodora stalks in the direction of where another one of Valerie's bats show Shalba is striding, the Angel and remainder of Diodora's Peerage abruptly heading in a different direction.

"Vallian, you see where they're headed?"

" _We do, moving now."_

Another shift in perspective shows three shadows quickly slip into the castle's own...and by that I mean _literal_ shadows, Gasper making use of her Dhampire powers to hide the three of them.

Resigned to playing the role of observer I return my attention to the now named Kalmiya, keeping a close eye on her immediate surroundings.

…

Ok, I'll freely admit that Angel is incredibly attractive, despite her less than flattering circumstances.

Pale-white hair with a tinge of pink to it, almost _ethereal_ looking skin that glows with a sort of inner light the same shade as her hair...and her beauty is something... _otherworldly_. Like a mix between the Dhampire's doll-like beauty and a fairies. Fragile, yet strong.

And those _eyes_. Rimmed by oddly dark eyelashes that stand out on her snow skin they're a startling shade of bright maroon, glowing even more starkly than her almost translucent flesh.

...Although that light seems a great deal dimmed, as the unfortunate girl-or woman, I couldn't even begin to guess at her age since everyone in DxD pretty much looks the same from their twenties onwards-is yet again yanked forward on her chain by one of Diodora's brainwashed slaves.

My teeth begin to grind together in agitation as I realize they're dragging her to a bed...a bed with a nightstand full of manacles, razors and I'm _pretty_ sure that's a huge fucking dildo.

…

If they do what I _think_ they're about to do...well let's just say I'm always happy to work out repressed anger issues, vicariously or not.

"Vallian? Hurry, they're about to do something disgusting and I'd like them dead, please."

There's no reply, verbal or otherwise...but a brief twisting of shadows in the corner of the room as the three members of Diodora's Peerage chain the Angel facedown despite her struggles has a smile appearing on my lips.

And my lovely ladies don't waste so much as a single second.

Before the three can even react Vallian's armored tail pierces the grey-haired leader's chest, a wet wheeze escaping what's left of her lungs as Isla swiftly decapitates the remaining two with scarcely a wasted movement.

Works of lethal art, those two.

A wet _scrape_ noise sounds out in the room as my Queen retracts her tail, flinging the corpse a few messy meters away as Gasper quickly undoes the bindings, rapidly explaining, _"W-we're not here to hurt you! We just saw that you were in trouble and, umm-"_

" _Save the explanation for later, we need to get out of here before-"_

"Too late, actually."

From one of the bat's varied viewpoints Diodora, Shalba and a few of the Beelzebub's guards are racing through the hallways, some kind of silent alarm or other warning system cluing them in to my girl's actions.

…

But there within lies an opportunity…

"You three throw up as many shields as you can and prepare to run once the booms stop, got it?"

" _Understood, don't accidentally blow us up, ok?"_

"Such little faith, Vallian..."

" _U-um, w-what's he going to-"_

I tune out Gasper's stammered question, pausing only long enough to glance at Kalmiya's bewildered-yet hopeful-expression before cutting the connection between Valerie's familiar and myself.

Instead, I turn to my still patiently waiting artillery line and smirk.

This'll be a bit more like using a scalpel than it will a sledgehammer...but every tool has it's purpose.

I eyeball the location of the castle Diodora and Shalba are sprinting through, pass the info along to my creations-

"Light em' up, boys."

-and the sky is set aflame.

Guess we're going ahead to rescue this OC…


	20. Now THAT'S According to Plan!

Ch 20: Now THAT'S According to Plan!

Julian

Despite my apprehension about this whole skewed plan my Queen thought of in the heat of the moment...I still can't stop the thrill of watching my creations fire off a round of annihilating munitions in a deafening fusillade.

Sun bright balls of low-grade plasma from the Wraiths, deafening _WHOOSH_ noises from the Siege tanks, a steady _PEW_ and _CHOOM_ from the AT-TEs...it's enough to, were I in a less worrying mood, bring a tear to my eye.

Instead I settle for watching the various shells and encapsulated balls of sunlight arch through the air…

...and in a scattering of rock, dirt, stone and various melted combinations of the three half of Astaroth's castle gets blown six ways to Sunday.

"WHOO HAH HAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Valerie scowls at me and grumbles, "Can you please try to keep it down, Julian? I have to concentrate..."

"Right, sorry."

I instead jump back into viewing events through Valerie's familiars, a good third of them vaporized by the assault while the rest are evidently dazed, if the scattered and fuzzy views they're transmitting are any indicator.

"Vallian, are you and the others ok?"

One of the bats gets it's act together and re-orients itself, the view displaying my girls picking themselves off the floor as improvised magic shields from Vallian scatter into motes of light, their purpose served.

" _Ugh...yeah, we're all here. What did you do, drop the_ moon _on the castle?"_

"I didn't want to risk any of them surviving. And I still don't, get the Hell out of there _now_ , I'm going to pound that eyesore into the ground once you're clear, no more chances. Not to mention Valerie's familiars don't have visual confirmation of-"

My view is suddenly treated to the terrifying sight of my Queen hastily throwing up another shield that _barely_ deflects a blast of verdant Demonic energy, the silhouette of a smoking and haggard-but still _very_ much alive-Shalba Beelzebub filling the bat's view.

"MOVE, NOW!"

My heart is hammering in my chest as Gasper manages to use Forbidden Balor View and freeze Shalba for just a brief moment...but it's enough for them to be swallowed by a combination of shadows and make tracks, Isla carrying the exhausted Kalmiya bridal style.

"Once you get outside don't slow down, I'm going to be opening fire on that thing the second you clear the blast zone!"

My Peerage doesn't reply, obviously too focused on running to bother replying, for which I'm grateful.

It's a tense few moments as they make their way out of the labyrinthine interior...but I practically gasp with relief once I see them bound across the landscape, not wasting a single moment to direct my artillery to blow the castle to smithereens.

With another deafening volley of shots they do so, the rest of the ancient architecture going up in flames and smoke...as well as a nebulous green glow, Beelzebub _still_ kicking as he flies out of the inferno, looking more harried than ever...and more _murderous_ than ever.

"Behind and above you!"

My Peerage immediately starts jinking and juking-Vallian gathering Gasper in her arms as she does so-and my blood _boils_ at the sight.

That Son of a Bitch is attacking _my_ Peerage?!

"Shoot that mother fucker _out of the sky!"_

Both the AT-TEs and Wraiths comply with my orders, their anti-personal cannons lighting up the sky as a storm of glowing shots slam into the unsuspecting Shalba, who only manages at the last second to get a shield up, light flaring in a kaleidoscope of detonations around him.

" _Julian, keep up the attacks and try to keep him defending!"_

I'm so caught off guard by Isla's sudden command that I almost cease the barrage, gaping as the usually quiet and obedient Knight pulls a page from Vallian and gets a crazy idea in her crazy skull.

Seriously, there's _NO_ way this is good for my heart.

" _Valerie, can you do it?"_

" _I just did, go for it!"_

I'm half-a-second away from tearing out my hair and demanding to know why they've all suddenly gone as crazy as I am when they _stop running_.

OH GOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING _NOW?!_

Vallian takes to the skies of her various wings, slamming a fist into Shalba's barrier despite the danger of flying into my saturation bombing of that general area-

 **[Divide!]**

 **-** and just as quickly flies away, Beelzebub's barrier significantly weakened as yet another flash of orange light from Gasper's Sacred Gear surrounds the Devil-

-and with a blinding blur of speed Isla charges forward on her metallic wings, broadsword flashing towards Shalba's shield…

...and promptly cuts right through both it and his head in a smooth sweep of the blade.

…

It's almost anticlimactic how the body gracelessly falls from the sky, the sounds of combat disappearing as quickly as they came.

…

You know, I can't decide whether to be more impotently furious with my Peerage...or more _proud_ of them.

Instead I table that cauldron of emotions and breath a sigh of relief as Vallian incinerates the body in a flash of Demonic power, Isla carrying the obviously bewildered Kalmiya as Gasper tiredly paces the taller girl...but the small smile of satisfaction on her face has a small grin of my own forming.

Heaving out a heavy sigh I turn to Valerie.

"You gave Isla an anti-Devil attribute at the end there, didn't you?"

Her smile is as relieved as my own...if not a tad more smug.

"That I did...see? It all worked out in the end!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose and grumble, "This isn't something I want to continuously experience, my hair will turn gray before I'm 20...we'll talk about this later. Any sign of Diodora and the rest?"

She grins.

"They're in tiny, fried little pieces."

"Now that _does_ put me in a good mood. Let me finish off the rest of the castle and we'll go."

The girls quickly reconvene at my position, out of breath and clearly exhausted...but the triumphant grins they're wearing almost make me forget to be angry with them for practically giving me an ulcer.

The Angel, for her part, still seems entirely unsure as to whether we're some kind of hallucination or real.

Deciding to break the ice I ask, "Kalmiya, correct?"

A slow dip of the girl's head, her nearly hypnotic maroon eyes meeting mine as she quietly replies, "Yes...not to sound ungrateful-for I truly am-but who...who _are_ you all?"

"Suffice to say we're no friends of the 'people' who were keeping you captive. I'll explain more later, but for the moment..."

I cast a malevolent gaze towards the few standing portions of the castle.

"There's a couple spots I missed. Give me a moment."

I resume my bombardment of the Astaroth architecture...and do _not_ stop until it's nothing but a glowing, smoking crater ten meters deep into the ground.

Overkill?

Bah, there's no such thing!

And I could kinda get used to these anti-shounen fights.

Not having to listen to cardboard villains spout how dastardly and rapey they are makes them _way_ more tolerable…

* * *

"So...you are a descendant of an extinct clan of Dragons that held Seer powers and predicted that you-and your companions-would be instrumental in keeping some ancient force of evil at bay, preparing all of these hideaways and artifacts for you?"

"Nicely summarized, Miss Kalmiya."

Once we had arrived back at my mansion I'd elected to personally get Kalmiya up to speed, taking her to one of our spare rooms and instructing my sentient appliances to dress her wounds.

...And figure out just what, exactly, I'm supposed to do with her.

I can't just send her back to Heaven with the knowledge of our existence, I still want us to be a secret until we become truly OP as Hell. And I'm not just going to _imprison_ her here, that's a little too close to what Diodora did. And I would sooner make love to a rancid dog turd than draw any parallels between myself and that rapey weirdo.

…

Ok, so we both technically _did_ brainwash our Peerage members, but the intention and methods were entirely different!

…

Actually the intention were pretty much the same, we both wanted to enjoy ourselves to the fullest.

…

Oh GOD I'm more like Diodora than I thought!

It takes a _very_ violent shake of my head to derail that mental revelation and return to the topic of what to do with Kalmiya-

-when she abruptly yawns, an apologetic lilt to her voice as she states, "My apologies, Julian...but may I take this moment to rest? I give you my word that I will be more attentive once I have slept..."

Saved by the bell!

Not literally, but I'll take it.

"Sure thing, Miss Kalmiya. Feel free to just ask one of the little doodads running around for stuff once you wake up, and a spare change of clothes if you want them. I can't imagine that crap Diodora made you wear was _pleasant_."

Even if it _was_ pretty freaking erotic, taken out of context for _why_ she was wearing it.

"My thanks, Julian..."

Her eyes drift shut and within seconds she's calmly breathing, a relaxed expression coming to dominate her beautiful features.

…

Is _everything_ in this universe a damn 11/10?

Grumbling to myself I stand up, frowning as a certain matter comes to mind that needs solving.

"Everyone, meet in my room, there's something we need to discuss."

My words are received with a collection of acknowledgment and confusion, even as I run a hand through my hair in exasperation.

...We're gonna need to set some ground rules for _all_ of us. Their little rescue stunt _worked_ , certainly...and it's not like I'm in any position to throw stones here, but seeing them jump into an uneeded risk-even if it was for a good cause-gave me a damn heart attack.

…

This is going to be _such_ an awkward conversation…


	21. Dragon's Have Issues, Man

Ch 21: Dragon's Have Issues, Man...

Julian

A bit of awkwardness echoes throughout my room, everyone sitting and shifting near inaudibly as I let the oppressive silence build.

...Mostly to give myself time to figure out just what it is I want to say. Because I have _no_ idea.

Vallian is probably the most composed out of all of us, sitting idly in her chair, clad in a silky, silver negligee and stockings of the same color, arms crossed over her ever growing bust.

Isla would seem just as calm as Vallian, were it not for the nervous tapping of her foot, my Knight wearing some kind of midnight body-stocking that hugs her contours with erotic abandon.

Valerie looks more openly nervous, although seeing as how she's familiar with my background and thought process she also has a fair amount of curiosity mixed in with the expression, wearing a pure-white leotard with garters and bridal gloves.

Gasper is...well I better figure out what it is I want to say before she has a heart attack, the poor girl looks like she's about to have a mental breakdown from the tension. The bright-pink nightrobe she's clad in, open down to the navel and showing a tantalizing hint of her slight cleavage, might starting developing sweat rings if I don't say something.

…

I _really_ wish I didn't have an erection right now, what with so much mind-boggling beauty in front of me…

"So...we have some things to discuss."

My Queen arches an eyebrow.

"We do?"

"Yes, we do. Namely, whether we're going to keep taking risks in saving people. I'm guilty, you're guilty, we're _all_ guilty."

Yet again it's my Queen who openly challenges me, archly asking, "Oh, so you think you're decision to rescue Isla was a _wrong_ one?"

A low growl escapes my lips as I hiss back, "You _know_ that's not what I'm saying, Vallian."

"It sure _sounds_ like it! Why are you telling us to _not_ do the very thing that brought us all together?! We're _happy_. You want us to _stop_ letting others perhaps experience this same happiness? You would have let that Angel be tortured and raped before just blowing her to pieces?"

My Queen's sudden vehemence catches me off guard...and the fact that everyone else seems to _agree_ with her even more so.

"Of course I wasn't going to do that! If you hadn't interrupted my original plan she wouldn't have even come _close_ to experiencing anything like that!"

Vallian's eyes flash as she stands, striding towards me and looking like some sort of War Goddess as she does so, silver hair flowing behind her and feral beauty pinning me where I sit.

"We've let you call the shots and tell us what to do for all this time...and now you expect us to just quietly listen _again_ , when you wants us to abandon everything I _thought_ we were meant to be doing?!"

My lips peel back from my teeth as I shout back, "I'm doing this _because_ I want us to be happy! So none of us have to die!"

"Well if you're going to be such a coward-and tell us to watch people be _tortured_ just so we can sit all comfy and cozy-then maybe it's time we _stop_ following your orders!"

…

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Where the _Hell_ is this coming from?!

 **|Umm, Bachcha? I think I know what's going on here...|**

I give a burst of emotional language that probably roughly translates to, 'yes, please tell'!

I really need to work on my mental ability to talk to my Gear…

 **|Well that fiery woman has the soul of one of the strongest Dragons in existence, never mind the fact that your Outlier Piece turned her flesh into one as well. And the others-while not to the extent of your Queen-also have traits of Dragons in them. See where I'm going with this?|**

No, please keep going, informative spirit inside my head.

 **|I'll take your silence as a 'no'. They just finished convincing you, their _King_ , that your orders were wrong. And then _their_ plan went ahead and worked. And don't forget that their minds are still in the midst of turning into adults, they're rebellious and prideful at this age, as all Dragons are.|**

...Oh you _have_ to be kidding me.

 **|This is a battle for dominance, Bachcha. Either make your Queen submit, or she'll turn the rest against you, since they now view her as a sort of Alpha. I'm surprised you didn't expect this to happen...|**

How was I supposed to expect this to happen?! I've never been a Dragon before!

UUUUUGGGHHHH...now what?

As if in response to my thoughts the Rakshasa chuckles and says,

 **|Isn't it obvious? Strike now and force her to bend to your will. The rest will follow if you succeed in subduing her. Heh, might I suggest something...physical? She seems the type that'll only acquiesce if you give her something else to focus on...|**

...Oh my God this is _bonkers_.

But I'm not about to argue with the millennia old spirit.

Instead I take his advice-

-and without warning tackle Vallian to the ground, letting a ferocious growl slip past my lips, which is in turn answered by my Queen, shouts of alarm coming from the rest of my Peerage as we suddenly begin to brutally fight.

The next few minutes are a blur, quite honestly.

We eschewed anything like magic or Sacred Gears in favor of slugging it out the old fashioned way and I wasn't in any real position to take notes. While I had mass and strength, I wasn't exceptionally talented in any kind of style or anything like that, whereas my Queen was lightning in a bottle with some weird Greek wrestling shenanigans or something along those lines.

All I remember is that we walked away with a fair share of bruises, busted through the wall of the bedroom, trashed the room adjacent before finding our way back inside _my_ room...and the moment I managed to win.

It wasn't anything spectacular, really.

Vallian launched some kind of spinning back-kick at my face, I ducked...and my tail knocked her feet from underneath her, allowing me to pounce and trap her body beneath mine.

"Are you done yet?!"

She ferociously squirms beneath me, hissing back, "Not on your _life_ , Asshole!"

The feeling of her soft, tight body writhing beneath mine, the adrenaline and blood coursing through my veins, the dull pain of exchanged blows...it's not until now that I realize I've got one _massive_ stiffy.

Licking my lips I lean forward, whispering into her ear, "Oh, I think you're done, alright..."

Primal instinct seizes me and I sink my teeth into the back of her neck, drawing a slight trickle of blood that tastes _delicious_.

Guess my Peerage aren't the only ones falling prey to their instincts.

Because right now every nerve in my body is _screaming_ for me to take my Queen, to teach her that _I'm_ the one in charge.

...And I've got just the idea how to do that and more.

Vallian had stiffened the moment I bit her neck, her breath hitching and struggles immediately ceasing...allowing me to stand up and properly restrain her.

My tail winds around her legs while my hands grab the front of her nightwear, rip it apart and allow her heavy breasts to bounce free before my hands grab and roughly squeeze them, the shapely globes deforming under my grip as she whimpers in sudden arousal.

Like that I purposefully stride further into the room, my Peerage watching me with wide eyes as I restrain and fondle my Queen, said girl's face turning red as she's put on display.

My cock is _begging_ to be released from it's confines.

"So...is anyone else going to dispute the fact that _I_ am King? That _I'm_ in charge here?"

Slow shakes of their heads, eyes avoiding my own.

I let my elongated tongue slowly wrap around Vallian's throat, lapping blood from her neck all while my fingers pinch and twist her diamond-hard nipples, the girl whimpering from dominated arousal.

My voice sounds more like a serpent's corrupting hiss than it does my old Human one.

" _Then come over here, and let's teach our Queen what happens when she challenges the King, shall we~?"_

On shaky legs, aroused lips and flushed faces my Peerage hypnotically approach me and the restrained Vallian, the Devil-Dragon-Human hybrid positively panting with shame and arousal in equal parts.

...You know, I was always way taller than everyone else-Vallian, the largest, only came up to my neck-but now, as they all act subservient and authority courses through my veins...they seem _minuscule_ in comparison, fairies that bend to my will.

…

…

 _Man_ this world has some seriously kinky shit in it.

And I'm _loving_ it.

Let's see how my Queen handles being fucked by four different sources, eh?

* * *

 **Wait, when did this story get over a 1000 follows?**

 **I guess y'all like this masturbatory power-fantasy tripe XD**

 **Then again, can't say I'm in any position to judge, considering I'm the one writing it...**

 **Next chapter has some pretty intense sex in it, but afterward there'll be a few chapters with story and character focus stuff...and lots of methamphetamine.**

 **Because _Annhilation Maker_ achieves it's potential at the height of a drug-rush.**


	22. Ménage à That's A Lot

Ch 22: Ménage à That's A Lot

Julian

My Queen isn't in a good enough position for what I have in mind.

With a quick exertion I loop my hands underneath her hips, spreading her legs wide similar to a Butterfly position-

-but my tail quickly winds around her waist, pinning her arms to her side and causing her sizable chest to jut outwards as my appendage arches her spine.

She squirms but is held steady, her stockinged legs leaving her pussy bare if not for a pair of light-grey lingerie...which is already starting to drip with dominated arousal.

The rest of my Peerage wait nervously-yet _eagerly_ -nearby, held in the thrall of the moment.

"Isla? Grab the bottle of lube on my nightstand. Valerie? You take off her underwear. Gasper, start fondling her breasts."

My Queen moans and thrashes, her Draconic nature not allowing her to easily submit but every other facet of her being being _desperate_ for what we're about to do to her.

Faces blushing red the Dhampires approach my captive Queen, pointed fangs showing through their slightly open mouths.

With jittery motions Valerie slowly peels Vallian's lingerie off, clear fluid sticking to the underwear as my Bishop steps back, light pants causing her chest to jiggle.

Gasper's fingers, meanwhile, are trembling uncontrollably as they slowly but surely trace the contours of Vallian's heaving breasts-

-and then, with dainty little motions, they start kneading and squeezing, her slim digits sinking into the fleshy mass of my Queens ample bosom.

And all the while Vallian moans like a whore, Gasper beginning to ever so _slightly_ drool and lick her lips as my lust and dominating mood is transferred to them, spread around and then fed back four times as strong through the Outlier Pieces.

Isla returns to my side, bottle of clear fluid held in her hands as she stares wide-eyed at the scene playing out before her, hardened nipples and dripping lips highlighted by the figure-hugging body stocking.

"Take off my pants and lube me up."

Swallowing in nervousness my Knight does as instructed, slowly unbuttoning and pulling down my trousers and then boxers, letting my cock spring free, already dripping precum and twitching in stimulation.

I don't bother hiding my pleased hiss as Isla squirts out a generous dollop of the stuff and begins to gently pump my shaft, the slimy and slick sensation of her calloused palms stroking my dick only heightened by my aroused and alpha state.

Eventually Isla pulls away, her task done as my meat shines and glistens in the dim lighting.

"And now do her asshole. Make sure it's stretched and slick..."

My Knight shakily moves to carry out my commands, squirting yet more lube into her palms as Vallian manages to turn her head far enough to meet my gaze, her eyes equal parts betrayed and salivating at the prospect of what I'm about to do.

"N-no...I was going to be the one...who was first-"

"You lost that privilege the moment you challenged my authority, my lovely little Queen...and now, it's time for you to pay the price~!"

Heat gathers and boils my brain, anger, lust, affection and the desire to dominate causing my next words to be a feral rumble.

"Now, Vallian Lucifer... _I'm going to fuck you in the ass and cum inside you."_

I can't decide if the plaintive whine that comes from my Queen is pleading or begging and quite frankly it doesn't matter as Isla gently inserts a single finger into her puckered hole-

-and she arches her back as far as it can go despite my hold on her, a loud squeal of arousal echoing across the room.

"Deeper, Isla. And put more fingers in her."

"Y-yes, Master..."

My Knight is panting and fully flushed at this point, completely lost in the heat of the moment as she shoves two fingers inside of Vallian's ass, pumping them in and out as my Queen gasps and heaves for breath, struggling to break free from my hold to no success as Gasper continues to play with her tits.

Two fingers become three and then four, Vallian helplessly _quivering_ in desperate arousal until I decide I can't wait any longer.

"That's good enough Isla...now guide my head to her ass."

Licking her lips the ash-blonde does as I command, withdrawing her fingers with a wet-sucking noise, my Queen's asshole briefly gaping wide before sealing itself...at least until my Knight guides the tip of my cock to the tiny hole, releasing her hold on my shaft as it slips _slightly_ inside.

"Don't tense up now, Lucifer..."

My Queen no doubt prepares to reply in some brave but aroused manner-

-and instead just makes an _urk_ noise as I thrust my hips forward, our lubed genitalia coming together as I push into her ass with plenty of grasping resistance.

…

And it's so fucking _tight!_

Oh my GOD it feels like I stuck my cock in an industrial compressor fresh out of the smelting pot! All pulsating walls that spastically tighten and choke my meat with waves of pressure, an unbearable warmth and wetness that has me groaning in enjoyment.

A smug grin pulls my lips upwards as I see my Queen's face, eyes wide and mouth open, tiny little pants emanating from it as she can only wordlessly ride out the sensation of my cock sheathed inside her rectum, stretching it further than it's even been stretched before.

"You wanted to do this to _me_ , didn't you?"

A low, pornographic moan as Gasper-obviously becoming more and more adventurous- leans up to lightly lick Vallian's areolas just as I crouch slightly, letting my dick push upwards at a new angle.

"I was going to let you, you know...but because you need a little reminder of who your master is, I'm going to take _you_ instead."

Long, throaty moans issue from the girl's mouth as I twitch my cock from side-to-side.

"And I _like it_."

I begin thrusting, lifting her out of reach of Gasper as I carve my meat's shape into my Queen's asshole, teeth gritted as _SHIT_ this is a whole new level of tightness! Even Gasper's snatch wasn't this constricting!

Wordless grunts and moans are Vallian's only contribution to her fucking, tongue frantically rolling over her lips as light flecks of drool create glistening strands across her perfect mouth.

And within a minute I feel unbearable pressure rise up the length of my spine...and a sadistic grin splits my mouth wide open. I don't _need_ to pull out this time. Instead with one last exertion I bury myself as deep as I can go, my orgasm borderline painful as it has to work past Vallian's vice-grip on my shaft...but I manage, great bellows of breath leaving me as spurts of my seed coat the inside of my Queen, the first creampie I've given any of them...blowjobs aside.

Do those even count?

With a content sigh I pull out of Vallian's ass, still holding her upright as she twitches and trembles, eyes screwed shut as her anus gapes wide, ropy streams of cum leaking out of the abused hole.

" _We're not done yet."_

All eyes meet mine as a perverted grin is given in response.

"My Queen still hasn't been taught her full lesson...Isla, you're going to eat her out. Gasper, Valerie? Suck blood directly from her breasts while I take her from behind. You followed her lead in disobeying me, now you get share the responsibility of punishing her~."

Not giving them a chance to reply or think I stride over to my bed, sitting down on it-

-and letting my dick once more penetrate Vallian's ass as I set her fully on my lap, the angle causing a small bulge to appear in her navel as she squeaks at the sudden intrusion, still so soon after my last fucking.

"Well, get to it!"

As if in trances the three young women approach their speared 'leader', the heat of the past minutes giving them perky nipples, wet crotches and hazy eyes.

"W-wait...I don't-OOH~!"

Vallian's desperate plea-which was likely more a result of her tsundere nature than it was any real attempt at protest-is cut off as I give a quick twitch of my hips, jerking my cock and giving her a jolt of pleasure, the perverted butt enthusiast.

Isla gracefully gets on her knees, tongue rolling over her lips as she approaches my Queen's dripping, aroused pussy...and takes a tentative lick, Albion's wielder gasping at the sudden ministration.

Apparently Isla quite likes the taste of my Queen as she starts lapping at Vallian's pussy like a dog, eventually graduating to full on adventures of her privates, occasionally sucking and nibbling on the other girl's clit and causing said girl to quiver and turn to putty.

...and then she gets adventurous, one of her hands reaching up-

-and strokes the slight bulge in Vallian's stomach, my breath catching at the change in pressure as my Knight begins to massage the head of my cock through my Queen's flesh.

FUCK that's hot!

And even while this is all going on the Dhampires make their moves, fangs glistening and dripping as they sensually approach their former 'Alpha', erotically lick her taut nipples...and sink their fangs into her generous chest, drawing a shriek from Vallian at the newfound pleasure, both Dhampires greedily sucking like children from their mother's teat.

I feel myself grow ever harder at the sight.

And then they start _masturbating_.

Valerie and Gasper swiftly divest themselves of their undergarments, Valerie peeling aside the lower part of her leotard while Gasper kick off her panties, revealing their crimson lips to my gaze as doll-like fingers begin to stroke and penetrate their folds, fluid splattering onto the floor in a steady rain. Isla joins them, free hand rubbing and pinching her cunt through her bodysuit even as she continues to frantically eat away at Vallian's crotch, slurps loudly echoing across my bedroom.

I enjoy the scene before me for a good while, of my Peerage reduced to such primal states...and then I see Vallian's face.

Eyes rolled back in her head, mouth open while broken and gurgled grunts emanate from within, the young woman obviously so lost to the pleasure she can't form a coherent thought.

...I think she's learned her lesson.

I lift her off my lap just enough that I can give a single, hard thrust into her-

-that sends me over the edge, semen pumping into her body as I climax, teeth bared and predator's smile adorning my features.

…

Ordinarily, I would leave things at that.

But not tonight. Tonight, my instincts are in control, driving me to even greater and greater heights of arousal.

Letting Vallian flop to the bed, cum leaking from her shaking body I stand to my full height, feral gaze meeting each of my submissive girls in turn-

-and I abruptly tackle Isla to the ground, tearing apart the crotch piece and exposing her quivering cunt to my rod.

"M-master, please-ooh~!"

Without the slightest bit of hesitation I _shove_ my cock into her, my Knight squealing in pleasure as I stretch her insides, pistoning in and out of her body at a breakneck pace, her form shoved back-and-forth across the floor as my powerful thrusts physically move her.

With a roar I climax, jerkily humping her to prolong my pleasure, coating her womb with my seed, inhibitions forgotten.

My dick is yanked out of her folds with an audible _pop_ , my powerful strides bringing me before Valerie as she gazes up at me, body wet and ready to receive my dick into it. Collapsing to my knees I yank her leg up and over my shoulder, laying her on her side as I penetrate her folds, the Dhampire squealing in enjoyment as I ravage her with powerful movements.

She too is treated to a creampie, my cock pulsing within her burning walls as I dominate her in the most primal method possible, her leg collapsing to the floor as I withdraw from her, cum leaking from her shivering pussy.

Gasper, knowing what's coming, only spreads her petals wide with trembling fingertips as I don't hesitate in the slightest, shoving my cock into her tight, tiny hole as she whimpers in arousal at my control over her body, looking down at the way her loins and navel bulge slightly as I fuck her, her small body just large enough to accommodate my girth and no more.

Yet again I bottom myself out in her cunt, thick goops of jizz pumping into the Dhampire as she pants and moans as she's turned into a glorified sex toy.

My lungs are heaving with giant billows of breath, sweat and bodily fluids coating my form as I stand, admiring my handiwork as each of my Peerage is left with bits of my seed dripping out of their holes, all left weak and dominated on the floor or bed.

...All except for one…

I loom over Vallian, my Queen only now regaining enough control over her mental faculties to stare up at me with profound exhaustion...as I relentlessly flip her onto her stomach, line up my head with her soaking vagina...and simply proceed to fuck her like an animal, hands on her sexy hips as I pound into her, deep and satisfied moans coming from my Queen's throat as I inevitably tense, burying myself in her up to my balls-

-and my Queen finally gets a taste of her King's sperm, her body eagerly drinking up my cum before I let her bonelessly flop onto the bed, mouth wide and gaping as she struggles for breath-

-and I don't let her have it, grabbing her limp form and _ramming_ my cock down her throat, pumping furiously as she gurgles and gags, eventually sputtering as I cum down her gullet and finally let her fall to the ground, truly unconscious this time..

…

The room is silent except for trembling breaths and low moans, my Peerage fully made aware of who's in charge as _victory_ courses through my veins.

They'll never question my authority again, the Dragon inside of me crowing in agreement.

...And now, to celebrate…

I use my tail and powerful arms to gather my Peerage together, their bodies lined up before me like a sacrifice to a God...and I lift the first of the row directly up with my tail, Gasper's tiny and fuckable body held aloft like a Dhampire cocksleeve, my tongue caressing her slight breasts as she exhaustedly meets my hungry gaze, an action mirrored by all except Vallian, who's out like a light.

"Oh my~...you didn't think I was _through_ with any of you, did you? We're only just getting started..."

My tail drops Gasper onto my still erect cock, the Pawn grunting in shock as my appendage begins to jerk her up and down the length of my rod like a toy, a satisfied smile on my face as she begins to whimper in pleasure, her cute little frame being violated by such a large meatstick.

It's _good_ to be the King…


	23. SoAftermath?

Ch 23: Soooo...Aftermath

Julian

When sanity returns itself to my tender embrace I find myself curled up in bed, Vallian held securely in my arms, Valerie with her head perched on my shoulder and hugging my side while Gasper and Isla are entwined together on my left, the room smelling of freshly washed hair and skin.

…

…

OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

WHO _WAS_ THAT A FEW HOURS AGO?!

Ok ok, I get that I'm basically living the patriarchal dream here, but holy SHIT what did I _do_ back there?!

Furiously whispering to myself I ask, "Kumbhakarna, what the fuck?! I listened to your advice and, and...what the _fuck?!_ I came _inside,_ dude! I'm not ready to be a father, man! I'm going to _suck_ at it!"

 **|Quit complaining, Bachcha. You're authority was being challenged, you asked for my advice and then you acted on it. What's the big deal?|**

"I might have just knocked up every single one of my Peerage! They're not full-blooded Devils, for all I know they might be super fertile! I was nutting outside the pink canoe for a reason, idiot!"

 **|...Ah. Yeah, I can see the problem then.|**

I fight back the panic rising inside me and mutter, "Ah shit, _now_ what am I supposed to do..."

"Actually, I already saved you the trouble of worrying~."

Valerie's sudden whisper nearly causes me to have a heart attack and my head snaps in her direction...only to find her crimson eyes and Vallian's pale blue ones staring back at me, a pout on my Queen's lovely features while Valerie's doll-like face has a smug grin adorning it.

"So once I realized you were a _little_ bit out of control I may have, shall we say...tied our tubes? Not permanently, I can fix that anytime I want, but it was a close shave if I do say so myself!"

A manly whimper of relief escapes me as I gratefully respond, "Valerie, you are a _life_ saver. By not causing life, sure...but you know what I mean."

She giggles, poking me in the face a few times while cheekily stating, "I sure do~!"

My Bishop let's her head plop back onto my shoulder, eyes closing to mere slits in a drowsy haze as I turn to Vallian-

-and gulp as that pout is still there.

"So, umm...Vallian? Are you, uh...ok?"

"..."

"..."

"...My ass hurts. And so do my boobs. In fact, _all_ of my holes and boobs hurt."

My face flushes red in embarrassment and shame, the only real apology I can offer being a wave of emotion passed through the Outlier Piece that translates roughly to, 'holy shit I'm sorry...'

She burrows her head into my neck, murmuring, "...Next time first warm me up a little before fucking me that hard, ok?"

I swallow in chastisement before gently hugging my Queen, muttering, "Yeah...yeah I'll do that."

Valerie's soft snores soon echo throughout the room and I quietly sigh before broaching a more than... _contentious_ topic.

"Vallian, about what our, uh... _argument_ was about? I...I think you were actually right."

Her eyes are filled with wry humor.

"So you went full pervert on us just because you could, even though you agreed?"

"Uhh..."

She briefly rubs her head against mine, whispering, "I'm kidding. I was kinda, err...out of line back then. Sorry about that..."

I run a hand through her sinfully soft hair, huffing out a breath of relief and replying, "I guess we both kinda regret what happened, huh?"

"...I'll let you know how I feel 100% for certain once my butt feels better."

"Would you be mad at me if I said your ass feels _incredible?"_

She gains a slightly playful smile and whispers back, "Only if you let me have a taste of yours~."

"Well, turnabout is fair play. And where's the frosty little tsundere that I'm usually talking too?"

She pops me on the side of the head, prompting the both of us to grin before we simultaneously become moderately more serious.

"You were right, you know. That me saying we shouldn't try to save people was hypocritical and wrong, as well as disrespectful towards your own wishes. And for that, well...I'm sorry, Vallian."

A soft bite on my neck is her initial response, eventually replying, "I'm sorry too, it was stupid and wrong of me to be so aggressive towards you...and it was doubly wrong to drag those three into it as well...peace?"

I softly kiss those enchanting lips of hers and smile.

"Sure. Peace."

I quickly fall back asleep, glad that more than one bullet was dodged there.

...Also I feel all warm and fuzzy inside, like I just ate a kitten.

Just one more type of pussy I'm going to be eating these days-

 **|You should be ashamed of that joke, Bachcha.|**

"Oh shut up, that was funny."

* * *

Kalmiya keeps staring at us with wide eyes, alternating being seeming uncomfortable and madly blushing, the Angel trying-and failing-to do her level best to focus on her breakfast of fruits and grain.

…

I feel more than a little sheepish myself.

Because, in retrospect, we weren't exactly _quiet_ last night.

And I can only _imagine_ what waking up to hear what sounds like an MMA match gone wrong combined with an orgy would feel like. _Especially_ as an Angel, personification of all things pure and totally not-what-we-just-did.

...Nightmares for _days_.

"So-"

"Y-yes?!"

The Angel snaps to attention, her magenta eyes wide and staring at me as I don't even get a chance to really start asking my question.

The rest of my Peerage just looks confused at the Angel's jumpy behavior.

C'mon, girls...you were there for last night, it's freakin' obvious!

"I actually wanted to talk to you about, well...what we're going to have to do with you now. Me and my companions here want to keep flying under the radar and quite frankly while I wish I could give you the benefit of the doubt...I think it's a safe bet that your reappearance would cause quite a stir in Heaven and need explanation, right?"

Of the various expressions or replies I was expecting, a bitter smile from Kalmiya wasn't one of them.

"You...would not need to worry about such an occurrence. I was a Guardian Angel-what you might know as a Fravashi-until some time ago. The girl I had been watching over was an aspirant to our Earthly order and was quite the devoted soul."

Bitterness and regret dominate her expression.

"Until that sickening man attempted to 'recruit' her. My charge was too clever to fall for his poisoned words-my own warnings further rousing her suspicions-but his depravity went further than I had anticipated. He attempted to kill her and only my intervention spared her and allowed her to flee."

A look of raw pain appears on the Angel's flawless face.

"It was for naught. The Devil used broken members of our faith against me, their presence briefly causing my hand to waver...and I was promptly defeated by some strange magic he used, the poor girl who I was supposed to protect being summarily executed by his corrupted slaves. The rest is as you know."

A long, disgusted sigh escapes me at the completion of her tale.

A quick death really was too good for that demented sicko.

Judging by the rest of my companion's faces, that's a sentiment they agree with.

You really oughta reflect on your life choices when even _Gasper_ is giving off a disgusted vibe.

"You have my condolences then, Kalmiya...for whatever those are worth."

A round of nods completes my statement, the Angel offering a sad smile as she gently responds, "They are nonetheless appreciated."

A mildly peaceable silence falls, each of us returning to our meal.

…

This still doesn't really solve the question of what the Hell I'm going to do with her, although she makes it sound as if Heaven isn't expecting her back, so that's _one_ small upside.

"Why don't we accept her into your Peerage? She has six wings and won't be a pushover. Not to mention I can likely alter her soul so that she won't have to worry about the inhibitions that might hamper an Angel..."

Valerie's whispered words cause me to raise an eyebrow, my tone curious as I equally quietly reply, "That's assuming she even _wants_ to join us, Valerie."

Valliana also leans in, offering her own two cents by suggesting, "So ask her! What's the worst that can happen, she says no?"

Isla and Gasper-the cheeky eavesdroppers-also nod in agreement and I have to take a moment to wonder if something about the Outlier Pieces has gone screwy.

Like, I'm happy that they're so eager to accept more people into our little mismatched family...but this some pretty aggressive recruiting.

Has some kind of synergistic effect from the Pieces caused them to develop an inclination towards having more people they can connect with?

…

I wish I was a scientist.

Instead I heave a sigh and ask the Angel, "Ok, Kalmiya, this may sound a little weird...but would you be at all interested in joining us in our journey? We're not ones to turn away any help we can get and, well...it sounds like you don't have any real intention of returning to Heaven's service."

A humorless smile crosses her face.

"It would be more accurate to say that I am too _ashamed_ to return. My one duty and I failed in it, subsequently being taken prisoner and made a plaything of some upstart Devil, while an innocent one of the faith paid the price."

…

Well that was uncomfortably honest.

"Even better. Help us keep the world in one piece and maybe, one day, you'll feel like you can return to Heaven with your head held high."

I manifest my remaining Knight Outlier Piece, setting it in front of the Angel. I'd planned on giving it to Isla as a boost, since I hadn't had any other candidates in mind...but this works just as well.

For the longest time Kalmiya just stares at the artifact, maroon eyes narrowed in deep thought as the rest of us begin clearing away breakfast and generally making ourselves scarce, so as to afford her some measure of privacy.

But all delaying tactics must come to an end as we once again seat ourselves, Kalmiya flicking her gaze towards us briefly.

"...Do it."

I pause only long enough to tap my finger once against the table before asking, "You're sure? I don't mean to insult you, but doing this might cut you off from Heaven's influence, bar you from returning...never mind that the Piece will turn you into a Dragon-at least partially-and that's a process I don't have a clue how to reverse, if you ever wanted to do so."

A resigned shrug from the Angel.

"Risks that are acceptable. And pathetic ones, when compared to the penance I have yet to perform. Please, Julian. I have much to atone for."

…

I can't say that I like _why_ she's joining my Peerage-and judging by the girl's expressions, they don't either-but I can at least sympathize with it. She feels she made an unforgivable mistake and I'm offering a way for her to make up for it.

…

Who knows? Maybe the presence of five other minds interacting and bolstering her own will convince her to maybe lose some of that self-sacrificial mindset.

"Very well...then here we go. Best brace yourself, Kalmiya. The first turning is rather... _intense_."

She just nods and sits patiently as I lean forward, Outlier Piece greedily draining my energy as I slip it into the young woman's chest.

…

Fingers crossed she doesn't turn into a Fallen from the ensuring sexual 'experience' because quite frankly that would just make things awkward…

For a while-longer than any of the other girls-Kalmiya just peacefully sits there, all of us sitting or crouching nearby…

And then a _highly_ noticeablechange comes over the Angel.

A brief squeak and low moan escape her throat, her hands instinctively flying to her crotch, the simple white dress that goes to her knees crushed inwards as her heels tense up into the air, legs curling inwards and wings spasming outwards in pale undulations.

...Right, there we go.

" _O-ohhhh~...G-God in Heaven...it feels...so hot~!"_

I don't think a single one of us doesn't have a blush on our face at Kalmiya's throaty moan.

There's something... _rapturous_ about hearing such a pure and virgin creature moan so sensually, like a bath of unadulterated sin and hedonism topped off with spicy taboo.

I'm paraphrasing, but you get the idea.

All I can say is that I'm _very_ glad I spent a lot of time spearing the clam last night, otherwise I'd be sporting yet _another_ raging erection as the Angel before me twists and turns, mouth open and slight trails of saliva casting glistening trails across her flawless skin, crimson tongue darting out to moisten pink lips.

And with a tremendous ripping noise her wings seemingly _shatter_ , white feathers flying everywhere and for a horrified second I think I've done something terribly wrong-

-and my jaw drops as I see the _new_ appendages that took the old ones place.

Smooth, flawless ribbons of razor-sharp plumage that fluctuate from bloody red to soothing pink to mesmerizing white, the new _eight_ wings shaped like billowing waves of fabric as they lightly flutter in a non-existent wind.

...Sweet _Jesus_ those are beautiful to look at…

I snap out of my trance as Kalmiya releases a shaky breath, examining her limbs and body with an openly bewildered gaze.

"I...I feel..."

Her fingers daintily touch the noticeably damp spot between her legs, prompting a _massive_ blush as she hastily says, "It's...I can _feel_ all of you, it's not...not _lonely_. Not like I thought it would be..."

Valerie drapes her arms over the Angel's shoulders, resting her head atop her own as she happily says, "Of course you're not alone! We're all sort of...dysfunctional family here?"

Given the events of last night, 'dysfunctional' seems like an apt enough way to put it…

Gasper rests her arms across Kalmiya's knees, smiling softly as she adds, "And we don't just work all day, we also have fun! Like watch Vampire movies!"

My eye involuntarily twitches, Isla lightly chuckling at my reminder of the fact that scary movies and me don't mix while Valian openly smirks, both girls resting their heads against my shoulders as I lean against the table, Kalmiya still staring at us in open disbelief that's slowly turning into hope.

And then, just because I really don't know what to say or do in a situation like this, I give the young woman a small salute.

"Welcome to the team, Kalmiya. You're gonna love it here, at least not when you're shaking your head."

…

And thus was the story of how I recruited the OC side-character turned main character.

Isn't life fun~?


	24. Nerds Need Love Too

Ch 24: Nerds Need Love Too

Rossweisse

I'm not going to mess this up, I'm not going to mess this up, I'm not going to mess this up-

"So, Rossweisse, I hear you applied to Lord Odin's personal guard!"

I try for a confidant smile and bold statement...and fail miserably.

"Y-yes, I have! I believe I can make a difference in becoming a full-fledged Valkyrie, as well as keeping Lord Odin on an even keel, given his...nature."

Several stares meet my own...and all of them confused.

"Is there something wrong with Lord Odin?"

...Is...is that an honest question? What _isn't_ wrong with the way Lord Odin does things?! He's a perverted troublemaker!

"U-um...no! Of course not!"

…

Of course I can't speak up for myself.

I _knew_ this party was a mistake.

"Ha! Of course there isn't anything wrong with Lord Odin! He's a man's man! Another round of mead, barkeep!"

"Here, Eternally Single Valkyrie! Have a round on us!"

"E-erm, I _really_ shouldn't drin-"

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a stick in the mud, live a little! You're always stuck in those books and never party!"

Because I can't drink and barely even know the names of my own _classmates-_

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!"

I bite back on a whine of dismay as the tankard of ale is shoved into my hands before I can refuse it, the chant growing in intensity as my drunk 'friends' press in.

"C'mon, you can do it!"

"Exams are over, it's time to _PARTY!"_

"Do it, you pansy virgin!"

That last comment causes me to blush furiously, shaking hands bringing the cup to my face-

-and one of the Valkyrie initiates sits on my lap, her face flushed and eyes unfocused as her hands latch _onto my chest_ , squeezing and fondling as she gleefully shouts, "Deepthroat that ale, Bitch!"

I'm so caught off guard by the molesting and dirty talk that I spill the liquid all over myself, staining my best dress and in their diminished state of awareness everyone makes the wrong assumption.

"Seriously? She can't hold her booze?"

"I gave her an easy one, man she must be a _total_ newbie!"

"The Eternally Single Valkyrie strikes again!"

"Here, let me show you how to do it _right~!"_

The girl on my lap gleefully removes her hands from my chest and downs my mug's contents in one go, the crowd cheering as they all gather around her, leaving me sitting on my chair...alone.

Like usual.

The group moves on and I regretfully rise to my feet, slowly making my way to the door and uselessly wiping at my dress with a rag.

I knew this would be a waste of time…

"Damn, looking _good_ girl! Mine loins be inflamed!"

A hand _smacks_ me on the rear, causing me to yelp as a pair of laughing warriors walk past, tankards in hand and singing songs while horribly off tune.

I can't help but hang my head in shame as I walk outside, the chilly night air of Asgard clearing my head a bit...and causing my damp clothes to become more than a little uncomfortable.

 _Great_.

I can't believe I agreed to got to this party...I can't believe I let myself believe it would be _fun._ It's the end of the semester, exams are over, it'll be the chance for you to actually meet and _date_ someone!

What a waste of time…

"Hey, is that Rossweisse?"

"By the Allfather, it is! Hey, do you think she was watching us and trying to pick up some tips?"

"Heh heh, wouldn't surprise me~! Hey, let's give her a show!"

A drunk couple who obviously thought they were being quiet begin to furiously make out no more than a few meters away from me-

-and that proves to be the final straw, prompting me to storm away, hands curled in anger and embarrassment.

Oh, _sure_ , just rub it in that seemingly everyone in the world _but_ me can find someone special!

I feel tears gathering at the edge of my vision but blink them back. Storming off into the night, alone? While a party rages at my back? While _crying?_ That would just be too sad…

* * *

The property of whichever of my classmates this belongs to-or rather, their family-is admittedly nice.

A large lake with their home overlooking it, pleasant countryside surrounding the area and providing ample places to stargaze, seeing as how it's a clear night out.

...If only it wasn't so _cold_ , my body involuntarily shivering as my still soggy dress and lack of warm clothing in general making it's presence-or lack thereof-known.

A rueful smile pulls my lips upwards.

Here I was, trying to make myself look as attractive as possible with a pure white dress that left my arms and legs exposed, white sandals, my hair decorated with black ribbons and even a bit of makeup...and it was all for nothing.

A melancholy sigh escapes me.

...What am I even _doing_ with my life?

I have no friends, only coworkers. I don't have a boyfriend and my family-aside from Grandmother-largely ignores me. And suppose I do end up aiding Lord Odin...is that my fate for the rest of time? To be running damage control after the Allfather and rejecting his inevitable advances?

This time a tear does leak free.

What a miserable-

 _BOOM!_

-A startled shriek leaves my throat as the nearby lake water soaks me, exploding outwards as if a bomb had just been set off in the middle of it.

What in Yggdrasil's name just-

" **Fuck _me_ that was awful! I am never _ever_ letting them do that to me again!"**

Words fail me as I stare _up_ at the massive, ebony _Dragon_ that just appeared out of _nowhere_.

" **Oh don't worry, Julian, it's _just_ a bit of shadow teleportation mixed with Heavenly mumbo-jumbo, it won't hurt you! I mean, it's not like squeezing you through space-time when your soul isn't native to this world will cause _issues."_**

It stands like a Human, almost twenty meters tall with water streaming down it's muscular body, gargantuan wings and bladed fingers wiping at it's reptilian eyes.

 **|For someone living the dream, Bachcha, you sure do complain a lot.|**

" **Bite me, Kumbhakarna! That was _awful!_ It was like tripping on acid, suffering an existential crisis with a dash of claustrophobia, all while someone beat me upside the head with a baseball bat! It fucking _sucked!"_**

 **|Well you're here now, aren't you? And I think you're scaring the lovely young lady you came to recruit.|**

" **The Hell are you...oh."**

Blazing eyes lock onto my own, my knees shaking uncontrollably as the massive creature looks down on me.

...I wish I could say the knee shaking was merely because of the wind chill and my damp body.

It's not.

" **Sooo...hello there."**

"H-h-hello?"

...I must be losing my mind.

To my increasing surprise the Dragon actually seems _surprised_ at my words, eagerly asking,

" **Wait, you could hear me?"**

"U-umm...yes. It's rather hard _not_ to hear you..."

Understatement right there...the mental voice the Dragon exudes is both deep and overpowering. It's not something you can just _ignore_.

" **Hah, get a load of _that_ , Kumbhakarna! Not only can I talk to you, I can also translate my voice while in Dragon form!"**

 **|And all it took was an anxiety attack caused by inter-dimensional transport.|**

" **That reminds me, next time the Dhampires ask for a Hemo-gin and tonic, tell me to spike it with hot sauce. They _hate_ spicy food."**

 **|Nice to see you're as petty as ever.|**

"U-umm...excuse me?"

The Dragon's head tilts in my direction and I try not to swallow in nervousness.

"What are you, well...doing here?"

" **I'm here to see you, actually."**

"EH?!"

Before I can ask whatever _that_ means the Dragon begins to shrink, striding forward as it does so and gradually taking on the form of a Human outline.

And, well...what an outline it is?

Tall, easily 6'6" and possessing browned skin with short, spiky dark hair. _Very_ muscled, so much so that his shirt-damp due to the water sloshing about everywhere-clings to him like a second skin.

...I only belatedly notice the Draconic tail swinging behind him, everything else-his ethnically handsome face, for instance-catching my attention first.

W-what could someone like this want to see _me_ about?!

"Sooo...Rossweisse, correct?"

"U-um, yes...that's me?"

How does he know my name? And for that matter, what's he going to do with me?

Apparently he's going to give a sexy smile and offer a bow of his head, cheerfully saying, "Well it is my utmost pleasure to meet you, Rossweisse! I'm here with something of a business proposition for you..."

Against my better judgment my curiosity is piqued.

What could a Dragon capable of taking Human form-that also broke into Asgard through some unknown means-need my skillset for?

"What kind of business?"

"The _good_ kind. The kind that will not only get you recognized by many in power, but will _also_ offer you a chance at friendship. Friendship among those who will value your work and drive, not laugh at it."

I'm immediately put on guard.

"H-how do you know that?!"

He cocks his head at me before chuckling, amicably asking, "Walk with me?"

I warily nod my head in agreement, preparing to move-

-and give an undignified squeak of dismay as my heels stick in the now muddy ground, en route to faceplanting in the mud-

-until a strong and warm tail wraps around my waist, halting my movement and curling underneath my rear as an improvised seat, the Dragon-man sheepishly scratching his cheek.

"Err, sorry about that...didn't think the ground would be such a mess after my arrival. How about I walk and you ride?"

"U-umm...very well?"

What else am I supposed to do? Say no and eat mud?

A gust of cold air suddenly hits and I shiver violently, abruptly reminded that my dress-already not meant for cool nights-is soaking wet.

And a girly yelp promptly leaves me as the tail I'm perched on curls inwards, bringing me into contact with the chest of the Dragon...where it's very, _very_ warm.

He lets loose another rueful chuckle.

"Guess that's another thing I didn't think about."

"I-I'm perfectly fine, you don't have to, umm-"

"I suppose I don't _have_ to...but I very much _want_ to. I mean, what sane creature would pass up the opportunity to hold someone as beautiful as you closer to them?"

My face heats as those words echo around inside my brain.

 _B-b-b-beautiful?!_ N-no, I need to stay focused! A total stranger just popped out of nowhere and is offering me candy to climb into the unmarked van! Keep it cool, Rossweisse!

"O-oh, well that's a very kind thing for you to say-"

"Not kind, merely true."

"- _anyway!_ Err, what I mean to say is...how do you know so much about me? I don't think I'm anyone all _that_ impressive..."

His tone is sing-song as he replies, "And that's where you're wrong~! You're actually a _very_ important person, Rossweisse."

...I like the sound of-no! Stranger danger, _stranger danger!_

"N-now you're just flattering me!"

Ugh, why can't my face stay nice and cool, instead of beet red and burning up?!

"Ok, I am a little bit. But maybe I should explain who I am and why I'm seeking you out?"

"Please."

He crosses his arms behind his head as he continues to walk, conveniently displaying his impressive musculature-no, _bad_ Rossweisse! Drool over the sexy man when you're not in potential danger!

…

The swaying of his walk as his tail comfortably cups my rear doesn't help things one _bit._

"The name is Julian Esperanto. Long story short, I'm the descendant of a clan of Dragons who had the ability to read the future, at least to an extent. In one of their prophecies, they saw that I would have to fight against a great evil alongside several others and that alone, I would fail. So they laid the groundwork for me to find and recruit these crucial people...and you're one of them."

I can't help but blink.

"I'm...one of the people in this prophecy? I'm sorry, but that seems...a little far fetched?"

"I absolutely agree. How's your research on Trihexa coming, by the way?"

I cough and sputter, fixing the grinning man with a bewildered look.

"H-how do you _know_ that?! I haven't told anyone that's my thesis-"

"Because more likely than not, that great evil I was talking about _is_ Trihexa."

My eyes can't get much wider than they are now.

"You're...you're serious."

"As serious as a knife to the balls. Or the cooch, take your pick. And to be more specific, I'm trying to _prevent_ Trihexa from being awakened, rather than attempt to outright battle it. Hence, your talents are pretty crucial to what I'm hoping to achieve."

...I can't believe I'm being _convinced_ by this. I've barely been talking to this stranger for man than a few minutes!

"This is all... _intriguing,_ but I have family and friends here-"

The second is a blatant lie, but I'm not about to admit that!

"-and I can't just _leave_. Questions would be asked and I'm not entirely certain this would be, well...legal?"

"Oh, no need to worry about that. I have a way to instantly transport you to my workplace and back with no one being the wiser. Tell you what, how about I introduce you to my 'coworkers' and from there you can make a more informed decision. Sound good?"

…

I can't believe I'm going along with this.

But...this offer sounds _incredible_. Like something out of a dream, almost.

"Ok. I suppose I can begin by meeting these other people you mentioned..."

He positively _beams_ and sets me on my feet, grinning manically as he says, "Alright, then stand back! Gotta be in my Dragon form to do this..."

Doing as he instructs-and being far more careful not to slip and fall-I retreat a fair distance as his body begins to grow, harden and elongate, the familiar form of the Humanoid Dragon that scared me half to death once more standing in the water.

" **Milady?"**

A cheesy smile pulls my lips upwards as he crouches low, wings folded and talon outstretched for me to step onto.

Being treated as a Princess feels...nice.

Setting me on the crown of his head I'm snapped from my thoughts as he muses,

" **That party over there...you weren't having much fun, were you?"**

"It...wasn't all that bad?"

" **Which is why you were sitting by yourself, alone, in a deserted place, right?"**

I blush at how... _accurate_ of a statement that is.

"...Don't set it on fire?"

" **Hah! No I'm not letting my inner pyromaniac loose today...instead, how about I just break it up early? Cover your ears and open your mouth."**

My eyes widen as I realize what he's about to do, hands flying up to the side of my head-

-and a realm shattering _roar_ echoes across the land, continuing for a good ten seconds straight and I'm fairly certain my insides shifted placement by a few centimeters, the explosion of noise from Julian's maw is so brutal.

…

And I'll admit it. Seeing my 'classmates' scramble and run for cover-shouting in complete and total panic as they do so-fills me with a bit of vindictive glee.

HA! That's what you get, frat losers! Nerds win at the end of the day!

" **Enjoyed that show, did you?"**

I blanche as I realize I must have been a bit _too_ open in my exultation.

"U-umm...it was ok?"

The Dragon merely shakes it's head-forcing me to keep my balance by grabbing one of his horns-before cheerfully stating,

" **Better hang on tight, Rossweisse...this part feels pretty weird."**

There's a brief tug at my navel-

-and then I'm on my way...to wherever this man is taking me.

* * *

 **Rossweisse is a good girl, and deserves friends.  
**

 **She will now have friends, my pen(keyboard) doth decree it so.**


	25. Say Hi to the Crazies

Ch 25: Say Hi to the Crazies

Valerie

Mmm...so sooooooft...and _squishy_...and _warm~…_

"Please stop."

"Don't wannaaaaa..."

"Valerie? _Please_ stop."

It's with no small amount of grouchiness that I peel my eyes open, greeted with Vallian's turned head and one pretty eye of bright blue glaring in my direction.

An experimental squeeze of my hands reveals that those soft, warm and squishy sensations are her breasts, said squeeze causing her to let loose a soft 'eep!' of pleasure.

Heh heh, _so_ naughty~.

"Lemme go back to sleep, Vally...too early..."

"Ok fine, but at _least_ stop molesting me- _mmm_ ~!"

A salacious grin appears on my face as I start lightly juggling her tits, giggling as I _really_ get going~.

"You really are _such_ a tsundere, you totally love this! Admit it!"

"W-w-what are you talking about?! It's bad enough with Julian perving out all the time I don't need you also- _OH~!"_

A giggle turns into a demented cackle as my sleepiness evaporates, hauling my Queen upright and letting her silky sleepwear fall of her shoulders, pinching and squeezing her hardened nipples as I have one of my shadows caress her, ahem... _special spot._

"I can be a little perverted if I want to~...Julian is going to be gone for most of today, we've been pretty busy the past few days and you're _so_ soft, Vally!"

Now _really_ in the mood I wrap my legs around her waist, moaning softly as I rub my slit up and down her spine-

-and the door swings open, Isla announcing, "Are you two up yet? I know you like to sleep in but-oh, you're busy."

Vallian lets loose a squeak of embarrassment as the rest of our extended family walks in on us, Gaspy and Kalmiya blushing crimson as they catch sight of me fondling Vallian.

Isla just seems to take it in stride and shrugs before stating, "Breakfast is ready, you can either have it hot or you can have it cold."

She departs, Gaspy quickly following in her wake while Kalmiya takes a few seconds to ogle...before jerking as if shocked, rapidly disappearing down the stairwell with hasty movements, pausing only long enough to bow in her head in an annoyingly formal greeting.

...Heh heh, I wonder if I can get the Angel to loosen up a little bit by, well...loosening her up. I bet she's _really_ innocent and sensitive~.

I'm shocked out of my thoughts as Vallian suddenly spins around, throwing me onto my back and straddling my lap with her legs, breathing heavy and boobs heaving.

... _Wow_ she is beautiful…

I can't help but squirm in glee as she runs her hand over my bare mound, liking the fact that she seems to be into this now-

-and I immediately pout as she sighs and moves to a nearby dresser, tossing a pair of jeans and a blouse in my direction.

"I don't want to have a cold breakfast and I'm hungry."

She must have caught sight of my puffed out cheek as she blushes and hastily says, "I-it's not like I'm saying no, w-we can do it later tonight..."

And just like that I'm consoled, happily smiling as I cheekily reply, "Ok, I'll be holding you to that~!"

I trace my finger around her _perfect_ butt, whispering, "And it won't be the only thing I'm holding..."

She just fixes me with a deadpan stare, blandly replying, "No wonder you and Julian get along so well. You're _insatiable_."

* * *

"Ok, so what are we going to do today? I think I should work with Kalmiya and Isla on altering their weapons and abilities, we should be able to do something interesting with those..."

"Ok, me and Gasper will keep working on our respective Gears."

The five of us had moved outside to the garden after breakfast, taking a moment to relax before jumping into another day of hard work. Gasper and Vally have been working for the past few weeks-since Kalmiya joined-on figuring out whether they can combine the effects of their respective Gears in interesting or unexpected ways.

Can she use Divide while Gaspy has stopped time for something? More than that, can she Divide the actual 'time' stoppage itself? Like instead of stopping time entirely, can she dilute it?

Questions questions~!

"So when did Julian say he was going to be back?"

I shrug at Isla's question, replying, "Not sure. Me and Kalmiya sent him through the gate we created last night, so it might not be until later tonight or tomorrow morning. Time works kind of weird when traveling through those kinds of portals..."

Everyone shrugs and gets up to do our thing, Vallian and Gaspy heading to a different part of our home as I turn to face my two sisters.

"So how do we want to try things today? The last few times have been kind of lackluster, to be honest..."

The Angel and swordswoman each summon their respective weapons, a standard European longsword and spear of Holy light.

Kalmiya had proven able to still summon up Holy weapons even after her turning, although they now have a... _Draconic_ tinge to them, the spear more jagged and fiery looking than it is smooth and stable.

"It's hard to describe, Valerie...our Gears are a part of us and changing something so fundamental like that isn't easy. I'm pretty sure Kalmiya is the same way."

The Angel nods and narrows her eyes at her spear, contemplating, "Holy energy has always suffused my being, even after I was changed. I can't tell you anything more specific than, 'it feels different' whenever you make an alteration."

I bite back on a sigh and instead try to think.

I've been trying to alter both Kalmiya's source of energy and Isla's Sacred Gear for the past few days, making it so Kalmiya could potentially convert her Holy energy into _Demonic_ energy and Isla can make weapons other than swords.

...Unfortunately progress has been slow. At first I had thought I could merely 'invert' Kalmiya's power source but _that_ had been a bust, not doing much other than making the Angel feel as if someone was poking her 'soul' with a fork. And trying to 'expand' the level of weaponry that Isla's Gear could comprehend and consider 'natural' was more a shot in the dark than it was any scientific process.

I _could_ just go ahead and actually 'enact' the changes I've made to their powers and see what happens instead of relying on them merely telling me what they think is happening...but seeing as how there's no actual way to discern if those changes are benign or outright harmful, playing it safe is the name of the game.

…

Besides, that just means I get to hug a really soft girl~!

I slip my arms around Kalmiya's waist and snuggle into her neck, humming in contentment as she shuffles in embarrassment.

"Is...is the skin contact really necessary?"

"Of course!"

Isla just rolls her eyes at me as I stick out my tongue, knowing full well that's a big fat lie.

It's a nice excuse though, that my Sacred Gear needs to be in physical contact.

* * *

 _"_ _Get up, everybody's gonna move their feet, get down, everybody's gonna leave their seat~!"_

I can't help but raise an eyebrow as Gaspy and Isla sing along with _KISS..._ and smile at the fact that the two of them are enjoying the rather unconventional music choice, both belting out the chorus as they chop the veggies that'll be a part of tonight's salad, Kalmiya stirring the soup and quietly humming to herself as me and Vally set the table.

"So what movie should we watch tonight? Weren't you wanting to watch _The Blaire Witch Project_ , Valerie?"

"How about something that isn't a horror movie? Besides, I want to wait until Julian is here to show him _that_ one...he _hates_ scary movies~!"

Four sets of eyes meet my own, all of them wry.

"What? He's cute when he's trying to be brave but failing miserably!"

Vallian rolls her eyes before turning to Kalmiya, asking, "How about you, Kalmiya? The last three movies have been our own choices, it's your turn now."

The Angel thoughtfully cups her chin, slowly replying, "Well...I've heard that Mel Brooks creates a great many comedy movies...I think a night of laughter would be nice after today's hard work."

"Ooh, I'm in!"

Gasper's happy exclamation settles it, the rest of us nodding along...even as I sneak a glance at Vally, licking my lips in anticipation.

Sex is _always_ more entertaining and adventurous if both are in a good mood~!

"Ok, soup is ready! Is the table-"

 _B_ _O_ _OM!_

We're all on our feet in an instant, rushing out the front door after the floor seemed to jump beneath our feet, the sentient appliances rushing about in a mute panic as they scramble for cover.

"What was that?! Are we under attack?!"

Vallian keeps her cool at Gasper's frantic questions, a bloodthirsty grin peeling her lips from her teeth as her Sacred Gear snaps to life, white and blue metal waving menacingly through the air.

"If we are, I guess we'll just have to get medieval on their ass~! Come on girls, let's get our game faces on!"

We all follow in our Queen's wake, rushing past the thrown open front doors-

-and skid to a blinking halt.

"Is...is that Julian?"

"And who's that girl next to him? That Rossweisse chick?"

I lean past Vallian and Isla's shoulders...and can't resist chuckling at the sight before me.

Releasing a suffering moan that sounds like a rusted oil-tanker Julian is facedown in the ground, still in his Dragon form and limbs splayed out in a haphazard tangle.

" **Eergh...interdimensional shadow travel...through Angelic highways... _not even once_...I think I'm gonna hurl..."**

"U-umm, Julian? Are you alright?"

I catch sight of the Rossweisse girl worriedly resting a hand on Julian's scaled head and... _wow._ She is _hot._

I _really_ hope she decides to join us...that's a Valkyrie I wouldn't mind exploring the halls of Valhalla with, if you catch my drift~!

" **Ugh...I think I'm gonna die...why was _I_ the one getting chased by trans-dimensional terrors, you seemed totally fine..."**

A noise like a river swallowing itself reaches my ears-

-and with a violent retching noise a stream of vomit is expelled from Julian's mouth, Rossweisse yelping before leaping back, barely avoiding the puke.

"Oh for-Julian that's _gross!"_

Vallian struts next to my King's head and scowls at the one visible eye, a low moan escaping his lungs.

" **Bite...me. That method of travel...is _not_ for me..."**

Me and Vally gather around him, lightly setting hands on his head as I curiously ask, "Was there something wrong with the pathway Kalmiya and I set up? It should have been pretty easy to use..."

" **Fuck if I know..."**

A brief glance of his eye in my direction clues me in that maybe the interdimensional travel didn't agree with him because of how his soul isn't native to this place, to our powers.

Well that's...unlucky?

" **What the Hell, Rossweisse? Why aren't you- _hurk_ -desperately ill? Oh, by the way, everyone say hi to Rossweisse."**

We all turn to greet the newly arrived young woman who hastily bows to us, voice stuttery as she announces, "H-hello everyone! My name is Rossweisse and I, erm...actually don't know why I feel alright? The journey back wasn't that trying, just time consuming."

" **Hate...you all..."**

I roll my eyes at Julian's exaggerations, Vallian crouching next to him and cautiously asking, "You're gonna be fine, right?"

" **...Yeah, I'll live. Just give me a minute to reorganize my insides..."**

Satisfied at that I offer my hand to the Asgardian woman, who hastily takes it with a nervous handshake.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Rossweisse! My name is Valerie and that there is Vallian. The three behind me are Isla, Gasper and...Kalmiya..."

I raise an eyebrow as the other three are all staring wide eyed at something above us, faces pale and breathing deliberate.

"What's the matter you three?"

I follow their gazes and…and…

…

Oh.

" **What the heck are you all staring at-oh. _Ohhhhh._ Well that's not great."**

Overhead is a gigantic portal of shifting colors and scenery, easily a kilometer across and blotting out most of the sky.

And poking it's head out from that portal is a Dragon.

And not just _any_ Dragon.

" **Well, at least I know which interdimensional terror it was that was chasing after me. It was the frickin' Ouroboros Dragon."**

I try to swallow and...just don't quite make it.

The _INFINITY DRAGON?!_

Slowly opening it's _massive_ jaws a pitch-black serpent winds it's way down right next to where we're standing, gradually coalescing into a shape that is-

-not what I was expecting?

Short in stature, hardly older looking than a teenager with long black hair, pointed ears and midnight eyes.

Pale skin that's covered by a gothic-styled dressof purple ribbons, black cloth and small feet protected by black sandals.

...And a deadpan stare that's directed at Julian as he lays in a nauseated heap.

"Why did, you run?"

...We are _so_ dead.

Julian, Vallian, Isla, Gasper, Kalmiya? I've treasured my time among you all and hope that we'll meet in the next life. Rossweisse? I'm sorry Julian dragged you here only to die.

" **...Hi, Ophis. And I wasn't running, I was trying to reach this spot before I ended up spewing chunks across interdimensional space."**

The tiny Ouroboros just stares more and while I would _really_ like to know why Julian seems to know it's name I'm a bit more concerned with us not dying right now.

"...What are, you?"

" **Well, you see, I'm- _BLUURRGGH!"_**

…

Julian…

Just _vomited_ on the _Infinity Dragon_.

Oh we are _so_ dead.

Slowly reaching up with tiny limbs the Ouroboros wipes away the steaming and foul smelling mess from her eyes, face still slack and unfeeling.

…

Aside from a twitching eyebrow.

"...This, is **u** **npleasant."**

Well!

Not sure how we're getting out of _this_ one~!

* * *

 **At the risk of stating the patently obvious, greeting a stranger that's holding the nuclear launch codes by puking on them is generally not advised.  
**


	26. Enter the Ophis and the Valkyrie

Ch 26: Enter the Ophis and Valkyrie

Julian

"...Ow. Soap, stings..."

Void like pupils sullenly glare at my own-an act somewhat diminished in threat by the owner of said eyes being covered in enough suds to pass for a citrus scented snowman-as I bite back on a sigh.

This wasn't how I saw today going.

It had started off well enough, setting aside the initial sickness and unpleasantness of my journey to Asgard. I'd met up with Rossweisse, gotten her interested enough to visit my home and meet everyone else, scared the shit out of a bunch partygoers...and then things went downhill _real_ quick.

First the borderline insanity that resulted from retracing my steps through whatever lovecraftian highway Kalmiya and Valerie cobbled together-which didn't bother Rossweisse at all, for whatever damn reason-that allowed me to sneak into Asgard.

...the sensation of having interdimensional _whatevers_ looking at you like you're lunch is NOT something I enjoyed, surprise surprise.

Then there was the general nausea and vomiting that resulted from _finally_ making it back unmolested (hopefully not literally, Cthulu nightmares tend to have lots of tentacles) and making a mess of my front yard…

And then Ophis showed up.

Guess that existential dread of being watched wasn't just a result of void-induced paranoia.

...The icing on this 'wish I'd just stayed in bed' sorta day was when I then barfed all over the damn Ouroboros.

I'd pretty much figured that was the signature on our death warrants but, in what is either a stroke of inspiration or madness, Kalmiya suggested I give Ophis a bath as a form of apology.

Hence, the current ridiculousness.

"...Why does, soap sting?"

"Because you're not supposed to get it in your eyes-"

She curiously licks one of the suds, making a sour face as she does so.

"- _or_ eat it. And aren't you some super powerful force of existence? Why does soap even hurt you in the first place?"

The super scary dragon in disguise doesn't reply other than to look displeased, prompting me to quickly resume massaging her scalp, an action that seems to mollify the Ouroboros as she once more becomes compliant.

...You know, in any other situation I'd be all hot under the collar, what with Ophis being the textbook definition of young beauty, never mind the fact that we're both naked and I'm scrubbing her body down...but I'm a little bit worried that she might just go ahead and slaughter us all, so, you know.

Soft and flaccid is the order of the day.

"Mind answering a question of mine?"

She doesn't bother replying until I start gently scraping behind her pointed ears, spine briefly arching before she once more relaxes and neutrally replies, "Ask."

"Why did you chase me all the way here? I'm not anyone special."

Please buy the blatant lie and leave, please buy the blatant lie and leave…

"You are, different. Soul not from, here."

Dammit.

"And many powerful, allies gathered. Helpful in making, stupid Red leave..."

Oh wonderful, we're getting drawn into _that_ marital dispute way ahead of schedule.

I'd figured Ophis would come knocking sooner or later-seeing as how we're going around and fucking up the Khaos Brigade-but I'd been relying on the fact that Rossweisse would be able to come up with some sort of workaround for her inevitable appearance...or that we would be at an appropriate level of 'OP plz nerf' by that point. I mean, the Valkyrie _did_ devise a method to seal away Trihexa…

"Soooo...I'm not sure I want to go ahead and just do what you're asking, no questions asked."

Ok, time to play bold. Ophis was clueless enough to get her power ripped away from her in canon, she'll be amenable enough to striking up a bargain.

Hopefully.

As predicted her eyes narrow, tone dangerously bland as she states, "I can make, you."

"But would that get you what you want?"

She remains silent and I hope that it means she's curious and not just allowing me to dig myself a deeper hole.

"What do you, mean?"

She rotates to face me from where she's seated on the edge of the bath, tone mildly curious as I make a conscious effort not to blatantly stare at her nude body and give my lower half any ideas.

I'm gonna need every drop of blood I have in my body running my brain. Sorry, penis, but you're gonna have to sit this one out.

"Well you said it yourself. We're all super powerful here and we're only gonna get stronger. _Way_ stronger. If we just start helping you now and disrupt our schedule, we'll never get to that level. It'd be smarter if we keep doing our own thing and help you later."

To my relief she seems to consider my proposal, mulling it over and staying silent for almost a minute-

"No. Many, powerful people. You will suffice as, you are now."

-fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck.

Ok, ok, I can do this! C'mon, Julian...think!

…

Shit, I can't think of anything! What the Hell do I have to offer this zen craving midget of a...Dragon…

…

EUREKA!

"Ophis, if I could give you this 'silence' you crave _without_ fighting Great Red...would you be willing to stop gathering allies and not, you know...demand that we fight and die in a battle that would be like puppies charging against an industrial shredder?"

Her pointed ears lightly twitch in consideration- _so_ fucking cute-before she slowly dips her head in acceptance.

"Show, me."

"...Would you be willing to wait 24 hours?"

Another narrowed glare and I rapidly add, "If it doesn't work I promise we'll help you! Please don't eat me!"

"...Fine. Begin your, work."

I don't bother waiting around and sprint out of the bathroom, not wanting to give the Ouroboros time to change her mind.

Time to beat the deadline!

Literally.

* * *

"Rossweisse, I know I said I'd give you time to acclimate and just to introduce you to everybody today...but I kinda need your help. Badly."

While I would normally exult in the way she blushes and gapes at my toned body-I'd paused only long enough to throw on a pair of pants before running downstairs-right now is business.

"Is this about the Ouroboros Dragon?"

"A-are we going to die?!"

I wryly reply to Gasper's frightened question, "Maybe. Hopefully not though. Rossweisse, do you know any sort of noise-canceling spells that are _really_ high quality and long lasting?"

While she's clearly trying to find her balance with the suddenness of the situation the Valkyrie nonetheless replies, "Yes, actually. Why?"

I could SO kiss her right now.

Maybe later. _Hopefully_ later.

Instead I run to the computer in what passes as an office in this place, quickly hopping on to Google and with a few quick searches…

"Gotcha! Do you think you guys can do this?"

I point to the screen as the animate carpenter saw, nail gun and level lean forward, as if they had eyes and were trying to get a closer look.

I'd called for these guys and have my fingers crossed that they can pull it off.

"Julian? Should we prepare for a fight or-"

"Forget it, the Ouroboros is still out of our league. However..."

To my utmost relief the tools straighten themselves and give Human looking nods, quickly hopping off the desk and running onward to begin their work.

"We might be able to save ourselves with this."

I grin as my Peerage, plus Rossweisse, stare at me with no shortage of bewilderment.

"We're going to build Ophis a _super_ anechoic chamber."

* * *

"Well, Ophis...here you are."

The Ouroboros just cocks her head at the hasty and last minute addition to our house, an unassuming and rather plain door that leads to her personal slice of _silencio._

...Please work.

"You got it all set up, right?"

Rossweisse looks pretty exhausted-no doubt a result of hours of intensive spellcraft-but the grin she gives is oddly happy.

"I did...and strangely enough, it was kind of fun! I never knew working under pressure could be so... _exhilarating_. Normal school deadlines don't really cut it."

Isla gives her an odd stare, asking, "Adrenaline junkie? We already have a battle junkie and Julian is mentally insane, we don't need _more_ crazy people..."

"N-no! I just like a good challenge!"

Thoroughly ignoring us Ophis walks inside the shadowed room, allowing us to shut the door behind her as Rossweisse quietly activates the various seals and circles emblazoned across the thing.

And then silence falls over the group, funnily enough.

"Soooo...what now?"

"Well either this works and we just took a _huge_ chunk of the Khaos Brigades power from them in all of 24 hours...or it doesn't and we probably die or are enslaved."

Kalmiya stares at me with a resigned expression, stating, "You have a way with motivational speeches."

"Sorry, I got nothing for this one."

* * *

Time passes…

And then some more.

And a bit extra.

* * *

"...Did...did it work?"

I glance back at Gasper, Valian raising an immaculate eyebrow before musing, "Well, we've been sitting out here for almost half-an-hour, sooo...we did it?"

We all share a glance-

-before collectively releasing a sigh of relief and collapsing against the nearest wall or bit of furniture.

"Holy _crap_ that was close..."

My Queen can only shake her head at me, voice equal parts exasperated and fond as she says, "Only you, Julian...only you."

"Hey it's not like I _meant_ to drag the Ouroboros Dragon home with me!"

Valerie tilts her head, archly asking, "Just like it wasn't your intention to have that Grootslang chase after us?"

"Oh sure, bring up the truth."

"Wait, you all fought a _Grootslang_ before?!"

Rossweisse's shocked cry coincides with a look of utter bemusement from Kalmiya, seeing as how she wasn't there for that little adventure.

Letting my head bounce against the wall I roll my eyes before asking, "Why don't we take this someplace other than the hallway? If you're all going to insist on roasting me, I'd like to at least suffer through it in comfort. And we still need to properly introduce Rossweisse. While insanity does tend to follow us, we do also have the occasional moment of relaxation."

A round of weary nods from all present as we head into the living room, me following a suite even as I give the plain and unmarked door another glance.

Still no sign of Ophis.

...Well, looks like I dodged _that_ bullet.


	27. Back to Business

Ch 27: Back to Business

Julian

"Ok, now that the imminent threat of death by Dragon jailbait is gone, why don't we get back to what we were initially here to do?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"..."

"...What were we going to do again?"

Rossweisse's sheepishly asked question causes all of us to snicker-predictably causing the older girl to blush and scowl simultaneously-as I collapse into a nearby couch, reflecting that I could use a shower real soon.

"So this is the mismatched group of people and personalities I was talking about earlier, Rossweisse."

I grandly motion and begin with, "The busty beauty with the intense eyes and intimidating aura is Vallian Lucifer-yes, _that_ Lucifer-and wielder of _Divine Dividing."_

The Valkyrie blinks rapidly at the introduction, no doubt comprehending the reveal that the White Dragon Emperor is calmly sitting in my living room.

Better buckle in, Ross...that's just the _start_.

"The two Dhampires that look like they were sculpted from the finest of marble are Valerie Tepes and Gasper Vladi, wielders of _Sephiroth Graal_ and _Forbidden Balor View_ respectively. Pray that they don't take a liking to your blood, otherwise they'll be badgering you for a taste 24/7."

Something like a strangled squeak of surprise leaves the girl as both Dhampires wave in greeting, Valerie sporting an appreciative gaze as she stares at Rossweisse's bust. And they accuse _me_ of being a pervert!

"The blonde with the air of a fighter is Isla, bearer of the Sacred Gear _Sword Birth._ And the lovely young lady next to her is the former Angel Kalmiya. And I'm...well, me. And I've got the Sacred Gear _Annihilation Maker_ residing within me."

Everyone says their greetings as Rossweisse just continues to look like someone clubbed her in the face, gaping as she eventually manages to say, "W-wait. So You have several bearers of Longinus class Sacred Gears-"

"Yup."

"-and wielders of equally rare Gears-"

"That's an affirmative."

"-as well as a legitimate _Angel_ as part of your group?!"

"Yuh-huh."

I have to bite back on a laugh as Rossweisse looks to be on the verge of tearing her hair out.

"So why do you need _me?!_ You have more power in this singular group than small armies do!"

The rest of my Peerage snickers right alongside me at her freaked out words, a grin coloring my tone.

"Well at the risk of stating the obvious...show of hands, everyone! Could any of us have made that chamber of silence that Rossweisse just created, in the time frame we had?"

"Nope!"

"I couldn't."

"Such magic is beyond my ken, admittedly."

"Not my specialty."

"I'm, erm...not the greatest with magic?"

I graciously motion to all of us.

"Well, there you have it, Rossweisse. If you-the supposedly 'powerless' one-hadn't been here we would have been in some seriously deep shit with the Ouroboros Dragon. I mean, I had plenty of arguments for why you're _not_ useless to begin with, but I think this does a pretty good job of applying a more practical example."

My Peerage nods alongside me as the silver-haired Valkyrie dumbly blinks at us.

"None of us are all _that_ great at magic. Kalmiya and Vallian are the only ones who have a basic understanding of the practice while the rest of us are kinda all over the place. Someone of your expertise would be _immeasurably_ crucial to our mission. And we're always happy to have someone else to talk and relax with."

The beginning signs of interest and compulsion show on Rossweisse's face, her tongue quickly darting out to moisten her lips as she hesitantly asks, "You're...you're serious."

"That's an affirmative."

To my surprise it's Kalmiya who helps me convince the stubborn Valkyrie with a gentle, "Joining us can seem a frightening commitment, I understand...but I have no regrets in doing so. I would have met an unfortunate end at the hands of some less than scrupulous individuals had they not rescued me. Quite an unpleasant one, too."

The Angel smiles and seemingly for purely dramatic effect extends her eight billowing wings, illuminating the room in their colors of a fading sunset and quite frankly-out of all of our flight appendages-I think hers are the most beautiful.

Not that I'd be able to say that out loud, playing favorites is never a fun game for anyone to participate in.

"Instead, I was welcomed into a group that not only had saved me, but had dedicated themselves to saving the world in a manner that I could only once dream of. And even beside the more noble of reasons...I am having _fun."_

Rossweisse appears to be totally lost in thought while I can only give Kalmiya a blank look.

...Was she in charge of recruiting before this? Because _that_ was one Hell of a compelling statement.

And that's coming from a guy who knows most of the stuff going on behind the scenes!

Regardless I wordlessly motion for all of us to give the Valkyrie some space, not feeling like crowding her with an anxious audience.

* * *

We all retire to the kitchen as I tiredly collapse into a chair, feeling oddly worn out. I mean, yeah, it's been a pretty wild day but ever since I became part Dragon physical exhaustion has been a pretty hard thing to come by unless I deliberately engage in activities specifically _designed_ to wear me down…

"Are you alright, Julian?"

I glance towards Isla's slightly apprehensive gaze and offer a relaxed smile, replying, "Yeah, I'll be fine. But in between the interdimensional fiasco, Ophis showing up out of nowhere and the subsequent rush to make sure she didn't try to politely enslave us I could do with a solid few hours of sleep."

A playful grin tugs at Valerie's lips as she pulls Vallian into a hug, cheerily remarking, "Are you _sure_ about that, Lord Esperanto~? Me and my Queen were going to have a bit of fun tonight...you'd like to join us, wouldn't you?"

Predictably, Vallian turns a bright red and embarrassedly hisses, "T-that's not something you openly talk about, you perverted bloodsucker!"

Isla just wryly chuckles, remarking, "It doesn't matter much if you try to be quiet about it when the two of you were about to go down right in front of us."

Gasper and Kalmiya both lightly blush and stare at something that _isn't_ a Human being-or Supernatural entity, whatever-while Valerie giggles, playfully licking my Queen's neck as she chirps, "See? You need to stop being so repressed and serious, have a little fun and be open about it!"

Vallian let's loose an absolutely _adorable_ squeak of dismay as the Dhampire lets a hand drift low, pinching the inside of her thigh while I can only shake my head in amusement.

"While I get that this sounds incredibly out of character, I think I'll pass on that offer for tonight. Sleep beckons and tonight I shall answer it's siren call."

The room goes dead silent as all present-even Kalmiya, who I haven't even done the deed with yet-tare at me like I just grew a second head.

"Oh c'mon, am I really _that_ bad?"

My unanimous response is a resounding, " _YES."_

"...Ok, I'm just gonna stop talking now. Because those words _sting_."

A round of smirks meet my own petulant one as I inwardly reflect if this is what it's like to come home to a loving, interactive family.

If it is, it's fucking awesome and enough to bring a tear to one's eye.

"Umm...excuse me?"

We all turn our attention to the doorway where Rossweisse is peeking in, obviously not wanting to interrupt our conversation but unsure of how else to get our attention.

"What can we do for you, Rossweisse?"

Shifting from one foot to the other the Valkyrie asks, "I just have two questions, i-if you'd be willing to answer them."

"Sure, ask away."

Finding her spine the silver-haired girl straightens and more calmly asks, "Would you require me to stay here all the time if I were to join you all? I have family back in Asgard-"

"Heck no, you're free to come and go as you please. Since apparently _I'm_ the only one affected by Kalmiya and Valerie's weird bridge thingy-"

The annoyance in my tone is a tangible thing.

"-you should be able to travel between the realms completely in secret. Given time we can maybe even make a teleportation circle that bypasses your home's security."

The young woman thoughtfully nods and murmurs, "If I can get access to the baseline structure of Asgard's wards...yes, that could work."

I try not to shed a proud tear at the fact that Rossweisse is already-whether she's realized it or not-plotting to steal state secrets in order to clandestinely work with what most would describe as a vigilante or terrorist group.

And she hasn't even joined the Peerage yet, that's awesome!

"And your second question?"

She tactfully clears her throat, carefully asking, "If I was to join...what would I be doing, exactly?"

Here's the kicker.

"For the initial months you'd be training with us as we try to work on improving our Sacred Gears and other stuff...for the rest of it you'll be with us as we track down and destroy the Khaos Brigade, a group of terrorists headed up by Rizevim Lucifer who are aiming to reawaken Trihexa. Ophis was actually a part of that group who...well I have no idea if she's still a part of them. Juries out on that one."

My tail lightly brushes up against Vallian as her eyes narrow in displeasure at the mention of her grandfather, a short huff leaving her as she lightly caresses the appendage with her fingers, her way of letting me know she's a-ok.

Rossweisse yet again seems completely lost in thought, her eyes darting to and fro as she no doubt thinks heavily on what she would be signing up for.

And, as I'd hoped, she resolutely nods.

"Very well. I'm in."

A round of shared highfives and lowfives are passed around as our newest teammate looks bewildered at our actions, asking, "So is there anything I need to do, or..."

"Nah, technically I need to reincarnate you into my Peerage but we can do that tomorrow, I'm kinda beat right now and would prefer _not_ to risk something awry occurring just because I was sleepy. Do you need to get home, by the way? You've been gone for awhile..."

A quiet sigh leaves Rossweisse's lips as she quietly responds, "No, it's fine. Only grandmother would notice my absence and she will be out for at least a week still. And the semester of classes is over, so my disappearance won't be noted."

...Yikes, that's depressing.

Oh well, hopefully she'll be a damn sight happier once she's a part of our little group.

"Well then, I'm going to be off to an early sleep, see you all tomorrow morning. Isla, Kalmiya and Gasper can show you around, Rossweisse."

Vallian raises an eyebrow and asks, "Wait, what about Valerie and me?"

"I imagine you two will be petting the kitties. Don't worry about being too loud, I have earplugs."

I'm already outside of the room before Vallian parses my meaning, squawking indignantly while Valerie unleashes a perverted giggle.

* * *

Yawning to myself I stroll towards the stairs, glancing at the hastily assembled room where Ophis is still residing, briefly wondering what the Hell she's doing in there-

-and then with a sharp _BANG_ noise I get punched in the face by a door, stars dancing across my vision as my brain helpfully informs me that the Ouroboros Dragon is now crouched in front of my face, evidently exiting her room in a less than subtle manner.

"I would, like to stay."

…

Huh?

Coughing and slowly sitting up I focus my still blurry vision on the diminutive Dragon, groggily asking, "Is there a reason you blew the door off it's hinges, Ophis?"

My eyes fix themselves and properly stare into the Dragon's own...and after a moment she averts her gaze, tone somewhat subdued as she replies, "The door would not, open when I pushed."

"That's because you had to _pull_ on it. Not push."

A slow, comprehending blink.

"Ah. I will, remember that."

...

Fates spare me.

Heaving a gargantuan sigh as the house's appliances come running to fix the thing I turn to the girl and ask, "So you said you wanted to stay here. Does that mean you're letting us off the hook for the whole Khaos Brigade thing?"

"Yes. I have, my silence back."

...Score one for the good guys! Or at least the less evil guys.

Although…you know what, let's see if I can milk this for all it's worth.

"That's fair, but that's not good enough, Ophis. If you want to stay here, you have to join us at meals and other stuff we do. You can't just stay in that room _all_ the time."

In canon Ophis was basically just a puppy that wanted it's favorite toy back, if she has to socialize and spend time with us she'll eventually start to _like_ us.

Hopefully.

Either way I'd been fully prepared to argue my point-

-and she instead just rapidly nods, prompting me to fall into silence.

"Very well I, will do so. And in return I will, have silence."

…

That was easy.

Grinning to myself I run my hand across her scalp, the Ouroboros' eyes briefly widening in surprise before her eyes lazily narrow in enjoyment.

"Then we have a deal, Ophis."

Not bad for a day's work, if I do say so myself!

"What is, petting kitties?"

My brain screeches to a halt.

"...Um, what?"

Even as she lightly pushes her head into my palm she neutrally asks, "Was listening to, conversation. Petting kitties sounds, like enjoyable activity? Others still, debating petting kitty techniques. Loudly."

The utterly innocent and inquisitive gaze Ophis gives me doesn't make things easier.

...

Can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I need an adult.

* * *

 **So this upload comes pretty early, but the new _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ trailer dropped this morning, I have a nerd erection that could shatter concrete and I felt like doing a nice thing for everyone.**

 **And tell all reading that they should support this movie, because I'm just that shameless of a shill. Except I'm not getting paid by Legendary, so technically not a shill.**


	28. Cowards

Ch 28: Cowards

Julian

I try not to smirk-and fail miserably-at Valerie and Vallian as they glide down the stairs.

Valerie looks as if she just received the most wonderful and soul-soothing massage in her life, all smiles and glazed eyes, honey hair seeming to shine with an extra luster.

Vallian is nothing but blushes and shifty eyes...even if the enormous grin across her lips is a massive damn giveaway.

Never mind that Rossweisse and Kalmiya are all flushed faces and averted eyes, no doubt because the Dhampire and Devil got a _little_ loud last night.

I wouldn't know, I was snoozing like a baby.

"So, Rossweisse?"

The Valkyrie jumps practically halfway to the ceiling, squeaking out, "Y-yes?"

Oh my God, _so_ adorable.

"Do you feel up to fully joining us? A bit of warning, while we've talked about how this will turn you into a sort of Dragon hybrid I _don't_ have any idea how to reverse such a change. Barring some further discovery, you're going to be stuck with it."

She nervously shifts in her seat, asking, "What...what sort of changes will I undergo?"

My tail lazily waves back and forth through the air, drawing her eye as I reply, "Hard to say. I'm the only one who's grown a tail, but everyone else's wings change-I'm assuming you'll grow a pair of those-into more Draconic forms. Anyone else want to add anything?"

Gasper pushes her fingers together and quietly explains, "W-well, I used to get physically tired and magically exhausted pretty quickly...but now I feel much stronger and tougher than ever!"

Valerie nods, pulling Gasper into her lap and dropping her chin onto the smaller Dhampire's head before adding, "There might be some attitude and emotional changes as well-Draconic instincts and all that-but so far we haven't really had much of an issue."

Aside from the one time Vallian and I beat the shit out of each other, shortly followed by gratuitous sex between all five of us...but yeah. Not _much_ of an issue.

A shaky breath leaves the Valkyrie as she resolutely states, "Alright, go ahead. I'm ready."

Pulling out my last Bishop piece I kneel in front of where Rossweisse is sitting, gather my energy into the artifact until it's near the point of bursting...and with a careful, deliberate movement I slip it into the valley of her breasts, the young woman shifting nervously in her seat.

"Did...did it work?"

"Give it a moment."

"Give what a- _MMH~!"_

"There it is."

In what is slowly becoming a 'routine' occurrence, the more Outlier Pieces I've already used the turnings become more and more intense, Rossweisse immediately letting loose a full-bodied squeak of sensation, her hands flying to inbetween her thighs.

I'm about to suggest we leave her to ride out the transformation in private when a squeak turns into a all-out scream of euphoria, the Valkyrie pitching forward out of her chair and collapsing to the floor in a fetal position, bright-blue eyes hazy and heavy pants leaving her in steaming billows.

...Maybe we should stick around, just in case something goes wrong?

Valerie leans in next to me and whispers, "Is it just me, or are the turning becoming a little more... _intense?"_

I cast a thoughtful gaze towards the now twitching Rossweisse- _no_ , penis, blood is needed in brain-and murmur back, "I was wondering about that myself. I mean, I dunno how my last piece is gonna go if this is the current standard..."

A quick glance around the room reveals everybody else vainly trying to ignore the Valkyrie's predicament-Kalmiya and Gasper in particular trying to carry out a conversation as if nothing was wrong-and I'm about to comment on that before the loudest moan yet leaves Rossweisse, her spine arching violently and jutting out her sizable chest-

-and with a deafening rush of air her new wings flare into existence, my eyes widening and a low whistle escaping my lips as I get a good glimpse at them.

A hybrid of a raven and Dragon, they're articulated much like a bat or reptile's but with midnight plumage decorating them instead of leathery skin, inky blackness and reflections staring back at me.

"...Wow."

That one statement sums up everyone's reactions pretty succinctly, our eyes wide as Rossweisse slowly regains her feet, wonderment clear on her face at the change.

"I...I feel _incredible!_ Like I could take on the Allfather himself..."

Before I can comment her face turns an atomic shade of red, hands instinctively flying to her crotch...and the blatant wet patch alongside glistening legs that signifies how, shall we say, _excited_ she was.

"Was...was that something that happened to everyone else?"

Unable to help myself I put on my best 'Hell if I know' expression before replying, "No, that was just you. I dunno why that happened, maybe something to do with a person's true nature..."

The Valkyrie looks to be on the verge of mortified tears until a fist connects with the top of my head, Vallian's tone an annoyed growl as she clears things up with, "He's full of it. The change is like that for everyone, you're not alone in that regard."

Rossweisse visibly sags in relief as I nurse the bruise on my skull, commenting, "All the same, you should show our newest pal to the showers and get her a fresh set of clothes. Wearing the same party dress can't be comfortable and, well...you know."

An awkward cough leaves the Valkyrie as everyone rises to their feet, my hand reaching out and offering an open palm.

"Welcome aboard for real, Rossweisse. To celebrate, we're having movie night!"

A predictable cheer rises from Gasper and Valerie, causing me to grin as Rossweisse cheerily smiles and shakes my offered hand-

-and leaves something slightly wet on my skin, the girl obviously realizing what she's done as her expression freezes.

I take pity on her and don't make a big deal out of it, instead releasing her damp appendage and turn to the rest of the gathered group-

-and feel my blood run cold as I hear Valerie excitedly ask, "Ooh, ooh! Rossweisse, do you like horror movies?"

No.

"Horror movies? I don't mind them, I think they're actually rather fun!"

 _No._

"Oh, excellent! We should watch _Rec_ then, I hear it's _super_ scary!" NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO.

"Perfect! C'mon, let's pick out something nice and comfy for you to wear! There's a pretty wide variety of things stored here, so you won't be lacking choice..."

My entire Peerage eagerly escort the slightly overwhelmed Rossweisse out of the room...Vallian throwing a smug smirk over her shoulder at where I'm standing, petrified.

…

Why? Is this some form of punishment? A price I have to pay for the amazing life I now currently lead?

I almost puke up my heart as something soft and wet touches my fingers, a manly yelp of surprise leaving me as I jump halfway to the ceiling.

"What the fu-Ophis?!"

Standing next to me is the Ouroboros, lightly smacking her lips with an expression of utmost focus on her features.

"Taste, strange."

...Yeah, I _really_ don't want to have to explain that what she just licked was petal juice. Instead I arch an eyebrow and ask, "I'm surprised you're out here. I figured you would be in your quiet room."

She blinks once before replying, "Have, silence. Can return to, it when I want. Now more, curious about you."

Her head tilts as I contemplate the consequences of having an insanely powerful dragon considering me a form of mental stimulation.

Oh _joy_.

"...What is, movies? Is it, enjoyable? Like petting, kitties?"

The mental e-brake engages.

"Umm...can I ask why you think 'petting kitties' is enjoyable?"

Her reply is apocalyptically neutral.

"Heard others, during night when talked about petting kitties. They made many noises of, enjoyment. I, am curious now."

…

Yeah, I think I'll just let Valerie and Vallian handle this one. _They're_ the ones who were freaking loud last night!

"To answer your question about movies, why don't you watch one with us tonight? You can see for yourself if it's something interesting."

"...Very, well."

* * *

I lean back in my chair and try to calm my nerves as the rest of my Peerage eagerly converse about anything and everything, Rossweisse sporting a radiant grin as she's eagerly brought into conversation and asked her opinion on things from culinary tastes to preferred reading material, the group comfortably clothed in a set of fluffy, animal-themed pajamas.

...I didn't make _all_ of their clothing choices super sexy and titillating. Christ only knows I can appreciate the desire to just kick back and relax in an _abuela_ sweater every now and again.

So instead I just keep to myself as Valerie slips in the disc for _Rec_ , trying to keep my cool and not collapse in a sobbing heap of nerves.

...Unbelievable. I can turn into a giant, twenty meter tall dragon, summon giant beasts and machines to do my bidding, have faced down _literal monsters..._ and a movie about some fictional dudes stuck in an apartment with people affected by a minor case of rabies has me clenching my butthole so tight I'm amazed I haven't torn a fissure in my anus.

"So, Julian~. Do you want to do the honors and hit play?"

It takes a herculean effort of will not to smash the remote into pieces in the hopes that will put an end to my torment, instead directing a sullen glare at the group's grins.

"You're all sadistic in special ways, and I want you to know that. Ophis?"

I take no small amount of pleasure in their bewildered expressions as a small portal opens up in the floor, allowing the Ouroboros to pop through it and curiously gaze around the theater.

Hah, take _that_ you assholes! I can summon a mini-nuke at will!

"Well, by all means! Sit and watch the movie, I'll just be over here with my new movie buddy~!"

Inwardly doing a fistpump of victory at their nervous gazes towards Ophis I pull the little ball of lethality into my lap, hugging the Dragon close to my chest as her head tilts directly back to stare at my eyes, curiosity clear in her expression.

I don't reply and instead snuggle directly into my chair, running my hands through her hair and instantly mollifying the girl. Dragon. God. Whatever.

The lights dim as the screen flickers to life, the rest of my Peerage evidently deciding not to comment.

…

I swear I'm cuddling Ophis because she's soft, smells nice and has a hot body.

...

And _not_ because I'm using the incredibly powerful and nigh invincible Ouroboros as a safety blanket against the coming jump scares.

I mean, c'mon! How would Ophis even have the necessary life experience to feel scared by this shit?

* * *

"This isn't how I saw things going, to be quite honest."

I hear Isla's bemused voice from very far away, my eyes wide and breath short of coming.

Partly because I'm still recovering from the adrenaline high of seeing some _seriously_ scary shit...partly because my chest is currently being squeezed into oblivion by a wide-eyed and petrified Ophis.

…

So yah. My plan to have the Ouroboros be my lighthouse of safety backfired _spectacularly_.

Turns out she doesn't like scary movies either.

…

God fucking dammit.

"So I guess we should just leave the two scaredy cats here, eh? In the dark?"

Valerie snickers and suddenly sets her hands on my shoulders, causing me to flinch despite knowing full well that it's just her and not psycho zombies.

"We'll see you two tomorrow. Don't wet the bed now~!"

They all pile out of the theater, chatting excitedly and comparing notes on the film we just watched...and making plans to view the sequel as soon as possible.

Please no…

"M-m-movies, not e-e-enjoyable."

Ophis' usually flat tone has a bit of a hitch to it, her obsidian eyes wide and unblinking as she trembles like a leaf, latched onto my stomach like a sloth would grab onto a tree.

"To be fair, the Dhampires have shit taste in film. Most movies aren't like that."

No comment is forthcoming and I bite back on a sigh, rising to my feet and quickly striding out of the darkened theater before imaginary monsters start nipping at my heels.

* * *

"Ophis, you need to let go."

A wordless shake of her head has me biting back on a sigh.

"Ophis, I'm not going to bed wearing this shirt and pants. I need you to let go for just a few seconds, that's all. Besides, don't you want to go back to your silence?"

Another frantic shake.

"No. Being alone is, scary. Being alone how, people died."

…

Somehow, in the span of less than a day, my Peerage managed to traumatize the Ouroboros Dragon with a low budget _movie_.

I'm almost proud.

"Ok, you don't have to leave but at _least_ shift positions or something..."

She wordlessly slides down my chest until she's grasping onto my leg, freeing me up to divest myself of my shirt...and then prompting another quiet sigh.

"I need to-"

She wordlessly hops onto my back, still not loosening her grip in the slightest. Rolling my eyes I shuck my jeans and slip into a pair of sweats, crawling onto my bed and throwing back the covers-

-where Ophis immediately takes up residence, pulling the sheets over her head before huddling into the curve of my abdomen, trembling all the while.

"...Good night, Ophis."

I flick off the night lamp, plunging the room into darkness and immediately regret my decision, every shadow and odd noise playing up to horrifying proportions in my imagination.

And not even the sensation of having an incredibly attractive girl pressed up against me distracts from that.

…

Fuck scary movies.

* * *

 **Hope everyone had happy holidays!**


	29. On the Clock

Ch 29: On the Clock

Julian

"...Zombie movies...not even twice..."

Surprise surprise, I hadn't got much sleep last night. Every bump and odd noise had my eyes darting left to right and I'm _pretty_ sure Valerie made shadow puppets at one point, just to mess with me.

Revenge _will_ be swift, and it will be perverted.

I release a heavy sigh and move to roll over and get to work for the day-

-and a small weight on my chest abruptly reminds me that I'm not alone in bed, my sleeping partner being a sight more dangerous than the usual suspects.

...Not that you'd know it just by looking at her.

Obsidian eyes relaxed and closed, body curled up on itself like a coiled snake on my abdomen...and butt naked, a change in garments that must have occurred sometime over the course of the night.

Unfortunately that also cues my morning wood, especially since I'm no longer worried about her murdering me on a whim and quite frankly I'm not as scared for my life after watching fucking horror flicks.

My cock slowly engorges itself and rises ever upwards at a steady pace, inching towards Ophis' rear and I'm presented with something of a quandary.

Do I move and disturb the Ouroboros' sleep, or do I let my rod keep raising it's flag and hope that it only brushes her lithe body and not, you know...get 'stuck' in certain bodily crevices?

I elect to remain still and instead gently tug on Ophis' form, moving her upwards towards my face and away from the one-eyed snake poking at the beaver's den.

"...Lied. Movies not, enjoyable."

I jump once more as Ophis is not only awake but staring at me with something that _might_ be resentment.

"I'll say it again, but not all movies are like that. Some are actually fun or enjoyable...not scary."

A deadpan glare sent in my direction has me helplessly shrugging.

What else am I supposed to say?

Thankfully the Ouroboros deems the conversation over and sits herself back up-

-only for both of our eyes to widen as her cute little butt bumps up against something...bulbous.

I'm talking about my dick. She sits on my dick.

…

Awkward.

"...What is, this?"

"Uhh...umm...err..."

Oh Gods _please_ spare me from having to explain this.

The Ouroboros curiously gazes at my throbbing length by tilting her head back, slowly shifting her lithe hips left to right and oh for the love of- _please stop!_

"Erm, Ophis?! C-can you maybe not worry about what an erection is and instead go back to your silence-erk!"

A curious hum emanates from the Dragon God as she begins to apply pressure to my rod, pushing my length onto my stomach, seeing as it's nestled between her splayed thighs.

"Is this petting, kitties?"

"W-well it's pretty similar on some levels but-"

"Hmm...it, is enjoyable...and, new..."

To my growing panic and arousal she begins to drag her slit across my meat, the feeling of sort, warm flesh stroking my shaft as Ophis' mouth slightly parts, light pants beginning to leave her.

"Most, enjoyable..."

...Yeah, I'm mentally tapping out of this one. Because quite frankly I don't have a clue on how to deal with a primordial force of nature beginning to appreciate the benefits of sexy time.

"Hey, Julian, are you still sulking over seeing that movie last night-"

My bedroom door flies open, Vallian coming to stop as she witnesses this little drama unfold.

Me, flat on my back with my pants pulled down as Ophis rides it, aroused breathes leaving her tiny form.

…

…

"Morning, Vallian."

She throws her hands up in the air and complains, "You know what? I'm not even fucking surprised."

The door slams shut behind her and seemingly knocks Ophis out of her trance, voice curious as she asks, "Tell, me. Is this, petting kitties?"

…

What has my life become?

* * *

"Vallian? Stop. Shaking. Your. _Head."_

Naturally my Queen just ignores my request and continues her disappointed head bob, making small 'task task' noises under her breath and I'm about three seconds away from flinging a bit of my pancakes at her face.

"Here you are, Ophis. Eat up!"

I gratefully turn away from the irritating sight of my Queen and instead focus as Kalmiya brings a plate of pancakes to the curiously sitting Ouroboros, who's honoring our agreement that she joins in at meals. The Angel had been the quickest to get over her apprehension of the Dragon God and apparently the maternal instincts run strong in this one, seeing as she had quickly got Ophis clothed, covered in a bib and set up with a wide variety of foods right from the get go.

"Oh, one moment. These will taste better with some syrup!"

I'm probably not the only one who has to bite back on a laugh as Ophis' eyes track the glistening topping with hypnotic motions, the Ouroboros clumsily stabbing a cake with a fork, bringing it to her lips-

-and I don't think I'm exaggerating as literal stars twinkle to life around her, the tiny girl immediately wolfing down the rest of the breakfast spread as if she had been starving for weeks on end.

Well, one more step on the road to acclimatizing Ophis is complete. Food, silence...and as awkward as it probably will be, physical pleasure.

Finishing the spread in record time Ophis eagerly holds out her plate, mimicking an action she saw Isla do earlier.

"...More?"

Chuckling to myself I reply, "Sit down, Kalmiya, I'll get her seconds-"

" _Nw! Wer nt dun yt~!"_

The muffled complaint of Valerie has me explosively sighing, both Dhampires currently occupying my lap as they greedily suck away at my neck...thankfully at a sedate pace so there's no rampant debauchery to be accidentally had.

...Why I let Valerie bully me into giving her a free meal when I'm still peeved and petty about last night's movie is beyond me.

I blame Gasper's adorable puppy eyes.

"Sorry, Kalmiya...I've got a couple freeloaders at work here."

The Angel chuckles merrily, seeming to _enjoy_ catering to Ophis as she cheerfully takes the plate and replies, "It's no problem~!"

A wry grin tugs at my lips as the Ouroboros follows her movements with reptilian intensity.

"So what's on the menu today? Anyone have any ideas or should we just play it by ear? A certain someone's unexpected arrival-"

My significant glance towards the Ouroboros goes completely unheeded as she greedily stares at the potential appearance of more pancakes.

"-threw what schedule there was into the dustbin."

" _Lesh meh finsh eetin!"_

I ignore Valeries' muffled complaint as I gaze around the room, Vallian stretching her back-is her bust growing every day, or is that just me-and confidently stating, "Well we need to figure out just what Rossweisse is capable of and how we can integrate that with our own powers, I think we'll be busy with that for most of today, maybe tomorrow as well."

A round of nods-as well as muffled grunts of consent from the two sexy leeches-go around the table and I shrug.

"Works for me. You'll have to give me a moment after we eat though, I gotta update my day planner with everything we've done so far."

A convenient excuse that allows me to look through my journal undisturbed. As much as I trust my Peerage right now, the idea of exposing them to my magic cheat sheet tome is a little...I dunno, call me paranoid but something that reality breaking seems like it would be safer if only I knew about it.

I'm snapped out of those thoughts as two particularly enthusiastic sips on my neck finish up the feeding sessions, satisfied moans from the Dhampires causing me to blush slightly.

"...Stop shaking your head, Vallian."

* * *

With a huff of breath I sit down at my desk before pulling out the journal and perusing it, making sure to look for references to Ophis' disappearance and seeing how that's stirred the pot, assuming its done so at all.

Shit, on that note I should probably get out there ASAP and recruit one Isanna Hyoudou. Considering how the majority of my more recent recruitment attempts have all gone completely sideways in one form or another I'm thinking that it's time to nip that potential bud before it can sprout into full on buggery.

Rapidly flipping through the booklet I alight on this universe's version of Issei's bio, reading through the latest entry.

 _Due to Vallian Lucifer's participation in the death of Shalba Beelzebub and Diodora Astaroth, the Old Satan Faction has tracked down and located the wielder of the_ Boosted Gear _in an attempt to match the 'unknown' organization that has been striking at it from the shadows. She is kidnapped and summarily has her Gear extracted from her by Katarea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus and Walburga. Death occurs at 2:04 A.M. Japan time, in an abandoned warehouse storage area three miles to the west of Kuoh. Say, 'directions' for specific longitude and latitude._

…

I swiftly pull up the time on my phone for Japan and almost puke up a lung as the time reads 1:57 A.M.

GODDAMIT ME, STOP TEMPTING FATE WITH YOUR SHITTY MUSINGS!

I leap out of my chair and sprint for the teleportation room, already calling for my Peerage-

-and belatedly realizing they're a fair distance away, just in case something goes wrong and shit blows up when they're experimenting with their powers.

It would take them at _least_ a minute or two to make it to the circles and I don't know if I can even spare _seconds._

I'm going to have to do this one alone.

Alone, against three people that aren't necessarily pushovers.

 _Hurra._

 **|Not _entirely_ alone, Bachcha. Don't worry, we'll pull through?|**

" _That you said that as if it was a question doesn't instill me with much confidence."_

 **|Sorry, I ain't no cheerleader.|**

I sigh and try to steady my nerves as the glow of the teleportation array flares to life, resolving to do my best regardless of consequences.

I fucked up Isla's rescue, I ain't fucking up this one!


	30. Anti-Shounen Tres

Ch 30: Anti-Shounen Tres

Isanna

Urgh...what hit me? One moment I was spying on the locker rooms-both genders, because people are just kinda hot to me-and then _wham!_

Lights out.

"Oh~? Look who's waking up! The little pervy peeper!"

 _That_ accusation causes me to wake right up, even if my head hurts and vision is kinda blurry.

"Hah! I'm not a pervert, I'm just honest to my nature! Like more people _should_ be!"

A snort of amusement from this mystery person and the more important question of the moment finally makes its way to my brain.

"Wait, who are you? And where am I? Is this a kidnapping?!"

A scathing voice-this time from a man-states, "Silence. As if we owe a _Human_ any answers."

...Err, what?

I try to move my arms and legs and to my growing anxiety find that I _can't,_ links of metal keeping me spread-eagled and restrained.

...Also I'm naked.

I have to swallow past the sudden lump in my throat that appears at that realization.

Like, I always thought rape hentai was kinda hot...being on the receiving end of it has me practically hyperventilating in fear.

"L-l-look, I don't know what it is I did to any of you, b-but _please_ don't do what I think you're going to-"

A stinging slap to the side of my head leaves my ears ringing, another woman's voice reaching my ears as she condescendingly says, "Don't you _dare_ be so presumptuous as to assume we have any intention of laying with an _animal_. Know your place, _Human!"_

...Ok, forget being scared, I'm straight up _horrified_.

W-who are these nutjobs I've been kidnapped by?!

My eyes focus enough to finally notice my captors...and I _really_ wish they weren't such sadistic assholes probably planning to murder me because _damn_ are they sexy!

The male has midnight hair and pointed ears, looking like some totally exotic and super fuckable Elf. If only he he wasn't eyeing me like I was some kind of cockroach…

The woman who had given off that creepy giggle after I was hit is a cutey, dressed in some purple gothic lolita outfit the same shade as her short hair. She's not the bustiest of girls but there's enough there that I could get a solid handful.

The last woman, who had belittled me, is what a sexy secretary aspires to be when they grow up. Generous boobs, legs and butt? She is _smoking_ hot and dammit if _only_ this situation wasn't so bad for me!

"Are we ready?"

"Of course. Walburgia? Would you care to do the honors?"

The purple girl smiles nastily and purrs, "Oh would I ever~! I'll even forgive you for making fun of me for being a Human. Now be a good girl and _squeal~!"_

"W-what does that mean-AAHHHH!"

A burning, tearing _pain_ in my chest and right arm courses through my body, an agonized scream leaving me without my consent.

W-what's _happening?!_ That crazy bitch made some sort of weird glowing sigil in her hand and then I started to _hurt_.

"Hah hah hah! Oh my, look at her squirm! That's _so_ good~!"

The sensation of _violation_ , of my very own soul, is too awful to describe and just as I'm ready to throw myself into the void just to escape the agony-

-deafening _BANGS_ sound out throughout the dismal building I woke up in, panicked shouts and a thunderous _CRASH_ shaking everything around me as well as dispelling the caustic pain I had been in. The last thing I see before everything goes black is of a figure with wings and a tail, landing in front of me and facing off against my tormentors, some weird looking hammer in hand.

...Funny that my last thoughts are of how _cool_ a Dragon wielding a hammer looks…I want one.

* * *

Julian

I cut that _way_ too close. Tracking down Isanna's position and taking a split-second to come up with something approaching a plan had been nerve wracking but necessary...and it bears fruit.

Seeing as how every fight I've had with the 'bad guys' thus far has been anti-shounen in nature I decide to keep that trend going and don't shout, don't stop to talk...I just ambush the asshole trio and aim to kill as many of them as swiftly as I can.

A quick taking of triage narrows down who'll die first. Leviathan and Asmodeus are powerful, sure...but Walburgia has the Longinus _Incinerate Anthem_ who's powers I'm iffy on, only that it can control purple flames at will and do some pretty scary shit with said flames.

Maybe my nature as a Dragon would reduce the effect of those flames, maybe it wouldn't.

I have no intention of finding out.

Even as I plummet towards the warehouse-can't use my Dragon form, don't want to accidentally squish Isanna-I quickly manifest a platoon of varied creations.

It's the usual fare, all Droids, Exosuits and Space Marines that slam through the thin metal roof and start laying into the startled trio with mechanical efficiency, magic shields springing to life around them as they hunker down and begin destroying my creations with autonomous blasts of demonic power or waves of purple flames.

Just as I hoped.

Fun fact, a bit of experimentation with _Annihilation Maker_ showed that it's not just living, moving bits of fiction I can create...I can make singular weapons and suits of armor as well.

So it's with a mad grin that a giant fuck-off thunder hammer from _Warhammer_ smacks into my waiting palm, an exoskeleton from _Elysium_ wrapping around my body just to give me that slightest bit more physical 'oomph'-

-and Walburgia has enough time to blink, look up, raise a hand to no doubt create some kind of shield-

-before going _splat_ and having her soft bits intermixed with uncountable chips of concrete and dust that paint the walls of the warehouse.

...One down, two to go and I am _so_ hard right now!

Unfortunately I'm snapped out of my raging erection by the rest of my manifested creations being blown out of existence, both Devils whirling to face me with open panic and shock on their features.

"Who are you?!"

"You shouldn't be worrying about me...rather, you should be worried about the guys behind you."

Hah!

They fall for it.

Both Devils twitch and glance behind them-

-and six Novistadors from _Resident Evil 4_ spring towards Katarea, their camouflaged forms gliding forward and yet again both Devils are _way_ too slow to react. Five of the cloaked insects are blown out of existence before they can complete their duty...but one latches onto the Leviathan's limbs, throat pulsating as it proceeds to puke up a bunch of fluorosulphuric acid onto the woman.

The ensuring scream of pain is enough to make my skin crawl.

Asmodeus reacts similarly, shouting, "Katarea!" in clear horror at the sight of the woman bubbling and melting, super resistant skin or not.

I consider it something of an act of mercy that a fresh collection of my weapons-toting creations blow apart the writhing woman in a flurry of munitions, my opponents being too stunned by my rapid assault to do anything more than dumbly stare.

Creuserey blankly stares at me as the dust settles on where his fellow Satan had stood a split-second ago...and with a ferocious roar sprints towards me, shields blocking my creation's gunfire as demonic swords of swirling chaos spring to life in his hands.

Unfortunately, as much as I don't mind violence, I don't really have a talent for _fighting_. Repeated spars against Isla, Vallian and more recently Kalmiya have proven that I don't really have that _spark_ , that _instinct_ to be a true badass force of personal destruction.

...Thankfully, _Annihilaton Maker_ truly is the Gear made for me. Misdirection and total hacks are the order of the day.

A twist of intent has four Noisy Crickets from _Men in Black_ appear in my hands, the tiny weapons held in a slightly awkward two finger grip...and I pull the trigger.

The ensuring destruction creates a situation that would _absolutely_ deserve a Cleveland 'oh that's nasty'.

Creuserey is splattered against the far wall in a spray of red, said wall exploding outwards a moment later and just generally causing a ruckus of chaos and madness.

...Sure, even with my enhanced body and exoskeleton the recoil of the guns shatters my fingers but I _so_ don't care.

That. Was.

AWESOME! Haha! Suck on that, losers! You all got killed in under a minute by a _NERD!_

…

Seriously, my fingers hurt like a Bitch.

Letting out a satisfied sigh I turn around to where Isanna was being held captive, the Space Marines wielding storm shields I'd assigned to guard her dissipating into nothingness at my command.

I close the distance and finally get a good look at the girl who almost had the misfortune to end up on the chopping block due to my goof.

While she doesn't have the supernatural beauty that everyone else in my Peerage does, she has an attractiveness that seems more _real_ , reminding me of the people back home I used to develop crushes over...disregarding the engraved seals on her skin no doubt put there to aid in extraction of her Gear.

Long brown hair that's messy and comes to just above her knees, a surprisingly slim waist that has a trace of muscle to it.

I guess she keeps herself in shape.

But the parts that cause my eyes to widen are perhaps the ones that most stereotypically draw male gazes.

Namely her ass, boobs and thighs.

She is, for lack of a better word, _stacked_.

And yet, thanks to whatever workout or diet Isanna uses, she isn't really thick or fleshy...just generous.

...If my memory of the current timeline is right, she's either a first year highschool student or about to be one, so...how the heck is a _Human_ so developed?!

Supernatural I can understand, because Supernatural...by the gods, Isanna is going to be knocking out poor virgin boys left right and center once she gets another year or so under her belt…

 **|Erm, Bachcha? Not to interrupt you or anything, but we have a _slight_ hiccup coming our way.|**

" _Ok what does that-oh."_

Floating towards me at a sedate pace is a flickering, purple flame that pulses with unnatural energy and oh _crap_ that's right!

 _Incinerate Anthem_ can actually flit from host-to-host at it's leisure!

…

" _Should we be worried?"_

 **|I don't know, should we?|**

" _You are_ such _a useless soul, you know that?"_

 **|Hey, it's not like I have much experience with hosts that were packing _two_ Longinus inside of them!|**

" _Yeah, but-"_

Conversation ceases as with a sudden blur of movement _Incinerate Anthem_ delves directly into my chest-

-and nothing really happens.

"Huh. Well that was-GAH!"

What probably feels like the acid I used on Katarea earlier is poured directly into my veins, a caustic, burning _pain_ that he me doubled over and wheezing pathetically, all while I can distantly hear Kumbhakarna petulantly shouting,

 **|This is my host! Buzz off and find your own, Asshole!|**

Dude, while I'm touched by that sentiment I would appreciate it it significantly more if you could find a way to make the incredible agony STOP!

Just as I'm ready to begin bashing my head against the wall in an attempt to knock myself unconscious the burning suddenly ceases, just like that.

…

Well, I'm still alive, at least.

 **|Huh. Well that's strange.|**

" _What is? Please don't tell me I look like Ghost Rider or something equally as depressing_ _now_ _._ _I_ liked _being sexy._ _"_

 **|No, you still look like you...but that freeloader successfully merged with your soul and then went to sleep.|**

" _So I basically have a cat made of flames residing in my soul now? Oh,_ great!"

 **|I'll keep an eye on things in here, make sure you don't spontaneously combust or anything...|**

" _Much appreciated."_

Picking myself off the floor with a groan I take stock of the situation, thankfully noting that nothing has changed in however long it was I was writhing about on the floor.

Huffing out a sigh as I snap the chains-carefully avoiding my swollen and bruised fingers-restraining Isanna to a support column I gather up the girl in my arms, making a note to contact her family or whatever as soon as possible so they don't freak out over her disappearance...provided they haven't already.

"Alright, Red Dragon Empress...let's get you 'home'."


	31. Home is Where the Closed Fist is

Chapter 31: Home is Where the Closed Fist Is

Julian

 _"Ahh...no place quite like the main hall of a nice, personalized mansion given to you for sorta free. Especially when you get to carry a smokin' hot girl in your arms after laying waste to your enemies and got an unexpected powerup out of it. Life is good sometimes."_

 **|As much as I agree with your ramblings, Bachcha...you might want to be careful about walking through that door.|**

" _Why what's on the other-oh._ Mierda _."_

Every single member of my Peerage-sans Ophis, who's probably hanging out in her silent room-snaps their eyes towards me with varying looks of anxiety and fright, relief quickly coming to replace those emotions as the two Dhampires latch themselves onto my arms with insane speed, crimson orbs wide as Isla, a step behind them, worriedly asks, "Julian, what happened to you?! We suddenly felt all this anxiety and fear from our connection and then you disappeared from the mansion! And who's that you're carrying?!"

Wincing at the unusually panicky words from my typically stoic Knight-I must have given them one Hell of a bad scare-I quickly reply, "Ok, in that order...I got into a bit of a scuffle with some assholes. I was caught off guard by an unexpected development and had to make tracks through a teleportation circle on the double. And this, ladies..."

I gently set Isanna into a nearby chair, throwing a blanket over to provide some semblance of modesty.

"Is one Isanna Hyoudou."

I fix Vallian, who's curiously sniffing the air, with a significant look.

"This generation's Red Dragon Empress. Don't kill her, please."

A round of shocked looks cross the faces of everyone present, Gasper hiding behind me as she cautiously asks, "She's...she's not dangerous, is she?"

Well, if this version of Issei is just as perverted as the other…

"Dangerous to your innocence, maybe. Can't say for certain until she wakes up."

Valerie snorts before playfully whispering, "As if you aren't just as bad!~"

" _Silencio,_ no one wants to hear the truth."

Thankfully everyone seems to calm down a bit after that, all crowding in around me to stare at the sleeping face of Isanna, Vallian eventually turning to me and curiously asking, "Who did you end up fighting against? I would have figured most people wouldn't be that much of a challenge for you..."

"Yeah well, these three _would_ have been a damn sight more difficult if I hadn't caught em' off guard. On the plus side, Katarea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus and Walburga aren't among the living any longer, so that's a plus."

And I got a new Longinus out of the deal, but I think there can only be so much new info to drop at once before it becomes overwhelming. Although the way Valerie is staring wide-eyed at my chest suggests she knows more than what I'm letting on. Soul reading cheater…

"...Julian? Did you just say you fought _three_ members of the Old Satan Faction?"

Something in my Queen's voice causes me to freeze, the rest of my Peerage wordlessly stepping aside to allow their Queen a free shot at me.

Cowards, don't leave me alone to deal with this!

"I, umm...did say that?"

I dare to turn around and the sight that greets me is somehow both unbelievably arousing and pants shittingly terrifying.

Vallian, staring at me with smoldering blue embers for eyes and raw energy pouring of her body in waves powerful enough for her silver hair to float around her form like some enraged Goddess...or Dragoness.

"So...you went to fight the Old Satan Faction-in order to save my eternal rival, _I might add_ -and _didn't invite me?!"_

I feel myself pale as I belatedly realize that Vallian has her own beef with the organization who's members I just killed...and me kill stealing her outlets for repressed anger issues is _definitely_ not helping my odds of getting out of this scenario with an intact jaw.

I have no shame in admitting my instinctive swallow is a bit dry.

"Well I only had seconds to act! Ophis told me that some of her old associates were going after Isanna and I had to do _something!_ There just wasn't time to gather everyone else or I totally would have!"

Please buy the explanation that Ophis told me and I don't have a magic book, please buy the explanation that Ophis told me and I don't have a magic book, please buy the explanation that Ophis told me and I don't have a magic book…

Thankfully(?) Vallian couldn't seem to care less about the _how_ so much as the _why_ and I prepare myself for the berating or beating of a lifetime-

-and my Queen lets out a gargantuan huff, crossing her arms underneath her hypnotizing bust before petulantly stating, "Fine, I'll let it slide this time."

Yes! Feminine fury avoided!

Ominous pops of a few choice knuckles disabuse me of that premature celebratory notion, the White Dragon Empress approaching me with an entirely false smile on her lips.

"On the other hand, you scared all of us with that vanishing act that had zero explanation and as Queen, it's my duty to represent the feelings and opinions of the Peerage to the King~."

…

…

Oh no.

"Vallian? You throw that punch and I _swear_ I will punch back."

My Queen merely presses her breasts together and leans forward, innocently blinking those bewitching orbs of hers as I'm treated to a view of her chest's natural valley, voice light and emotional as she says, "You...you would hit me? Your first lover and closest companion? That's...that's so _rough."_

That tone of voice and submissive pose drag my eyes towards those gently swaying orbs of squeezable flesh-

-and the vicious haymaker to my jaw that I never see coming lays me right the fuck out.

…

 **|You know, I think I like your Queen more and more every time I see her. She's got your number _good._ |**

" _...Shut up."_

* * *

One _massively_ aching face and bruised ego later I let myself collapse into the washroom's pool, the heated water and spacious architecture doing wonders for the few throbbing joints I have, leftovers from the fight and bit of domestic abuse that just occurred.

" _What a day...hey, Kumbhakarna, any updates on our newest tenant?"_

Silence greets me.

" _Uhh...Mr. Rakshasa? You in there? Do I need to worr-"_

 **|Sorry, sorry...I was just talking to our newest parasite...|**

" _Incinerate Anthem? What did it say? You don't sound all that enthused..."_

 **|Because I'm _not._ Talking to that thing was like...forget it. It wants to talk to you personally, you'll see what I mean.|**

My Longinus spirit sounds like it's quietly wishing for death and my trepidation ratchets up a notch.

Is it really that bad?

" _Well...all right. Should I-"_

 **~HELLOOOO!~**

I can't help but blink at the overly enthusiastic greeting that nearly shattered my mental eardrums.

" _Umm...hello?"_

 **~Hi! My name's Incinerate Anthem, what's yours? That grumpy guy that also lives in here is _suuuuuuuch_ a buzzkill! He probably doesn't even like fire! What a loser, am I right? Hey, do you like fire? I bet you do, right? You're a Dragon or something, right? Ooh, ooh! CAN YOU BREATHE FIRE?! You would be the best host evvvvvveeeeerrrr!~**

…

 **|See what I mean?|**

I'm not even sure where to start with this crazy ass spirit.

The overwhelming enthusiasm-if that's its base state-is no doubt going to have me wishing for an 'off' switch pretty damn quick. And its voice…

Imagine the sound of an adorably cute ten or eleven year old girl on a sugar high. And then overlay the tone and cadence of a pyromaniac onto that and congrats, you have _Incinerate Anthem._

How do I even reply to this?

" _I, uhh...can in fact turn into a Dragon and breathe fir-"_

A brain destroying squeal of excitement almost sends me into a coma.

 **~OHMYGOSHCANYOUSHOWME?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-~**

 **|Cease your inane babbling, you migraine in the making!|**

 **~-PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLEEEEAAASSEEEE?~**

…

And I thought dealing with Ophis was bad. Is it too late to resurrect Walburgia and give her back the Gear?

I do a double take as _Incinerate_ starts to sniffle, its-her(?)-voice suddenly depressed and scared.

 **~Y-y-you...you don't want me?~**

" _N-no! I mean, it's just...well..."_

The Longinus spirit starts _crying_ of all fucking things, great gasps of air and hiccups marring her words.

 **~N-no one ever wants me *sniff*...all they ever do is tell me to go away, or to *hiccup* stop talking, or to stop setting things on fire...W-Walburgia even made a spell just so she didn't have to listen to me!~**

 **|I couldn't possibly imagine why...|**

" _Not helping, dude!"_

Unfortunately the Rakshasa's words set _Incinerate Anthem_ off, the spirit positively wailing in distress and I have _no_ idea how this is possible but I can legitimately hear big ol' tears landing on the ground while the spirit messily blows its noise into...something.

Hopefully not my soul. Metaphysical Kleenex is in short supply.

…

Ah Hell...why me? Must be cosmic karma for all of the good shit that went my way.

" _Hey, uhh...Incinerate Anthem? Actually, do you have a name other than that of your Gear? It feels weird calling you that and only that."_

Massive and frantic gulps of air precede a quiet and shaky utterance of,

 **~C-Claire...my name is Claire...~**

…

Really, universe?

The name of my newest Longinus _just so happens_ to be the name of the girl I had a massive and sorta unrequited crush on back in the old world?

Kiss my ass and suck a Taco Bell shart out of it.

" _So...Claire. You know, if you really want to stay here-"_

 **|Bachcha? I know why you're doing this and please don't do this.|**

" _-that's fine, but we'll need to lay down some ground rules."_

 _ **~...**_ **R-really?** **You mean that?~**

" _Yeah. Are you willing to hear me out?"_

 **~O-of course! I'll do anything! Just _please_ don't kick me out!~**

...Wow. Having a god-killing weapon begging me not to evict it from the premises is something I wasn't expecting to happen. And I say that even after facing down a Grootslang and creating a harem of sexy and polyamorous babes. It's also kinda sad.

" _Ok, just two rules. One? No setting things on fire without my permission...if that is indeed something you can do. Second? Both Khumbhakarna and I like to have the occasional moment of peace and quiet. If we ask you to leave us be for awhile, we expect you to do so. In return, I'll, uh...I dunno. Practice using our powers together and talk to you?"_

 **~T-that's it? I mean, no problem, I can easily do that! Thank you so so so so so much! I promise I'll be good!~**

 **|Juries out on that one...|**

I ignore my first Longinus' complaint and instead curiously ask, _"If you don't mind me prying...Claire, how did you become a Longinus? No offense, but 'Claire' seems like a pretty mundane name for such a powerful spirit."_

Thankfully it...or she, I wouldn't hazard a guess, quickly explains,

 **~Oh, well, I'm actually a Human.~**

…

" _Huh?"_

 **|Huh?|**

Oh good, it's not just me then.

 **~Yeah! You see, I used to be a Human with the Sacred Gear _Infernal Wildfire_ until I got a little, err...out of control with it and burned down about a city or two in the Underworld and almost melted the Pearly Gates after I began to wonder if purple flames can melt Holy beams. My bad? Anyway Heaven got all angry about that and God tried to take away my Sacred Gear and I accidentally got sucked along for the ride. Since I was basically a wielder of a Sacred Gear turned _into_ a Sacred Gear my control over it grew exponentially and I can actually choose who my Gear goes to, as opposed to how it's normally done. And, yeah...that's the story?~**

...Khumbhakarna and I are left speechless.

" _You went full pyromaniac on some of the strongest beings in_ _existence_ _back then?"_

 **~I said I lost control, ok?! It wasn't like I just _really_ wanted to set stuff on fire!~**

 **|I call bullshit.|**

 **~No one was asking you, grumpy face!~**

 **|And no one asked _you_ to invade our personal lives, but you did it anyway!|**

 **~Well _you_ smell like curry! And curry tastes awful! So there, take that!~**

 **|...Take that back, or so help me I'll shove my arm so far up your-|**

 **~Make me!~**

I let my head slide underneath the bath water and briefly contemplate drowning myself before giving it up as a lost cause.

Valerie would probably _love_ having an excuse to practice CPR and Vallian would love having an excuse to punch my chest.

...Guess I'm stuck with having _two_ voices inside my head.

* * *

The bath had been less relaxing than I hoped it would be but beggars can't be choosers...and the two Longinus spirits seem to have finally argued themselves to sleep, so that's a plus.

Exhaustedly pushing open the door to my room and shucking my towel, craving nothing more than rest...I'm left more than a little surprised at the startled, feminine squeak that echoes in the confines of my chamber.

What the fuck?

My head creaks backwards to look over my shoulder-

-and I'm left speechless as Kalmiya stares wide-eyed at my bare ass, face an interesting shade of pale and bright crimson.

...That, and the shimmering, see-through gown of pure white with glittering lines of material that make her sparkle like some immaculate gemstone do a good job of cutting off my supply of words.

The Angel nervously swallows, dragging my eyes up towards hers as she shakily states, "I...I would like to have i-intercourse, please!"

…

Well then.

 _That's_ a direct proposition if ever I've heard one.

* * *

 **Eyy, I'm back! Went on vacation with family and fell behind on updates.**


	32. Pure No More, Kalmiya

Chapter 32: Pure no More, Kalmiya

Julian

You know, after the multitude of times similar situations have popped up like these-usually predicating a night of raunchy behavior-you would think I've come up with better ways of accepting and dealing with sudden confessions of attraction and desire to fuck.

…

Pfft, as if. Still just as tongue-tied as the last.

Luckily, I always have my delaying question that gives me time to formulate Human words.

"Erm, Kalmiya? What exactly brought this on?"

"W-well, after my turning into part Dragon, I no longer feel so... _constrained_. Thoughts of lust or jealousy or excess don't carry such a stigma within my mind anymore, as they did when I was a normal Angel. A-and Vallian, Gasper, Valerie and Isla all seem so... _affectionate_ with you and each other. I've been w-wondering if, well...does it feel that good?"

A thousand times yes, it does, but it's probably not a quick and easy answer she's looking for...then again, fuck if I know what to say.

I decide the truth isn't a bad way to start.

"It does. But if its purely physical attraction you're talking about you have about four or five other people to ask...no doubt Valerie would probably try to give you a physical demonstration on top of it, the perv. What's the real reason you're asking _me?"_

She shifts her weight from foot-to-foot, an adorably shy action that overwhelms my desire to keep my distance as I pick up the Angel in a bridal carry-causing her to squeak in surprise-and swiftly sit us down on a nearby chair, _highly_ enjoying the way her lithe and soft form, as well as the silken fabric, brushes up against my bare skin.

...And, you know...the atomic flush she's sporting at how my ascending flagpole pushes up against he thighs is attractive as Hell.

So maybe Valerie isn't the only perv, bite me.

On second thought, don't bite me. The Dhampires already do plenty of that.

A thick and noticeable swallow of nervousness from my second Knight precedes her stammered words of, "W-well, I asked you b-because...because..."

She buries her head into my chest, white-pink hair cascading across my body as she hides in embarrassment.

 _So_ damn cute.

"Because it's too embarrassing to ask the other girls! Angels have always been, umm...heterosexual? And now I stare at them and I feel... _things_. I-I want to touch them and kiss them, to hug and caress them and it's all so... _fuzzy_. S-so I figured I'd just ask you, instead? Approaching a m-man is still awkward, but...not as much as the others?"

...Huh.

I did not consider this. And now I feel sorta bad for teasing her, when she was being all genuine and stuff.

Putting aside lust for the moment I peaceably stroke her hair and let my chest rumble in a bass tone, something that I've discovered always calms people-myself included-down.

Like a cat purring, if said cat was the size of a car. And had spent its past eight lives making swole the goal.

...I love this new body.

"Well as flattered as I am that you feel more...comfortable, I guess, talking to me...you know you don't need to feel pressured to jump into bed with us, right? You said it yourself, this is all brand new territory for you after...would you be mad if I asked your age?"

Kalmiya doesn't reply other than to quietly mumble, "Sixty years old..."

 _Damn_ that is one hot cougar!

...Anyway.

"This is all brand new territory for you after sixty years of living a certain way with no expectation for it to change. That's enough to make anybody feel uncomfortable and out of their depth. And we're not gonna belittle you for not being as horny as the rest of us."

My darling little Cougar Angel suddenly snaps her hypnotic gaze to mine, face set in a determined cast as she replies, "No, I want to, it was just, well..."

Determination falls by the wayside.

"I was ashamed at how quickly my thoughts began to wander towards... _pleasure._ I had only been changed scant weeks ago and I was already entertaining perverse thoughts? I believed you would all think me to be debased..."

I can't help but laugh out loud at that.

"Kalmiya...trust me, none of us are in any real position to comment on someone's physical wants and needs. Least of all myself. Or Valerie. Or Vallian, if you flash her your taut little ass~."

I give her velvet smooth rump a light swat, the Angel squeaking in surprise before blushing a shade so red that I can't help but worry that she's popped a blood vessel. Or all of them.

"S-see?! I-I'm so _perverse_...that felt _good_ , an Angel shouldn't feel that way!"

Instead of a spank I instead let one of my hands gently cup her rear, lightly fondling and squeezing the handful of malleable flesh through her erotic clothing as she lightly pants in arousal.  
"Kalmiya, there's nothing wrong with you...if anything, I'd say you're now more like a normal living creature than you were previously. Feeling arousal and embarrassment and all of that other stuff is _normal_. Don't take this the wrong way, but _not_ feeling any of those emotions is the truly odd crowd."

My teeth find and lightly nibble on her neck, the pink and white haired woman's throat throbbing as she tremulously replies, "Is...is that truly a typical thing for people to feel?"

An elongated tongue wets her cheek, lightly teasing the edge of her mouth as I hum, "Oh...a thousand times _yes_."

That finally seems to trigger my Angel, her hot and moist tongue meeting my own as she slowly takes it into her throat, moaning as she swirls and nibbles on my mouth muscle with lewd but novice movements.

A wet _smack_ noise echoes through the room as I abruptly remove myself from her, heavy gasps leaving the woman as I manage to hold myself back for one last crucial moment.

"...Are you concerned about Falling? Or anything else that may occur because of this?"

Hazy orbs of affection and want gaze up at me.

"No. No I'm yours, Julian. Please...d-do me like you've done the others."

The stuttering attempt at dirty talk causes something within me to snap as I dart forward, smashing my lips into her with a searing kiss that ignites the old monster I keep chained in a cage most of the time.

…

A bit of an exaggeration, sure, but I think it's a fair enough comparison.

Heedless of my own actions I _shove_ my tongue down her gullet, luxuriating in her frantic gulps and swallows, hot flesh spasming and constricting around the organ as I drink in her taste, a sort of faintly metal and citrus flavor that has me furiously flaring my nostrils as I burn it into my brain.

My hands aren't idle either, hiking up her erotic dress and violently squeezing her ass alongside forceful twists of her modest breast, the Angel mewling in tremoring waves that I feel as much as hear, what with my tongue embedded in her airway.

And all the while my cock engorges more and more, almost _painful_ in its heated desire to be sheathed in the female twisting and turning underneath me.

...Alright, I can oblige that.

Without warning I rip my muscle from her mouth, saliva glistening in the air as Kalmiya briefly gags before gasping for air, sexy body quivering with lust as her dress clings to her every contour and curve, a Draconic growl that I have no control over slipping out of my chest.

"You don't need this, Kalmiya."

A swift tug has the shimmering material lifted over her head and tossed aside, leaving her completely nude and vulnerable before my erect cock, my second Knight's eyes locked on it as if it was some terrible yet fascinating weapon.

"Let me, shall we say... _loosen you up~."_

I collapse to my knees before the chair, forcefully prying apart Kalmiya's closed legs and mindlessly licking my lips at the shimmering liquid that smoothly leaks from her cunt. In a trance-like state I slowly drag my tongue over her slit, her muffled pants and squeaks causing my blood to boil as I get my first taste of an Angel's downstairs department.

Her flavor is slightly bitter, moreso than her throat was...but it's like the bitterness of a cool, mountain spring, of the purest of water.

Something I _really_ want to get a better helping of~!

Reaching out with my hands I lightly peel at the puffy and pale folds covering her entrance, revealing crimson flesh and a tiny, puckering hole that I immediately start fantasize about taking.

"J-Julian, it's...what are you doing to me? It...it feels so _hot..."_

"Oh, if you think _that_ was incredible, wait until you get a load of _this."_

I sit up and grab Kalmiya's ankles, yanking her forward and upward so that her legs are thrown over my shoulders, pussy directly in front of my mouth as my raging erection bounces up against her back, the Angel looking up at me with an expression equal parts apprehension and virgin excitement.

"W-will...will it hurt?"

I deep chuckle rumbles in my chest.

"Kalmiya...this will be about the furthest thing possible from pain. I promise you _that_."

Matching actions to words I extend my tongue and lightly tease her twitching hole-

-and slowly, _inexorably_ , push my way in, the combination of taste and heat forcing harsh pants from my chest as I spread my lovely little Knight for the first time in her life.

She _loves_ it.

Innocent, confused mewls escape her as the burning muscle forces apart ridged and bumpy walls, interior flesh pulsing and squeezing with rapid undulations. And throughout the ordeal her hands scrabble uselessly at the chair, eyes closed shut and lips squeezed together.

Almost a minute passes as I carve a warm, wet trail throughout her channel-

-and my tongue promptly bumps against her cervix, Kalmiya giving a sharp gasp of surprise at the sensation. Grinning to myself I slowly retract my tongue no more than a few centimeters…and then push forwards, a more forceful action that hits her chamber's wall with a bit of extra power and causes her to lightly moan.

Playfully flicking my muscle against her secondary entrance in light brushes the Angel's legs instinctively lock around my neck as her breath hitches-

-and my eyes widen is surprise as her pussy clamps down around my sensory organ, squeezing it for all she's worth as she frantically bites down on a knuckle, spine arching erotically and displaying her flat stomach and modest breasts skyward.

The convulsion carries on for a few seconds before she abruptly sags, gasping for air and breathily whispering, "That...that was an orgasm? It's...easy to see why mortals enjoy it so..."

My smirk wouldn't lose out to a shark's.

"Oh, my dearest Kalmiya...that was only the _first_ one. The ones afterwards are typically more, shall we say...intense."

Her magenta eyes widen and meet mine in open disbelief-

-and a squeal issues unbidden from her mouth as push my elongated appendage into her with little held back, the crimson muscle arching upwards as it meets the end of her channel...and brushing up against her clit.

The innocent wail that reaches my ears is like music from the most sacred of instruments. Lost in the ecstasy of that noise I repeat the same motion a few times, stimulating the nub with languid motions-

-and in less than a minute the Angel once more clamps down on me, groaning in bliss as her walls constrict my tongue like a vice.

Ok, _this_ is something I can get used to.

"It's...so _hot..._ God in Heaven..."

Her hazy words spark something primal and bestial in the base of my spine, my hands latching onto her chest and squeezing the modest but shapely orbs, pinching and pulling on her erect nipples, a pleased whimper leaving the young woman-

-that turns into an all out scream as relentlessly thrust and twist my tongue in harsh motions, stimulating every bit of cunt that I can reach and within no less than thirty seconds a _third_ climax rips through Kalmiya...and this one must have been _extra_ spicy, seeing as how she bonelessly collapses onto the armchair, covered in a light sheen of sweat and eyes half-lidded, mouth open and tongue absently running over her lips, light pink hair framing her like a halo.

...Fuck self-control.

I push shaking legs off of my shoulders, instead entwining my tail around her waist and resting her back against my chest, cock securely nestled inbetween her sinfully soft and pliable ass, toes not even long enough to reach the floor.

"J-Julian? W-what are you-"

"Oh how I've _really_ wanted to try this position before...you'll be my first like this, Kalmiya~."

I gradually slide my dick across her puckering hole, reveling in the way she shudders as I do so...before poking it between her velvety thighs, wedging my length upwards so that it's spreading her lips around the top of my shaft, liquid warmth coating a portion of my blazing skin as my head pokes out from between the perfect V shape her pushed together thighs create.

A pleased rumble leaves my chest as I begin to slowly thrust.

Shit! Ordinarily I'd be worried about chafing, since the friction would dry out any semblance of lubrication pretty quick...but the sheer _smoothness_ of her pale skin is unbelievable! And her slit is dripping plenty of liquids regardless, so I just allow myself to to enjoy the new 'technique' as Kalmiya groans in arousal, my shaft stimulating her cunt and clit in smooth, powerful strokes.

I carry on like this, letting my free hands wander once more to her pliable and beautiful breasts, fingers squeezing and deforming the tender flesh as my palms massage her diamond hard buds.

Heavy breathing suffuses the room as I slowly feel my groin tighten to the point of bursting-

-and Kalmiya explodes into another orgasm, fluids spraying onto my dick as I cease my thrusting, letting the quiet mewls of the Angel and lack of friction bring me back from the edge.

...I can't hold back any longer.

A flex of my tail and arms turns Kalmiya around in my grasp, her naked and glistening form facing me in full, magenta eyes staring into mine with hazy affection.

"Be...be gentle?"

My voice is a tectonic purr.

"But of course, Kalmiya..."

Lifting her legs up so that they're securely nestled around my waist-the woman instinctively crossing them at the ankle-I line up my throbbing length at her puckered entrance, the trembling hole seeming too small to properly accommodate my length despite the loosening I gave her.

Gentle indeed…

Its with shallow and light thrusts that I begin my attempt at entering her, meeting with little success as my girth slides right off her slick flesh, a pleasurable sensation but not what I want.

"H-here..."

Eight beautiful wings sprout off her back and encircle my body, her lithe and delicate arms wrapping around my neck as her eyes shyly avert themselves.

"T-that should work better, right? Now you have a-OOH~!"

Kalmiya's words are cut off with a shriek of arousal as my bulbous head, now finding better luck that she's braced her body more firmly against mine, slips into her cunt with a powerful thrust.

My breath is hot and heavy as she squeezes her eyes shut, an action mirrored by her pussy as it spastically chokes and trembles around my length, trying desperately to seal itself but finding no luck as my meat spreads it wide.

...It takes every ounce of self-control I have not to jerk myself further inside of the Angel and carve my cock's shape into her channel.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I... _god in heaven..._ it's...it's so _hot_. _"_

A tiny-but noticeable-movement of her body has my rod sliding barely more than a centimeter into her, Kalmiya's ridged walls protesting the intrusion vigorously...but its a clear sign she _wants_ it.

And I give it to her.

One hand rests at the base of her spine while the other grabs a fistful of luxurious hair, offering convenient leverage-

-and a steady, unstoppable _push_ has the young woman stuttering out a series of shaky breaths, my member splitting her wide until I gradually bump against her tunnel's end, the Angel giving a sharp gasp at the sensation.

It takes a herculean force of will to not force my way past the barrier, instead dragging my cock out of her body, hot and ridged flesh gripping at me every millimeter, her pussy that so harshly protested my entry now fighting to keep me inside...and my second Knight moans and pants the whole time, sweat beginning to coat her brow at the intensity of the sensations.

"I...I...I can't-"

Animal instincts briefly override my more Human ones as a feral thrust hilts me back inside her walls, more forcefully impacting her cervix and causing the Angel to give an 'URK' noise of surprise.

It snaps me out of my haze and I concernedly look to see if she's alright-

-and a silly little smile greets me, Kalmiya's eyes hazy as she distantly murmurs, "No, don't stop...fill me up...it's so _good~..."_

That does it for self-restraint, my hips pistoning at a faster and faster pace until the loud smacking of skin on skin dominates the room, alongside my bestial grunts and Kalmiya's whimpers.

I'm still careful to avoid smashing into her protective hole, not sure how such a delicate creature like her would handle having her barrier crushed aside by my length, instead angling my cock downwards and giving me some extra room to play with.

And before I know it, within a minute of my fucking of her tight and tiny cunt Kalmiya suddenly begins to cry and shout, her words becoming gibberish and with crushing pressure her pussy clamps down on me, legs and arms tightening to such a degree that I'm almost strangled as her wings bring us so _close-_

-and before she blows I take her lips in a passionate and greedy kiss, locking my eyes into her magenta orbs as I watch them slowly roll up into her head as she _yowls_ into my mouth like an injured animal, bursts of warm liquid spraying my groin as she wildly climaxes and strangles my cock like some sort of ancient torture device.

...And then she goes limp, limbs falling away from where they were grasped onto me with desperate strength, legs and arms bonelessly flopping down to hang in the air as her wings droop and splay across the floor in a carpet of beautiful feathers, only my grasp on her head and spine keeping the Angel from dropping to the ground.

My breath comes in heavy and uncontrolled bellows, my more bestial side-that seems more and more present during sexy time these days-luxuriating in the sight of _my_ Angel left so vulnerable and helpless after her first time. And had this been the me from several weeks ago I would have left things at that...but, again.

Bestial side.

I readjust my stance so that my throbbing meat is angled slightly upwards, take a moment to luxuriate in the fact that _I'm_ the one who turned such a pure creature into this quivering mess of a woman...and then push.

My cock bulges out her skin slightly as it travels up her tunnel, halting briefly as it pushes up against her cervix-

-and I forcibly push past, Kalmiya making a noise like she just got the wind knocked out of her as her womb's barrier dilates against my rod, a pleased rumble leaving my chest at how I can finally bury my entire cock within the young woman.

The next few minutes are a haze of heat and pressure, of ravaging the nearly comatose Angel's form as she gives off the occasional moan or grunt of euphoria, feral pride tightening my balls as I ram myself into her again and again and _again-_

-A snarl of ecstasy slips past my clenched teeth as my loins _burn_ , crushing pressure causing stars to burst in my eyes as I orgasm inside Kalmiya's stuffed womb, my seed coating and filling her chamber as I eventually collapse onto her svelte form, breathing heavily as I gasp for air.

That was...wow.

Just _wow_.

Is it just me or have my climaxes been getting more and more intense? Maybe something to do with the Outlier Pieces synergizing with each other better?

Because I nearly knocked myself unconscious there...and speaking of unconscious…

I slowly drag my meat out my Angel's limp body, the tip separating from her hole with a wet _pop_ and letting a generous dollop of cum to drip out of her twitching and gaping cunt.

All while she just lays there, silly smile on her face and wings still the same color as they were before.

Guess she really isn't under Yahweh's influence anymore...because _that_ was a case for falling if ever I've seen one.

"Alright, let's get you to the bath, Kalmiya...I sorta made a mess of you."

Feeling sated after both an intense fight and even intenser fucking I pick up my Knight bridal style and jauntily head over to the washroom, my craving for sleep momentarily held at bay.

Maybe I'll just fall asleep in the jacuzzi, actually...it's not like my skin can prune permanently now.

* * *

 **So I was browsing through the list of most followed stories on DxD and had to blink a few times as I realized this wankers cramp of a story was on the second page, in the top half at that.**

 **What the french toast?**

 **Y'all are awesome :D**


	33. Welcome to Our 'Underground' Lair

Welcome to Our 'Underground' Lair

Julian

 _"Whoa, Black Betty, bam-ba-lam, whoa, Black Betty, bam-ba-lam!_ Carry that tune, Isla!"

My words coincide with a snap of my wrist that arches the pancake that was frying in the pan through the air, Isla effortlessly catching it with a plate already teeming with cakes as she trills, _"Black betty had a child, bam-ba-lam, the damn thing gone wild, bam-ba-lam, she said I'm worrying outta my mind, bam-ba-lam!_ All you, Kalmiya!"

My second Knight effortlessly chops and slides a diced collection of fruit my way, toppings for the next breakfast patty already simmering away in the pan, her hypnotic voice carrying the verse with, _"The damn thing gone wild, bam-ba-lam, I said oh Black Betty, bam-ba-lam,whoa Black betty, bam-ba-lam!_ All together now~!"

We move in concert, creating a truly magnificent spread of treats in perfect concert as we belt out, _**"Oh Black Betty, bam-ba-lam, whoa Black Betty, bam-ba-lam!"**_

...Ok, so our choice of breakfast preparation song is a tad unconventional, sue me.

A quick glance behind my shoulder shows Ophis wordlessly watching the flying pancakes, fruit and glistening syrup, her eyes and head shifting back-and-forth like a cat watching a laser pointer.

It takes a herculean effort not to laugh at the sight.

The song winds down and Isla almost topples under the weight of two platters loaded down with almost forty cakes apiece, handing them off to me as she offers a silly little grin.

"We might have to do something more complicated than pancakes, that was almost a little _too_ easy!"

Kalmiya giggles and draws the other girl into a tight hug, suggesting, "Perhaps a more fast paced song?"

My eyebrow arches as I ask, "Faster paced? What do you want, _Dragonforce?"_

The Angel just adorably tilts her head, resting it on Isla's shoulder in clear confusion.

"Never mind, c'mon, let's get these out there before Ophis starts chewing on my leg."

During our conversation the Ouroboros had sidled up next to me, a light trace of drool leaving her mouth and nostrils flaring lightly as she stares reverently at the trays of steaming goodness.

We head out into the dining room-

"Holy...are those _real?!_ Can I touch them? Pleeeeaaaaasssseeeee?"

-and I resist the urge to snort as Isanna begins to invade Vallian's personal space once _again_ , her eyes glued to my Queen's chest as the White Dragon Empress gives her a stony glare.

" _No._ No, no no! Quit trying to feel me up, aren't we supposed to be mortal enemies?! Act more like a proper rival, damn you!"

"Hey, I can be a rival and _still_ feel you up! Please, Vallian? It's just a light squeeze, that's it!"

Rossweisse, Valerie and Gasper all follow the conversation with the air of someone watching a car crash, eyes wide and voices silent as Vallian tries to fend off my Rook's wandering grasp.

…

Yeah, _that_ had been an interesting conversation to have.

* * *

 _"_ _Sooo...let me get this straight. You're some Dragon person that's fighting against some crazy evil dudes-the ones who kidnapped me-because they're trying to revive some crazy ass demon. You're doing this because there was some crystal ball prophecy about it and to help you out your clan gave you the ability to create a harem using super powerful magic artifact stuff, which is why you're surrounded by super_ _hot_ _babes while also being super_ _hot_ _yourself. And you want me to_ _join you in stopping the crazy people because I've got some crazy strong Dragon living in my soul?"_

 _I share a brief glance with everyone else present, all of us sporting looks of varying bewilderment._

" _That's...you know what? Yes. Yes to those things you said."_

 _That's a summation if ever I've heard one._

 _Isanna looks around the room, curiously asking, "I...wouldn't have to give up seeing my family again, would I?"_

" _Hell no. You weren't at home when you were kidnapped by those three, were you?"_

" _No, I was at school."_

" _Then it's all good. We'll have to come up with some reason why you weren't immediately returned and went missing but a bit of memory alteration spells and stuff should take care of that just fine. And we can set up a teleportation array in your house so you can hop between it and this place."_

 _Isanna's eyes practically sparkle._

" _Whoah, you can do that?!"_

 _I hook a thumb at Vallian and Rossweisse._

" _Sure can. These two know their craft and can have you all set in a day or two."_

 _Isanna curiously looks at the two busty women before lecherously grinning._

" _Hey, any excuse to get those two into my house~!"_

 _Rossweisse predictably blushes red but it's Vallian who's response draws my attention, my Queen striding over to where Isanna is laying in bed and poking her in the chest._

" _Don't get any funny ideas, Red Dragon Empress...Whether you're aware of it or not, the Sacred Gear within your soul-the one those three assholes tried to take-is an artifact that's diametrically opposed to my own. That makes you my eternal rival,_ not _some chummy, buddy-buddy, good cop bad cop duo. Are we clear?"_

 _I facepalm at Vallian's words, everyone else in my Peerage rolling their eyes at my Queen's typically Tsundere attitude that couldn't be any more untrue and false._

 _Beats me if Isanna picks up on that or not, but she_ does _look like a kicked puppy as she begins poking her fingertips together, eyes downcast but still gazing into Vallian's own electric blue ones._

" _Oh...so...does that mean I can't ask you out on a date? Because I was kinda hoping you would say yes...I've never had a girlfriend, you see, and you're_ really _beautiful, so...you know."_

 _A bleat of laughter leaves me-a noise mirrored by my Peerage-as Vallian gives off an odd squeak of surprise, face turning bright red as she stammers, "W-w-what the Hell does that mean?! Y-you don't just ask someone that out of the blue! P-pervert!"_

 _Oh god my sides_ hurt.

 _Tsundere mode lasted about ten seconds in the face of such an earnest confession._

 _Sucking down a lungful of air while Valerie has to lean on my arm for support I make to address Isanna-_

" _Stop laughing! It's not funny, you jerks!"_

 _-and promptly wheeze out a chuckle, my Queen's indignant shout one of the most hilarious things I've heard in days._

 _Yeah, Isanna is going to fit_ right _in._

* * *

And that had been that. The girl had jumped at the opportunity to be reincarnated into a part-Dragon badass, run with the excuse to her parents that she was attending after-class studies to escuse her absence and train herself to learn how her Sacred Gear works.

Two Rooks to properly reincarnate the girl and boom, both hosts of the Heavenly Dragons are firmly in my camp.

…

The turning had been a bit of a head-scratcher.

Instead of intense arousal and general horniness, she'd mostly just looked lightly buzzed before sprouting a pair of crimson wings and remarking that it felt kinda 'fuzzy'.

My theory?

Isanna Hyoudou is in such a state of perpetual arousal and willingness to fuck that the sensations had barely bothered her.

What a world.

"Ok, as fun as it is watching our Queen miserably try and fail to resist her _subordinate's_ advances we should probably work out a game plan for the next few days. Vallian and Valerie? You two help out Isanna get a handle on her powers, the sooner the better. Isla, Kalmiya, Gasper and Rossweisse keep up the general practice, see if maybe you can't combine Norse magic, Vampire magic and Angelic magic into something nasty. Like elemental blood that just so happens to have a holy element."

A round of accepting nods are my reply, Ophis excusing herself from the table to return to her silent room as Vallian asks, "And just what are _you_ going to be doing?"

"Well obviously I'm going to have to get used to my new Sacred Gear. That's not the sorta thing you just pick and go, 'oh, how handy, I think I'll rule the world with this'. Actually, that's something all of you seem to do with absolutely zero effort for whatever reason. _I_ had to spend four years learning how to do most of the things I can do. Which isn't fair at all, mind you."

…

The room falls deathly silent.

"What?"

I glance to the side as Valerie makes a cutting gesture across her throat and shakes her head back-and-forth, prompting me to wonder what the big deal is oh. _Oooohhhh._

Right _._

I totally forgot to mention I got a Longinus out of that battle, didn't I? Valerie can sense it but nobody else can.

…

Whoops.

Vallian's eye twitches as she asks, " _New Sacred Gear?"_

Oh shit, this had better not end with me getting punched again.

* * *

 **|You've truly mastered the 'discretion is the better part of valor' lesson of life, haven't you?|**

" _Shut up, I wasn't about to get a haymaker to the jaw again if I could avoid it. My Queen has one Hell of an arm on her, let me tell you..."_

 **~C'mon, enough talking and let's get to the good stuff! Namely the part where you finally start setting stuff on fire!~**

 **|...Bachcha, it's not too late to make her go away.|**

 **~I said I'd follow your stupid rules, ok?! Just let me have this!~**

" _Can you two stop arguing, at least for the next hour? I have no idea if constant mental bickering can cause a brain aneurysm but I ain't keen on testing that. Apparently I'm more susceptible to that kinda role of the dice than the average joe...dying twice would just be piling it on."_

 **~Huh? You've already died once? How did that happen?!~**

I bite back on a sigh, instead asking, _"So how do I use your powers, Claire? Some condition, ritual or anything else I need to know about?"_

Thankfully the spirit drops the subject and instead chirps,

 **~Nope, just practice and coordination between the two of us! Although if you take your Dragon form and breathe some fire I can get a feel for how you control flames.~**

" _Alright, will do."_

Adopting my larger form with the familiar rush of power and enhanced senses I tower over the surroundings, a barren field with sparse vegetation a good dozen or more kilometers from my home, just in case things get out of hand.

A deep inhale fills my lungs with air, a clench of my belly and throat preps the fire-

-and I pause, my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

" _ **...You're just saying that because you want to see an inferno, aren't you?"**_

 **~H-huh?! N-no, don't be ridiculous! Why would I, a fire-oriented Longinus, want to see something I can produce at any moment?~**

 **|She's full of shit, Bachcha.|**

 **~Cram it, Asshole! So I've been blue-balled for blue flames, sue me! C'mon, pleeeeeaaaassseeee? I really can get a better idea of how to adapt my powers to yours if you do this!~**

I roll my eyes but go ahead with her request regardless. I don't particularly feel like dealing with a mental tantrum that isn't mine.

My jaws snap open-

-and a tidal wave of verdant flames spill forth from my gut, a roar of crisped air and hiss of burning material dominating the area for a good twenty seconds before I shut my maw, surveying the landscape with a satisfied nod.

A good kilometer of rock, dirt and grass is now a glassed, smoldering wasteland, streamers of grey, black and green smoke twirling upwards in ragged streams.

" ** _Well? How was that?"_**

I perform a double-take as a pornographic moan leaves the Longinus spirit, her voice plaintive and breathless as she whimpers,

 **~Oh _fuck_ yes...that was sooooo _good..._ I think I'm gonna need a minute to work this out-~**

 **|OI! The Bachcha's mind is a no slip-zone, do that someplace else!|**

" ** _Do_ what _someplace else? What the heck is-oh Hell. Claire? Please don't cum on my brain."_**

 **~S-sorry, but that was just so _hot_. In every meaning of the word! That settles it!You're my new favorite host _ever!~_**

 **|...Kill me.|**

...This isn't how I thought our first training session would go.

"Much, destruction. Purpose of, destroying?"

A noise like a lion swallowed an airhorn leaves me as Ophis, out of _nowhere_ , manifests on the tip of my snout, calmly surveying the inferno I just unleashed.

" **O-Ophis?! What are you doing here?!"**

The diminutive Ouroboros merely sits on my schnoz without a seeming care in the world, replying, "Silence, calming. But now...dull. Interaction with you and, others more interesting."

…

Huh.

You know, I wonder if anyone in the history of ever has ever just tried _talking_ to Ophis. Considering how curious and open to new experiences she seems I can't imagine it would be that hard to have her end up being friendly with people…

" **Well you're free to watch if you want, we're mostly just running tests for the moment."**

"Very well I, will observe."

With that settled I turn my attention back to what I was priorly doing-

 **~Erm...you kinda didn't mention that you're all chummy and friendly with the OUROBOROS DRAGON! What the heck?!~**

I let a smirk crawl across my lips as I tease, **_"Oh, sorry, did I forget to tell you that little tidbit? Oops."_**

 **~Jerk.~**

An amused growl leaves me as I shift into a more business-like attitude, suggesting, _**"Can you maybe jive with me now, Claire? Seeing as how you've seen some of my**_ _ **power?"**_

 **~Sure can! Here, fire off a blast of flame into the sky and I'll do the rest! Bear in mind this'll be pretty simple stuff, but it's a start!~**

" ** _Works for me. Ready?"_**

 **~Oh HELL yeah!~**

I plant my talons, arch my back, suck in another lungful of air-

-and pause before carefully picking up Ophis in a talon and setting her on my back, the Dragon curiously staring at my hand that's supporting her the entire while.

Dunno if I can even hurt her as I am now, but no sense taking chances.

" ** _Ok in 3...2...1-"_**

A weird sensation of _icy burning_ rises up out of my stomach, freezing and inflaming my esophagus-

-and a deafening _BANG_ of released energy flies into the air, a green and purple tinged cross of fire that eventually explodes into a fireworks display of pyrotechnics that scatters across a kilometer-wide swathe of the sky, contrails of smoke and embers that looks pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.

 **~Hehe, I _am_ pretty awesome!~**

" ** _Actually, this'll probably be even more impressive once I combine both your and Kumbhakara's powers together."_**

A sudden silence falls over our mental conversation.

 _ **~|WHAT?!|~**_

Yeah, saw that one coming.

 **|Combine our powers?! Bachcha, you're out of your mind!|**

 **~I'm with curry breath over here, I don't wanna work with him! He's old and smelly!~**

 **|And she's an annoying, abrasive Poornima!|**

 **~Screw you, Grandpa!~**

 **|Up yours, brat!|**

 **~I bet you never even got laid in all of your-~**

" _ **DIOS M**_ _ **íO**_ _ **,**_ _ **WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?!"**_

A moment of blessed silence falls.

" ** _Look, I'm not asking you two to immediately be best of friends, I lack the imagination for_ that _. But I do expect_ _you to at least be cordial enough so that we don't die against something that we could have easily beaten with just a little teamwork. And if you_ can't..."**

I let a grin split my maw.

" ** _I'll have Ophis do something unpleasant and cruel to you~!"_**

 **~H-huh?! You can do that?!~**

 **|What in the-how do you expect to convince the Ouroboros to bow to a whim of yours?!|**

I don't miss a beat and turn to the tiny girl still calmly sitting on my lowered neck.

" **Ophis? If I show you what petting kitties is, will you make the spirits that reside in my Sacred Gears develop an itch that can't be scratched?"**

Obsidian eyes immediately lock onto mine before she deliberately rises to her feet, glances downwards at her feet and hands as if checking to make sure they're still there-

-and spreads her legs wide, raising an arm and extending a pointer finger to where my brain is located.

"Follow, commands. Or I, will punish you."

The delivery is monotone, but the dead silence coming from the two souls is applause enough.

"Was that, good? Watched, Queen do this."

I can't help but gently nuzzle the girl and unleash a squeal of glee that resembles a piece of sheet metal being ripped in two.

" **Ophis, that was fucking** _ **beautiful.'**_

Kumbhakara heaves a despairing sigh.

 **|Kill me. Kill me hard.|**


	34. White and Red

Chapter 34: White and Red

Isanna

"I need to _what?"_

"You heard me. You need to let me place my hands on your chest so that I can-"

I'm already arching my spine and puffing out my boobs, a lecherous grin pulling at my lips as I shout, "DONE!"

Some super beautiful girl that looks like a doll given life is telling me she needs to fondle my tits so she can unlock my Sacred Gear or whatever? Like I needed a reason to begin with!

"Oh for-she does _not_ need to touch you! Hey, stop doing that!"

Cold, soft palms set themselves on my chest, light squeezes accompanying the sensation and...oh... _wow._

This is _way_ different than when I do it myself~!

"Hehehe...Hey, Vallian, Isanna has boobs that are _pretty_ close to yours in size and consistency~! Soft, bouncy...a bit of firmness too!"

I manage to un-haze my eyes long enough to watch my self-proclaimed rival...and have to blink as she _pouts_ at me and Valerie, hands on her hips with a clear expression of...jealousy?

…

Am...am I in a love triangle?! Holy crap, I'm the new girl that'll disrupt the dynamic of an established relationship! _I'm replacing the childhood friend!_ That's crazy!

A loud _SMACK_ noise is followed by the Vampire lady giving me a good fondling yelping in pain, Isla standing behind her with her eyes rolling in exasperation.

"Can we save this for _after_ we get Isanna's gear activated? Otherwise we'll never get this done."

I let my gaze wander over the blonde, immediately fantasizing about her wearing scanty knight armor...and maybe an Orc or three railing her-

-er, I mean, nothing! Nothing at all! I'm totally not playing out female knight domination scenarios inside my head!

"Isla is right, if we let Valerie try to do this at her own pace it will be dinnertime before the slightest bit of progress is made..."

Said Vampire (was it Dhampires? Everyone seems to flip between those terms and it's confusing the Hell out of me) pouts at the actual _Angel_ , a jaw-dropping beauty who I would _totally_ like to snuggle with.

And maybe cop a feel or five, but mostly just snuggle~!

"Kalmiyaaaa! Don't be mean, I know you want to get in on this just as much as I do! Be honest with yourself, you closet perv!"

The winged woman doesn't so much as flinch, just rolling her eyes before wrapping her arms around the smallest of the girls and resting her chin on her head.

"And don't steal away my Gasper! She's mine!"

"Not anymore, she's not~!"

"T-there's a person attached to this body, you know..."

The quiet words from said little lady have me physically restraining myself from squealing in joyful adorableness, she's so _cute!_

Like a miniature doll that's _just_ above being a loli in terms of womanliness, with a feminine charm to her that makes me want to rub my cheeks all over her...all of the cheeks.

"C-can everyone just calm down? We really do need to start working here..."

And then there's Miss Rossweisse~! Basically what a sexy, stern and shy teacher _should_ be, as well as with an _adorable_ responsible streak if the way she's trying to keep order here is any hint.

...I wouldn't mind her calling me out on a dress code violation, if you know what I mean~!

Unfortunately no further shenanigans ensue, the group around me calming down as Rossweisse gives me a kind-but also sort of nervous-smile, asking, "So, erm, Isanna? Do you know anything about magic?"

"...Other than it's magic?"

The collective wince from everyone suddenly makes me feel like the dunce of the group.

My rival-in-love in particular seems crestfallen, pinching the bridge of her nose before explosively sighing and striding towards me with purposeful steps.

...I try not to drool at the sight of those wide and sexy hips swaying back and forth in hypnotic motions. Thankfully she snaps me out of that trance by slapping her hands on either side of my face, tilting my head left to right before grumpily stating, "I _still_ can't believe you're going to be my rival! Dammit, I need to fix this somehow...hey, Rossweisse, Valerie, can't you do something about this? Some kind of magic enhancements or soul alterations that'll make her more powerful?"

...Well that's kinda awkward to hear.

Thankfully Rossweisse and Valerie frown, the Vampiress flicking Vallian on the boob and causing her to yelp before admonishing, "Don't be a jerk. Besides, you're not fooling anybody with your bitchy rival act, I know you want Red Dragon Empress tongue inbetween your thighs!"

A noise like a strangled cat leaves the silver-haired bombshell as she stammers back, "S-shut up! I'm not a pervert like you!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"ENOUGH!"

We all jump as Rossweisse, apparently at the end of her patience, shouts at us.

...Even though none of this was my fault, I still feel a bit like a kicked puppy.

Blushing-I guess she's embarrassed by her outburst-the Valkyrie wet dream says, "I think I have an idea. Vallian, draw on your Sacred Gear's power as much as you can while Valerie will loosen the bindings that separate the Sacred Gear and host as much as is safe. In the meantime I'll boost Isanna's magic levels so that she he has a resevoir of power to draw from. Hopefully this will allow us to activate her gear without anything _too_ catastrophic happening."

...I knew she was the smart one of the group!

Everyone else just wordlessly moves along with her plan, Valerie once more latching her hands onto my tits-except this time standing behind me, which is somehow hotter-while Rossweisse does some weird motions with her fingers...and bizarre formations of glowing circles and other stuff spring to life around me, the air smelling of burnt grass and electricity.

"Umm...is that supposed to happen?"

"Yup~! Don't worry, this is all normal!"

A reassuring squeeze of my boobs that has me fighting back the desire to throw that girl onto the ground and have my way with her-

-a desire that's abruptly broken as Vallian takes a deep breath, half-closes her eyes...and some newly awakened sense within me tenses as a metallic tail of white and gold, tipped with a blue pane of energy, snaps into being from the other girl's spine before idly waving back-and-forth with lazy motions.

A beautiful smirk from the girl.

"Impressed?"

…

Something about that sight is...annoying.

Wait, why is it annoying? Shouldn't it be sexy?

"Ok, Isanna...ready when you are."

"Oh, uh, ok! Do it, I'm all set."

The spinning magic formation thingies pick up their pace, causing an odd feeling of static along the nerves of my body while Valerie's hands become...warm, and weirdly invasive, as if they were reaching _beneath_ my skin and grasping onto my very being.

The combination of all of these sensations is making me wet.

"And three...two...one..."

 _BAM!_

Urk! Ok, forget making me wet this just _hurts!_ Geez, it's just like what those three assholes did to me before, except now it's being done by people who mean well so that's something but seriously!

Fucking _OW!_

My vision goes all spotty and dark before I fall backward-

* * *

-and wake up in a flaming...grassland?

Whaaaaaaat?

My body feels all light and fuzzy as I slowly scramble to my feet, gazing around in blatant confusion at the weird scenery I've found myself in. Rolling hills, buildings that look like they came from stock fantasy anime and the occasional pile of green flames crackling away for seemingly no reason.

...Ok, this _really_ weird.

THUMP.

...I'm not the only one that heard that, right?

 _THUMP._

Is it just me, or is that ominous noise getting closer? And why is the ground shaking?

 _ **THUMP!**_

I nearly fall over as something utterly _massive_ comes to a halt directly behind me and oh shit _please_ don't be a bear, I hate bears!

A nervous swallow gathers my courage as I slowly look over my shoulder…

And come face to snout with a giant, spiky, crimson dragon with glowing green eyes and golden horns, staring at me like I'm lunch.

…

…

I think I just peed a little.

 **{Boo.}**

A terrified shriek leaves my mouth-

* * *

-and burning wave of agony but also power travels the length of my spine, gathering like an unstoppable orgasm before blowing itself wide open-

-and a dull, metallic _thunk_ followed shortly by a yelp of surprise reaches my ears as an unexpected weight settles right above my ass.

What the fuck?!

I whirl around to try to see what's causing it-

-and a second _thunk_ and whimper of pain is heard, as well as an odd loss of balance that almost sends me sprawling to the ground.

"Stop panicking and flailing around, idiot! You're gonna hit somebody else with that thing!"

"HUH?!"

A second twirl in place sends that new _whatever_ jutting out of my back whistling through the air-

-and a bonkers sensation of pressure accompanies a metallic _clang_ as I'm brought to a sudden halt, something that probably looks like composure returning to me.

"Are you done yet?"

Vallian's annoyed voice-she always seems kinda annoyed, to be honest-has me turning my head…

What in the...why is her tail restraining one that's eerily similar to it, except red and gold with a green spike of energy at the end?

And why is said tail attached to me?

"Is...is that mine?"

Isla, Kalmiya and Gasper suddenly appear in my peripherals with curious expressions, the Angel lightly poking the metal before musing, "Hmm...I wonder why her Sacred Gear took after yours, Vallian...perhaps this a sign?"

"A sign of what?"

Isla shares a playful glance with Gasper before cheerily stating, "Why, that you two are soulmates, of course!"

"Yeah, you two are obviously meant for each other!"

Vallian stares incredulously at the trio for a moment-

-before turning a shade of red the same color as _my_ tail and sputtering wildly.

"Wha-that's not-I'm not-she's not-oh screw you all!"

Kalmiya winks before trilling, "Only if you're offering, Queen~!"

A yowl of frustration leaves the woman and oh _God_ she is hot when she's flustered and angry at the same time…

"Owwww...what hit me?"

I turn around at the sound of Valerie pitifully groaning-

-and yelp as I remember that those _thunk_ noises were caused by me.

By my frantically waving tail smashing into both Rossweisse and Valerie's skulls.

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?! Do either of you need anything?! Water, painkillers?!"

I pause for a second.

"Breast massage?"

Thankfully-and sorta unfortunately-both the Vampire and Valkyrie stand up without a fuss, Valerie with a slight bruise on her forehead and Rossweisse rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish grin.

"Well I'll take a raincheck on that bust fondling, I think we're both a-okay~!"

... _YES!_

A sharp clearing of her throat brings my attention back to Vallian, now back in control of her temper as she slowly unwinds her tail from mine, letting the thing limply fall to the ground as I make a conscious effort of will _not_ to do anything with it.

"Well you activated your Sacred Gear, so there's that. Maybe now I can actually work on whipping you into something resembling appropriate shape..."

Some of her hostility dissipates as she admires my tail-so I guess she's sorta checking out my ass-and draws close, my eye slowly trailing over her sexy body...and coming to rest on her own manifested tail, the colors of the metal suddenly making me... _angry_.

And then I punch her in the face.

…

WAIT, WHAT?!

Vallian lands on her ass and holds a hand to her right eye, staring up at me with totally justified indignation as she shouts, "What the fuck was _that_ for?!"

"I, uhh...don't know? It just suddenly felt like the right thing to do after I stared at your tail for a bit..."

She glares at me with open violence and just as I'm worried that my ass is grass she grumbles and gets to her feet, brushing herself off before mumbling, "Well, I asked for a rival..."

"You might want to stick an icepack on that eye, Queen. It looks like it's going to bruise pretty quick."

Isla's helpful advice is undercut as Kalmiya giggles, archly asking, "Looks like you came out for the worse after your first marital dispute, Vallian~!"

Rossweisse, myself and Vallian all blush as everyone else laughs, causing me to hide my head in my hands in embarrassment.

This...is not how I saw my first day on the job going.


	35. Sex-Ed

Sex-Ed

Julian

 **|Did she finally go away?|**

" _After three straight hours of insane cackling while setting the surrounding countryside on fire, yes. Just between you and me, I think we should take Claire on a sabbatical of undermined length to the Arctic. Maybe that will cure her of her pyromania."_

 **Or cause her brain to snap under the strain of not having flammable material for kilometers in any direction. I'm honestly fine with either outcome.|**

" _You know, I kinda agree with Claire on one thing. You_ are _pretty grumpy."_

A disinterested grunt from the Rakshasa spirit more or less confirms my suggestion as conversation dwindles, my journey back home a leisurely one...if a bit heavier than before.

Mostly because Ophis decided she wanted to ride on my shoulder blades the entire way, seemingly unbothered by any shifts in balance or momentum.

…

She's also occasionally leaning forward to sniff at the back of my neck and it's _really_ taking a conscious force of will to not ask her to friggin' _stop_. I'm not sure why she's being all touchy and sniffy but that kinda behavior is-

-oh who am I kidding, I know _exactly_ what her actions are a result of. I blithely told her I would explain the whole 'petting kitties' deal if she bullied my two Longinus spirits into submission and now she's gonna be hounding me about that until she gets an answer.

Me and my big fucking mouth.

...It's weird, so far I've been happily sticking my dick into girls without any real reservation aside from making sure the both of us are having a good time but with Ophis...eh, it's kinda hard to explain.

Like, I would _absolutely_ tap that-because holy christ is she the epitome of nubile, sexy loli-but the whole 'not knowing about sex' deal is kinda...odd.

Doing the nasty with her while she has no knowledge of what sex is feels like _actual_ pedophilia, what with the whole taking advantage of someone who has no basis or concept of what that shit is.

And yeah, I can go ahead and explain the whole ins and outs of making our genitalia go in and out, but listing the whole process in exacting detail to a Dragon God is a torch I would happily pass on to someone else.

Not sure if that makes me squeamish, lazy or just plain bizarre…

A soft cheek suddenly nuzzling into the area where my neck meets my shoulders snaps me out of my thoughts, lithe arms wrapping around my neck as a small body lays itself out between my flapping wings, a light purring noise reaching my ears over the rush of passing wind and quite honestly I almost tumble from the sky from sheer surprise.

"O-Ophis?!"

"...Yes?"

I clear my throat in a vain attempt to gather my thoughts.

"Why are you hugging me like this?"

There's a brief pause as if the Ouroboros was also gathering its thoughts before it softly replies, "Was, curious. You are, warm. This, position feels pleasant."

...Screw it, I'm clearing the air now.

"Can I ask you a question, Ophis?"

"...Yes."

"Why are you being so...proactive? First it was not wanting to spend all of your time in your silent chamber, then it was indulging my request to watch movies-sorry about that, by the way-and then it was the whole 'petting kitties' deal and now you're acting like an overly affectionate cat. Did I miss something or are you just being...you?"

I glance over my shoulder and find obsidian eyes staring into my own, head tilted and an utterly _adorable_ expression of concentration pulling her lips downward.

"...Everything is, new. Before silence was, preferable. Non-feeling was, preferable. Now you have shown, me many things. New, things. Things that, are interesting and pleasing. I want to use, you to keep finding new, things."

A moment passes.

"And you are, warm. And not silent, but not-silence is not...unpleasant? Have true silence, now...noise is no longer, frustrating. Can return whenever, I wish."

A head tilt in the opposite direction.

"Explanation, good?"

…

"Yeah, I suppose. I just never expected that you would so easily come to enjoy everything else there is to offer in life. That's not a bad thing, mind you."

She decisively nods.

"And now you, can explain petting kitties to me."

Aaaaand there it is.

I bite back on a sigh before wryly replying, "Sure, Ophis. Tonight I'll explain what petting kitties is, ok?"

"...Yay."

My self-restraint snaps at the deadpan 'yay' and I let loose a girly squeal of joy, flipping myself around in midair before wrapping Ophis in my arms and rubbing my head against her own because oh my GOD she is too fucking _CUTE!_

 **|You're a weird one.|**

" _And that makes you the imaginary voice inside the head of the weird one. Whaddya say to that, hmm?"_

 **|I say I already agreed to put up with the walking sugar-high, I don't need to put up with bullshit from you as well.|**

" _Ok, fair enough."_

I let Kumbhakarna get back to whatever he was doing and focus on cuddling Ophis, because now she's purring once again and I'm a sucker for that.

...Petting kitties is now going to be even more of an apt descriptor, considering she's making a noise similar to felines.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey, Kumbhakarna. Get a load of this."_

 **|Why, what are you doing now?|**

" _Just a little showing off for Isla. I need to make a killer first impression, after all."_

 **|First impression? You've already spent-|**

" _Doing it anyway!"_

I pull my wings flush against my back, Ophis still cuddled into my arms with half-lidded eyes as I spiral downwards, gleefully shouting, _"Claire, help! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!"_

 **~Huh? Whazz going on-OHMIGOD WE'RE GOING TO DIE SHIIITTT!~**

 _Incinerate Anthem_ floods my body with power as purple flames spring to life and create a powerful updraft of air that arrests my momentum-

-and with a loud _WHAM_ I impact the ground and spread my arms wide among dying purple flames, flaring my wings and tail before ostentatiously shouting, "TA-DAH! Have no fear, Julian is here!"

…

Isla's gobsmacked expression as she stares at my entrance causes me to inwardly cackle with glee, even as everyone else-sans Rossweisse and Gasper, who are no doubt too polite to openly make fun of me-groans or facepalms.

"That...was...AWESOME! Can you do it again?!"

A playful smirk pulls at my lips as the brown-haired girl leaps forward with unrestrained excitement, eyes sparkling as she stares at the fading embers and cratered ground around me.

 **~That. Was. Not. _Funny.~_**

 **|Speak for yourself, I thought you almost having a heart attack was hilarious.|**

I tune out as, predictably, the two spirits start to argue and belatedly realize something kinda super important.

"Is that your Sacred Gear, Isla?!"

The crimson, metallic appendage waves clumsily through the air as my Rook giggles, proudly jutting out her generous chest and grinning.

"Sure is! The _Boosted Gear!_ I just activated it not more than an hour ago!"

We share a totally radical high-five before I turn to the rest of my Peerage.

"Nice work everyone! I didn't expect you to get her up to speed so quickly, that's way beyond my...wildest..."

I blink dumbly in my Queen's direction.

"Vallian? What the Hell happened to you, it looks like you got punched in the eye..."

Isla nervously coughs while everyone else tries to muffle laughter, the White Dragon Empress's un-punched eye twitching violently.

"Don't ask."

I don't.

Instead I turn to Rossweisse and ask, "Hey, Rose, you wouldn't happen to have any knowledge of space-time magic or anything like that, would you?"

Predictably she blushes at my nickname for her before hesitantly replying, "Y-yes, I know a little bit...but it's probably not what you're looking for, I imagine."

Tsk. Such a lack of confidence…

Feeling plenty bold-which is hilarious considering I still have Ophis clinging to my back-I lightly pull the pale-haired woman into a playful hug, the Valkyrie stiffening with a squeak of dismay before quickly melting into the embrace.

I try not to laugh as I hear Isanna mutter, "I want to have those mounds pushed up against me..."

Grinning to the group at large I ask, "So does anyone else feel that Rossweisse's contributions won't be of much use?"

The knowing smirks directed at me answer that question plenty.

"Well, there you have it, Rose. And don't forget, you were able to make a completely zero-noise room in less than a day with almost no preparations beforehand. I think you can impart the basics to us all just fine."

"...W-wait, all of you?!"

Gasper nods before quickly adding, "Of course! You always explain things really clearly and easily, so we like to listen to you!"

Kalmiya is quick to agree with, "Little Gasper is correct, you have a gift for teaching. I, for one, would be more than happy to hear you delve into any number of topics."

…

The look of bewildered happiness on Rossweiss's beautiful features are enough to make me wish I had a camera, a heartwarming sniffle escaping her as she tightly responds, "T-thank you, I...I didn't know people thought of me as having any specific talent as an instructor. Mostly they just laughed and said I could put a classroom to sleep faster than any hypnosis spell could..."

Wow.

I kinda want to punch Asgard right now. Maybe I'll do that later…

Vallian sums up our feelings on the matter and scoffs, boldly stating, "Well those assholes don't have a clue what they're talking about! You're _good_ at what you do!"

I step back as Rossweisse tenderly wipes her eyes, bowing to all of us-conveniently affording a glimpse of generous cleavage, because no amount of warm fuzzies can hold back rampant lust-and emotionally announcing, "Then I'll do my best! But, if you don't mind me asking...why this branch of magic specifically?"

A smile any Chaotic Neutral would be proud of graces my features.

"Oh, you know...just remembering an old Gamecube game."

The bewildered-and apprehensive-looks shared by my Peerage are mirrored by everyone except Vallian and Rossweisse...and Ophis but she doesn't really count.

Indeed, my Queen just sighs and mutters, "Here we go again..."

Heh heh...she'll be singing a different tune once she sees what I've cooked up~!

* * *

...You know, nothing can _really_ beat a hot shower and bath after a hard days work of learning and pyromania.

Well...nothing except-

"It is, time?"

-a highly curious Ouroboros Dragon yet again popping out of nowhere and landing directly behind me as I'm towling off, _totally_ not causing me to yelp like a little bitch.

"Sweet Jesus, how about a little warning?!"

A moment of silence before she vanishes into the floor-

" _It is, time?"_

-and a disembodied voice echoes through the washroom before she once more manifests behind me, prompting a massive sigh on my part.

Baby steps.

"Well, sure, I suppose it's time I explain things that I promised I would explain. First things first, let's get out of here and go to my room."

The words aren't even out of mouth before Ophis once more disappears, no doubt to manifest inside of said room ahead of me.

...Guess I can't keep putting this off forever.

Throwing on a pair of loose pants and leaving it at that-it's not like I'm gonna be wearing them for long-I pad across the mansion, fighting back a smile as I hear Rossweisse dramatically sobbing from the kitchen and Gasper desperately trying to calm her down, everyone else singing along to _Macarena_. Apparently they decided to hold a party without me once I explained Ophis wanted me for something...and apparently the Valkyrie got a little too emotional about actually having friends now.

Such a good girl.

Those thoughts quickly leave my mind as I close my room's door behind me, the dim lighting highlighting the sitting figure of the Ouroboros, slitted eyes calmly watching me as I approach before mimicking her position, no doubt creating a funny image since she barely tops 137 centimeters, a far cry from my own 209...and I'm still growing, whatever genes the Goddesses stuffed into this body apparently not having run their full course yet.

"So...what do you want to know about, specifically?"

"Petting kitties."

I facepalm, having walked right into that one.

"Ok, you do know that petting kitties is a euphemism for sex, right?"

"...I do, now."

"Ok...so do you know what sex is?"

Her head dips and an expression of such concentration scrunches her face that I have to physically restrain myself from cuddling her immediately and incessantly.

"...Sex is how, babies are made."

Ophis nods once her sentence is completed, seemingly incredibly proud of herself for knowing that particular bit of info.

"You're...not wrong. Sex is indeed how people-and the vast majority of animals-procreate."

She once more lapses into silence before speaking up with, "I wish to have, a baby."

I almost die on the spot, choking on my tongue while also laughing hysterically.

Choking because the mental image of a pregnant Ophis is... _something_ , all right. Laughing because my brain immediately tried to imagine stoic Ophis mothering an equally stoic baby that never makes a sound.

A quick shake of my head dispels those random thoughts as I quickly state, "I know you do, but sex isn't _always_ about just having a baby...even though that's its primary function. Sex is also a way to feel good, or an expression of close friendship or even love."

This doesn't even seem to faze the Dragon God, as she just nods along with my words with an expression of rapt attention, replying, "That is good, to know. I wish to experience, all of those."

Before I can add anything else her clothes disappear into motes of darkened light, leaving her nude body on open display, Ophis raising her arms upwards towards me and stating, "I wish to have, sex now."

…

I wasn't exactly flaccid before but now blood is positively _flowing_ into my cock, the fabric of my pants stretched thin within seconds.

But there's something I need to clear up first.

"Ok, while I'm _plenty_ happy to fuck you senseless, Ophis...can you maybe take on your more adult form?"

Confusion leads to yet another one of those killer head tilts.

"How, come?"

I shuck my pants and let my mast ascend to its full rigidity, every bit as thick as the gap between Ophis' thighs and long enough that, if I fully sheathed it in her, would _definitely_ extend past where her womb would be located.

The way she stares at it, mesmerized, _is_ pretty hot though.

"Because you're small enough that actually sticking this inside of you would likely hurt more than it would feel good. We won't have that problem if you turn into a more mature form."

Unfortunate, but true. I've grown large enough to the point where I need to be careful during the first round with Gasper, before I've stretched her out a bit. If I went all in on Ophis I'd probably split her in half.

"Very, well..."

And before my eyes an _astonishing_ beauty appears. Still very much Ophis, but with far more womanly features. Rounded breasts, thicker thighs and a proportional ass, while small lips and artfully carved facial features gaze up at me.

...Yeah.

 _This_ I can work with.

My tail snakes around the Ouroboros' waist and gently drags her closer, arms resting at the small of her back as a low growl rumbles in my chest.

"Alright, Ophis...let's give you a lesson in lust, hmm?"


	36. There's a Snake in my Groin!

Chapter 36: There's a Snake in my Groin!

Julian

Obsidian, neutral orbs unblinkingly stare into my own as I gently set one hand at the base of the Ouroboros' spine, the other slowly cupping her chin and tilting her head slightly.

"Have you ever kissed someone before, Ophis?"

"...No."

I lean forward, gently brushing my lips against her slack ones, inwardly chuckling at how she doesn't respond other than to tilt her head at the action. I repeat the motion, this time allowing my tongue to dance lightly against her closed moth, moistening the svelte swellings of skin and briefly trailing along her teeth and gums before I retreat once more.

A smug grin dominates my face as her left hand hesitantly brushes against her glistening lips, eyes imperceptibly widened as she asks, "Was that, a kiss?"

"Indeed it was. Did you like it?"

Her brow and face scrunch in an expression just as adorable as it was on her smaller form, just for different reasons.

"...Yes."

And then she puckers her mouth in a clumsy facsimile of a smooch, dainty hands copying the placement of my own...which is kinda awkward, since we're both grabbing the others face now.

I carefully remove my hands from her body, taking hers in my own and ignoring her questioning glance as I do so.

We don't need hands for this.

This time I'm a fair bit more aggressive as I lean in, locking mouths with Ophis and letting my elongated tongue more freely explore her, running over the roof of her mouth and back of her throat, marveling at strange... _lack_ of taste.

Because, when you stop to think about it, _everyone_ has some sort of unique flavor to them, some peculiar scent.

Ophis is like...water. Completely and utterly lacking any kind of distinguishing features.

It's honestly kind of hot, in a strange way.

My eyes lock onto hers, still open and unblinking...before the Ouroboros' eyelids suddenly droop, something warm and sinuous exploring the interior of _my_ oral cavity now.

Oh...so she's feeling a bit adventurous herself, is she~?

Competitiveness and the desire to dominate cause me to quickly retract my tongue and wrap it around her own far more slow moving muscle, the slippery organ suddenly tugging with frantic movements against me as Ophis' eyes widen in surprise-

-and I don't give an inch, pulling away from her and forcing her velvety tongue to span the gap between us, glistening trails of saliva leaking from our dancing appendages as a breathy pant leaves the Ouroboros, the first noise she's made almost this entire time.

It also just so happens to do away with some of my self-control.

My hands swiftly leave from where they were keeping Ophis' pinned to her side, instead latching onto both her generous ass and silky hair, bringing our lips together with far more intense passion than before, a flex of my abs bringing my chest into contact with hers and sending us to the bed below, her soft and curvaceous form trapped beneath my own.

The position flattens my hand beneath her body but quite frankly that's fine, my fingers tightly massaging and kneading her butt, a hypnotic wave of skin that flows and fills the gaps between my digits with hot flesh...all while my cock brushes up against her thighs and occasionally massages the edge of her cunt, trailing precum all across her pale form as I ravage her mouth, deep rumbles of pleasure echoing in my lungs.

The unmoving, easily jostled female form lets me have my way with it for a good minute or so before I care to once more look into her eyes...and I almost break out laughing in triumph. Stoic, neutral eyes are the same as they were before...but a tinge of pink is on ivory cheeks that weren't there before, ultimate proof that she's getting into this.

Without warning I untangle my tongue from the Ouroboros', ripping it from from her mouth and splashing her chest and face with a shining trail of spit, a shaky breath escaping from the Infinity God as she lays there, seemingly lost in thought.

"Kissing...is, enjoyable."

"I'll bet it is. Want to feel something even better?"

"...Better?"

"Indeed."

I playfully set my palms on either side of her flushed face, gently tracing the contour of her lips with my tongue.

"Would you like to know what petting kitties feels like~?"

The tiniest bits of perkiness flare to life in her usually calm eyes, a quick nod of her head causing me to grin a shark's grin.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Without further ado I flip her onto her stomach, lifting her legs over my shoulders and setting her crotch no more than a few centimeters from my mouth.

My tongue hungrily runs over my lips as I see Ophis curiously look over her shoulder, an erotic sight that gets me even harder than I was previously...which was already pretty fucking hard.

"Don't mind if I do~!"

I uncoil my tongue and dart it directly inside Ophis' pussy-

-and with a noise that's music to my ears the Ouroboros lets loose a brief yelpof shock, her midnight eyes widening slightly and an adorable blush once more appearing on her snowy skin.

I retract my sensory organ from her folds-yet again marveling at her lack of taste, like purest mountain spring water-with a wet _pop_ , the Ouroboros breathing a bit faster as she asks, "That was petting, kitties?"

"No. _This_ is."

Taking advantage of my raw strength I latch my hands on the Infinity Dragon's nicely proportioned bust, squeezing them as I bodily lift her into the air in an improvised deadlift...all while shoving the considerable length of my tongue into her hot, tight snatch and twisting it around with eager enthusiasm.

The previous yelp was nothing compared to the breathy whimper that leaves the Ouroboros as I explore her love tunnel, greedily taking in the contours and ridges of her cunt, surprised at how... _bumpy_ it is. Almost like a custom made sleeve, as if she _specifically_ was made to pleasure cocks.

For a being that professed to not having any experience with sex, she certainly has the body for it.

I set that thought aside and instead focus on juggling her breasts in my palms, jostling her body and reveling in how bullet-hard nipples rub up against my calloused skin, the soft globes of flesh squishing and deforming in my hands while my mouth muscle twists and turns within her body, a steady stream of liquid beginning to leak from her weeping pussy.

"This, is... _good."_

Ophis' quiet mewl heightens my desire to show her a good time as I jut my chin forward, the slight bristles coating my chin perfectly rubbing up against her clit with sharp pokes as I brush and tease the Ouroboros' cervix with light flicks of my tongue, the sphincter-like opening puckered and tight.

" _AH~!"_

The outright _shout_ from the Infinity Dragon admittedly catches me off guard, her tunnel spastically tightening around my tongue and a wave of clear, scentless fluid splattering my face as I instinctively squeeze her tits so hard that they flow around my fingers like warm dough.

It's with a satisfied smirk that I let myself collapse to the bed in a cross-legged position, nestling Ophis in my arms as I playfully nibble on her pointed ear, one finger lightly tracing the contours of her soaked labia as I purr, "Was that your first orgasm, Ophis~?"

Shaky breaths wrack the Ouroboros for a few moments, her voice eventually speaking up with, "O-orgasm? Yes that was, _very good..._ petting kitties is, enjoyable..."

A low growl escapes past my locked teeth, the finger that was stroking her honey pot darting inside her and lifting up, causing the normally emotionless being to gasp in sharp arousal.

"Then maybe we should do something _very_ fun, hmm?"

I push the Dragon face-first onto the bed, my hands subsequently latching onto her thin wrists as a sharp yank arches her back, ass sticking into the air and midnight air haphazardly splayed across her back.

"How about we make that baby?"

"...Is it, enjoyable?"

A sadistic grin peels lips from my teeth as my throbbing length bumps up against her puffy hole with a wet _smack_ , the Infinity Dragon jumping slightly at the sensation as I give a few experimental tugs on her outstretched arms, making sure she's in the right position to take me inside her.

"Why don't you find out for yourself~?"

I thrust forward-

-and a soft moan leaves me as Ophis yelps, a third of my rod pushing past her resisting cunt in one go.

Holy _shit!_ I knew this was going to feel good once I got a taste of those ridges and bumps...but God _damn!_

Layers upon layers of pleasure digging and grinding across my cock, compressing the organ until it feels like I'm about to burst at any moment, trembling thighs that massage my sheathed rod and _fuck_ this is incredible!

"Shit...Ophis you feel just damn _great~!"_

A stuttery gasp is her only reply as I readjust my grip, jack my hips forward-

-and grind another third of my length into the shaking Ouroboros that causes her to moan like the newly broken in virgin that she is, a sound that acts as a catalyst for yet another layer of self-control kicked aside as I pull back, burning flesh grasping at my sex-covered cock like a greedy whore...and a groan that's equal parts pain and pleasure escapes my throat as I ram my member into the depths of her hole, kissing her womb's entrance as heat and resistance grasp at me with needling little hands.

I could get used to this…

The next few moments are a haze of fire and euphoria, of the bumpy walls of the Ouroboros slowly but gradually stretching to welcome my meat with a blazing embrace, of the yelps and exhalations emanating from her gradually turning into slutty, quiet moans.

Heh, I _knew_ her body was made to pleasure others~!

Feeling a growing pressure at the base of my spine I take a deep breath, pull as hard as I can on Ophis' limbs while pushing my body forward-

-and she lets out a squeak of surprise as I crush past her womb's barrier, pulsating cock embedded deep within her as her voice sounds hazy, dreamily murmuring, "Sensation...hurts but also, nice?"

I almost collapse where I kneel, teeth clenched in enjoyment as pain and pleasure heighten my experience in _absolutely_ interesting ways. Crushing pressure that knots my length, ridged tunnels that stroke and chafe...it's _amazing._

I absolutely agree, Ophis.

Moving is out of the question, I'm embedded so deep in her grasping confines that even the _thought_ of shifting position sounds impossible...so, instead, I turn to my tail.

The scaled appendage snakes its way between my legs, past where my cock is stuffed into the Infinity Dragon...and stops just before her protruding nub, the nerve cluster exposed and wet.

"This is the _real_ petting Kitties, Ophis~."

"...What, is- _AAH!"_

With a sharp _smack_ my tail flicks itself upwards, slapping against the woman I'm fucking's clit-

-and a slutty whimper leaves her throat in tandem with a grunted hiss from my own, the way her tunnel clamped down on me as I did so feeling like a velvety, unbreakable glove crushing my cock.

I _love_ it.

So much, in fact, that I direct my tail to repeat the action, lightly slapping her bundle of nerves with sharp motions, each movement sending waves of choking euphoria to my rod as Ophis spasms that leaves us both gasping.

Finally deciding to stop teasing her I set my tail directly against the little nub-

-and just _shake_ it.

A surprised shout leaves me as Ophis's cunt begins to _vibrate_ , suffocating my dick with compressive bliss as a positively plaintive _wail_ leaves the Ouroboros.

The entire ordeal lasts for maybe a few seconds-

-and just like that it ends, stars dancing across my vision as an orgasm rips through my nerves...and I find that I _can't,_ at least not in one go.

Ophis has such a tight hold on my rod that my jizz is forced to come out in small spurts rather than one large burst, a uniquely powerful experience that leaves me collapsed on top of the shaking female body beneath me, air a commodity in seemingly short supply right now as my balls empty themselves after a far more prolonged ejection.

That was... _something_ , all right!

"Well...how was your first time, Ophis?"

Feeling mildly satiated I let my dick scrape its way out of the Ouroboros' twitching hole with a wet _pop_ , ropes of thick cum leaking from her gaping chamber until it seals itself once more.

"Very, exciting. Want... _more."_

The unexpectedly greedy tone from the bombshell of a woman leaves me briefly off guard, a trend that continues as she forces her body up on shaky limbs, turning to face me with flushed cheeks and needy pants.

...I may have done something dangerous to my health, introducing her to sex and quite frankly I have no regrets.

"Well, if you want more, I'd be happy to oblige, Ophis."

An enthusiastic nod from the young lady has me shaking my head in bemusement-

"Will make you feel, even better."

-until a brief flash of darkness covers her body, retreating just as quickly before it reveals the young, nubile form she had originally.

"...Uhh, Ophis?"

One of those damnable head tilts that does funny things to me almost derails my train of thought but I push on ahead regardless.

"Why are you in your smaller form? You uh...know that might be a problem?"

She pauses as if considering the argument for a second time...before rising to her full height-barely taller than myself even though I'm sitting-and slightly spreads her legs, sets one hand on her curved hip while the other makes a victory sign, a repeat of what she did earlier today, face still mostly slack.

"Not for, me."

…

That pose, combined with the slight amount of my cum that leaks from between her groin, almost causes me to pounce and fuck her senseless from sheer, adorable sexiness.

But I'm nothing if not a gentleman-

 **|Falser words were never spoken.|**

-and not even Kumbhakarna's nagging can change that!

"When you say not for you, are you, well...sure? Because you're nothing if not incredibly beautiful and from past experience I _know_ I'm not going to be able to hold back."

Ophis drops the stance and simply nods, neutrally responding, "Body is, durable. Able to withstand, much."

With those last words she calmly walks toward me...and clumsily plants a kiss on my lips, her typically bland, emotionless orbs now burning with newfound excitement.

"Make, baby?"

…

Yup, I'm done.

My hand seeks the back of her head, tightly gripping it as I lock lips, her far smaller mouth easily parted by my tongue as she quietly moans in enjoyment.

 _Incredible..._ this new form of hers has something intoxicating about it, a deceptive fragility that drives me crazy as I rise to my feet, free hand grabbing her tiny ass and bodily lifting her into the air, pushing her nubile form against my chest as her head tilts back, my tongue greedily snaking its way down her throat.

 _Delicious._

With a violent yank spittle trails in the air, the combined juices from our oral adventure coating my tongue as it leaves the Ouroboros' throat, said Dragon hazily eying me as I work to keep myself under some semblance of calm...and fail, my legs falling out from under me as I collapse against the bed, grip effortlessly shifting to Ophis' thighs as she lands on my abdomen with a hot and wet _smack!_

 _So_ damn beautiful...

Saliva wets my mouth as my hands dig into the Ouroboros' svelte thighs, lifting her into the air before bumping that tiny hole of hers into my bulbous, weeping head.

"…You're sure you want this? That it won't be painful? I can't control myself for very long…"

"It, is fine. I wish to, be filled…"

Those words are the trigger that snaps the last line of self-restraint I was operating under.

Hot, billowing breath shudders from my chest as the nubile form of Ophis slowly grinds her tiny slit against my length, hands grabbing my own in order to stabilize herself, the sight clouding my head with a thundering fog.

The way her fluids gently drip down my girth, the puckering hole that's dwarfed by my rod, the anticipatory pants that cause her slight chest to rise and fall-

" **Then here I go."**

A Draconic rumble shakes the air-

-and a sharp gasp leaves the Ouroboros as half my length penetrates her in one, unstoppable thrust.

I have to clench my teeth so hard that I'm surprised they don't break, the sensation is so...so…

I don't have any words to describe it, other than a euphoric heat and wetness, with a bit of pain that just adds a layer of spice to the experience. Pain, because Ophis is squeezing me for all she's worth with tiny little hole of hers, her puffy lips spread wide and trembling slightly as they desperately work to accommodate my gigantic girth.

"Ahh...ahh...this, is new..."

Large gulps of air are my only reply as I desperately work through the fog of lust clouding my brain, the spots of darkness slowly clearing from my eyes as I can finally lock gazes with the Dragon God impaled on my cock, her slitted eyes hazy with newfound desire.

"Why have, you stopped? Are you-hah~!"

A flexing of my arms raises the Ouroboros, her flesh greedily grabbing at my rod until with a wet _pop_ she's freed from my dick, clear fluid dripping onto my groin from her weeping entrance…

And I just as swiftly yank her back down, this time the tip of my meat bumping up against her womb's entrance with a noticeable impact, a breathy gasp leaving the Dragon God as her hands gently probe the outline of her puffy mound.

" **Did it hurt?"**

"...Yes. But pain, interesting. And pleasure, greater…"

" **Oh,** _ **good."**_

For a few seconds I just let my tool stretch and expand her tunnel, mind slowly shutting down as pulsating waves of pressure and tightness choke my cock into a state of near-orgasm-

-before I furiously hump the diminutive Ouroboros once more, my head bashing into her cervix as Ophis yelps in surprise, her eyes briefly locking onto mine as I growl in frustration at how I can't work anymore of my dick her.

"...In, the way..."

Her hands once more dance over her abdomen-

-and a hiss of surprise slips past my clenched teeth as her womb's barrier folds backwards, my meat slipping further into her chamber before I abruptly bottom out, hips slapping against hers with a loud _SMACK!_

…

Rumbles of hedonistic joy shake the room as I stare at the Ouroboros that's impaled on my cock, legs held securely in my grasp and childish hips splayed outwards across my waist as I fuck her, the outline of my johnny clearly defined from her pubus to her navel and beyond, tiny palms and fingers gently stroking the meat as she stares at it with wide eyes and blushing cheeks.

"Feeling, good..."

" **You haven't felt anything yet."**

Any semblance of holding back flies out the window as I tighten my group so harshly that her smooth skin fills in the gaps between my fingers-

-and I go buck fucking _wild_ , slamming into the nubile body riding me with no regards for basic decency or care, her cute little stomach expanding and deflating at a furious tempo as I ram myself into her, her cheeks turning from an alluring shade of pink to an erogenous red, mouth open and eyes hazy as thin arms weakly press themselves against her abdomen.

"So...so... _good..."_

A titanic rumble escapes my chest cavity as electricity dances across my nerves and gathers in the base of my testicles-

-before a powerful wave of cum tears through my cock in the throes of a burning orgasm, this time the force behind my ejaculation powerful enough that there's no choked sputter of semen but instead a tidal wave of baby batter that coats Ophis' womb like a broken dam, the female form before me gasping with shocked elation.

Not that I give her more than a moment to process what just happened, my muscles flexing with lust-driven force as I rise to my feet, Ophis' dainty legs still spread wide around my hips as she accommodates the significant length of meat sheathed inside her...and my hands grab a fistful of her hair and the back of her skull, pulling downwards as I push forwards, arching her spine into an almost perfect U-shape, a display of flexibility befitting a snake.

It also causes my embedded cock to push her skin upwards, a neat little arch to show off my dominance of her body and cunt, the sight almost hypnotic as I gently rock my hips back and forth, side to side...the member docked insider her burning walls twisting and gouging the Ouroboros with every motion, said Dragon God slowly moaning with greater and greater intensity.

A single, hard push of my dick-

-and another wave of pleasure sweeps over my mind, another deluge of jizz shooting into the Infinity Dragon impaled on my length...and the ever so _slight_ swell of her womb as I begin to fill her up causes something in the back of my mind to snap, red and black descending over my vision just like it did when Vallian tried to challenge me.

My spine arches itself so that I can bend over my captive female, slitted eyes meeting my own as a panting, open mouth eagerly accepts my tongue as it dives down her gullet, twisting and spinning around in her throat as her harsh breathing becomes garbled and choked.

Instinct takes me...and the next however long is just flashes of rationality among a haze of bestial lust.

Ophis, tiny leg pushed up against my shoulder as I punish her at an angle-

-her budding form with its ass raised into the air as I ram into her from behind-

-a swollen stomach pressed against my abs as my tail wraps around her hips, using her like a sleeve-

-a cum covered loli spread beneath me, fire racing through my veins...and then I 'wake up'.

* * *

...Why do my eyelids feel crusty?

And what is that _smell?_

Like, it's not the worst thing I've ever smelt-far from it-but the definite stank of musk, jizz and sweat makes for a pretty heavy oh.

Oooohhhh…

I glance down at the warm, squishy object that I'm spooning and find a white-covered Ophis peacefully sleeping, her belly protruding and bouncy to a... _significant_ degree.

Holy crap, how much jizz did I have in me last night?!

Before I can suss out the answer to that question the door creaks open, admitting Vallian who loudly asks, "How late are you going to sleep? It's almost eleven in the...morning..."

She catches sight of our nestled froms, sniffs the air…

And makes a face.

"You are the _worst_."

"...I can explain."

Hoo boy...not sure how well _this_ escapade is gonna go over.

* * *

 **So if the current trend and rate of follows for this story continues...a few days after this chapter is posted it'll be on the #1 page of DxD stories.**

 **...**

 **Holy crap, that's insane. And awesome. And tubular. And radical. And the** **schizzle.**


	37. I'm Not Good with Math

Ch 37: I'm Not Good with Math

Julian

"...Are you going to, um...do anything about that?"

Obsidian eyes gaze at me with clear confusion.

"About your stomach."

Ophis glances down at her swollen belly, cocking her head before asking, "What is, wrong?"

"I mean, nothing really...but doesn't it, I dunno, make it hard to walk?"

Covered in suds and looking like a bubble monster more than she does a 'Human' being-we'd both been in dire need of a wash-Ophis abruptly places her hands on the bulge courtesy of a boatload of my jizz-

-and with a brief haze of inky power she rapidly deflates, soon returning to her normal body before blinking once.

"...More, normal?"

"Very much so. Thanks."

Not to mention I can stare at her and no longer feel perversely aroused at the thought of her little body pumped full of my seed...instead I can just feel aroused at her normal appearance-

"The bubbles still don't taste good, doofus."

The sour expression the Infinity Dragon sports as she licks a line of suds is accompanied by a mutter of, "Bitter...and, unpleasant."

My eyes roll as I just continue to scrub her clean of the remaining blacklight artwork, mentally debating how to ask her what comes next.

Screw it, she's blunt as Hell. Might as well return the favor.

"So, Ophis...what exactly comes after this? Like, what are you going to do now?"

Once more tilting her head and intensely pondering my query the Ouroboros eventually nods to herself, replying, "Will return to silence for, a time. Wish to think, about things. Can we still pet kitties, soon?"

…

As if I would say no. But still…

"That's fine, but bear in mind that the others are also...well, they like to pet kitties as well and I won't kick them out if you don't want to share."

…

Oh my God I just straight up told the Ouroboros Dragon she can't do something. Please take it in stride, please take it in stride…

Thankfully there's no upset reaction, instead Ophis merely sounds curious.

"Can more than one person not, pet kitties?"

...Easy does it brain, don't go getting distracted now with thoughts of hot, girl-on-girl-on-man sexy time.

"Sure they can, but I know some of my Peerage are still a little wary of you. They might not feel comfortable with that."

She ponders some more before abruptly pointing to my junk.

"Will feel more, comfortable if I have, that?"

"...Err, maybe? Wait, what do you-"

With another bit of hazy, midnight magic Ophis' body suddenly shifts like wet plaster-

-and when the process is over she's sporting a dick equal in size and girth to my own, the same shade of white as her skin, expectantly staring up at me as if she wants a medal.

…

At what point did my life turn into a loli-futa-hardcore hentai?

Because I am _totally_ ok with this.

"Not exactly the problem...but it sure as Hell will make things more interesting. Tell you what, I'll talk to everyone else and see what they say, alright?"

"...Very, well."

"..."

"...Ew."

"... _Stop_ eating the soap!"

* * *

"So where do we start, professor?"

Rossweisse blushes at my words, Valerie and Kalmiya snickering at the Valkyrie's expression.

"J-just Rossweisse is fine, I haven't actually earned any teaching credentials yet, just the basics..."

"Says the woman teaching us about space-time. _Space-time."_

Valerie's emphasized words seem to deflate the white-haired woman a bit as she shifts nervously from foot-to-foot, prompting an eyeroll from me before I state, "Ok ok, let the girl speak. Otherwise we're going to be sitting here for an hour before she manages to gather her courage."

A pout is sent my direction at that comment, prompting an unrepentant grin on my part as I settle comfortably into my chair, the Dhampire and Angel flanking me as Rossweisse seems to get ahold of herself.

We'd commandeered the living room for the impromptu lesson while everyone else continues to help Isanna get a better handle on her Sacred Gear, my Bishop and Knight also sitting in as of everyone else they're probably the most likely to be able to utilize this information. Vallian would also be here but she's, surprise surprise, focused a bit heavily on pummeling Isanna into something worthy to call a rival.

...I wonder how long it will take before they exchange trading blows for tongue punching?

"You're thinking of something dirty, aren't you?"

I jolt as Valerie pokes me in the ribs, giving her a questioning glance before asking, "How could you tell?"

"You had that distant, perverted gaze on. Duh. What, last night wasn't enough to sate you?"

"You were watching?"

Kalmiya snorts in amusement, remarking, "More like our Queen came storming down the stairs, muttering ominous phrases before promptly dragging the Boosted Gear's wielder out the door to the training fields."

"...Remind me to apologize to Isanna later today."

"On the contrary. I think our dearest Rook _enjoys_ being kicked around by her rival. Quite the kinky pair, wouldn't you-"

"AHEM!"

Rossweisse glares at us, clearly annoyed at our conversation that sidetracked us...even if the effect is somewhat ruined by her blushing cheeks.

"If you're _quite_ done, I would like to begin the lesson, please."

We sheepishly settle into our seats before she turns to the whiteboard that had been resting in storage, professionally asking, "How much do any of you know about spacetime mathematics?"

"I vaguely remember calculus."

Kalmiya and Valerie shake their heads, which prompts Rossweisse to blink a few times before sighing.

"This...may take awhile. Very well, how far in physics did you advance?"

More blank looks.

"...Ok, this might take a _very_ long time."

* * *

...Hmm...you know, I have to wonder about Valerie's earlier comment about me not being satiated by Ophis last night. Like, I'm pretty sure I expelled more semen than my balls could ever hope to contain and didn't once spend more than a second flaccid. And I'd _still_ been horny after all that, having to fight back an erection as the Ouroboros and I got into the bath.

Is there an upper limit to my ability to dispense righteous sexual prowess? I'm genuinely curious at this point and I can't help but wonder if I'd be able to convince my Peerage to have one massive orgy until I literally can't go on any longer.

...Might be a bit early to drop that particular request so instead I watch Rossweisse rapidly and neatly scrawl on the whiteboard, a mess of equations and formulae while her voice, a pleasant cadence that lulls me, succinctly explains concepts and backgrounds that are honestly way above my pay grade.

…

More specifically I watch the movements of her body, clad in a suit similar to the one in canon minus the grey jacket. A graceful, hidden arm that artfully scrawls numbers and constants, a spray of silver hair that briefly reveals the curve of a pale neck, bountiful breasts tastefully highlighted and hinted at by her professional shirt and a womanly ass that still shows through conservative pants. _Man_ what I would give to reenact a hot secretary porno with her-

"Ow."

-and my train of thought is abruptly broken as something pokes into the side of my head, Kalmiya withdrawing her arm before quickly nodding her head in Rossweisse's direction...and I blanche as I realize the Valkyrie is staring at me with watery eyes and a heartbroken expression before she hides her face in her hands.

"I-I knew it! I'm a terrible teacher, I can't even keep my students awake!"

"Ok hold a moment that's not-"

"WAAAAAHHHH!"

...Ok, the crying is a bit much.

"Nice one, Julian."

Valerie's dry statement has me glaring lightly at her before I approach the sobbing form of my second Bishop, grabbing her by the shoulders and lightly shaking her a bit.

"Ok ok, let's calm down here a moment. I wasn't getting distracted because you're a bad teacher, Rose...but this subject material really isn't my area of strength."

A wet sniffle greets me as sky-blue eyes meet my own, her words shaky and hopeful.

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. You don't need to be so sensitive over stuff like this, have a little faith in yourself."

Another utterly adorable pout mixed with teary eyes makes my inner fanboy squeal in cuteness, even as I keep my expression friendly and smiling.

Valerie isn't quite so restrained as I hear her whisper to Kalmiya, "Ohmygosh, isn't she so _cute?_ Like I just want to snuggle with her and never let go~!"

"That would probably do more to shatter her budding confidence than any harsh words could..."

Gratefully taking my hand as I pull her to her feet she more neutrally asks, "Was there really nothing wrong with my explanations?"

"None whatsoever. But math has never been my strong point."

A statement 100% true. Physics, biology...those subjects make _sense_ to me, or at the very least I can understand the underlying principles. Object in motion stays in motion, heat rises etc etc.

But the mathematics behind such operations? Forget it, I struggled with frickin' _geometry_ , this stuff is out of my reach...which means _Annihilation Maker_ doesn't have anything to go on, no intrinsic understanding to work its magic off of.

For the moment, creating portals and gates that lead anywhere I so wish isn't feasible.

Which kinda sucks, but I guess that's the way the cookie...crumbles…

"Julian?"

I facepalm as I realize I've been going about this the wrong way...I don't need to know _math_ , I just need to be able to comprehend and understand the mechanics behind something...and I should be using _physics_ , not this complex fucking mathematical monstrosity that leads into the _concept_ of spacetime magic!

"Hey, Rossweisse?"

"Yes?"

A creepy little grin escapes me as I ask the key question of the day.

"How do you feel about surfing the internet in search of academic knowledge?"

While appearing a little crestfallen at the fact that I don't necessarily need her teaching skills she certainly seems curious, asking, "I don't mind, but...what exactly would you be searching for?"

I simply motion for the three girls to follow me, leading the way to the office and its collection of computers as I collapse into one of the chairs.

"My Sacred Gear doesn't need any one specific source or method for it to work, just one that's comparable. I was trying to understand and comprehend something that I'm bad at while forcing you to try to work it through my thick skull. Instead, how about we take the path of least resistance?"

A quick usage of the keyboard brings up a search for my desired topic...namely that of wormholes.

Who needs complicated and esoteric mathematical knowledge when I can just figure out the background of a phenomenon that literally allows someone or something to go from one place to another instantaneously?

"Well, if we're just going to be standing around me and Kalmiya will step outside and see if the surrounding countryside is still intact. Don't do anything I wouldn't do~!"

"W-what does that imply?!"

Rossweisse's stammered question goes unanswered as Valerie and Kalmiya slip out of the room, the Dhampire sending me a saucy wink before the door shuts behind them.

...Considering my first Bishop would _absolutely_ do all sorts of sexy stuff given the opportunity I'm not sure that's a good standard to use, especially if you're a shy virgin like my Valkyrie.

Although it _is_ pretty funny at how awkward she looks, staring around at the room and computer screen as if unsure of what to do.

"You can go after them if you want, I'm just going to be sitting here figuring out woo-woo physics concepts. Not exactly a romantic date, if you catch my meaning."

I don't even have to turn around to know that the silver-haired woman is blushing up a storm at the insinuation.

"W-well, I don't really mind spending time with you. I-I mean, this could be fun! Yes, it'll be entertaining!"

With that said she begins looking around for a chair to sit in-

-and my tail instead wraps around her wrist before yanking her onto my lap with a startled yelp, a smirk pulling at my lips as I stare down at her wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Why don't you get comfortable then, if we're going to be spending some time in here?"

"O-o-oh, t-that's very kind of you..."

Leaning back in the chair and lacing my hands behind my head I affix Rossweisse with an patently false look of innocence, the Valkyrie blushing and casting her eyes downwards as she makes the absolute minimal amount of movement needed to properly seat herself, keeping her spine ramrod straight and perched on the edge of my thighs, a posture that'll become uncomfortable in less than a minute if she keeps at it.

Which is why I flip the lever on the chair that leans us backward with a sharp _snap_ , Rossweisse yelping and flailing for a moment before she slides into my abdomen and smacks against my chest, tail possessively wrapping around her waist as I cheerily state, "See? Isn't this way better?"

I can practically _feel_ the steam pouring out of her ears.

"Y-y-yes, i-i-it is!"

Holy _God_ that is so cute~!

And, naturally, she remains as stiff and unmoving as before once I reorient the seat, prompting an eye roll on my part as I wryly state, "Rose, you can move around if you're uncomfortable, I'm not gonna arrest you..."

"O-oh...well, if you say so..."

With supremely dainty movements she slowly shifts her weight around, a process far more erotic and no doubt counterproductive to what she's intending to do that has me slowly growing a stiffy.

It's incredible, the different ways a woman can hold me spellbound. Vallian, Rossweisse and Isanna have generous, curvy figures that play to an old, male set of instincts that are naturally drawn to females with proportions like theirs, with attractive birthing hips and large mammaries.

Isla, Kalmiya and Valerie are less well endowed than the former but have a leanness and balance that absolutely has its own charms, of a more modest but still generous form with breasts that can nicely fill one's hand and a tighter rear that is hypnotic to fondle.

Then there's Gasper and Ophis (in her smaller form), the forbidden beauties that are fragile, nubile and enticing, with tiny chests, solid asses and tight holes that drive any hot-blooded male mad.

…

Sorry, what was I doing?

"Um, Julian? Are you alright?"

Ah, right. Very beautiful and shy young lady on my lap.

"Yup, just got lost in thought there for a moment."

Getting back to the swing of things I start scrolling through science articles...and grin as I lightly let my arm brush against the side of her large breast, causing her to muffle a light squeak of embarrassment that I have to hide a chuckle at.

Deciding to give her a lifeline even as I 'accidentally' caress lovely side boob I ask, "So how have you been enjoying your time here so far, Rossweisse? You seem to be getting used to everyone if the parties and movie nights are any indicator."

"It _has_ been quite fun! Even if a tad embarrassing at times...miss Valerie can be rather, erm..."

"Handsy?"

"That's...an apt descriptor."

"A fully accurate way of putting it would be she would _absolutely_ throw you across a bed and have her way with you."

"...Oh."

This time I snort and cheekily ask, "Speaking of which...who among all of the Peerage would you like to date best?"

"E-Ehhhh?!"

My arms wrap around her waist as my chin rests on her shoulder, cheshire grin adorning my lips.

"You heard me, who would you date? Vallian acts all haughty and distant but she's a total softy on the inside. Valerie is pretty pervy, granted, but she's also sweet and kind to a fault. Isla is the definition of a loyal and dedicated girlfriend if you prefer stability. Kalmiya is just the most pure ladyfriend one could ask for, innocent and loving. Gasper is your pick if you don't mind having to make the decisions, as she's pretty passive and shy...but so amazingly affectionate that it's worth it. Isanna...well, I can't say too much yet, still getting to know her and all, but if the bedroom life is your preferred domain she's your gal."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Rose?"

There's an audible swallow from the beauty before she quietly asks, "Umm...if...if I said..."

The rest of her sentence is an unintelligible mumble, earning an eye roll from yours truly.

Making use of my strength I effortlessly flip her around in my lap, the beautiful woman yelping as she ends up straddling me, averting her eyes as pink dusts her cheeks.

"I didn't catch what you said."

"I...I..."

"What about eyes?"

She finally locks her hypnotic orbs onto my own, pale skin flushed and crimson as she squeaks out, "I-I would like to date you first!"

…

"Oh. Well I'm flattered. Have you dated another boy before, Rose?"

The pouty glare she shoots me is answer enough.

"Well, in that case, I accept. Would you like to be my girlfriend, Rossweisse?"

The shellshocked expression she wears is a sight to behold.

"O-oh. I, umm...didn't think it would be that easy? I thought you were already in a relationship, so-"

"It's an open relationship kinda deal. More specifically, we're all dating each other and fucking all the time."

"W-w-what?! I just thought that-"

My lips brush against against her own, a quick peck that leaves the stunning Valkyrie blinking dumbly at me, mouth in a perfect 'o' of disbelief.

"I guess you haven't kissed a boy yet either."

"I...I don't-"

This time I go all in, trapping her within my grasp and gently rocking her back and forth so that her spread legs rub against my groin and abdomen, tongue slipping past her open mouth as our lips once more collide in a hot embrace, cute moans echoing into my throat as the Valkyrie is caught up in the moment.

Hands briefly push up against my chest, an instinctive reaction...and as soon as my elongated tongue lovingly wraps her own in a hot, wet embrace those very same hands cease their attempts at pushing and begin to probe my muscles and pecs.

Eventually she has to lean away for air, chest heaving with struggled breaths as I lightly trace the contours of her perfect face with a free hand.

...Yeah, the Outlier Pieces are working _just_ fine~!

"We have work to do for now...but if you're still interested, swing by the bathroom later tonight after dinner and we'll... _explore."_

My words cause her to sport an absolutely atomic blush before the young woman swiftly regains her feet, nodding and hastily replying, "Y-y-yes, I-I'll, erm, be there...I-I'll leave you to your work and assist the others!"

With a power walk that doesn't _quite_ hide the damp spot on her suits pants I snicker, turning back to the variety of science articles displayed with a content smirk on my face.

Two birds with one stone...or perhaps I should say two birds with one bone?

Eh, doesn't have quite the same ring to it.


End file.
